Koisuru
by HarukazeRen
Summary: "Apa kamu pernah merasakan jatuh cinta? Kalau aku, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar orang yang aku suka memperhatikanku." Rin Kagamine jatuh cinta pada pangeran yang tinggal di sebelahnya. Sayangnya, si pujaan hati sudah memiliki tambatan hati yang jauh lebih dewasa dari Rin. Akankah Rin bisa mendapatkan si pangeran atau mencari tambatan hati yang lain? -Last chapter (FIN)
1. Next-door Neighbor

_A Vocaloid fanfiction_

 _Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc._

 _Please enjoy reading my fic :)_

* * *

 _Koisuru – Next-door Neighbor_

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut pirang berbaring di sofa sambil memainkan ponsel miliknya. _Seperti cerita-cerita pada anime-anime, aku membuat tulisan ini saat awal musim semi. Bunga sakura masih bermekaran dan jalanan masih tampak cantik dengan warna pohon sakura. Dan tahun ini aku berharap aku bisa menemukan bisa menemukan pangeran yang bisa membuatku bahagia._ "Dan dia bisa menerima aku apa adanya," gumam gadis tersebut. Dia bergumam sambil mengetik gumaman pada ponsel berwarna pink dengan sticker garis kuning dan stiker kecil bergambar jeruk di pojok kanan atasnya.

Seorang anak lelaki datang menghampirinya sambil menggebrak sandaran sofa dari belakang. "Oy!" ucap pemuda yang wajah dan warna mata dan rambut sama dengannya.

Gadis itu bangkit dan duduk di sofa sambil menoleh anak lelaki tersebut. "A-Ada apa Len?!" gadis itu langsung mematikan layar ponsel miliknya. Seketika jantungnya seperti dipompa dengan keras kemudian kembali normal tapi dengan tempo yang cepat. Dia menggertakkan giginya pada Len. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahi dan hidungnya sambil mendesis.

Anak laki-laki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan memutari sofa. "Rin, kamu pasti nulis cerita lagi… membosankan," ucap Len sambil melipat tangannya. Len memutar matanya lalu melirik kepada Rin.

Rin memutar posisi duduknya dan menjatuhkan kakinya ke atas lantai. "Bi-biar saja! urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" ucap Rin dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Len. Dia membuka layar ponsel dan kembali menulis cerita.

Len duduk di sebelahnya. Dia menjulurkan lehernya, bermaksud mengintip layar ponsel saudaranya. "Oy, kata mama, tetangga baru kita hari ini datang kan? Tadi malam aku lihat mereka sudah memindahkan barang-barang mereka." Len memfokuskan matanya pada layar ponsel Rin. Len dapat menangkap beberapa kata dari layar ponsel tersebut.

Rin bergumam. "Hmm," balas Rin yang fokus pada layar ponsel.

Len berdengus sambil mengerutkan hidungnya. "Cih…" Len merebut ponsel dari tangan Rin. Satu tangannya menekan pipi Rin, menahan Rin agar dia tidak bisa mengambil ponsel. Len menaiki sofa dan mengangkat ponsel Rin tinggi-tinggi.

Rin berusaha mengambil ponsel miliknya tapi satu tangan Len mendorong pipinya. "Heei!" teriak Rin. Rin menaikkan kakinya ke sofa dan hendak ikut berdiri tapi Len terus mendorongnya.

Len mengernyitkan alisnya sehingga menimbulkan kerutan-kerutan. Bahunya melompat-lompat naik turun. "Apa ini?! Bunga sakura yang jatuh membuatnya nampak seperti lukisan, dia tampan bagaikan pangeran." Kerutan di dahi Len kemudian menghilang dan alis-alisnya melengkung dan terangkat. Tawa lepas meledak dari mulutnya. Perutnya naik turun berguncang-guncang karena tawa yang mengocok perutnya. "Tulisan apaan ini Rin?! Lebay amat!" Len tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tangannya yang sebelumnya mendorong pipi Rin itu sekarang memegangi perutnya sendiri yang terguncang-guncang. Len terjatuh di atas sofa karena kaki-kakinya yang lemas karena tawanya yang keras.

Melihat kesempatan yang ada, Rin langsung merebut ponsel nya dari tangan Len. Wajahnya merah padam. Alisnya menyentak dan giginya menggertak. "Aaah! O-orang bodoh mana mengerti nilai kata-kata puitis!" teriak Rin dengan wajah yang merah padam, sementara Len masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di sofa. Rin bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kaki Rin kemudian menendang bokong Len. "Gh… anak bodoh ini…!" gumam Rin yang kesal melihat Len yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Mulutnya mencibir berbagai kutukan yang ia lontarkan kepada Len.

"Rin! Len!" suara wanita belia yang lembut memanggil mereka berdua. Mereka berdua langsung menoleh ke arah suara yang datangnya dari pintu depan. Mendengar panggilan tersebut mereka berdua bergegas menghampiri sang pemilik suara. Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang berdiri di depan gerbang rumah mereka–ibu Rin dan Len.

Rin berjalan mendekati ibunya. "Ada apa ma?" Mata Rin tertuju kepada orang asing yang ada di sebelah ibunya.

Mata Len terbelalak. "O-owa!" Len terkejut ketika ia keluar dari pintu depan, ia melihat wanita yang cantik dengan tubuh seperti biola dibalut pakaian seksi dan ketat. Rin langsung menutup mata pemuda yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya itu.

Dari dalam rumah yang awalnya tidak berpenghuni itu keluar dua orang yang memiliki warna teal pada rambut dan matanya, mereka berdua berdampingan keluar dan berdiri di sebelah wanita belia cantik yang memiliki warna rambut hijau tua.

Melihat ketampanan dan kecantikan dari kedua pasangan teal. Jantung Rin seperti dipompa lebih keras sehingga berdebar sedikit lebih keras. Terpana dengan kecantikan kedua orang tersebut perlahan-lahan dia melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mata Len.

Ibu Rin tersenyum kepada anak gadisnya dan menjulurkan tangannya kepada ketiga orang asing di sebelahnya. "Rin, Len, mereka adalah keluarga yang baru pindah." Ibu Rin kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kepada wanita cantik berambut hijau di sebelahnya. "Perkenalkan, mereka adalah anak-anakku, Kagamine Rin dan Len, mereka berdua ini kembar."

Wanita berambut hijau tua itu membuka tangannya lebar-lebar dan berjalan mendekati Len. "Hyaa! Anak laki-laki ini lucu sekali! Dia mirip dengan almarhum suamiku!" teriak wanita belia cantik itu dan langsung memeluk pemuda cilik yang lebih pendek darinya.

Len berteriak dalam mulutnya ketika mendapatkan pelukan dari wanita cantik itu. Sementara Rin melongo melihat saudara kembarnya mendapatkan serangan dari wanita yang kelihatannya seusia dengan ibunya. Bulir keringat mengalir dari dahinya.

Gadis berambut teal kemudian mencondongkan badannya mendekati wanita berambut hijau tua. "Ma-mama!" pekik gadis berambut panjang dengan kuncir dua ketika melihat ibunya memerangkap pemuda cilik dalam pelukan. Gadis itu langsung menarik ibunya untuk melepaskan pemuda cilik itu.

Wanita itu membulatkan matanya. "Ara-ara, maafkan aku," ucap wanita cantik itu dan melepaskan pelukan pada Len.

Wajah Len merah padam dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya.

"Hahaha…" Rin dan ibunya hanya bisa tertawa keheranan melihat tingkah konyol tetangga barunya. Rin melirik tajam Len.

"Ehehe, maaf aku langsung teringat suamiku ketika melihatnya, jadi mungkin yang tadi itu reflek," ucap wanita itu.

Gadis berambut teal menatap Len dengan tatapan tajam. Matanya melotot seperti mau keluar.

Len merasakan aura pembunuh dari gadis tersebut. Tapi dia tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam itu karena sangat bahagia mendapat pelukan dari wanita cantik.

Wanita cantik itu menatap ibu Rin kemudian menunjuk kepada kedua anaknya. "Ah iya Lenka, mereka berdua adalah anak-anakku," ucap wanita cantik itu.

Pemuda tinggi dengan rambut teal membungkukkan kepalanya kepada Lenka dan kembali tegak. "Perkenalkan nama saya Hatsune Mikuo, salam kenal," ucap pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan. Mikuo tersenyum kepada keluarga Kagamine.

Gadis di sebelah Mikuo membungkukkan kepalanya kepada Lenka juga. "Saya Hatsune Miku, salam kenal." Miku menatap tajam Len yang berseri-seri menatap ibunya

Ibu Miku dan Mikuo kemudian kembali mendekati Len. "Namaku Hatsune Sonika! panggil aku Sonika ya, Len." Sonika memeluk Len.

Len diam seribu bahasa tapi di wajahnya tergambar dengan jelas kalau dia membayangkan hal-hal yang kotor.

Miku menyentakkan alis dan kedua tangannya. Dia menarik Sonika. "Ma-mama!" pekik Miku.

.

Si kembar duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Rin fokus menatap dalam-dalam layar ponsel, sementara Len tertawa menonton televisi sambil memeluk bantal sofa.

Rin bersandar pada sofa dan di atas perutnya diletakkan bantal sofa. Kedua tangannya beristirahat di atas bantal tersebut dan kedua ibu jarinya asik mengetik di ponsel miliknya. Rin terkekeh. Wajahnya berseri-seri. "Kak Mikuo tampan sekali, tutur katanya juga sopan." Dia kemudian melirik kepada Len dengan tatapan tajam yang sinis. "Dia berbeda sekali denganmu." Rin kemudian memutar matanya dan wajahnya kembali berseri-seri. "Kak Miku juga dia cantik sekali, meskipun dia terlihat galak, aku yakin dia baik," ucap Rin sambil kembali fokus kepada ponsel dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Len mengistirahatkan dagunya ke bantal sofa yang ia peluk. Dia mengangkat kedua kakinya dan menyilangkan kakinya, ikut memeluk bantal, kemudian bibirnya tersenyum riang. "Meskipun anaknya cantik, tapi aku lebih suka ibunya, dia lebih seksi dan juga … hehehe …," ucap Len.

Rin melirik Len dengan jijik kemudian bibirnya mencibir dan mendesis. "Dasar mesum!" Rin melemparkan bantal yang ada di atas perutnya kepada Len.

Kepala Len terdorong pukulan bantal Rin. Len mengambil bantal Rin yang terjatuh di lantai kemudian memberikannya kepada Rin lagi. Len menoleh kepada Rin. "Hei! Aku ini bukan mesum! Aku ini laki-laki sehat! Mana ada laki-laki yang suka sama dada rata!" Len berdiri dan tangannya tepat menunjuk kepada dada Rin.

Rin kembali menaruh bantalnya di sebelahnya. "Hah?!" ucap Rin dan matanya memancarkan aura kematian. Rin mengernyitkan matanya dan mengerutkan hidungnya. Bibirnya melengkung cemberut. Rin bangkit dari kursinya. Dari balik sakunya Rin langsung memegang tongkat baseball dan matanya menyala-nyala menakut-nakuti Len.

Len meneguk air liurnya. Len langsung menutup mulutnya yang banyak bicara dan keringat keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Rin mengeluarkan tatapan yang tajam dan tangannya memegang tangan Len yang hendak kabur.

.

Miku mengetuk-ngetuk ujung depan sepatunya kemudian menoleh kepada Mikuo yang sedang menyiram lahan dengan sedikit tanaman. "Aku berangkat," ucap Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada pemuda tinggi yang berada di gerbang dan menggunakan celemek berwarna teal dan terdapat tulisan ' _negi_ ' di atasnya.

"Selamat pagi _,_ kak Hatsune," sapa Rin dari belakang Miku. Rin memasang senyuman lebar di bibirnya dan membungkukkan kepalanya kepada Miku dan Mikuo.

"Selamat pagi _,_ Rin, Len," jawab Mikuo dan memberi senyuman hangat kepada mereka berdua.

"Pagi," jawab Miku dengan suara datar dan dingin sambil berbalik kepada kembar Kagamine yang baru keluar dari rumahnya.

Mikuo memperhatikan Rin dan Len dari atas sampai ke bawah berulang kali. "Kalian berdua juga mau berangkat sekolah ya? Dimana sekolah kalian?" tanya Mikuo dan menjatuhkan selang air dan menutup keran.

Wajah Rin memerah ketika Mikuo menatapnya. Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan mengayunkan tasnya ke depan pahanya. Kedua tangannya kemudian memegang tali pegangan tasnya. "I-iya, ka-kami sekolah di sekolah menengah pertama Vocaloid!" jawab Rin dengan semangat dan pipi yang sedikit merona.

Mikuo mengangkat kedua alisnya dan mulutnya menganga, "heee, berarti sekolah kalian dekat dengan sekolah Miku," ucap Mikuo kemudian tersenyum dan menoleh kepada Miku.

Miku menatap Rin dengan tatapan datar. "Sekolahku di Sumeragi," ucap Miku masih dalam suara dinginnya.

Rin membuka mulutnya kemudian terkekeh. "Kalau begitu kita bisa berangkat bersama-sama?" tanya Rin kemudian memegang tangan Miku dan mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

Miku melirik kepada Mikuo. Mikuo menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Iya," jawab Miku sambil tersenyum ragu pada Rin. Dia memberikan tatapan sadis kepada Len. Len merasakan hawa pembunuh dari Miku.

Mereka bertiga berangkat bersama-sama. Suasananya begitu canggung bagi semuanya. Rin selalu berusaha menghidupkan suasana dengan bertanya pada Miku. Miku selalu menjawabnya datar dan dingin. Rin melirik Len untuk meminta bantuan tapi Len mengangkat bahunya. Miku, Rin, dan Len kemudian berhenti persimpangan, tapi setelah melewati persimpangan mereka memiliki arah tujuan yang berlawan.

"Miku." Suara seorang gadis terdengar di telinga mereka bertiga yang sedang menunggu lampu zebra-cross berubah menjadi hijau. Mereka menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati suara tersebut datang dari seorang gadis cantik berambut pink panjang yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan yang Miku kenakan. Seragam sekolah umum dengan sweater biru muda

"Luka!" panggil Miku kepada gadis berambut pink yang cantik jelita.

"Whoa!" wajah Len memerah tapi tentunya matanya hanya tertuju pada satu arah. Rin mencolok kedua bola matanya dengan jarinya

Luka menjulurkan lehernya dan melirik Rin dan Len. "Miku, siapa mereka? adik barumu? ibumu menikah lagi?" tanya Luka sambil menunjuk kepada kedua bocah kembar yang ada di sebelah Miku.

Miku melirik kepada kembar Kagamine kemudian menatap Luka lagi. Miku menyeringai. "Bukan! mereka adalah tetangga ku di rumah yang baru," jawab Miku, dan Rin kemudian membungkuk, sambil tangannya menekan kepala Len untuk menunduk dengannya juga.

Len mencondongkan tubuhnya kepada Rin. Tangannya menutupi telinganya dan mulut Rin untuk menghalangi suaranya menyebar. "Rin… aku bisa melihat kakak cantik itu setiap hari kalau kita pergi sekolah bersama kak Miku," bisik Len sambil melirik kepada Rin.

Rin menolehkan kepalanya kepada Len. Matanya bersinar terang tapi mengerikan. Tangannya meraih kepala Len kemudian mencengkeram kepala Len. "Dasar saudara mesum! Bodoh!"

.

Miku dan Luka berjalan masuk ke gerbang sekolah. Sesampainya di loker sepatu mereka membuka sepatu mereka dan menggantinya dengan sepatu ruangan. Mereka kembali berjalan menuju kelas mereka setelah mengganti sepatu mereka.

Luka mengibas rambutnya ke belakang sambil menoleh kepada Miku. "Miku, kamu sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang kemarin?" tanya Luka.

Miku menghela napasnya sambil melirik Luka. "Sudah sih, hanya saja... tinggal nomor tiga saja yang belum bisa kujawab," jawab Miku. Mata Miku menatap lurus ke depan. Matanya tiba-tiba langsung fokus kepada lelaki tinggi dengan rambut biru yang berjalan mendekatinya. Rasanya seperti mata senapan yang sudah mengunci targetnya.

"Se-selamat pagi kak Kaito!" ucap Miku dan membungkuk kepada kakak kelas yang berpapasan dengannya.

Kaito berhenti di depan mereka. Kaito tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya separo. "Pagi Miku, Luka." Kaito melirik kepada Miku. Pipi Miku merona merah. Napasnya terasa berat tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Sedang menuju kelas ya? Aku duluan ya," ucap Kaito dan tersenyum kepada kedua adik kelas manisnya. Dia melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka berdua dan pergi.

Miku berbalik sambil mengepal satu tangannya dan menaruhnya di depan dadanya. "I-itu, kak Kaito!"

Kaito berhenti. "Ya?" tanya Kaito sambil menoleh kepada Miku.

Miku menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan kikuk dia membuka ritsleting tas kemudian menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam. "A-ada soal yang tidak aku mengerti, kalau boleh, bolehkah aku meminta bantuan kakak lagi untuk membantu ku mengerjakan soal?" tanya Miku sambil mengeluarkan buku tulisnya dan menyodorkan kepada Kaito.

Alis Kaito melengkung ke bawah. "Ya, setelah pulang sekolah aku tunggu di perpustakaan seperti biasa," ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum. Kaito berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Senyuman merekah di wajah Miku. Wajahnya semakin memerah. "Hwaa…." gumam Miku sambil menutup mulutnya dengan buku yang dipegang dengan kedua tangannya. Miku berputar dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Luka. "Luka! Lihat, nanti pulang sekolah! Di perpustakaan! Aku yakin hubungan kami ini semakin dekat!" bisik Miku ke telinga luka sambil menggunakan buku tulisnya untuk menutupi wajah mereka berdua.

Luka mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tunggu dulu Miku… kamu harus hati-hati," ucap Luka sambil memegang tangan Miku. Luka sedikit menyentak alisnya. "Rumor itu mulai menyebar loh," bisik Luka.

Alis Miku terangkat. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka membentuk huruf o. "Rumor apa?" tanya Miku sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menjatuhkan tangannya yang memegang buku tulis.

Luka menoleh sekitar kemudian mendekati Miku lagi. Satu tangannya menutupi telinga Miku dan bibirnya. "Itu… soal… Kaito keluar bersama seorang gadis saat malam hari," jawab Luka.

Miku menghentakkan kaki dan tangannya. "Hah? Masa sih? Kakaknya kali," sentak Miku.

Luka memutar matanya sambil menghela napasnya. Luka mendekati Miku lagi. "Kamu lupa ya kalau dia itu anak tunggal," bisik Luka lagi.

Miku sedikit menjauh dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Hm… siapa yang menyebarkan rumor ini…? Aku tidak akan percaya kalau belum melihatnya sendiri." Suaranya lemas. Miku kembali memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tasnya.

"Iroha…" jawab Luka sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan telunjuknya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Tawa meledak dari bibir kecilnya yang kemerahan. "Iroha?" Miku kembali tertawa. "Syukurlah dia yang memulainya, kamu tau sifat Iroha kan? Dia kan terkenal tukang gossip." Bahu Miku naik-turun melompat-lompat menahan tawa. Miku mengusap air mata yang menitik di ujung matanya.

Luka mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Iya juga sih…" ucap Luka dengan wajah ragunya.

Miku menarik tangan Luka dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka. "Ya sudahlah, ayo cepat kita ke kelas."

Luka menahan dirinya sebentar kemudian mengikuti Miku. "Tapi..." gumam Luka.

.

Saat istirahat murid-murid menjadi lebih aktif, karena setelah mendengarkan penjelasan materi dari guru mereka akhirnya bisa meluangkan waktu untuk berbincang dengan teman-teman mereka sambil makan siang.

Langkah kaki yang menderap membunyikan lantai kayu koridor sekolahan. Banyak dari murid yang berada di lorong meneriaki orang yang yang berlari itu.

Miku dan Luka sedang asik berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya, mereka tertawa dengan lepas sambil memakan roti yang mereka beli di kantin sekolah.

Lelaki yang menderap itu berambut ungu terong. Seragamnya tidak rapi. Kemeja keluar dari celana panjangnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum percaya diri.

Luka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di kursinya. "Ya, lalu adikku itu me–" ucap Luka sambil menahan tawa saat menceritakan pengalamannya.

"Kalian pasti tertawa melihat eks–" ucap Luka yang terhenti saat bunyi keras dari pintu geser yang terbuka dengan sangat kasar.

"Luka- _chaaan_!" teriak pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar itu. Lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang tadi. Lelaki dengan rambut terong.

Luka mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pintu kelas. "Kak Ga-gakupo?!" pekik gadis berambut pink. Wajah Luka langsung memerah ketika melihat pemuda berambut ungu terong itu.

Para gadis yang mengelilingi bangku Luka memutar matanya. "Hah…"

Gakupo melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas dengan senyum yang merekah. "Luka- _chan_ , ini aku bawakan kau setangkai mawar merah yang melambangkan cinta kita." Gakupo menyodorkan bunga kepada Luka dan berjalan mendekatinya. Anak-anak yang lainnya yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini sudah tidak ambil pusing dan mereka kembali asik dengan apa yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan. "Mawar merah ini kutunjukkan untukmu, dan mau 'kah kau menjadi istriku malam hari ini?" Gakupo memegang tangan Luka, dan Luka tampak kaget.

Urat-urat marah menonjol di kening Luka. Luka mengernyitkan matanya sambil menyentak alisnya. "A-apaan si bodoh ini!" pekik Luka. Gadis yang lainnya termasuk Miku sedikit menjauhi Luka.

Gakupo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luka. "Malam ini akan kita satukan cinta kita di dalam ruangan yang gelap dan sunyi, hanya kit–" belum selesai Gakupo menyelesaikan kalimatnya terdengar bunyi hantaman keras dan juga pukulan yang keras.

Luka memukul Gakupo dengan tinjunya. "Ja-jangan bicara sembarangan bodoh!" pekik Luka dan tangannya terlihat berasap setelah memukul perut Gakupo.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi masuk ke dalam kelas dan mendekati Luka. "Sudah aku bilang beberapa kali padamu untuk menjaga sikapmu kepada seorang gadis," ucap lelaki bertubuh tinggi dibalut setelan jas formal dan mengenakan kacamata. Lelaki itu memukul kepala Gakupo dengan buku tebal yang dipegangnya.

Luka menoleh kepada lelaki yang di sebelahnya. "Terima kasih sudah menolong saya, pak Kiyoteru," ucap Luka sambil membungkuk kepada gurunya.

Kiyoteru tersenyum kepada Luka kemudian menaikkan batang kacamata miliknya ke pangkal tulang hidungnya. "Ya… sepertinya anak ini harus mendapat pelajaran lagi, akan kubawa dia…" ucap Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru mengangkat kerah belakang Gakupo dengan tangan kirinya dan membawanya keluar kelas.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna _peach_ membungkukkan badannya. Dia menaruh sikunya di atas meja Luka. Tangannya kemudian menopang kepalanya. "Kamu tidak perlu kasar kepadanya," ucap gadis berambut _pink peach_ dan mengenakan bando kuping kucing.

Miku menyeringai sambil kembali mendekati Luka. "Iroha benar. Bukannya dulu kamu bilang suka sama Gakupo- _senpai_?" tanya Miku.

Luka mengerutkan dahinya. "Ya, tapi aku menyesal setelah mengetahui sifat bodohnya itu," jawab Luka sambil menepis rambutnya.

Iroha melirik ke langit-langit. "Hm? Aku kasihan sama _senpai_ , dia ditolak cintanya hanya karena kekonyolan dirinya," ucap Iroha.

.

Len berjalan sambil mengalungkan tangan Rin pada lehernya. "Apa yakin kamu bisa pulang sendiri?" tanya Len.

Rin berjalan dengan menopang tubuhnya pada Len dan menyeret kaki kanannya. "Ya…, cuman terkilir begini sih aku juga bisa pulang sendiri…" Rin mengernyitkan dahinya dan mendesis.

Len melirik kepada Rin. Satu alisnya terangkat. "Benar?" tanya Len. Secara perlahan, Len melepaskan rangkungan Rin di lehernya. Tapi tangannya merangkul ke punggung dan lengan Rin.

Seorang gadis berambut merah di sebelah Rin mencondongkan badannya. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan memanjangkan lehernya untuk melihat Len. "Ehm.., aku akan mengantar mu pulang kalau begitu."

"Tolong ya Miki," ucap Len. Len mengangkat kedua alisnya dan mulutnya melengkung ke bawah. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke sekolah ya... aku masih ada rapat pemilihan ketua klub..."

"Ya sudah, sana-sana." Rin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada Len. Satu tangan Rin merangkul leher Miki.

"Hati-hati ya." Len mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Tubuhnya sedikit memutar tapi matanya tetap fokus kepada Rin. Len kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Miki. "Miki, aku titip Rin ya. Dah!" Len berbalik dan berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. "Aku akan pulang cepat!" teriaknya.

Rin dan Miki berjalan berdua. Miki menopang tubuh Rin. Rin berjalan mengikuti Miki sambil menahan rasa sakit karena kaki kanannya terkilir.

Miki menggerutu kemudian menoleh kepada Rin. "Tidak biasanya kamu terkilir saat pelajaran olahraga."

Rin mendesis sambil memutar matanya. "Ya kalau bukan karena Neru menantang untuk mendapatkan skor tertinggi, mungkin aku tidak akan terkilir," jawab Rin.

Miki mengalihkan pandangannya. "Lagian kamu juga sih, sudah tahu sifat Neru seperti itu, masih saja…" ucap Miki dan menghela nafasnya.

Rin mengerutkan dahinya. Alisnya tersentak dan giginya menggertak. "Yaaa… aku kesal sih, dia selalu merasa lebih baik karena jabatannya sebagai ketua kelas… dia itu perempuan paling jutek di kelas…" ucap Rin.

Miki menggumam. "Hmm…"

Kaki Rin tidak sengaja tersandung batu. Rin berteriak karena keseimbangan dirinya goyang. Miki berusaha menopang tubuh Rin tapi tangan Rin justru melepaskan rangkulan. Rin memejamkan mata dan menutup rapat mulutnya. Miki berteriak.

Sebelum Rin terjatuh ada seseorang yang memegang lengan Rin. Rin kemudian berdiri setelah seseorang menarik tangannya. Rin dan Miki menoleh ke orang yang menopang Rin.

Rin terkejut melihat sosok pemuda tampan di sebelahnya itu.

"Ka-kak Hatsune," ucap Rin. Matanya terbelalak. Dia tidak menyangka orang yang menolongnya adalah tetangga sebelah rumahnya.

Mikuo memutar tubuh Rin sehingga membuat mereka saling berhadapan. "Kakimu kenapa?" tanya Mikuo dan menunjuk kepada kaki Rin.

Rin sedikit menarik dagunya ke dalam. Pipinya memerah dan telinganya memanas. "Kak Mikuo! tadi… aku terkilir saat pelajaran olahraga…" jawab Rin.

Alis Mikuo terangkat. "Lalu ke mana Len? Dia tidak mengantar pulang?" tanya Mikuo lagi dan melirik ke Miki. Miki menundukkan kepalanya.

Rin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Miki. "Di-dia masih ada piket dan juga ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler," jawab Rin. Bulir keringat mengalir dari pojok keningnya. Dia tertawa canggung.

Tanpa banyak bicara dan tanpa pikir panjang Mikuo langsung mengangkat tubuh Rin kemudian menggendong dirinya seperti seorang putri.

"Ka-kak Hatsune!" pekik Rin.

"Saudaramu itu harusnya mengantar pulang. Nah, karena kebetulan aku ada disini jadi aku akan mengantar kamu pulang," ucap Mikuo dan tersenyum kepada Rin.

Mulut Rin terbuka lebar. Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Mikuo. "Ta-ta-ta-tapi kak Hatsune, a-aku bisa jalan sendiri!" ucap Rin dengan wajah yang merah seperti tomat.

Miki menutup mulutnya dan wajahnya sama-sama merah seperti Rin.

"Melihat dirimu ditopang oleh temanmu dan hampir jatuh seperti tadi, aku tidak yakin. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku membawamu seperti ini?" balas Mikuo dan kembali memberikan senyuman kepada Rin.

"I..iya…" jawab Rin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. _Ba-bagaimana ini posisi seperti ini…, aku digendong seperti seorang putri, aku malu sekali,_ gumam Rin dalam hatinya.

"Oh iya apa temanmu mau ikut ke rumahmu?" tanya Mikuo dan menoleh kepada Miki.

Rin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan memegang lengan kemeja Mikuo. "I-iya ka-kami akan mengerjakan tugas bersama," jawab Rin.

Miki menurunkan tangannya dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "I-iya itu benar!" jawab Miki juga.

"Baiklah," ucap Mikuo. Mikuo mulai berjalan dan Miki mengikutinya di sebelahnya.

Rin mencuri-curi pandangan untuk melihat wajah tampan Mikuo. Jantung Rin berdebar dengan kencang dan keras, wajah serta telinganya terasa begitu panas. _Jantung_ _ku berdebar dengan keras. Kuharap dia tidak mendengarnya._ Rin melengkungkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. _Baru saja aku berharap agar aku bisa jatuh cinta, dan sekarang jantung_ _ku berdebar seakan meledak. Aku telah menemukan pangeran_ _ku!_

* * *

To be continue

* * *

A.N

saya mau nulis apa ya di A.N. X'D cuman ingin memberitahukan kalau ada sedikit perubahan biar cerita lebih sopan :'3

feel free to review :3


	2. Baby Love

_A Vocaloid fanfiction_

 _I don't have the characters_

 _Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc._

* * *

 _Koisuru – Baby Love_

* * *

Rin duduk di bangkunya yang berada di tengah-tengah kelas. Rin tersenyum sambil memainkan ponsel merah mudanya. Tangannya asik mengetik sebuah cerita yang dia buat di ponsel. Rin terkekeh dengan berseri-seri. Rin mengabaikan semua yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya. Pikirannya terhanyut kepada ponsel dan juga pangeran barunya–Mikuo. Kaki kanannya yang dibalut perban diayun-ayunkan. Rasa sakit kakinya tidak terasa ketika dia memikirkan sang pangeran.

Len dan Piko duduk di bangku Len yang berada di sebelah kiri Rin. Piko duduk di depan Len tapi kursinya menghadap ke meja Len di belakangnya. Miki duduk di bangku depan Rin. Posisi kursinya menghadap ke belakang seperti Piko. Len, Piko dan Miki memandang satu sama lain kemudian menatap Rin.

Piko melirik kepada Rin sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. "Dia kenapa? makanannya belum tersentuh sama sekali," tanya Piko dan menatap mata Len. Telunjuknya menunjuk kotak makan Rin yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

Len mengangkat satu alisnya dan mengangkat bahunya juga. "Entahlah, semenjak aku pulang sekolah kemarin dia terus-terusan senyum. Aku bahkan tidak dianggapnya." Len bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Rin. "Rin, kamu kenapa sih? tidak di rumah, tidak di sekolah, kamu senyum-senyum sendiri, kamu sudah gila ya?" tanya Len sambil memegang bahu saudara kembarnya itu.

Rin tidak menghiraukan Len dan masih fokus menulis ceritanya. Suaranya terkekeh-kekeh.

Len melipat tangannya. Kepalanya menoleh kepada Piko. Dia mengangkat satu alis dan satu ujung mulutnya. "Terakhir aku melihatnya seperti ini saat dia menonton konser penyanyi yang dia sukai itu. Entah siapa namanya. Tapi kejadian itu sudah setahun yang lalu."

Miki memiringkan kepalanya. Miki tertawa kecil dengan lembut. Perutnya terasa tergelitik ketika mengingat kejadian pulang sekolah kemarin. "Sepertinya dia jadi seperti ini setelah kejadian itu," ucap Miki. Dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang membentuk seperti bunga mekar dan bertumpu pada sikunya.

Len menoleh kepada Miki sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kejadian apa?" tanya Len. Tangannya membuka lipatan itu dan memegang pinggangnya. Tangan kanannya bertumpu pada punggung kursi Rin.

Miki mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi dengan Rin kemarin sore. "Bahkan setelah sampai rumah Rin tidak menghiraukan aku karena terus berseri-seri," jawab Miki sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ha-hah?!" pekik Len dan Piko.

Rin tiba-tiba berteriak. Suaranya memekikkan telinga Miki, Len dan Piko. Bukan hanya mereka bertiga, yang lainnya menyumpal telinga mereka dengan telunjuk mereka. Sesaat Rin menjadi perhatian di kelas. Rin bergoyang-goyang di kursinya. "Miki! Kamu membuatku teringat kejadian itu!" pekik Rin dengan wajah yang memerah.

Len mengangkat alisnya. Alisnya kemudian menyentak. "Jadi… kamu suka kak Mikuo?" tanya Len. Tanpa menjawabnya Len langsung tahu jawaban Rin karena wajah Rin semakin memerah. Len mengernyitkan alisnya. "Jadi itu alasannya kamu asik banget nulis cerita dari kemarin, kemarin juga kamu ketawa-ketawa sendiri. Jangan-jangan nulis cerita soal kamu sama kak Mikuo." Len kemudian berbalik memunggungi Rin dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Bibirnya mencibir Rin. "Dasar mesum," ucap Len.

Rin menyentakkan alisnya kemudian menaruh ponsel di sebelah kotak makan. Rin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memutar paksa Len. Wajahnya sedikit merah. "A-apa yang kau bilang?! Aku kan memang sudah biasa menulis cerita!" pekik Rin.

Len memiringkan kepalanya sambil memutar matanya. "Iya ya ya," jawab Len. Len kemudian berjalan mundur dan duduk di bangkunya. Dia memasukkan kakinya ke dalam kolong meja. Tangannya bersedekap tapi tangan kanannya terangkat dan bertumpu pada sikunya. Kepalanya beristirahat pada kepalan tangan kanannya.

Rin mengembungkan pipinya sambil mencibir Len. Rin duduk di tempat duduknya kemudian melipat tangannya. Rin membuang mukanya.

Miki dan Piko saling menatap satu sama lain kemudian keduanya tertawa cekikikan. Miki mengalihkan pandangannya setelah melihat wajah Piko. Wajahnya memerah.

Rin membuka lipatan tangannya kemudian membuka kotak nasi di depannya. Senyuman kembali melengkung di bibirnya. "Aku rasa aku benar-benar beruntung. Kak Mikuo adalah tetangga baru aku, dia benar-benar tampan dan baik. Adiknya juga begitu. Kak Miku cantik, hanya saja dia masih sinis," ucap Rin. Rin kemudian menyendok makanan di dalam kotak nasinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Len mendengus. Kepalanya menoleh kepada Rin. "Hmmm, tapi dari pada kak Miku, kurasa temannya itu lebih cantik, apalagi dia seksi, dan juga…" ucap Len sambil berseri-seri.

Miki terkekeh dengan ragu. Alisnya turun. Bulir keringat mengalir dari keningnya. "Mulai lagi deh berkhayal …" ucap Miki.

Piko menyilangkan tangannya di meja Len. Matanya menatap dingin Len. "Len, kurasa kamu harus merubah sikapmu itu, kamu harus bisa menghargai perempuan, sifat mu itu benar-benar dibenci sama anak perempuan di kelas loh," ucap Piko sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Len bersandar pada kursinya sambil melipat tangannya. "Piko, justru aku melakukan ini karena aku menghargai kecantikan para perempuan. Aku ini laki-laki sehat yang menghargai kecantikan perempuan," ucap Len kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Rin melirik kepada Len kemudian menaruh sendok di dalam kotak nasinya. "Sudahlah Piko. Dia tidak akan pernah mengerti nasihat bijak darimu. Percuma kamu bicara dengan orang bodoh seperti dia." Rin memutar matanya dan menyandarkan pipinya pada kepalan tangannya. "Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dia adalah kembaran ku … sepertinya aku dikutuk." Rin kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Piko menoleh kepada Miki. "Miki."

Mendengar suara Piko, Miki menoleh padanya dan mengangkat alisnya. "I-iya, ada apa?" tanyanya.

Piko mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mikuo itu... orang yang seperti apa? apa dia tampan? dia tinggi?"

Mata Miki menjadi lesu. Senyuman sendu melengkung di bibirnya. "Kak Mikuo... dia tampan, baik, hm... iya... dia tinggi."

Piko mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miki dan memegang jus kotak di depannya. "Anak perempuan suka yang seperti itu ya..."

.

Rin berjalan berdampingan dengan Len. Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil berdebat seperti yang sering mereka lakukan jika sedang bersama. Rin masih berjalan dengan sedikit pincang. Rin berjalan dengan menyeret kaki kanannya dan satu tangannya bertumpu pada bahu Len. Len mengikuti kecepatan jalan Rin yang sedikit lambat.

Rin menggerutu dengan mencibir berbagai kutukan. "Aah... coba kalau kamu lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dariku. Kamu pasti bisa menggendong aku sampai ke rumah." Rin menyentak alisnya. "Ini semua gara-gara si Neru!"

Len memutar matanya kemudian melirik kepada Rin. "Maaf saja ya. Aku ini memang pendek dan kecil." Len kemudian merangkul tangan Rin yang bertumpu pada bahunya ke lehernya. "Lagian, ngapain sih kamu ladenin Neru, sudah tahu sifatnya dia memang seperti itu."

Rin memutar matanya kemudian menatap ke depan. "Ah, habis aku kesal dengannya. Dia terlalu so–" Mata Rin membulat ketika melihat Mikuo keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. "Le-Len! lepaskan tanganku!" Rin menarik tangannya yang merangkul di leher Len.

Kelapa Len ditundukkan oleh Rin secara paksa. "Aw!" pekik Len. "Kenapa sih?!"

Rin menegakkan badannya dan menaruh telunjuknya di depan mulutnya. Rin mendesis menyuruh Len diam. Rin mencondongkan kepalanya kepada Len. "A-ada kak Mikuo!" bisik Rin kepada Len.

Len mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke depan. Alisnya menyentak, bibirnya melengkungkan cemberut. "Ah... kenapa memangnya kalau ada dia?"

Tangan Rin bergerak-gerak merapikan rambut dan seragam sekolahnya. Dia mendesis kemudian melengkungkan senyum di bibirnya.

"Se-selamat sore kak Mikuo!" ucap Rin dengan suaranya yang tinggi nan ceria. Rin berjalan mendekati Mikuo meninggalkan Len di belakangnya. Dia tidak mengindahkan bisikan-bisikan Len dan terus memandang pangeran pujaan hatinya.

Mikuo menolehkan kepalanya kepada mereka berdua. Tangannya baru saja ia lepaskan dari pagar kemudian ia lambaikan kepada si kembar dengan rambut pirang kekuningan. Mikuo melengkungkan senyuman. "Sore Rin, Len. Kalian baru pulang?"

Senyuman maut Mikuo membuat Rin merasa lemas. Hatinya merasa meleleh dan telinga panas. Mulutnya tertutup rapat dengan senyuman karena khawatir teriakan bahagia yang pecah dari mulutnya akan memekakkan telinganya. Rin berteriak dalam hatinya dan jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang. "I-iya... kami baru pulang." Bibirnya seperti tergelitik, begitu juga dengan hatinya.

Len melirik Rin kemudian sedikit menyentakkan alisnya. Dia sedikit menggembungkan pipinya ketika dia melirik Mikuo. Matanya sedikit membesar ketika Mikuo menatap dirinya. Len menundukkan kepalanya dan telinganya terasa panas. Rasanya seperti kalah dalam satu kali sentilan jari. Dirinya merasa kecil dengan ketampanan dan aura Mikuo.

Mikuo melirik ke bawah. Matanya mempelajari pergelangan kaki kanan Rin yang dibalut perban sampai di atas mulut sepatunya. Mikuo mengangkat satu alisnya kemudian mengangkat dagunya dan menatap mata biru Rin. "Kakimu masih sakit?"

Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kakiku sudah baik-baik saja."

Len menyipitkan matanya. Satu tangannya memegang pinggangnya. Len memingkan badannya kepada Rin. Len mendengus. "Cih, bohong! Dari tadi kamu mengeluh sakit dan meminta gendong!"

Rin menyentakkan kepalanya menoleh kepada Len. Rin menyentak alis sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "Berisik kamu!" bisik Rin. Rin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Mikuo. Senyuman kembali merekah di bibirnya. "Apa yang Len katakan itu bohong, kak Mikuo."

Len mencibir kemudian mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak berbohong kak. Rin yang berbohong! bukan aku!" sentak Len sambil menyentak alisnya.

Rin menatap Len. Dia melengkungkan senyuman jahat kepada Len. Wajahnya menghitam.

Len sedikit meringkukkan badannya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rin.

Rin menatap Mikuo lagi dan cekikikan. "Maafkan aku kak Mikuo. Len ini memang suka berlebihan kok." Rin tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya kepalan jarinya. Satu tangan Rin yang lain menepuk-nepuk punggung Len dengan keras.

Mikuo terkekeh dengan canggung sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. Bulir keringat mengalir dari keningnya. "Kalian akur sekali ya..."

Rin cekikikan dengan pipi yang merona merah. "Begitulah." Rin menurunkan kedua tangannya ke depan pinggulnya. "Kak Mikuo mau pergi? rapi sekali." Mata Rin memperhatikan Mikuo dari atas ke bawah. Ketampanan Mikuo semakin membuat Rin ingin berteriak. Lelaki tinggi itu menggunakan kaos putih tanpa kerah dengan jas hitam. Celana panjang berwarna coklat nuda membungkus kaki jenjangnya.

Mikuo mengangguk pelan dan mengangkat ujung-ujung bibirnya ke atas. "Iya, ada jadwal kuliah sore."

Rin membuka mulutnya tapi suaranya terhenti ketika suara panggilan ponsel tiba-tiba menyela mereka. Rin menoleh ke sekitarnya, merasa asing dengan nada panggilan yang menyelanya.

Mikuo mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku jasnya. Ponsel layar sentuh berwarna hitam. Mikuo menggeser layar ponsel dan mengangkatnya ke sebelah telinganya. "Iya? Iya, aku sedang dalam perjalan." Mikuo berhenti sebentar sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rin. Rin memperhatikan Mikuo dengan mulut yang menganga. Mikuo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil cekikikan. "Tahu saja, iya, aku memang masih di depan rumah." Dia bergumam-gumam kemudian matanya melirik kepada Rin. "Ya, ya, aku jalan sekarang. Tunggu saja aku disitu ya." Mikuo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, dadah." Mikuo memasukkan ponsel ke saku jasnya. "Rin, Len, aku pergi dulu ya," Mikuo kemudian menyelipkan tangannya ke salam saku jasnya dan berjalan melewati Rin dan Len.

Len menyeringai setelah Mikuo berjalan melewati mereka. Len mencondongkan kepalanya kepada Rin kemudian berbisik, "sepertinya kak Mikuo sudah punya pacar. Lihatlah, wajahnya bersinar seperti itu ketika dia mengangkat teleponnya."

Rin melemaskan bahunya kemudian membungkuk. "Ah... kenapa orang tampan selalu ada yang punya..."

Len menyela Rin sambil menyeringai. "Aku tampan tapi masih sendiri."

Rin menyipitkan matanya. Mulutnya mencibir mengucapkan kata-kata kutukan pada Len. "Hanya perempuan yang tidak normal yang mau sama kamu Len! berani-benarinya mengaku tampan!"

Len melipat tangannya di atas, di belakang kepalanya. "Dari lahir aku memang sudah tampan kok. Hanya saja mata mereka belum terbuka untuk melihat ketampananku."

Rin menjatuhkan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Rin mendengus. "Percaya diri sekali kamu! sudah bantu aku jalan! kakiku sakit nih gara-gara tadi piket!"

Len memicingkan matanya kemudian mengalungkan tangan Rin pada lehernya. "Idih, sudah menghina orang, sekarang meminta bantuan. Dasar."

Mereka berjalan lagi dan masuk ke dalam halaman rumah mereka. Rin berjalan dengan menyeret-nyeret kaki kanannya. Sesampainya di pintu depan rumah Rin berhenti dan membuka tasnya. Dia memasukan tangannya ke dalam tas. Rin mengeluarkan sebuah kunci berwarna putih. Kunci itu dimasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci kemudian dia putar. Setelah terdengar bunyi _clik_ dua kali Rin menekan engsel pintunya dan mendorong pintunya. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

.

Rin duduk di kasurnya dengan sikut yang bertumpu pada bingkai jendela yang berdempetan dengan ranjang miliknya. Jendela kamarnya menghadap ke jalan depan rumahnya. Tapi, posisi kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua lah alasan dia memilih merapatkan kasur ke jendela miliknya sehingga dia bisa melihat bintang malam. Langit malam begitu cerah, bersih namun gelap saat musim semi. Tapi langit malam musim semi tentu tidak sebersih langit malam saat musim panas. Tapi Rin paling suka pemandangan langit saat pertengahan musim seperti ini. Meskipun gelap tapi awan-awan tipis seperti menimbulkan kesan kehangatan.

Suara sepeda motor yang berhenti memecah konsentrasinya yang sedang mengagumi keindahan langit malam. Rin refleks melirik ke arah sumber suara. Suara itu berasal dari lantai bawah, dari depan rumah keluarga Hatsune. Rin mendapati sebuah sepeda motor berhenti di depan rumah tetangganya itu. Mikuo turun dari boncengan sepeda motor tersebut kemudian membuka _helm_ _-_ nya. Mikuo memberikan helm tersebut kepada temannya yang mengendarai sepeda motor besar tersebut. Mikuo tampak saling bertukar tawa dengan temannya sebelum motor itu melaju lagi. Motor tersebut berjalan melewati rumah Rin. Mikuo melambaikan tangannya kepada temannya. Tiba-tiba dia mengangkat kepalanya ke atas.

Mata mereka berdua saling bertemu dan beradu pandang. Jantung Rin memompa darahnya dengan cepat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi keras. Wajahnya memerah dan telinganya memanas karena mata mereka yang saling beradu pandang. Rin merasa canggung dan tetap diam. Mikuo kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Rin sambil melengkungkan senyuman kepada Rin.

Rin tersentak. Dia melengkungkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Mikuo dengan canggung.

Mikuo mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pintu rumahnya sendiri. Cahaya kekuningan semakin melebar di jalanan masuk rumah Mikuo, seperti ada yang membuka pintu rumahnya. Mikuo kemudian berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Rin segera menjauhi jendela kemudian menutupnya dengan korden. Rin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Kakinya kemudian menarik selimut yang ada di bawah kakinya sambil berseri-seri.

Dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya Rin menutup matanya. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama, rasa kantuk dan bahagianya menuntunnya menuju bunga tidurnya.

.

Di hari libur yang cerah, bunyi-bunyi perkakas dapur yang saling bersentuhan mengisi pagi rumah keluarga Kagamine. Rin berdiri di depan meja dapur sambil mengaduk adonan kue yang berwarna oranye.

Rin kemudian menarik loyang kue di sebelahnya yang berbentuk lingkaran. Rin mengangkat mangkok adonan kue kemudian menuangkan adonan tersebut ke loyang kue berbentuk lingkaran.

Lenka mendatangi Rin yang ada di dapur. "Rin? kamu sedang bikin kue apa?" Lenka menepuk bahu Rin.

Rin menaruh mangkuk adonan dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil spatula plastik. "Aku membuat kue panggang rasa jeruk." Dia mengambil sisa-sisa adonan di mangkuk kemudian menuangkannya ke dalam loyang.

Lenka mengambil alat-alat masak yang berserakan di meja dapur. "Tumben sekali bikin kue. Ada temanmu yang mau datang?"

Rin membulatkan matanya dan mengambil sarung tangan oven dari tangan Lenka. "Terima kasih ma sarung tangannya." Rin memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sarung tangan - sarung tangan tersebut kemudian memegang loyang kue.

Rin berjalan menuju oven sambil membawa loyang kue. "Tidak, ini untuk kak Mikuo." Rin cekikikan kemudian membuka _oven_ _-_ nya yang sudah dipanaskan sebelumnya. Dia memasukkan loyang kuenya ke dalam oven kemudian menutup pintu oven.

Lenka terkekeh kemudian mendekati Rin. "Nak Mikuo? tetangga sebelah kita? untuk apa? _Valentine_ sudah lewat. Ah iya, tapi kamu kan membuat kue jeruk jadi bukan untuk _valentine_..." Lenka mengusap-usap dagunya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Wajah Rin memerah padam. Matanya terbelalak dan telinganya memanas. "Ma-mama! jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan! ini hanya sebagai ungkapan terima kasihku kok..." Rona pipi sedikit menghilang di wajahnya.

Lenka menegakkan kepalanya dan menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Terima kasih untuk apa?"

Rin menghela napasya sambil melepaskan sarung tangannya kemudian menaruhnya di meja dapur. "Mama ingat kan lusa kemarin kakiku terkilir kan?" Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Lenka yang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Nah..." rona merah muncul lagi di pipi Rin. Rin menundukkan kepalanya dan suaranya mengecil. "Jadi... aku ingin memberikan kue kepada kak Mikuo..."

Lenka melengkungkan senyuman lembut kepada Rin. "Kamu suka ya sama Mikuo?"

Wajah Rin merah padam. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan alisnya terkejut. "Ma-mama..." gerutu Rin.

Lenka tertawa lembut pada Rin. "Kamu suka dia kan?"

Rin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan-pelan.

Lenka tersenyum kemudian mengusap-usap rambut Rin. Lenka kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan memegang pipinya dengan telunjuk kanannya. Matanya melirik ke atas mencari jawaban. Lenka kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Rin dengan satu alis yang terangkat. "Tapi... bukannya Mikuo itu terlalu tua untukmu?" Lenka menurunkan tangannya dan satu tangannya bertumpu pada meja. "Kalau yang kulihat-lihat sepertinya Mikuo itu sudah kuliah, dan... kamu kan masih kelas dua tingkat menengah pertama. Apa dia tidak terlalu tua untukmu?"

Rin melongo. "Eh... i-iya... ta-tapi..." Rin menundukkan kepalanya. Air muka Rin berubah sedih.

Lenka tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Umur itu bukan penghalang, mama juga pernah menyukai kakak kelas." Bulir keringat mengalir dari pojok keningnya. "Tapi kita hanya berbeda dua tahun... tidak terlalu jauh seperti mu..."

.

Setelah dua puluh menit, oven berbunyi menandakan penghitung waktu mundur telah selesai menghitung. Rin memakai sarung tangannya kemudian mematikan oven. Rin membuka pintu _oven_ _-_ nya kemudian mengeluarkan kue dari dalam oven. Wangi manis dan wangi jeruk merekah ketika Rin mengeluarkan kue tersebut dari oven.

Suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat ke pintu dapur. Len masuk ke dalam dapur sambil menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam. "Seperti biasanya! kue buatan Rin pasti harum! aku mau satu potong dong!" Len mendekati Rin dan menghirup kue dari dekat.

Rin menarik kue yang masih panas itu menjauh dari Len. "Enak saja, ini buat kak Mikuo! kamu tidak boleh meminta yang ini!"

Len mengeluh dengan suara yang keras. "Masa satu potong saja tidak boleh?" Len mencondongkan badannya ke belakang sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

Rin menyentak alisnya. "Tidak!"

Lenka datang sambil membawa buku-buku. "Len, bersihkan komik-komik mu ini. Kalau kamu ingin kue nanti mama akan membuatkannya untukmu."

Len menoleh ke belakang. "Aah... ma... itu kan masih dibaca. Aku malas kalau membawanya naik turun. Nanti kalau sudah ku baca semua akan ku bersihkan kok!" ucap Len sambil melemaskan bahunya.

"Mama tidak percaya denganmu. Buku-buku ini sudah menumpuk beberapa hari di kolong meja ruang tamu," sentak Lenka sambil menatap tajam Len.

Len memutar matanya dengan pasrah. "Baiklah..."

Rin cekikikan dan memanggil Len. Rin menaruh kue di sebelah oven yang telah mendingin. "Len, aku akan membuat kue untukmu setelah aku memberikan ini kepada kak Mikuo." Rin tersenyum.

Len berbalik dan tersentak bahagia. Mulutnya menganga dengan alis yang naik.

Wajah Rin menghitam. "Tapi kamu jangan bicara macam-macam pada kak Mikuo, atau aku akan meracunimu!"

Len meringis. "Baiklah..." Len kemudian berjalan mendekati ibunya dan mengambil buku-buku yang ada di tangan ibunya.

Rin mengeluarkan kue tersebut dari loyang dan menunggu kue tersebut dingin. Rin mengeluarkan kotak kue dari dalam lemari dapur dan merakit kotak tersebut. Setelah selesai Rin mengeluarkan kue dari loyang dengan membalik kue itu. Warna kue yang matang terlihat cantik dengan warna oranye keemasan. Rin membalik kue yang telah dikeluarkan dari loyang dan menaruhnya di atas meja yang dilapisi kertas makan.

Setelah kue itu dingin Rin memasukan kue tersebut ke dalam kotak kue. Rin melepaskan celemek yang dia kenakan kemudian membawa kotak kue tersebut.

Rin keluar dari rumahnya sambil membawa kotak kue. Dia berjalan menuju gerbang rumah keluarga Hatsune. Rin memencet bel yang ada di sebelah pintu pagar. Beberapa saat setelah bel berbunyi seseorang membuka pintu rumah keluarga Hatsune.

Miku keluar dari rumah tersebut. Dia berjalan mendekati pagar kemudian membukakan pagar tersebut untuk Rin. Miku mengangkat satu alisnya dan menyuruh Rin ikut masuk ke dalam. "Rin? ada apa? masuklah."

Rin dengan malu-malu memberikan kotak kue tersebut kepada Miku. Rin menundukkan kepalanya dan wajahnya memerah. "I-ini kak Miku. Aku membuatkan kue ini untuk kak Mikuo."

Miku menerima kue tersebut dari Rin. Dia memerhatikan kotak kue yang di berikan Rin. "Kue untuk kakak?" Miku memandang Rin. Bulir keringat mengalir dari keningnya. Dia memperhatikan Rin yang menganggukkan kepalanya. Miku melirik ke belakang dan melihat ke dalam rumahnya kemudian dia memerhatikan Rin lagi. "Terima kasih Rin, tapi kakak..."

Mikuo keluar dari rumah dengan kemeja biru yang tidak dikancing. Mikuo keluar sambil berbicara dengan ponsel. Dia berhenti di belakang Miku kemudian menepuk bahu adiknya. Mikuo menjauhkan ponsel miliknya dari telinganya. "Kamu sendirian ya di rumah. Aku ada janji dengan Lily."

Miku menoleh kepada Mikuo kemudian mendesis sambil memutar matanya. "Pergi? bahkan kita baru pindah dan dia mengajak berkencan?"

Mata Rin terbelalak mendengar kata-kata kencan dari mulut Miku.

Mikuo tersenyum dengan canggung. Tawa canggung kemudian keluar dari bibirnya. "Ini janji yang sudah kubuat dengannya jauh-jauh hari." Mikuo melirik Rin. Mata mereka berdua bertemu. Mikuo tersenyum padanya. "Hai Rin."

Miku menyodorkan kotak kue tersebut kepada Mikuo. "Lihat, Rin membuatkan kue ini untukmu. Makanlah dulu baru pergi." Miku mendesis.

Mikuo mendorong kotak kue itu kembali pada Miku sambil tersenyum dengan aura penyesalan. "Terima kasih Rin. Tapi... aku sedang buru-buru. Maaf ya Rin..., pulang nanti aku pasti memakannya." Mikuo kemudian mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya lagi. Dia tertawa canggung di teleponnya. "Maaf tadi aku bicara dengan Miku. Iya, aku berangkat kok. Jadwal _film_ _-_ nya masih satu jam lagi." Mikuo kemudian tertawa. Dia berjalan melewati Miku dan Rin. "Kamu tidak sabar bertemu denganku ya?" Mikuo kemudian menutup pintu pagar dan menoleh kepada Miku. Dia tersenyum dengan manis, "jangan habiskan sendirian ya kue itu. Nanti kamu tambah gemuk. Dadah," Mikuo terkekeh kemudian berjalan menjauh dari rumahnya.

Rin melongo. Sebuah pisau menghujam jantungnya. Tapi tidak ada bekas luka atau darah yang keluar akibat tusukan pisau tersebut. Tapi, rasa sakitnya benar-benar nyata. Sesak sekaligus sakit membuatnya tak bergeming. Perasaan iri dan cemburu mulai meluap-luap dalam dadanya. Bibirnya bergetar. Jantungnya mulai memacu darah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Urat nadi di lehernya terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Rin?" suara Miku sedikit membuat amarahnya turun. Tapi tetap, rasa sakit yang tak meninggalkan bekas luka itu masih mengganggunya.

"I-iya?" Rin menatap mata biru kehijauan Miku.

Miku tersenyum kepada Rin. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Rin melihat Miku tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih ya kuenya. Mau masuk dulu?" tanya Miku dengan tangannya yang mempersilahkan Rin masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Rin memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman hambar yang kaku. "Tidak... terima kasih. Aku sudah berjanji untuk membuatkan Len kue untuknya."

Miku diam sejenak, dia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. "Uhm... baiklah..."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, kak Miku." Rin sedikit membungkukkan dirinya kemudian mengundurkan dirinya dari rumah keluarga Hatsune dan kembali ke rumahnya.

Rin masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan lesu. Dia segera menuju dapur dan membuat kue rasa pisang untuk Len.

Setelah selesai dengan kue Len, Rin segera menuju kamarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur. Hari ini berlalu begitu berat bagi Rin. Dia menghabiskan waktunya di kamar dengan menonton film-film drama yang membuatnya menitikkan air mata dan membuat hatinya tersayat-sayat.

.

Rasanya begitu lemas mengetahui orang yang ditaksir sudah memiliki tambatan hati. Semenjak hari kemarin, Rin menjadi lesu. Rin duduk dengan lesu di bangkunya menunggu Len dan Piko kembali membawa pesanan roti makanan siangnya. Rin mengistirahatkan tangan dan kepalanya di atas meja dan mulutnya terus-menerus mengeluh.

Miki memutar kursinya kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Rin. "Rin? kamu kenapa? lesu sekali hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya."

Rin menolehkan kepalanya pada Miki, menumpu dagunya pada meja. "Ah... kak Mikuo sudah punya pacar..."

Mata Miki membulat kemudian menjadi sayu. Dia menurunkan alisnya kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Rin. "Sabar ya..." Mata Miki kembali membulat dan senyuman jahil merekah di bibirnya. "Rin, aku jadi ingat apa yang dikatakan kakak laki-lakiku." Miki cekikikan kemudian bersedekap. "Dia bilang, selama belum ada undangan pernikahan, cinta masih bisa dikejar."

Rin menyipitkan matanya dan menyentakkan alisnya. "Tapi merebut pacar orang itu tidak baik loh. Kakakmu itu ada-ada saja." Rin mendengus.

Miki cemberut dan bergumam. "Tapi... dia ada benarnya juga. Pacaran kan belum tentu berjodoh. Jadi kamu bisa mendekatinya sebatas teman dan menunggunya sen–"

Mata Rin membulat. Otot-otot wajahnya membentuk senyuman dan merubah air mukanya menjadi ceria. "Kakakmu benar!" Rin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berteriak.

Miki tersentak. Spontan dia mencondongkan badannya ke belakang sambil menatap Rin. "Rin?"

Rin menarik dagunya ke dalam dan senyuman merekah di bibirnya. "Kakakmu benar! pacar belum tentu jodoh, jadi tidak ada salah bagiku untuk merebut kak Mikuo. Siapa tahu aku adalah jodohnya." Rin kembali berteriak sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Kepalanya mendongak, matanya mengamati langit-langit kelas.

Miki memiringkan kepalanya. Bulir keringat mengalir dari pojok keningnya. Miki menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan telunjuknya sambil tersenyum canggung. "Kurasa dia salah menanggapi maksudku..."

Rin kembali duduk di bangkunya. Kedua sikunya bertumpu pada mejanya dan tangannya beristirahat pada kedua telapak tangannya yang terbuka seperti membentuk bunga yang mekar. Rin memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri.

Len dan Piko datang dengan membawa beberapa bungkus roti dan empat kotak susu. Len duduk di bangkunya yang berada di sebelah Rin. Piko juga duduk di bangkunya–di depan bangku Len. Len menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan menaruh satu bungkus roti kemudian satu kotak susu ke meja Rin. Len mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa Rin tiba-tiba ceria? aku rasa dia benar-benar sudah gila!"

Miki cekikikan. "Len, itulah yang namanya orang dimabuk cinta."

Len mengangkat satu alisnya dan sedikit mencondongkan badannya. Dia memberikan tatapan datar kepada Miki. "Kamu tahu hal-hal semacam itu, jangan-jangan kamu pernah merasakannya ya?"

Mata Miki membulat dan pupil matanya sedikit mengecil kemudian membesar lagi. Wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi merah. Suaranya menjadi gagu dan matanya mencuri-curi pandang kepada Piko yang ada di sebelahnya. "A-i-itu kata kakak-kakakku..." Miki menundukkan kepalanya dan menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di atas pahanya kemudian mengangkat bahunya sehingga membuatnya sedikit meringkuk.

Piko terkekeh kemudian mendengus. "Setiap orang pasti pernah merasakannya Len."

Len melipat tangannya dan ikut berdengus. Dia menatap datar Piko kemudian sedikit menyipitkan matanya. "Jadi kamu juga pernah ceritanya?"

Piko menyerongkan kepalanya ke depan dan rona merah di pipinya muncul menghiasi wajah Piko yang putih mulus.

Len membulatkan matanya. "Apa?! jadi kamu punya orang yang kamu suka?!" pekik Len. Len mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengernyitkan matanya. Len bersandar pada kursinya dan mendorong kursinya ke belakang. "Kenapa aku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang kasmaran?!" Len memegang kepalanya sambil menggeliat-geliat di kursinya.

.

Rin pulang sendirian tanpa ditemani Len karena Len sedang menghadiri kegiatan klubnya. Rin menundukkan kepalanya ketika dirinya melewati rumah keluarga Hatsune. Rasanya masih canggung untuk melewati depan rumah pangerannya tersebut.

"Rin." Suara Mikuo membulatkan mata Rin. Rin menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara itu. Mikuo berdiri di sebelahnya. Dia menggunakan jaket yang senada dengan rambutnya, tapi lengan jaket tersebut disingsingkan.

"Kak Mikuo?" Telinga Rin seketika panas dan jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Rin mengedipkan matanya, mulutnya bergetar-getar. "Ada apa kak?" Dia harus bisa mengontrol perasaan senangnya yang meluap-luap dan jangan sampai Mikuo curiga. _Aku harus terlihat biasa di depannya. Dan akan aku ambil kak Mikuo secara perlahan-lahan._ Rin tertawa dalam hatinya.

Mikuo melengkungkan senyuman di wajahnya yang bersih. Senyuman itu semakin memacu detak jantungnya Rin dan membuatnya meleleh. "Terima kasih ya kuenya. Enak sekali."

Rin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sama-sama. I-itu kubuat sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kak Mikuo sudah membantu ku pulang saat kakiku terkilir." Rin menundukkan kepalanya dan jemari lentik itu memainkan tali pegangan tas sekolahnya.

"Padahal tidak perlu serepot itu." Mikuo tersenyum lagi kemudian dia sedikit memutar tubuhnya.

"Tidak repot kok." Rin kemudian terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya Rin. Miku menyuruhku datang ke tempat lesnya karena ada bukunya yang tertinggal." Mikuo melambaikan tangannya.

Kedua alis Rin terangkat. "Iya! Hati-hati, kak." Rin membalas lambaian tangan Mikuo.

"Dah." Mikuo berjalan menjauh.

Rin terus memandang sosok Mikuo yang terus jalan menjauh. Mikuo sama sekali tidak membalikkan dirinya atau melirik Rin. Tapi, hanya melihat punggungnya yang bidang saja sudah membuat Rin mati bahagia. _Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya._ Rin kemudian tersenyum dan memutar badannya. Rin masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan membuka pintu yang terkunci.

* * *

To be continue

* * *

A.N

akhirnya saya update koisuru chapter 2 X'D oh iya ada sedikit perbaikan di chapter satu. Sebenarnya saya mendapat pertanyaan 'kapan update' dari salah satu pembaca jadi saya segera merampungkan IOSM dan mengedit koisuru :'3 meskipun belum ada review tapi saya senang ada yang penasaran sama koi suru X'D

feel free to review


	3. Len's Feelings

_A Vocaloid fanfiction_

 _I don't have the characters_

 _Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc._

* * *

 _Koisuru – Len Feelings_

* * *

Len duduk di kursi meja makan. Dia memakan sereal sambil memerhatikan Rin yang sibuk dengan ponsel. Len menggerutu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Rin! kamu ngapain sih ketawa-ketawa sendiri kayak orang gila!"

Rin melirik kepada Len, dia melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah dan sedikit menyentakkan alisnya. "Apa kamu? aku bukan orang gila!" Rin menyeringai. Dia memutar badannya, dia naik ke sofa kemudian menumpu tangannya pada kepala sandaran sofa. "Kamu cemburu ya karena aku sekarang sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri?" tanya Rin.

Len tersentak dan wajahnya memerah. Telinganya sedikit panas. Len menghindari tatapan mata Len. "Tidak!"

Rin terkekeh jahil. Dia sedikit menutupi mulutnya dengan ujung-ujung jarinya. "Hmmm," Rin menyeringai, "ternyata adik kembaran ku yang satu ini cemburu karena aku lebih sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri."

Len berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Heei! sejak kapan kamu menjadi kakakku."

Rin memutar matanya dan kedua tangannya bertumpu di kepala sofa. "Tapi mama dan papa kan selalu bilang kalau aku yang keluar paling dulu. Jadi, otomatis aku kakaknya."

Len menyeringai lalu memegang pinggangnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Tapi dari lahir aku lebih tinggi dan lebih berat darimu, jadi aku kakaknya." Len kemudian terkekeh.

Rin mengeluarkan lidahnya kemudian memasukkannya lagi. "Teori bodoh macam apa itu?" Rin terkekeh. "Lebih baik kamu cari pacar sana. Mungkin kalau kamu sudah dapat pacar, otak bodohmu itu jadi sedikit tajam."

Mata Len membulat. "Memangnya ada pengaruhnya ya?" Len kembali duduk di kursi meja makannya dan menyendok sereal ke dalam mulutnya.

Rin memutar badannya dan menjatuhkan dirinya bersandar di sofa. "Tentu saja. Kamu pasti akan berubah, dan berusaha menjadi lebih baik agar gadis yang kamu sukai tertarik padamu."

Len memutar matanya sambil mengeluarkan sendok dari mulutnya. "Hah, mana ada yang seperti itu."

"Percuma aku mengatakannya padamu. Kamu tidak akan mengerti kalau tidak mengalaminya sendiri," ucap Rin sambil berdiri dari sofa dan menoleh kepada Len. "Ngomong-ngomong... kenapa siang-siang kamu makan sereal... itu kan untuk sarapan."

Len menyendok sereal. "Habis mama tidak meninggalkan kita makan siang, kamu juga tidak masak. Aku kelaparan." Len memasukan sendok sereal ke dalam mulutnya kemudian terdengar kunyahan-kunyahan kecil dari gigi-giginya yang saling beradu.

Rin memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya dan mengambil tas selendang yang ada di sebelahnya. "Kamu harusnya sudah bisa memasak sendiri." Rin berjalan mendekati Len "Aku akan pergi ke toko buku dengan Miki, kamu jaga rumah ya. Kalau lapar, masak saja sendiri."

Len mengeluarkan sendok dari mulutnya. "Eh? tapi Piko akan datang kesini, setidaknya buatkan kue untuk kita makan berdua." Len kembali menyendok sereal ke mulutnya dan mengunyah sereal.

Rin berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah. "Kamu tadi tidak bilang, jadi aku tidak bikin kue. Di lemari ada beberapa bungkus keripik." Rin menoleh ke belakang sampai menggunakan sepatu selop miliknya. "Aku akan pulang sore, setelah dari toko buku, aku akan main ke cafe baru di dekat stasiun." Rin membuka pintunya kemudian kembali menoleh ke belakang. "Oh iya, mama bilang dia akan pulang malam. Hari ini mama lembur karena ada _client_ _-_ nya yang... ah entahlah, pokoknya mama bilang kalau ingin jajan, ada uang di dalam lemari dapur. Di bawah loyang kue." Rin keluar dari rumah dan menutup pintunya.

Len mengangguk-angguk, tapi dia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka lagi. Rin memanjangkan lehernya ke dalam rumah. "Tapi jangan dihabiskan ya uangnya! sisakan untukku! aku pergi!" teriak Rin kemudian menutup pintunya lagi.

Len berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Len membawa mangkuk sereal yang telah kosong ke tempat cucian piring. Dia membuka keran air kemudian menggosok mangkuk sereal dengan spons sabun, setelahnya dia membilas mangkok, sendok dan spons tersebut. Len menengkurapkan mangkuk sereal yang baru dicucinya di sebelah wastafel, memasukkan sendok ke tempat sendok dan menaruh spons di tempat sebelumnya.

Bel rumahnya berbunyi. Len mengelap tangannya yang basah ke lap yang digantung di sebelah kompor. Len bergegas mendekati pintu rumahnya.

Len membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia menyeringai ketika melihat sosok lelaki berambut perak yang sepantar dengannya berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. "Hei, Piko."

Piko tidak menjawab. Dia sedang dia menatap pintu gerbang Len. Tapi sedang menghadap ke rumah sebelah Len. Rumah keluarga Hatsune. Piko sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang. _Apa mungkin dia bicara dengan bibi Sonika? Beliau_ _'_ _kan libur kalau hari sabtu begini._ Len mengenakan sendal kemudian keluar dari rumahnya, dia mendekati Piko sambil melirik ke arah lawan bicara Piko. _Astaga! dia bicara dengan kak Miku dengan ceria seperti itu?!_ Len sedikit tersentak melihat wajah Miku yang berseri-seri ketika dia berbincang dengan Piko. Baru kali ini Len melihat Miku tertawa. Tapi, bukannya merasa terkesan dan berdebar, rambut-rambut halus di leher Len malam menegak.

Piko menoleh kepada Len. "Hei Len."

Len membukakan gerbang untuk Piko kemudian melirik kepada Miku lagi. Air muka Miku seketika berubah muram. Dia menegakkan alisnya dan menatap Len dengan tajam. "Ha-hai... selamat siang kak Miku..." Len sedikit menghindari mata Miku yang tajam dan ketus. _Dia tidak bisa bersikap manis di depanku. Memang apa salahku? dasar cewe_ _k_ _rata._

Miku menoleh kepada Piko dan senyuman merekah di bibirnya. "Kalau begitu, aku masuk duluan ya, Piko." Miku melambaikan tangannya kemudian membuka gerbang rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Len mendengus. _Dasar rata. Salamku tidak di balasnya, tapi dia manis sekali pada Piko. Apa mungkin dia menyukai Piko? cih dasar aneh._ Len menolehkan kepalanya kepada Piko dan memperhatikan wajah Piko. Pipi Piko memerah dan dia ikut melukiskan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Iya kak Miku," jawab Piko dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Len mengernyitkan dahinya dan mencondongkan badannya ke Piko. Dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Piko. "Kamu kenal sama perempuan jutek itu?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk rumah keluarga Hatsune kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya dari Piko.

Piko membulatkan matanya dan dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Len. "Maksudmu kak Miku? aku kenal dia, dia teman kakakku." Piko dan Len masuk ke dalam halaman rumah Kagamine.

"Hah? kenapa kamu tidak cerita apa-apa kalau kamu kenal keluarga Hatsune." Len yang menutup dan mengunci gerbang rumahnya. Len berjalan dan membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk Piko.

Piko masuk ke dalam kemudian menoleh kepada Len. "Karena menurut ku aku tidak perlu memberitahu mu."

Len memicingkan matanya sambil menutup pintunya. "Aku heran. Kenapa perlakuan kak Miku ke padamu beda sekali? sejak pertemuan pertama kami, kak Miku tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi manisnya kepadaku. Padahal aku tidak berbuat salah padanya," ucap Len sambil berjalan ke dalam rumahnya kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Piko duduk di sebelahnya.

Piko mengangkat satu alisnya dan menoleh kepada Len. "Kak Miku memang terlihat jutek awalnya, tapi setelah kenal, dia anak perempuan yang manis."

Len bangkit dan berjalan membelakangi sofa menuju dapur. Dapur dan ruang keluarga langsung terhubung, tidak dipisahkan oleh tembok. "Tapi, tetap saja. Kenapa dia masih saja bersikap jutek padaku? hampir sebulan dia tinggal di sebelah ku, tapi dia belum pernah tersenyum padaku, hanya pada mama dan Rin saja dia tersenyum." Len membuka lemari makan kemudian mengambil beberapa bungkus camilan. Len menoleh kepada Piko.

Piko duduk lesehan di depan lemari _tv_. Dia menyalakan video game dan memainkan permainan Kingdom of Heart. "Mungkin kak Miku memiliki penglihatan khusus jadi dia tahu kalau kamu adalah laki-laki mesum." Piko menyeringai.

Len membawa camilan kemudian menaruhnya di sebelah Piko. Len kemudian kembali ke dapur dan membuka pintu kulkas, tapi kepalanya masih tertuju pada Piko dan tv. "Ah, aku ini bukan mesum. Aku ini cuman anak laki-laki yang normal. Wajar kalau aku memuja perempuan."

Piko membuka satu camilan kemudian memasukan satu kripik singkong ke mulutnya. Matanya telah fokus kepada layar tv ruang keluarga Len. "Yang kamu maksud memuja itu berbeda dengan kenyataannya. Dari pada memuja lekuk tubuhnya, kamu harusnya menghormati perasaan mereka. Coba pikirkan kalau kamu ada di posisi perempuan dan ada orang yang melirik lekuk tubuhmu, bukankah kamu akan merasa risih?"

Len menyipitkan matanya. "Cih, baru masuk ke rumahku kamu sudah menceramahi." Len menolehkan kepalanya ke kulkas dan merundukkan badannya. "Hm... ternyata Rin sudah membuat kue untukku dan juga Piko," gumam Len sambil mengambil dua potong kue yang ada di kulkas. "Ya... mungkin aku akan risih. Tapi kan sekarang aku laki-laki." Mata Len menjelajahi isi kulkas kemudian matanya tertuju pada botol minuman yang setengah penuh. Len mengambil botol jus jeruk. Len menutup kulkas dengan kakinya karena tangannya penuh dengan kue dan juga botol jus. "Kamu enak banget deh, tuan rumah lagi nyediain suguhan buat tamu, kamu langsung main aja. Bantu dulu kek."

Piko menoleh kepada Len dan menyeringai. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangkat satu bahunya sambil mengangkat tangannya separuh. "Ingat kata pepatah Len, tamu adalah raja."

Len menaruh kue dan botol minuman di sebelah camilan mereka berdua. Len mendengus kesal. "Cih dasar, pandai sekali kamu bersilat lidah." Len kembali ke dapurnya untuk mengambil gelas.

Piko terkekeh. "Untuk yang tadi itu, aku kan mengikuti mu, Len. Kamu juga sering seperti ini di rumahku." Piko mengalihkan pandangannya dari Len dan memfokuskan dirinya pada televisi. "Kamu lebih parah, belum aku suruh masuk, kamu sudah menyalakan _video game_ ku dan mengacak-acak kamarku. Udah gitu kamu menggoda kakakku pula. Aku ini masih lebih sopan dari kamu loh."

Len merasakan pisau belati menusuk jantungnya. Len mengambil dua gelas plastik. "Ya... maafkan aku..." Len berjalan sambil membawa dua gelas kosong tersebut. "Kakakmu cantik sih, dia juga menyukai diriku." Len menaruh gelas di depan Piko dan duduk di sebelah Piko.

Piko memutar matanya. "Ya, kakakku terlalu polos. Dia bukan menyukai mu, tapi menganggap mu anak kecil. Sama seperti yang dia lakukan padaku."

Len menyeringai. "Kakakmu jadi kakakku saja ya."

Piko menyikut tangan Len yang menumpu tubuh Len. "Enak saja! kalau kamu punya kakak seperti kakakku, aku yakin kamu akan terjerumus dalam incest," ucap Piko dengan nada tinggi.

Len mendengus, "hah, jangan-jangan kamu pernah terjerumus." Len menyeringai kepada Piko.

Piko mencibir Len. "Enak saja. Aku masih waras, tidak seperti dirimu."

Len tertawa cekikikan. "Aku tidak segila itu untuk menyambar saudaraku sendiri lah!" Len memfokuskan matanya kepada televisi yang sedang menayangkan permainan Piko. "Oh iya kamu bilang kan kamu punya gadis yang kamu sukai. Siapa dia? apa dia salah satu murid di sekolah kita?"

Piko mematung. Wajah putihnya seketika berubah menjadi merah seperti tomat. Konsol _game_ _-_ nya tetap dipegangnya, tapi dia tidak menekan tombol-tombol tersebut.

Len membulatkan matanya. Len menoleh Piko dan juga layar televisi. "Piko? hei." Len melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Piko. Len mendengar suara peringatan dari _game_ _-_ nya yang menandakan _h_ _ealth_ point karakter tersebut tinggal sedikit. Len merebut konsol game yang dipegang Piko dan melanjutkan permainan yang dimainkan Piko.

"He-hei! Kenapa _stick_ _-_ nya diambil!" Piko berusaha mengambil konsol miliknya kembali tapi Len menahan Piko dengan lutut dan kakinya.

"Suruh siapa kamu melamun!" sentak Len. Len menekan tombol pause untuk memberhentikan permainan itu sementara. "Jangan-jangan kamu suka Rin ya?! Tidak akan kubiarkan kamu mendekati Rin!" Len menaruh konsol _game_ _-_ nya dan mendorong Piko hingga jatuh.

Piko bangkit kembali dan duduk di sebelah Len sambil sedikit menggerutu kesakitan. "Aku suka dengan Rin? aku tidak selera dengan anak yang terlalu bersemangat."

Len menyikut Piko sambil menyentakkan alis dan menggertakkan giginya. "Apa maksudmu kamu tidak berselera dengan Rin?" sentak Len sambil menunjuk Piko yang berusaha menahan Len, "jadi maksudmu Rin itu tidak cantik hah?!" Len meraih bantal sofa kemudian memukulkannya kepada Piko. Urat-urat di keningnya mulai menonjol. "Meskipun Rin itu rata, tapi dia adalah gadis yang paling cantik tahu!"

Piko menahan pukulan dari Len sambil berteriak-teriak menyuruh Len untuk berhenti memukulnya. "Bukan begitu maksudku!" Piko merebut bantal yang ada di tangan Len kemudian melemparnya ke sofa. "Kurasa kamu benar-benar terjerumus dalam dunia incest." Piko mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Len menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tinju. "Kamu tidak mengerti perasaan melindungi seseorang yang kamu sayang ya? dasar."

Piko menyentakkan alisnya dan mendesis kesal pada Len. "Tentu saja aku mengerti!" sentak 'nya sambil melipat tangannya. "Makanya aku selalu mengusirnya atau membawamu pergi kalau kamu sudah menggoda kakakku."

Len melemaskan kepalan tinjunya dan menumpu tangannya pada lutut kakinya yang bersila. "Piko... aku merasa aneh... entah kenapa aku cemburu melihat Rin yang jatuh cinta pada orang lain." Len menundukkan kepalanya.

Piko kembali mengambil konsol yang ditaruh Len kemudian melanjutkan permainannya. "Mungkin kamu cemburu. Kamu sendiri pernah bilang kan kalau kalian berdua selalu bersama. Dan saat Rin menemukan prioritas yang lain selain dirimu, kamu merasa kehilangan dan cemburu. Aku rasa itu wajar."

Len berputar menghadap televisi dan meluruskan kakinya. Len mengeluh. "Mungkin benar... aku cemburu karena Rin lebih menyukai kak Mikuo dari pada aku..." Len mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan bertumpu pada tangannya. "Hah... aku tidak menyangka kalau Rin menyukai laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya."

Piko terkekeh. "Kalian itu sama ya."

Len menoleh kepada Piko. "Sama? tentu saja, kita kan kembaran."

Piko terkekeh lagi. "Ya, kalian sama persis. Kalian menyukai orang yang usianya jauh di atas kalian. Kamu ingat? waktu kita kelas tiga sekolah dasar, kamu pernah menyukai guru Maika bukan? dan sewaktu Rin kelas empat dia pernah menyukai guru Yuuma." Piko tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku jadi ingat, dulu kamu pernah marahan dengan Rin karena Rin mengejar-ngejar guru Yuuma jadi Rin sering meninggalkan mu." Piko melirik kepada Len yang menggembungkan pipinya. Piko memfokuskan matanya kembali oada layar televisi. "Sepertinya kejadian yang dulu akan terulang kembali."

Len diam tak bergeming. Dia melayangkan pikirannya pada serpihan-serpihan masa lalunya. Perhatian Len sedikit terganggu ketika bayangan Mikuo muncul di dalam benaknya. Bayangan wajah Piko yang memerah tiba-tiba menimpa bayangan Mikuo. Bunyi peringatan _healt_ _h_ _point_ menyadarkan lamunannya. Len menoleh kepada Piko. Len menyeringai. "Kamu suka sama kak Miku ya?" tanya Len.

Piko mematung lagi. Suara teriakan karakter yang kehabisan _healt_ _h_ _point_ memecah perhatian Len. Len menolehkan kepalanya ke layar televisi kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Len memandangi Piko yang mematung dengan wajah merahnya. "Kamu benar-benar menyukai kak Miku ya? Sampai-sampai mematung dan kalah!"

Piko menaruh konsol _game_ _-_ nya dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Len. Piko menggertakkan giginya, alisnya menyentak marah dan urat menonjol di keningnya. "Ini semua gara-gara kamu menanyakan hal di waktu yang tidak tepat Len."

Len masih tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya yang terkocok geli. "Ta-tapi benar kan?" napasnya tersengal-sengal karena tawanya. "Kalau reaksi mu mematung seperti itu, pasti jawabannya iya."

Piko melepaskan Len. Dia membuang mukanya sambil melipat tangannya dan bersila. "Iya! aku akui!" Piko diam sejenak kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Piko memegang kakinya. "Aku menyukai kak Miku..." suara Piko mengecil.

Len berusaha menenangkan tawanya. "Kenapa kamu tidak mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada kak Miku? Dia kan baik padamu, artinya dia sedikit menaruh hati padamu bukan?"

Piko menoleh kepada Len. Wajahnya yang merah kembali memutih. Air mukanya yang malu berubah. Alisnya turun, matanya menjadi sayu, dan bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. "Kalau mengungkap perasaan itu semudah mencontek mu, aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Tapi... kak Miku hanya menganggap diriku sebagai adiknya saja..." Piko menjatuhkan lemas bahunya sambil menghela napasnya.

Len berdengus dan menekuk satu kakinya. Len menggantungkan tangannya, menumpu sikunya pada lutut kakinya yang ditekuk. "Sepertinya sulit kalau harus keluar dari zona itu. Zona adik-kakak itu lebih berat dari pada zona pertemanan." Len menahan tawanya kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Piko.

Piko menghela napasnya. "Begitulah..." Piko melirik kepada Len sambil kembali memainkan permainannya. "Oh iya, bagaimana denganmu? apa ada anak perempuan yang benar-benar menarik hatimu?" Piko menyipitkan matanya dan mencibir Len. "Kalau aku lihat, dari dulu kamu selalu tertarik dengan perempuan cantik dan perempuan seksi."

Len mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali meluruskan kakinya. "Ya, aku menang suka melihat perempuan cantik dan seksi. Laki-laki normal mana yang tidak suka melihat seperti itu?" Len menolehkan kepalanya kepada Piko yang menghela napasnya kemudian memakan keripik yang telah terbuka sebelumnya. Len menyipitkan matanya. "Tapi sayangnya tidak ada diantara mereka yang menyukai ku balik."

Piko menahan tawanya hingga bahunya sedikit melompat-lompat. Piko memiringkan kepalanya, mendekati Len sambil menyeringai. "Salahmu sendiri karena kamu tidak menjaga sikapmu. Sudah kubilangkan beberapa kali kamu harus menghormati perempuan, kalau kamu bersikap baik dan menghormatinya, dia akan simpati padamu."

Len menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian menarik lidahnya. "Kamu bilang seperti itu tapi ujung-ujungnya kamu sendiri masuk ke dalam zona adik-kakak." Len memutar matanya.

Piko menyipitkan matanya dan mendesis. "Jangan bahas masalahku, urus saja urusanmu sendiri." Piko melirik kepada Len. "Jadi intinya, saat ini ada perempuan yang kamu sukai atau tidak?" tanya Piko dan memfokuskan matanya pada layar televisi.

Len memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangkat satu alisnya. "Karena terlalu sering di tolak, aku jadi susah untuk benar-benar tertarik dengan perempuan."

Piko mendengus. "Bukannya kemarin-kemarin kamu bilang kamu suka teman kak Miku?"

Len menggaruk kepalanya. "Ya aku memang suka dan tertarik, tapi pada tubuhnya. Tidak lebih dari itu." Len menyilangkan kakinya. "Tapi tidak ada yang membuatku tertarik lagi. Aku memang senang melihat perempuan cantik tapi hatiku tidak berdebar."

Piko melirik Len lagi. "Aku rasa kamu memang belum menemukan yang pas dengan hatimu saja," ucap Piko sambil cekikikan. Piko diam sejenak dan mengambil satu keripik dari bungkus camilan. "Mulai sekarang, cobalah rubah cara pandangmu terhadap perempuan. Coba untuk menghargai mereka, jadi nanti saat ada orang yang kamu sukai, dia tidak akan kabur karena sikapmu yang kurang menghargai perempuan."

Len memiringkan kepalanya. "Mungkin ada benarnya juga. Kata mama juga aku harus mulai merubah sikapku karena aku sudah besar." Len menyipitkan matanya. "Beberapa bulan lagi, papaku pulang. Aku harus membuang semua majalahku yang berisi foto model perempuan cantik."

Piko memutar matanya. "Ya ampun, kecil-kecil sudah menyimpan majalah seperti itu, bagaimana kedepannya."

Len memiringkan kepalanya dan menoleh kepada Piko. "Ya, aku akan membuangnya. Aku tidak ingin kena amukan papa."

Mereka berdua kembali fokus kepada permainan mereka setelah Piko mengganti permainan dengan permainan adu tinju. Mereka saling berteriak satu sama lain dan melempar jurus-jurus. Len beberapa kali kalah dari Piko. Sesekali Piko naik pitam karena kesal akan kekalahannya, tapi dia cepat tenang dan bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

Kue buatan Rin sudah habis dimakan dan botol jus juga sudah tinggal sedikit. Makanan yang tersisa hanya tinggal satu bungkus keripik kentang.

"Rin belum pulang? sudah jam empat lewat." Piko melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di atas televisi kemudian menatap layar televisi lagi.

Len mengunyah keripik yang ada di mulutnya. "Dia bilang dia mau mampir ke cafe baru bersama Miki. Di stasuin mungkin." Len bergerak-gerak mengikuti laju mobil yang dikemudikan olehnya.

"Oh," jawab Piko dan ikut bergerak-gerak mengikuti laju mobilnya yang sedang melaju, balapan dengan Len. "Oh iya Len, aku baru ingat. Miki pernah memberitahuku. Katanya, Neru menyukaimu."

Len menekan _pause_ dan menyebabkan permainan mereka berdua berhenti. Dengan sigap Len menoleh kepada Piko. Satu alisnya naik dan mulutnya sedikit menganga.

Piko mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Hei, kenapa di pa–" Piko langsung membungkam mulutnya ketika dia menoleh kepada Len. "Kenapa, kamu kaget?"

"Neru menyukaiku?" Len kemudian membungkam mulutnya.

Piko mengangguk. "Iya, Neru menyukaimu. Kenapa?" Piko mengangkat satu alisnya kemudian mulutnya menganga. "Jangan-jangan kamu suka sama Neru juga ya?"

* * *

To be continue

* * *

A.N

hei, ketemu lagi sama kaze :3 (panggilan, tapi terserah deh kalian mau manggil apa) terima jasih kepada kak Xiamoi yang sudah mereview :3 (sok muda amat sih)

yehee, akhirnya koisuru update juga. Nah ini sih ceritanya kebaca banget ya kalau cerita picisan romansa anak sekolah. ahahaha emang sengaja bikin cerita picisan romance kok hehehe. Aku kemarin senang-senangnya bikin romance anak sekolah. Tapi karena keubek ide lain, jadi aku sedikit ga mudeng dan harus ngorek-ngorek draft koisuru hehe

Kalian tau Hatsukoi limited kan? nah aku terinspirasi dari itu. Jadi sudut pandang cerita ini bukan Rin Len doang, tapi yang lainnya juga XD

aku seneng ngeliat koisuru sampe 93 pembaca, yeay x'D


	4. Rin's Rival?

A Vocaloid fanfiction

I don't have the characters

Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.

* * *

 _Koisuru – Rin's Rival?_

* * *

Rin berjalan berdampingan bersama dengan Miki. Mereka melangkah dengan santai, seakan tidak ada beban yang membebani mereka. Mereka melupakan semua tugas-tugas yang mereka tinggal di rumah untuk bersantai menikmati hari libur yang sangat singkat. Mereka berbincang-bincang, Rin membahas soal tingkah konyol Len, dan sesekali melempar canda satu sama lain sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti karena mereka memang sudah berada di tempat tujuan mereka–toko buku di pusat kota.

Rin memegang ganggang pintu besi kemudian mendorong pintu kaca besar tersebut. Suara sebuah bel sedikit mengejutkan mereka, suara bel itu selalu berbunyi setiap pintu terbuka, baik pengunjung yang datang ataupun yang pergi. Sambil menoleh kepada Miki yang berada di belakangnya, Rin berjalan masuk ke dalam. Dia tidak sadar jika di depannya ada seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna biru gelap berada di sisi depannya. Tapi laki-laki itu juga sedang tidak memperhatikan jalan karena dia sibuk memperhatikan ponsel yang dia genggam dengan tangan kanannya.

Miki membulatkan matanya begitu indra penglihatannya menangkap jarak yang sangat dekat antara Rin dengan pengunjung tersebut. Dia membuka mulutnya sambil satu tangannya menunjuk kepada bahu kiri Rin–hendak memperingati Rin. Tapi, dia telat.

Bahunya bertabrakan lumayan keras dengan lengan pengunjung tersebut. Tabrakan itu membuat Rin terkejut dan menoleh ke sebelahnya, kemudian menengadah karena lelaki itu lebih tinggi darinya. Lelaki itu juga menoleh kepada Rin. Mata mereka berdua sesaat bertemu, Rin terpana dengan mata indah itu. Mata lelaki itu indah, lebih indah dari pada mata Mikuo yang selama ini Rin anggap sebagai mata yang paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya. Tapi, keduanya langsung menundukkan pandangan mereka, saling meminta maaf satu sama lain dan kembali menatap ke jalan mereka masing-masing.

Miki menghentikan Rin, karena Rin terlihat sedikit tidak fokus setelah bertabrakan dengan lelaki tinggi tersebut. Miki memanggil nama Rin tapi Rin bukannya menoleh kepada Miki, tapi justru memperhatikan punggung lekaki berambut biru gelap yang baru saja membuka pintu toko buku, sehingga membuat bel pintu itu berbunyi lagi.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Miki sambil memperhatikan Rin. Melihat Rin tidak mengidahkan pertanyaannya, Miki menoleh punggung lelaki tersebut. "Apa ada yang salah dengan laki-laki itu?"

Lelaki tersebut berbelok, membuat sosok itu menghilang sari pandangan mereka berdua.

Miki mendekati Rin, memegang telapak tangan Rin, berharap kali ini Rin akan menjawabnya. "Kamu mengenalnya?" tanya Miki lagi.

Rin menoleh kepada Miki kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya." Sebuah seringai melengkung di mulut kecilnya, seperti menunjukkan sebuah kemenangan yang dia dapatkan. "Laki-laki yang tadi menarik, dia tampan sekali. Kamu berfikir seperti itu juga kan, Miki?"

Miki mengangguk tapi kemudian dia memiringkan kepalanya, menatap heran kepada Rin dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat. "Ya, orang yang tadi memang tampan. Tapi... memangnya kenapa? kamu menyukai laki-laki tadi?"

Rin mendengus kemudian terkekeh kecil sambil melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju bagian toko buku yang lebih dalam dan Miki mengikutinya di belakang. "Tidak, laki-laki tadi tampan dan aku terpana, tapi aku tidak menyukainya." Rin terkekeh lagi kemudian menarik selendang tasnya, membuat tasnya itu mendekat ke perutnya sendiri. "Laki-laki yang tadi itu sepertinya cocok untuk menjadi pemeran utama di cerita selingan yang aku buat kemarin." Rin mengubur tangannya ke dalam tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya.

Miki mengeluh dan memberhentikan Rin yang berjalan sambil memainkan ponsel miliknya. "Sudah beberapa kali aku peringatkan, jangan main ponsel sambil berjalan." Miki memperhatikan ponsel Rin yang menampilkan draft cerita yang diketik oleh Rin di ponselnya. "Tema apa yang kamu tulis?"

Dia paham apa yang biasa dilakukan sahabatnya yang satu ini, dan Miki sering mencurahkan pikirannya kepada Rin untuk memberikan ide tambahan untuk cerita-cerita Rin. Tapi, tetap saja Miki tidak suka dengan kebiasaan Rin yang memainkan ponsel sambil berjalan. Karena, dia menganggapnya hal yang dilakukan Rin itu bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Miki selalu menghentikan Rin saat Rin sedang fokus dengan ponsel dan menunggu Rin sampai dia benar-benar selesai dengan apa yang dia kerjakan di ponsel. Tapi, jika mereka dalam keadaan terdesak, Miki menyuruh Rin untuk menaruh ponsel dan Rin juga selalu mematuhi semua perintah Miki.

Rin menjawab dengan senyum percaya dirinya. "Kisah, hm... seperti seorang malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi. Cerita fantasi." Rin mengetik dengan cepat di ponsel miliknya kemudian memasukkannya lagi ke dalam tasnya.

"Tumben sekali kamu memikirkan cerita fantasi seperti itu, biasanya kamu membuat cerita romantis," ucap Miki sambil menaruh telunjuk di bawah bibirnya.

Setelah Rin memasukkan ponsel miliknya, mereka berdua kembali berjalan, menjelajahi bagian-bagian dari toko buku sambil saling mengutarakan ide-ide mereka, imajinasi-imajinasi yang berada di dalam otak mereka. Mereka berjalan, berbincang sambil memperhatikan rak-rak toko buku yang menampilkan buku-buku yang dibungkus, tapi dari beberapa buku juga ada satu atau dua buku yang sengaja tidak dibungkus sebagai sampel buku.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka berdua untuk mendatangi toko buku setiap sebulan sekali untuk mencari buku-buku baru atau mencari diskon untuk buku yang mereka incar tapi harganya telalu mahal bagi dompet mereka.

Seperti biasanya, Rin berdiam diri di barisan rak novel dengan tema romantis. Dia bisa menghabiskan waktu sampai tiga jam memilih-milih novel romantis, tapi biasanya dia hanya membeli satu atau dua novel. Rin selalu memilih-milih banyak buku dan membandingkan sinopsis-sinopsis buku tersebut, kemudian mengambil satu-dua buku yang memiliki sinopsis menarik.

Berbeda dengan Rin, Miki berdiam diri di barisan rak buku ilmiah atau rak novel fantasi. Tapi, Miki lebih cepat dalam hal memilih buku, sehingga akhirnya dia juga menunggu Rin sampai Rin selesai memilih-memilih bukunya. Saat dia bersama dengan Rin, Miki selalu menjadi telinga Rin, mendengarkan inspirasi-inspirasi baru yang dia dapatkan setelah membaca sinopsis atau sampel buku. Miki juga meluruskan ide-ide Rin, jika ide-ide itu sudah terdengar sedikit aneh.

Setelah menjelajahi rak novel romantis selama sekitar dua jam lebih, Rin mengambil satu buku novel romantis tebal yang menceritakan kisah putri salju. Sementara Miki mengambil satu buku ilmiah tentang tumbuhan dan satu novel fantasi tentang hutan.

Mereka berdua kemudian mengantri di barisan antrian yang menuju kasir. Setiap Rin dan Miki datang, toko buku ini sering dalam keadaan ramai pengunjung. Mereka harus bersabar untuk mengantri, dan juga membaca buku itu di rumah. Tapi, berkat kelihaian penjaga kasir, antrean tidak terasa lama. Tangan-tangan cekatan penjaga kasir itu dengan cepat memasukkan buku ke kantung belanjaan dan menghitung uang dengan cepat.

Setelah menerima tas belanjaan mereka, Rin dan Miki beranjak keluar dari toko buku, merasa tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan buku yang mereka baru beli sampai tamat. Ketika Rin menarik pintu toko, bel kembali berbunyi lagi. Mereka berdua keluar dan kembali berjalan berdampingan di trotoar jalanan pusat kota.

Suara dari perut Rin memutus percakapannya dengan Miki. Dia berhenti sambil menoleh ke sekitar, "aku lapar," gumam Rin.

Miki berhenti sekitar dua langkah di depan Rin. Dia menoleh ke belakang. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran cepat saji yang ada di dekat air mancur depan stasiun?"

Rin sedikit mengerang tidak setuju. Dia bosan makan makanan cepat saji, itu adalah makanan yang sering mereka berdua makan saat bermain. Rin menyampaikan rasa tidak setuju pada Miki dan menanyakan hal lain yang bisa mereka makan di dekat sini. Di tengah kota, pastinya banyak restoran yang buka apalagi di dalam mall, tapi Rin bukanlah orang yang suka masuk ke dalam mall hanya untuk makan. Jika dia masuk ke dalam mall, pasti akan membuat matanya lapar untuk belanja, dan dia harus menahan keinginan itu karena uangnya yang sudah menipis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di cafe saja?" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah cafe yang ada di seberang mereka. "Sekalian kita membaca buku. Aku masih malas pulang ke rumah, di rumah sedang ada Piko." Rin memutar matanya sambil mencibir. "Yah, kalau mereka berdua ada di rumah, aku merasa seperti ada di pasar, ribut, aku tidak bisa fokus membaca buku." Rin kemudian mengeluh, menghela napasnya.

Miki menoleh ke arah cafe yang ditunjuk oleh Rin. Miki memperhatikan sejenak cafe di seberang yang asing baginya. Matanya membulat begitu sadar kalau cafe yang Rin tunjuk itu adalah bekas toko yang selalu tutup. "Sepertinya cafe itu baru."

Rin dan Miki kemudian memutuskan untuk mengunjungi cafe baru tersebut. Mereka berderap ketika menyeberang jalan raya melalui zebra cross saat lampu penyeberangan berwarna hijau.

Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah cafe kecil bergaya klasik. Di pintu cafe tersebut terdapat lonceng yang mengait di pintu. Rin mendorong pintu cafe bergaya klasik tersebut, membuat lonceng di pintu berbunyi. Pelayan penjaga pintu menahan pintu untuk Miki dan Rin sambil mengucapkan selamat datang kepada mereka berdua.

Cafe kecil ini penuh dengan pengunjung, mungkin karena ini hari Minggu. Rin dan Miki masuk ke bagian lebih dalam cafe, mereka berdua akhirnya duduk di sebuah meja bundar–di sisi dinding–untuk dua orang dengan kursi yang saling berhadapan. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka, memberikan menu dan menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Aku mau pesan satu _orange short cake_ dan satu _tea latte,_ " ucap Rin sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya dan menatap mata pelayan tersebut.

Miki menutup buku _menu_ _-_ nya dan menelungkupkan tangannya di atas menu yang ia taruh. Miki menoleh kepada pelayan, "aku pesan satu _cherry cheesecake_ dan satu _mo_ _c_ _ca latte._ "

Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan mereka berdua kemudian mengulangi daftar pesanan tersebut, menghindari kesalahan dalam pemesanan. Miki kemudian memberikan menu kepada pelayan tersebut setelah pelayan selesai mengulang daftar pesanan mereka. Pelayan itu mengundurkan dirinya, berjalan ke arah meja kasir.

Rin kembali melanjutkan perbincangan mereka yang sebelumnya terputus karena memilih menu. Rin terlalu fokus dengan yang dikatakannya, dia menatap mata Miki dalam-dalam, memancarkan tatapan mata yang teguh dan percaya diri.

Mata Miki membulat di tengah pembicaraan mereka berdua. Telinganya yang sebelumnya menangkap suara Rin dengan jelas, dihalangi oleh suara yang ada di dalam benaknya sendiri, dan juga dua orang yang bangkit dari meja di pojok seberang tembok di sisi sana. Pupil matanya sedikit bergeser, melirik kedua orang yang baru saja berdiri.

Kedua orang itu berjalan, bergandengan tangan. Miki yakin, laki-laki yang berjalan menuju kasir itu adalah Mikuo–tetangga sebelah Rin–pujaan hati Rin. Tapi, Mikuo menggandeng seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang. Jarak Mikuo yang ada di meja kasir dengan tempat duduk Miki tidak begitu jauh. Tapi, beruntung Rin duduk membelakangi mereka berdua, jadi Mikuo tidak akan menyadari kehadiran Rin di sini. Miki sedikit merundukkan kepalanya dan tangannya mengait sisi meja cafe.

"Miki?" tanya Rin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Miki, tangan kanannya melambai-lambai pelan di depan wajah Miki.

Karena pandangannya dihalangi oleh lambaian tangan Rin. Pupil matanya kembali fokus kepada Rin. Rin menelengkupkan tangannya yang melambai ke wajah Miki.

Dengan perasaan canggung, ragu, dan takut, Miki mencondongkan badannya, mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Rin. Tangan-tangannya membentengi sisi-sisi mulutnya dan telinga Rin. Dia berbisik sambil melirik-lirik pasangan yamg duduk di belakang Rin, "di belakang kamu, sepertinya ada kak Mikuo dan... pacarnya, mungkin... coba kamu lihat ke belakang..." Miki menurunkan tangan-tangan yang membentengi bisikan darinya.

Rin menyengir, muncul sedikit rona merah di wajahnya dibarengi dengan suara detak jantung yang mulai lebih cepat. "Di belakangku ada kak Mikuo? ya ampun..." Seringai yang membingkai bibir Rin seketika mengatup kemudian mulutnya menganga lebar dan alisnya turun, melengkung ke bawah. "Dengan pacarnya..."

Miki mengangguk sambil mengangkat pelan tangannya, mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menunjuk ke arah belakang Rin. Kemudian, dengan cepat telunjuknya ia turunkan ke bawah meja.

Hawa dingin mulai menjalar dari kakinya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Pikirannya sudah buruk, takut kalah jika pacar kak Mikuo jauh lebih cantik daripada dirinya. Dengan perasaan takut dan ragu-ragu, kepalanya sedikit menoleh ke belakang, sementara matanya melirik-melirik, mencoba menangkap pasangan yang ada di belakangnya dengan ujung-ujung penglihatan matanya. Tapi sayangnya, ujung-ujung matanya bahkan tidak bisa menangkap apa yang ada di belakangnya karena tertutup oleh rambut-rambut pirang yang terurai.

"Tidak kelihatan..." gumam Rin sambil sedikit memutar tubuhnya ke belakang sambil matanya berusaha melirik Mikuo dengan ujung-ujung matanya.

Matanya terbelalak mendapati sosok pujaan hatinya itu berjalan ke ambang pintu cafe bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang dan iris mata cerulean yang persis dengannya. Dengan seksama, Rin mempelajari sosok gadis yang bergandengan dengan Mikuo tersebut. Matanya dengan cepat mempelajari tubuh gadis tersebut–pacar Mikuo. Seringai muncul di wajahnya ketika dia menyadari kalau dia memiliki beberapa persamaan dengan gadis itu. Tapi matanya segera terbelalak ketika memperhatikan satu hal yang tidak dimiliki Rin. Lekuk tubuh gadis itu, lebih indah daripada Rin yang mirip seperti papan pemotongan.

Rin segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika seorang pelayan menyerukan pelan pesanan Rin dan Miki sambil menaruh pesanan itu di atas meja. Rin mengernyitkan alisnya, jantungnya berdenar kencang, amarahnya menggebu-gebu. Rin mengambil sendok kecil kue kemudian menyendokkam dengan kasar kue jeruk miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Rin menatap kue jeruknya dengan kesal meskipun mulutnya mengemut-ngemut sendok kue jeruk tersebut.

Miki menatap Rin dalam-dalam. Alisnya melengkung ke bawal, diikuti dengan bibrinya yang melengkung sendu dan sedikit menganga. Miki sedikit mencondongkan badannya mendekati Rin. "Rin..." bisiknya, "apa kamu tidak apa-apa? kamu cemburu ya?" tanyanya. Tangan-tangannya yang mengait di sisi meja, kemudian meraih tangan Rin.

Rin mengeluarkan sendok dari mulutnya, dan menaruh tangannya di atas meja. Tangannya masih memegang sendok. Rin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Miki sampai-sampai kedua alisnya bertemu karena dahinya yang mengernyit. "Aku tidak marah," ucap Rin kemudian mengatupkan mulutnya. Dia diam sejenak, memikirkan apa yang baru saja terlintas di pikirannya. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan kak Mikuo. Kalau tipe kak Mikuo gadis berdada besar... maka aku harus mencari cara untuk membuat tubuhku lebih berisi dan seksi!"

Miki menegakkan tubuhnya, menjauhkan kepalanya dari Rin sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. Mulutnya menganga dibarengi dengan suara dan hembusan napasnya. Miki sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Rin menyendok kue jeruknya, kemudian memasukkan potongan kue itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sejenak, Rin melumat kue di mulutnya kemudian mengemut sendok. Rin mengeluarkan sendok dari mulutnya dan langsung angkat suara. "Aku harus menjadi seksi!" pekik Rin sambil mencondongkan badannya mendekati Miki. "Ya, kalau itu tipe kak Mikuo, apapun akan aku lakukan. Setelah ini, kita harus cepat pulang, ada yang harus aku tanyakan kepada Len! Dia akan ahli soal perempuan semacamnya!"

Miki tertawa canggung sambil menyendok kue miliknya. Dia tertawa mendengar gerutu Rin dan juga gumaman Rin yang menurutnya berlebihan. Tapi, Miki memilih untuk diam, tetap mendengarkan dan tidak berkomentar. Tatapan matanya melembut seraya bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman tipis.

.

Rin bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya, membiarkan pintu pagar tidak tertutup dengan rapat dan mendobrak pintu rumah mereka. Suara-suara teriakan Len dan Piko terdengar sampai ambang pintu rumahnya. Rin menyeringai, merasa lega kalau Len ada di rumah. Kakinya dengan cepat dia melepaskan sepatunya dengan bantuan ujung jari kakinya. "Len, aku butuh bantuan!" teriak Rin sambil berderap menuju ruang keluarga.

"Kamu sudah pulang Rin?" tanya Len yang menoleh ke arah Rin yang masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga. Len menaruh konsol permainannya. Piko juga menoleh kepada Rin.

Rin melempar tas selendang ke sofa kemudian duduk bersimpuh di sebelah Len. "Len, aku butuh bantuan!" Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah karena Rin tadi berlari, tidak sabar untuk meminta bantuan pada saudara kembarnya itu.

Len mengangkat satu alisnya, mulutnya menganga. "Hah? bantuan apa? tumben sekali kamu meminta bantuanku."

Rin mengernyitkan dahinya. Setelah dia mengatur napasnya, Rin membuka mulutnya. "Bantu aku agar aku menjadi wanita yang seksi!"

Mata Piko membulat. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

Len menahan tawanya hingga bahu dan dadanya seperti melompat-lompat. "Serius nih? kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Alis Rin turun. Tatapan mata tangguh Rin melemah, menjadi lesu, dibarengi dengan bibirnya yang melengkung ke bawah. Kemudian alisnya kembali menyentak. "Aku ingin mengalahkan pacarnya kak Mikuo!"

Len terkekeh kemudian menyeringai. "Memangnya dia seksi ya?" tanya Len.

Rin mengangguk.

Len melirik kepada Piko dengan seringai liciknya. "Hehe, lihat kan. Bahkan kak Mikuo yang baik seperti itu menyukai wanita seksi."

Piko menyipitkan matanya kemudian tangannya memegangi dahinya. Dia menghela napasnya sambil melemaskan bahunya. "Aku punya firasat buruk soal ini..."

Len menyeringai, terkekeh licik. "Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku untuk mengikuti jalanmu, Piko." Len menoleh kepada Rin kemudian memegang tangan kembarannys itu. Mata Len membulat, berbinar-binar, menampakkan aura percaya dirinya yang tinggi. "Tenang saja Rin! aku akan membantu mu menjadi perempuan terseksi, tapi sebagai gantinya, kenalkan aku dengan pacar kak Mikuo itu!"

Rin mengangkat satu alisnya, dia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya menjauhi Len. "Hah? untuk apa aku kenalkan kamu pada pacar kak Mikuo? aku sendiri saja baru melihatnya dari jauh."

Len menyeringai. Dia mencondongkan badannya mendekati Rin. "Aku punya ide." Dia kembali terkekeh kemudian kembali angkat suara, "Bagaimana kalau aku mendekati pacar kak Mikuo, dan kamu mendekati kak Mikuo. Jadi aku mendapat gadis seksi yang seksi yang cantik, dan kamu mendapatkan kak Mikuo."

Mata Rin membulat. "Benar juga!" Dia kemudian tertawa bersama dengan Len, tawa mereka mengisi ruang keluarga yang sebelumnya berisik dengan celotehan Piko dan Len.

Piko mendengus, dia melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Rasanya, baru beberapa jam yang lalu aku mendengar ada orang yang cemburu karena kakak perempuannya menyukai orang lain." Piko mencibir Len.

* * *

To be continue

* * *

A.N

yeay! akhirnya selesai chapter 4 XD

dan disinilah berakhir opening untuk cerita si kembar kagamine! minggu depan Koi akan dimulai dengan cerita cinta di kehidupan SMA XD

mind to review? :3


	5. It's About The Gossip

A Vocaloid fanfiction

I don't have the characters

Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.

* * *

 _Koisuru – It's About the Gossip_

* * *

Kaito berjalan di lorong lantai dua dengan santai sambil membawa beberapa buku tulis di tangan kirinya. Senyum tipis membingkai di wajahnya, membuat para gadis dibuat terpana oleh ketampanan dirinya. Langkahnya perlahan-lahan terhenti ketika dia melihat sosok Miku yang berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan–tempat dimana Kaito biasa menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolahnya.

Langkahnya terhenti, tepat saat dia berada di depan Miku. Setelah saling menyapa satu sama lain, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruang perpustakaan.

Dari ambang pintu masuk perpustakaan, mereka berdua mengarah pada meja resepsi untuk menyapa penjaga perpustakaan dan mengisi buku tamu perpustakaan. Setelah masuk, mereka berdua menjelajah bagian perpustakaan lebih dalam.

Perpustakaan di sekolah ini tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk menampung sekitarnya tiga kelas murid kelas tiga–dengan duduk lesehan. Karena masih tahun ajar baru, dan akhir musim semi, perpustakaan memang sepi, hanya ramai oleh beberapa murid kelas tiga yang memang terkenal rajin hadir ke perpustakaan, termasuk Kaito.

Perpustakaan hari ini sepi dan sunyi. Hanya tampak beberapa murid kelas tiga–yang berdasi biru–yang belajar di dalam perpustakaan. Perpustakaan ini tampak lebih luas ketika sepi, meskipun sebenarnya perpustakaan sedikit penuh dengan rak-rak buku tinggi yang berjajar.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku paling dalam bagian perpustakaan, tempat itu merupakan tempat kesukaan Kaito, karena dia mendapatkan angin sejuk jadi jendela yang ada di dekat bangku. Bangku itu menghadap jendela perpustakaan yang terbuka–menghembuskan angin musim semi ke dalam ruangan. Kaito dan Miku duduk bersebelahan dan menghadap ke arah jendela.

Miku mengeluarkan buku tulis dari dalam tas sekolah yang ditaruhnya di meja. Dia mengeluarkan buku tulis matematika. Pelajaran matematika adalah senjata utama Miku agar dia bisa bersama Kaito, setidaknya, dengan buku tulis itu bisa membuatnya bertemu dengan Kaito setiap dua minggu sekali untuk alasan tutor belajar. Dia menaruh buku tulus itu di depannya. Dengan perlahan dan apik, tangan lentik itu membuka sampul halaman buku dan halaman-halaman buku tulus tersebut.

"Bagian mana yang kamu tidak mengerti, Miku?" tanya Kaito sambil mempelajari buku yang dibuka Miku tersebut. Matanya sesaat mempelajari tulisan rapi Miku di setiap halaman yang dibuka oleh Miku.

Pikirannya melayang pada halaman buku tulis besar dan tulisan tangan yang tidak rapih. Sesaat, muncul seringai kecil dari bibir tipisnya. Dia merasa sedikit geli, memikirkan tulisan tangan yang ada di dalam pikirannya lebih buruk dari pada tulisan tangan yang diamati saat ini.

Miku berhenti membuka halaman baru, dan dia berhenti di halaman yang menampilkan materi matematika tentang integral. "Integral? biasanya ini diberikan akhir semester."

Miku terkekeh, kemudian sedikit melirik kepada Kaito. "Sebenarnya, tadi, materi ini hanya ditujukan untuk murid yang berpotensi ikut kelas musim panas." Miku menunduk malu-malu sambil mengepit kedua tangannya di antara lututnya.

Kaito terkekeh canggung. "Jadi, Miku masuk dalam daftar murid kelas musim panas?"

Miku mengangguk, kemudian dengan perlahan-lahan ia menoleh kepada Kaito. "Iya, ini karena ada dua nilai ulangan harian matematika yang dibawah standar. Dan, guru Kiyoteru bilang kalau materi ini akan di jadikan bahan uji perbaikan minggu depan."

Alis Kaito sedikit terangkat naik. "Jadi ini untuk memperbaiki nilai?" Alis matanya kemudian melemah, membentuk lengkungan lembut, bibir tipisnya ikut melengkung tipis. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu agar kamu lolos dari daftar kelas musim panas."

Senyuman lebar merekah dari wajah manis Miku, tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya yang membentuk tawa tadi. "Terima kasih, kak Kaito."

Senyum tipis masih terpasang di wajah Kaito. Orang-orang menyebutnya senyuman maut Kaito. "Sama-sama."

Kaito kemudian menarik halus buku Miku ke dekatnya. Matanya mempelajari tulisan rapi Miku yang menuliskan materi-materi dasar tentang integral. Bagi Kaito, materi ini bagaikan biji jagung. Jika hanya dasar, dia yakin, dia bisa menjelaskannya pada Miku dengan cepat. Sehingga, dia tidak perlu menghabiskan waktunya lama-lama untuk mengajari adik kelas nya itu, tentunya juga untuk menghindari gosip-gosip tentang dirinya yang terus menerus bertambah.

Telunjuk ramping Kaito mengarah pada kotak rumus dasar integral yang ditulis Miku. "Nah kita langsung saja ke rumus ya."

Kaito menjelaskan secara lengkap cara pengerjaan integral dasar kepada Miku. Kaito paham kenapa Miku sering tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan guru matematika–Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru adalah guru yang pintar, tapi kurang pintar untuk menyampaikan materi-materi kepada muridnya. Cara mengajarnya terlalu cepat dan beliau juga suka memberikan ulangan harian dengan soal yang tingkatannya lumayan sulit.

Setelah beberapa menit penjelasan dasar, Miku mengangguk dan mengerti dengan segala yang Kaito jelaskan kepadanya. Kaito memberikan lima soal latihan untuk Miku. Dia memperhatikan Miku yang sedang mengerjakan soal darinya. Dia mengistirahatkan pipinya pada kepalan tangannya yang bertumpu pada sikunya. Matanya memperhatikan dengan seksama mimik wajah ceria Miku. Dan akhirnya, Kaito melihat rona merah muncul di pipi Miku.

Miku menyadari ada hal yang aneh yang terjadi pada Kaito pujaan hatinya. Ujung-ujung matanya menangkap Kaito yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi dingin. Tidak biasanya Kaito mengamatinya terus seperti ini. Biasanya, saat Miku mengerjakan soal, Kaito membaca buku-buku yang dibawanya. Tapi kini, Kaito bahkan tidak sedikitpun menyentuh buku yang dibawanya. Tapi, tatapan Kaito tidak serta merta membuat Miku bahagia. Mulut Miku terasa kaku, dia terus memasang senyuman di bibirnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, mengetahui pujaan hatinya memperhatikannya seperti ini. Meskipun senang karena pujaan hatinya memperhatikannya, tapi kini otaknya tidak bisa bekerja karena rasa canggung dan malu yang dia rasakan. Miku melirik Kaito, lirikan itu membuat mata mereka saling beradu pandang, tapi juga terperanjat.

Seketika keduanya saling mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Tapi, dengan bersamaan keduanya juga kembali mencuri-curi pandang. Dan di pandangan kedua ini, sosok keduanya saling terperangkap dalam mata mereka. Sosok Miku berada di dalam pantulan mata Kaito, dan sosok Kaito berada dalam pantulan mata Miku.

Wajah Miku semakin memerah. Panas badannya menjalar ke telinganya, membuatnya terasa hangat. Debaran jantung Miku yang sangat kencang bahkan sampai terdengar di telinga Kaito. Mungkin, karena suasa perpustakaan yang sepi, sehingga membuat suara dari debaran jantung Miku sampai ke indra pendengarannya. _Gadis ini... dia benar-benar menyukaiku ya?_

"Miku," ucap Kaito yang angkat suara guna memecahkan kesunyian dan kecanggungan di antara keduanya.

"I-iya?" tanya Miku gugup. Matanya masih tetap fokus kepada Kaito.

Kaito menelungkupkan tangannya yang bertumpu pada sikutnya, kemudian menyilang di atas meja. Dia sedikit merundukkan kepalanya untuk membuat kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala Miku. "Kenapa kamu menyukaiku?" tanya Kaito. Tatapan mata dinginnya mulai menghangat dan dia melengkungkan senyuman tipis. Bermaksud untuk menggoda Miku, mencari jawaban dari gadis itu.

Wajah Miku yang merah tak kunjung memudar. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga, membentuk huruf o yang besar. "Ha-hah... kenapa kakak bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan gerakan mulutnya yang kaku dan terbata-bata.

Senyuman tipis Kaito menjadi senyuman penuh goda yang jarang-jarang dikeluarkannya. "Karena aku penasaran." Kaito perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Miku, tapi Miku sedikit menghindari wajah Kaito yang semakin mendekatinya. "Apa alasan mu menyukai ku?"

Mata Miku melirik-lirik ke arah lainnya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Kaito yang benar-benar mempercepat debaran jantungnya. Nafas Miku terdengar putus-putus, mungkin karena gugup, pikir Kaito. Pupil mata Miku kemudian kembali fokus menatap Kaito, membuat sosok dirinya kembali terpantul di mata Kaito. "Apa... menyukai seseorang itu membutuhkan sebuah alasan?" tanya balik Miku.

Kaito menyeringai tipis. Suara dengusan kecil terdengar keluar dari tenggorokan itu. Sosok pangeran dari dirinya perlahan-lahan mulai luntur, karena seringai tipisnya yang seperti penggoda. "Tentu saja butuh, karena menurut ku, rasa suka adalah akibat dari sebuah alasan."

Miku sedikit terperangah mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Jantungnya yang awalnya berdebar karena perasaan malu, kini berdebar karena canggung dan gugup.

Kaito perlahan-lahan semakin mendekati wajah Miku. Seringai tipis itu kini berubah menjadi senyuman tipis. "Namanya saja sudah suka, pasti ada alasannya. Sama seperti dengan semut yang menyukai gula karena rasanya manis. Semua hal yang terjadi di dunia ini setidaknya memiliki satu alasan kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi."

Miku menundukkan pandangannya, dia menurunkan tangannya, menaruhnya di atas kedua pahanya. Kadua tangannya saling bertautan tapi ibu jarinya saling bergesek memutar-mutar satu sama lain. "Alasanku... aku tidak tahu..." bisik Miku sambil mengangkat kepalanya, kembali menatap Kaito.

Kaito terkekeh. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Miku, tapi tinggi kepalanya masih sejajar dengan Miku, sehingga membuatnya tetap duduk bungkuk. "Kalau kamu tidak tahu, akan aku ganti pertanyaannya. Apa yang kamu suka dariku?" Dia kembali mengeluarkan seringai.

"Sifat kakak yang baik..." jawab Miku sambil sedikit menarik dagunya ke dalam, tapi matanya masih menatap wajah Kaito yang sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Seringai di bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Kaito menegakkan punggungnya, membuat kepalanya kembali lebih tinggi daripada Miku. "Itu kamu sudah tau alasan kamu menyukai ku, kenapa tadi bilang tidak tahu?" tanya Kaito yang kemudian disusul tawa kecil. Sosok pangeran di wajah Kaito kembali menguat, menghilangkan sosok-sosok penggoda.

Jantung Miku yang sebelumnya berdebar dengan kencang perlahan-lahan tak sampai ke telinga Kaito. Bahkan, saat ini dia tidak bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Miku. Kaito mengangkat satu alisnya sambil terkekeh. "Miku, jangan melamun, cepat kerjakan soal-soal itu."

Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miku ke buku-buku yang ada di sebelahnya–buku yang dibawanya tadi. Tangannya meraih satu buku tebal dengan sampul coklat. Dia membuka sampul halaman buku tersebut dan membuka halaman yang telah diselipkan pembatas buku berwarna putih.

"Apa kak Kaito sudah mengetahui kalau aku menyukai kakak?" tanya Miku dengan suaranya yang lembut nan kecil.

Ujung-ujung penglihatannya menangkap sosok bayangan Miku yang tampak samar-samar di ujung area pandangnya. Kaito melirik pada Miku, kemudian sedikit mendengus dan disusul tawa. "Tentu saja aku tahu." Kaito menolehkan kepalanya kepada Miku. Dia mempelajari ekspresi manis Miku. Mata Miku membulat dan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Senyuman tetap membingkai di bibir Kaito. "Sejak pertama kita berkenalan, aku sudah menyangka lewat tatapan matamu. Setelah kita kenal lama dan semakin dekat, aku sangat yakin dengan apa yang aku sangka."

Warna merah dari pipinya menjalar ke seluruh area wajahnya. Miku beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya sambil mengangakan mulut kecilnya.

Senyuman tipis dari bibir Kaito mendatar, meninggalkan sosok wajah yang datar dan dingin. "Sudah cukup, kerjakan tugasmu."

"Ba-baiklah!" Miku mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menunduk. Tangannya yang memegang bolpoin kembali menulis di buku tulisnya, mencoba-coba untuk mengerjakan soal pemberian Kaito.

Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miku, serta kembali memfokuskan matanya pada halaman buku yang dipegangnya. Tulisan di halaman itu tidak sebagus tulisan Miku yang dilihatnya tadi. Tulisannya lebih acak-acakan dan banyak catatan kecil yang membingungkan. Halaman itu adalah rangkuman materi dari pelajaran sejarah.

Tiba-tiba pikiran Kaito terbayang jawaban Miku. Tapi, bayangan itu segera pudar dan digantikan oleh bayangan bibir seorang gadis yang bergerak. _"Kamu baik, Kaito,"_ ucap gadis dalam pikirannya. Suaranya energik dan penuh semangat, berbeda sekali dengan suara lembut nan ceria Miku. Suara itu terngiang-ngiang di dalam benaknya, menghilangkan konsentrasinya.

Mata Kaito yang datar semakin mendingin. Dia kembali mengistirahatkan pipinya pada tangannya yang bertumpu pada sikut yang menekan meja. Kelopak matanya sedikit turun dan mulutnya yang datar sedikit melengkung cemberut. _Tapi kebaikanku rasanya belum cukup untuk membuatmu menyukaiku..._

Kaito memejamkan matanya. Sesaat, bayangan-bayang akan suara dan bibir gadis itu buyar dalam pikirannya. Dia kemudian membuka matanya, mencoba kembali fokus kepada buku tulisnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Miku telah selesai mengerjakan soalnya. Karena percakapan beberapa waktu tadi, Miku jauh lebih canggung dari biasanya, dia bahkan tidak menatap wajah Kaito, dan pipinya terus merona merah.

Dengan cepat, Kaito memeriksa jawaban Miku. Jawaban-jawaban Miku terlihat rapi dan tersusun. Kaito tidak menandai bagian yang salah atau benar, dia hanya melengkungkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya kemudian mengembalikan buku Miku. Kaito menoleh kepada Miku. "Jawabanmu sudah benar semua." Kecanggungan sedikit mengganggu mereka karena Miku hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Apa ada materi lain yang ingin kamu tanyakan?"

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, membuat rambut biru-hijaunya yang panjang sedikit bergelombang. "Tidak ada." Miku memasukan buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tasnya kemudian melirik Kaito yang tengah memperhatikannya. "Kalau begitu... aku permisi dulu kak... aku pulang dulu." Miku menarik tasnya, membawanya kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Kaito tersenyum sambil mendongak, agar matanya dapat menatap mata Miku. "Ya, hati-hati." Kaito melambaikan tangannya pada Miku yang keluar dari bangkunya.

Kaito memperhatikan Miku yang beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan menuju rak-rak buku dan keluar dari perpustakaan. Setelah bayangan Miku berbelok dan menghilang–terhalang rak–Kaito menundukkan kepalanya, kembali membaca rangkuman materi di bukunya.

Waktu terus berlalu, dan hari semakin gelap. Kaito mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap jendela di depannya. Jendela menampilkan langit yang telah berganti warga menjadi oranye, menandakan hari telah sore karena matahari akan segera terbenam. Kaito kembali menarik dagunya sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya. Dia merapikan buku-buku yang dibawanya kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia mengubur tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Layar ponsel menunjukkan waktu saat ini adalah pukul lima lebih lima belas. Tinggal lima belas menit lagi sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi–bel untuk menutup kegiatan tambahan. Kaito kembali memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya. Tangan-tangannya kemudian memeluk buku-buku miliknya, kemudian dipindahkannya ke tangan kirinya. Dia bawa buku-buku itu dengan mengempit di lengan bawah kirinya.

Kaito berjalan menyusuri rak-rak perpustakaan, memgambil jalan yang Miku pakai saat dia keluar dari perpustakaan. Kaito sedikit menundukkan kepalanya saat dia berpapasan dengan penjaga perpustakaan yang menjaga di meja resepsi perpustakaan.

Kaito membuka pintu perpustakaan, keluar dan kembali menutup pintu tersebut. Gedung lantai dua terlihat lebih sepi saat pulang sekolah seperti ini. Lantai tiga lebih ramai pada waktu sore seperti ini, karena sebagian besar kegiatan ekstrakulikuler memiliki ruang di lantai tiga. Hanya sedikit ekstrakulikuler di lantai dua, hanya ada klub kimia dan fisika.

Kaito berjalan lurus di lorong panjang yang berakhir pada ruang musik. Tapi, di pertengahan lorong, Kaito berbelok ke kiri, menuju lorong-lorong kelas. Lorong kelas merupakan lorong lurus dimana di setiap ujung lorong bercabang menjadi dua lorong. Sebelum pertigaan lorong, terdapat tangga menuju lantai satu dan lantai dua.

Kaito memperhatikan jendela lorong yang menampilkan halaman belakang sekolah, dan gedung olahraga beserta lapangan itu. Kaito tak sengaja melihat laki-laki berambut ungu panjang–Gakupo–sedang bermain baseball dengan satu timnya. Kaito mengalihkan pandangan ketika matanya itu tak sengaja menangkap Gakupo. Dia terus berjalan terus, tapi kini telinganya menangkap suara samar-samar para gadis. Mata Kaito melirik ke arah datangnya suara samar-samar, kemudian melihat papan nama kelas. Kelas satu E. Kaito berhenti tepat sebelum berada di pintu kelas tersebut ketika dia mendengar namanya disebut oleh para gadis itu. Gadis-gadis itu tampaknya sedang membicarakan tentang dirinya.

"Sepertinya kak Kaito dan kak Miku itu memang pacaran," ucap gadis di dalam kelas. Suara gadis itu tidak dikenal oleh Kaito. Tapi, suaranya tinggi dan sedikit cempreng.

"Hm... mereka memang sering terlihat berdua sih..." balas suara lainnya. Suara ini terdengar berat.

"Dari semua gadis di sekolah ini, sepertinya kak Miku itu yang paling dekat dengan kak Kaito. Bagaimana ya caranya dia mendekati kak Kaito?" tanya suara yang berbeda lagi, kali ini, gadis ini bersuara tenang dan manis.

"Mungkin dulu mereka pernah menjadi teman satu sekolah menengah. Hm... sepertinya mereka benar-benar pacaran, apalagi mereka sering berdua di dalam perpustakaan kan?" tanya suara tinggi.

"Tapi kalau benar pacaran, bagaimana dengan gossip kak Kaito suka keluar malam-malam dengan perempuan? jangan-jangan dia playboy?" tanya gadis bersuara rendah.

Kaito mendengus kemudian menyeringai. "Gossip ini lama-lama makin menjadi-jadi saja," gumam Kaito. Tapi, Kaito tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, dia tetap diam dan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh iya, sewaktu aku ke perpustakaan tadi dan bertemu kak Iroha... dia bilang, dia tidak sengaja melihat mereka berciuman di dalam perpustakaan..." ucap suara tenang.

Mata Kaito membulat, senyuman di bibirnya menghilang. _Sepertinya ada yang salah lihat,_ pikir Kaito.

"Apa?" tanya dua suara tinggi dan rendah itu secara serentak. Kedua suara itu sedikit membuat Kaito terkejut.

"Shh... ya... kak Iroha yang bilang, dan saat aku melihatnya, mereka sepertinya memang berciuman, karena aku melihat wajah kak Miku itu merah padam."

Kaito melengkungkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya kemudian berhenti di depan pintu kelas satu E yang setengah terbuka. Tangan kanannya memegang sisi pintu kelas kemudian dia dorong pintu itu ke sisi kiri.

Karena suara geseran pintu yang cukup keras, ketiga gadis yang berkumpul di pojok kelas menoleh ke belakang, menatap Kaito. Mereka semua membungkam mulut mereka dan menatap Kaito dengan canggung.

Kaito tersenyum kepada ketiga gadia tersebut dan membuat pipi ketiga gadis itu memerah. "Maafkan aku, tapi suara kalian tadi terlalu keras sehingga telingaku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian." Kaito menatap tajam ketiga gadis tersebut tapi senyuman masih membingkai di bibirnya. "Dari pada kalian bingung dengan hal yang kalian sangka-sangka, izinkan aku untuk mengklarifikasi semua sangkaan kalian." Tatapan tajam Kaito kemudian melembut. "Aku dan Miku hanya berteman, dan kami tidak pernah berciuman. Dan... soal gossip yang katanya aku suka keluar malam dengan perempuan itu..." Kaito diam sejenak, memperhatikan ekspresi ketiga adik kelasnya yang kebingungan. Entah kenapa, timbul perasaan senang dalam dirinya ketika dia ingin mengiyakan gossip ini. "Gossip itu ada benarnya."

Mulut ketiga gadis itu menganga, membentuk huruf o kecil.

"Apa kalian memiliki sangkaan lain terhadapku?" tanya Kaito sambil mendatarkan senyuman itu menjadi senyuman tipis.

"Tidak ada..." jawab gadis berambut pendek dengan suara berat.

Kaito terkekeh kecil kemudian sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Kaito memutar badannya, kembali menghadap lorong kelas untuk menuju kelasnya. Kaito kembali melangkahkan kakinya, dan ketika dia melewati pintu kelas satu E, senyuman dia mendatar.

Dia terus berjalan melewati lorong sepi dan sampai di pertigaan lorong kelas. Murid-murid mulai banyak yang turun dari lantai tiga, mereka pulang karena kegiatan klub telah selesai. Kaito berbelok ke lorong sebelah kanan, dan di sebelah pertigaan itu, Kaito masuk ke dalam kelas yang memiliki papan nama kelas tiga E.

Kelas itu kosong, hanya ada dua tas yang tersisa. Murid kelas tiga banyak yang mengikuti les sehingga sangat jarang bagi mereka untuk berdiam diri di sekolah kecuali saat ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler atau piket. Kaito menuju meja paling depan di dekat pintu, itu adalah bangkunya. Dia memasukkan buku yang dibawanya ke dalam tas kemudian menggendong tasnya di lengan kanannya.

"Kaito? belum pulang?" Suara laki-laki ceria dibarengi dengan tepukan di bahunya sedikit membuat Kaito terkejut.

Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat tapi kemudian kembali normal saat pikiran jernihnya mengenali suara tersebut. Kaito menoleh kepada Rinto yang ada di belakangnya. "Aku baru mau pulang, bagaimana dengan ketua?" tanya Kaito kepada Rinto yang di tangannya terdapat pita besar bertuliskan ketua OSIS.

Rinto mengangkat tangannya yang menepuk bahu Kaito sambil menurunkan bahunya dan menghela napasnya. "Belum. Aku ke sini untuk mengambil tasku, tapi sayangnya aku harus kembali ke ruang OSIS," keluhnya sambil berjalan menuju meja yang ada di tengah-tengah kelas.

Kepala Kaito mengikuti Rinto yang berjalan ke tengah kelas. Kaito menyeringai dan mendengus pelan. "Pasti sibuk ya, jadi ketua OSIS."

Rinto menggendong tasnya menaruhnya di bahu, tangan kanannya tetap memegang tali tas. "Ya begitulah." Rinto memutar matanya sambil memasukkan tangan kirinya yang kosong ke dalam saku. Rinto berjalan mendekati Kaito. "Karena musim panas semakin dekat, aku harus mempersiapkan untuk pemilihan ketua OSIS yang baru." Rinto berjalan melewati Kaito kemudian berhenti di pintu kelas mereka. "Aku duluan ya."

Kaito melengkungkan senyuman tipisnya, "ya, semangat ya ketua. Jangan pulang malam-malam."

Rinto tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Kaito. "Kalau kamu perempuan, aku sudah pasti menjadikanmu pacarku."

Kaito terkekeh canggung sambil menyingkirkan tangan Rinto dari bahunya. "Maaf, meskipun aku jadi perempuan, aku tidak akan memilihmu."

"Jahatnya!" pekik Rinto disusul tawanya yang ceria. Rinto kemudian mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Kaito dan berjalan menuju tangga sekolah.

Setelah suara tawa Rinto tidak terdengar di telinganya, Kaito berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Sekali lagi, dia mendengar gosip-gosip mengenai dirinya yang disebarkan oleh salah satu gadis di kelas Miku–Iroha.

Kaito berbelok dari lorong kelasnya menuju tangga dan menuruni tangga ke lantai satu. Saat berada di lantai satu, dia berbelok ke pertigaan lorong, mengambil arah ke lorong sebelah kiri. Dia berjalan terus melewati lorong tersebut. Lorong tersebut ramai karena di ujung lorong adalah pintu keluar ke tempat parkir motor dan sepeda yang terhubung ke gerbang depan sekolah.

Kaito berhenti saat dia melihat sedikit celah yang ada di pintu ruang referensi. Dia melihat bayangan gadis berambut pink persik di dalam. Kaito sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mengintip ke dalam ruang referensi. Matanya menangkap sosok Iroha dan guru Kiyoteru di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Iroha dan Kiyoteru duduk berdekatan, dan sesaat mereka saling mendekat satu sama lain. Kaito segera menarik diri dari pintu tersebut dan berjalan menjauhi ruang referensi. Kaito menoleh ke sekitarnya, setelah merasa yakin tidak ada orang yang sedang memperhatikannya, Kaito berjalan menuju pintu keluar sekolah.

Setelah melewati pintu keluar, dia mendekati barisan parkir sepeda yang paling belakang dan mengambil sepeda roda dua berwarna hitam biru yang diletakan di bagian paling luar baris parkir tersebut. Kaito menduduki jok sepedanya kemudian menaruh kaki kanannya pada pedal sepedanya. Saat kakinya mulai mengayuh, dia berhenti di kayuhan kedua sepedanya ketika sebuah sepeda menghentikannya. Dia dihentikan oleh laki-laki berambut ungu yang memakai baju _baseball_ –Gakupo.

"Kamu langsung main pergi saja, tidak menoleh kepadaku sama sekali," ucap Gakupo sambil memutar arah sepeda biru miliknya.

"Tadi aku lihat kamu masih latihan di lapangan. Jadi, aku pikir kamu masih di latihan," jawab Kaito disusul tawa halus.

Gakupo mengangkat satu alisnya kemudian menyuruh Kaito untuk mendekatinya. "Kamu sedang ada pikiran ya? toh biasanya juga kita saling menunggu satu sama lain."

Kaito teringat akan beberapa kejadian yang terjadi akhir ini, tentang Miku dan juga Iroha. Kaito mendengus kemudian mengayuh sepedanya mendekati Gakupo. Mereka berdua kemudian bersepeda berdampingan, tapi keduanya tetap menatap lurus ke jalanan. Kaito berdehem. "Kelihatannya aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu."

"Memangnya ada masalah apa sih?" suara Gakupo terdengar datar dan dingin, tidak ceria seperti yang dia tunjukkan kepada Luka.

"Bukan masalah kecil, hanya soal gosip tentang diriku akhir-akhir ini," jawab Kaito. Mereka berdua berbelok ke kanan, keluar melewati gerbang sekolah dan kembali berbelok ke kiri.

"Tapi itu kan bukan gosip, memang kenyataannya kalau kamu suka keluar malam dengan seorang perempuan," balas Gakupo sambil mengayuh sepedanya dan melirik Kaito. Tapi setelah sesaat melirik temannya itu, dia kembali fokus kepada jalanan di depannya.

Kaito melirik kepada Gakupo yang memasang mimik wajah datar. "Sepertinya aku harus banyak-banyak belajar bermuka dua seperti mu, agar aku bisa mengurangi jumlah _fans_ _-_ ku di sekolah." Kaito mengalihkan lirikan dari Gakupo ke jalanan di depannya, tapi ujung-ujung penglihatannya masih dapat menangkap bayang-bayang Gakupo, meskipun tampak samar.

Gakupo menoleh kepada Kaito, mulutnya menganga, "hah?" Gakupo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan memfokuskan matanya pada jalanan. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar? orang bermuka dua seperti mu mau belajar dariku. Padahal mukamu itu lebih banyak dariku." Gakupo mendengus kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Dulu kan aku belajar darimu bagaimana caranya bermuka dua."

Kaito menyeringai kemudian disusul dengan tawa menggoda yang tadi dia keluarkan pada Miku. "Mungkin karena aku terlalu sering menggunakan topeng pangeran, aku jadi lupa dengan wajah diriku yang lain."

Gakupo mendengus. "Memangnya kenapa kamu tiba-tiba ingin membuang fansmu? bukannya selama ini kamu senang ada mereka?" tanya Gakupo.

"Karena ada satu orang yang terus mendekati sampai-sampai ada gosip antara aku dan dia berpacaran," jawab Kaito dengan suara datar dan dinginnya.

Gakupo mengangkat satu alisnya sambil melirik kepada Kaito. "Siapa? Miku?" Gakupo kembali menatap lurus ke arah jalannya. "Aku rasa wajar kalau mereka bergosip soal itu, kan memang cuman Miku yang sering dekat-dekat denganmu." Gakupo berdehem. "Bagaimana kalau kamu jelaskan saja pada Miku kalau kamu tidak menyukainya?"

Kaito menyeringai. "Kenapa aku harus memberitahu dia? kan dia sendiri yang datang padaku." Kaito terkekeh kemudian berdehem. "Selama dia tidak menyusahkanku, aku biarkan saja dia."

"Jangan-jangan, diam-diam kamu menaruh hati pada Miku?" tanya Gakupo.

"Tidak, meskipun beberapa kali aku memang sempat menganggap Miku menarik, tapi aku tidak sampai menyukainya." Kaito melirik sesaat kepada Gakupo. "Yah, meskipun aku akui kalau Miku itu memang cantik dan menarik. Dan, tidak ada ruginya gadis cantik itu menemani aku saat sendirian di perpustakaan."

Gakupo mendengus. "Dasar."

Kaito dan Gakupo terus mengayuh sepeda mereka masing-masing dengan santai. Kemudian mereka berpisah di persimpangan. Kaito mengayuh sepedanya lebih jauh. Tapi, kayuhan dia kini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya karena hari semakin gelap dan matahari semakin akan terbenam di ufuk barat.

Kaito memasuki komplek perumahan sedang bergaya modern. Dia mengayuh sepedanya semakin cepat untuk masuk ke area perumahan yang lebih dalam. Kemudian, dia berhenti di sebuah rumah yang dibentengi tembok, tapi tanpa pagar. Dia turun dari sepedanya, kemudian membelokkan sepedanya itu ke halaman depan rumahnya yang kecil. Kaito membuka tas sekolahnya, mengeluarkan kunci sepeda miliknya. Dia berjongkok kemudian mengunci jari-jari sepedanya dan badan sepedanya. Kaito juga mengambil rantai yang melilit tiang parkir sepedanya, kemudian melilitkan rantai tersebut ke badan sepedanya. Dia mengunci rantai tersebut dengan gembok besi.

Dia berjalan ke pintu rumahnya, dan membuka pintu rumahnya, mengucapkan salam kepada ibunya. "Aku pulang." Dia menoleh ke arah pintu ruang makan dan pintu ruang tamu. Kemudian matanya menoleh kepada tangga yang ada di ujung lorong pintu masuk. Ujung mata Kaito menangkap adanya sepatu asing di barisan sepatunya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut biru yang sama seperti Kaito menunjukkan dirinya dari pintu ruang makan. "Selamat datang, Kaito," jawab wanita tersebut–ibu Kaito.

"Apa ada tamu?" tanya Kaito dengan mimik wajah biasa-biasanya.

Ibunya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan lalu menampakkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Tidak ada, tapi ayahmu sudah pulang."

Senyuman Kaito melebar, dia menderap mendekati ibunya. "Benarkah? dimana ayah?" tanya Kaito disusul oleh tawa yang lembut.

Pangkal jari telunjuk ibunya sedikit menutupi mulutnya sendiri. Ibunya terkekeh dengan lembut seperti yang dilakukan Kaito. "Sayang sekali dia sedang keluar dengan rekan kerjanya, tapi mungkin akan pulang saat makan malam."

"Tapi sebentar lagi makan malam, ayah belum pulang," ucap Kaito. Senyuman di wajah Kaito sedikit memudar. Matanya kemudian membulat. "Ah, benar juga! jadwal kuliah kak Meiko hari ini kan setelah makan malam! maaf bu, aku tidak bisa makan malam di rumah!" Kaito berderap menuju tangga kemudian berlari menuju tangga.

"Jadi hari ini kamu akan makan malam dengan Meiko?" tanya ibunya dari lantai bawah.

"Iya!" jawan Kaito dengan suara yang keras.

Kaito berderap menuju lantai dua, sesampainya di lantai dua dia segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya kembali. Kaito melemparkan tasnya ke atas kasurnya. Dia membuka kancing baju seragamnya dengan cepat. Dia segera mengganti setelan seragamnya dengan setelan pakaian yang telah disiapkannya dan di gantung di dinding. Dia mengenakan kemeja biru muda dengan jaket dengan kerah karet, dia juga menggunakan celana kain hitam.

Kaito bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, dia berderap menuju kamar mandi yang berada di lantai dua. Kaito berkaca pada cermin yang digantung di atas wastafel. Kaito membuka keran air kemudian mencuci mukanya. Dia mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil dengan rajutan nama Kaito yang digantung di sebelah kanan cermin. Kaito membasahkan kedua tangannya kemudian sedikit membasahkan rambutnya dengan tangannya yang basah kemudian mengeringkan dengan handuk yang digunakannya tadi. Dia kemudian membuka lemari di balik cermin dan mengambil sisir hitam miliknya kemudian menutup lemari cermin. Sisir hitam itu menyisir rapih rambutnya dan setelah selesai, Kaito kembali menaruh sisir tersebut.

Dia berderap keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menuju lantai bawah. "Aku pergi dulu bu."

Kaito mengenakan sepatu yang digunakannya sewaktu ke sekolah tadi dan langsung keluar dari rumahnya. Tepat saat dia membuka pintu rumahnya, ada gadis berambut coklat pendek berjalan melewati depan rumahnya. Gadis tersebut dibalut kemeja biru kotak-kotak dengan sweater coklat dan celana panjang biru tua.

Mata Kaito membulat, senyum merekah di bibirnya dan kemudian dia menyunggingkan seringai tipis di bibirnya. Dia mendatarkan seringai itu menjadi senyuman tipis yang biasa dia pasang saat berada di sekolah. Kaito berderap keluar dari halaman depan rumahnya lalu mengejar gadis tersebut. "Kak Meiko."

Gadis berambut coklat pendek itu–Meiko–berhenti saat Kaito memanggilnya. Meiko menoleh ke belakangnya dan tersenyum kepada Kaito. Senyuman itu kemudian berubah menjadi geraman kecil. "Kaito, jangan katakan kalau kamu mau mengantar aku kuliah lagi."

Kaito terkekeh kemudian berhenti di sebelah Meiko. Kaito sedikit menunduk saat matanya menatap mata Meiko. Keduanya kemudian mulai berjalan berdampingan. "Tapi, tidak baik seorang perempuan berjalan sendirian saat malam-malam."

Meiko menggerutu kecil kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaito. "Tapi kan ini belum malam. Dan, aku kan sudah kuliah tingkat tiga, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku ini pernah juara bela diri sewaktu sekolah menengah pertama."

Kaito terkekeh kemudian menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Kaito kemudian berdehem. "Tapi sekarang banyak orang jahat kak, jadi meskipun kakak pernah juara sekalipun, tetap ada yang harus menjaga kakak."

Meiko menggumam kemudian menoleh kepada Kaito. "Apa aku perlu membuktikan kekuatanku padamu?" tanya Meiko sambil menyentakkan alisnya.

Kaito terkekeh canggung sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu... sudahlah kak, anggap saja aku ini penjaga kakak."

Meiko menggembungkan pipinya kemudian mencubit tangan Kaito. "Karena kamu selalu mengantar-jemput setiap aku kuliah malam, gosip tentang dirimu semakin menjadi-jadi. Mereka selalu bilang kalau kamu itu pacarku, dan meskipun aku menyangkalnya, gosip itu terus bermunculan."

Kaito terkekeh. Perasaan senang memenuhi hatinya. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar lebih cepat. Telinganya sedikit terasa panas, tapi setelah dia mengatur napasnya, irama jantungnya kembali normal. "Bukannya bagus kalau kakak digosipkan berpacaran denganku? aku kan tampan."

Meiko mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaito. "Tidak, gosip itu malah membuat Mikuo semakin menjauhiku."

Sesaat, senyuman di bibir Kaito mendatar. Tatapan dan ekspresi lembut Kaito mendatar dan mendingin. Kelopak mata sedikit turun. "Kakak masih menyukai kak Mikuo?" tanya Kaito dengan suara yang datar.

Meiko melirik-lirik Kaito kemudian sedikit menunduk. Meskipun Meiko menunduk, Kaito dapat melihat rona-rona merah di pipi Meiko. Meiko kemudian mengangguk dan terkekeh malu. "I-iya... tapi dia sekarang semakin lengket dengan pacarnya itu."

Kaito mengangkat satu alisnya sambil mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari Meiko. "Aku jadi penasaran dengan orang yang bernama Mikuo ...," gumamnya. Setelah ia membungkam suaranya, ujung-ujung matanya dapat melihat sosok Meiko yang menoleh ke arahnya kemudian tersenyum padanya.

"Hari ini aku ada jadwal satu kelas dengan Mikuo, mungkin nanti kamu bisa bertemu dengannya," ucap Meiko kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaito.

Keduanya kemudian saling diam. Mereka berdua fokus menatap arah jalan mereka menuju universitas Meiko. Jalan yang mereka tempuh cukup jauh, jadi mereka harus menunggu bus di halte bus yang ada di depan komplek perumahan mereka. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di kursi pemberhentian bus. Sekarang adalah waktu untuk makan malam. Perutnya terasa kosong, penuh akan udara, dan terkadang dia mendengar perutnya berbunyi kecil saat mereka berdua berjalan tadi.

Meiko menoleh sambil memanggil nama Kaito. Kaito menoleh kepadanya, tak lupa dia juga menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Ya?" tanya Kaito.

Meiko menumpu tubuhnya pada kedua tangannya yang menekan bangku. "Kamu pasti belum makan kan? dari tadi aku mendengar perutmu berbunyi." Meiko sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Kaito.

Sesaat, irama detak jantung Kaito berdebar lebih cepat dari normalnya. Telinganya juga memanas ketika gadis cantik di sebelahnya itu–Meiko–mendekat kepadanya. "Apa bunyi perutku terdengar?"

Meiko mengangguk, dia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. "Iya. Aku yakin kamu belum makan, harusnya kamu makan malam lebih awal dulu. Kamu selalu saja seperti ini," ucapnya dengan sedikit menggerutu kesal. Meiko kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia menarik tas punggungnya kemudian menaruhnya di atas pahanya.

Kaito sudah tahu kalau sebenarnya Meiko makan malam lebih awal, tapi agar tidak membuat khawatir ibunya, dia beralasan akan makan dengan Meiko. Kaito memperhatikan Meiko yang sedang mengubur tangannya ke dalam tasnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Meiko mengeluarkan sepotong roti isi yang dibungkus plastik bening.

Meiko menjulurkan roti isi daging tersebut kepada Kaito. "Ini, aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu. Aku yakin. Meskipun aku sudah pergi, kamu pasti menyusulku dan kamu juga pasti belum makan, jadi aku siapkan ini untukmu," ucap Meiko yang kemudian disusul dengan tawa.

Telinga Kaito terasa panas dan senyuman langsung menyungging di mulutnya. Kaito mengambil roti isi tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Terima kasih."

Mata Meiko membulat, alisnya sedikit mengernyit dan mulutnya menganga. "Kenapa dimasukkan ke dalam saku? kenapa tidak langsung dimakan?" tanya Meiko dengan sedikit menyentak

Kaito menyeringai. "Karena aku tidak ingin ada orang yang melihat roti buatan kak Meiko."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Meiko. Meiko kembali menggendong tas punggungnya kemudian menumpu tubuhnya pada tangan yang menekan kursi.

Kaito tertawa kecil. "Karena aku tidak ingin ada orang yang menginginkan roti buatan kakak."

Bus yang datang dan berhenti di halte mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. Keduanya memperhatikan seksama bus tersebut. Keduanya kemudian bangkit dari kursi mereka dan mengantre dengan calon penumpang lainnya untuk memasuki bus tersebut.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk dan duduk di kursi tengah, pintu bus tertutup sendiri dan bus kembali berjalan. Keduanya kembali terdiam, fokus dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kaito yang duduk dalam kursi terluar melirik Meiko yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tangan Meiko bertumpu pada sikunya dan kepalan tangannya menjadi sandaran dagunya. Meiko sedang memperhatikan jalanan trotoar dari jendela bus. Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya, dan menatap lurus ke depan.

.

Tak sadar saat bus telah sampai tujuan, Meiko menyikut Kaito, menyuruhnya keluar dari bus karena mereka telah sampai di halte bus dekat universitas. Keduanya bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka kemudian kembali mengantre dengan penumpang lainnya untuk keluar dari bis. Setelah keluar dari halte bis, keduanya kembali berjalan menuju universitas Meiko. Keduanya berhenti ketika ada seseorang di belakang mereka yang memanggil nama Meiko.

Meiko dan Kaito menoleh ke sumber suara di belakangnya. Saat Kaito berbalik, dia melihat dua orang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya datang menghampiri Meiko. Satu dari lekaki itu berambut pink, sementara satunya lagi berambut biru-hijau. Sesaat, terbesit sosok Miku dalam pikiran Kaito ketika dia melihat lekaki tinggi berambut biru-hijau tersebut. Perasaan sedikit kesal muncul dalam dirinya kerika lelaki berambut pink melambaikan tangannya kepada Meiko.

Kedua lelaki itu kemudian berhenti di depan Meiko dan Kaito. Keduanya sama-sama memberikan senyuman, hanya saja Kaito merasa lelaki berambut pink memberikan senyuman yang sedikit sinis.

Lelaki berambut biru-hijau terkekeh kepada Meiko dan juga Kaito. "Jadi ini laki-laki yang diributkan sebagai pacar Meiko."

Kaito melirik kepada Meiko, rona pink sedikit menghiasi pipi Meiko. Kemudian matanya mempelajari tatapan mata yang ditunjukkan Meiko. Tatapan mata itu, lebih kuat dan lebih lembut daripada yang Meiko tujukan kepada dirinya.

"Mikuo, dia bukan pacarku. Dia ini tetangga sebelah dan teman masa kecilku. Kami sudah seperti adik kakak," ucap Meiko dengan suaranya yang sedikit malu-malu.

Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Mikuo. _Ah, jadi ini yang namanya Mikuo. Kalau dilihat-lihat, dia mirip dengan Miku._

Lelaki dengan rambut pink tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Aku benar-benar tidak akan habis pikir kalau Meiko punya pacar, padalah laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya." Lelaki itu mendekati Meiko kemudian merangkul dengan tangan kirinya.

Kaito melirik lelaki berambut pink tersebut. Dia merasakan lirikan tajam datang dari lelaki konyol berambut pink tersebut.

"Apa sih, kenapa kamu bicara seakan-akan tidak ada laki-laki yang mau denganku," ucap Meiko sambil sedikit menggerutu.

Mikuo terkekeh kemudian menarik teman berambut _pink_ _-_ nya tersebut dan menekan kepala temannya itu agar dia menunduk. "Jangan bicara yang tidak sopan kamu, Luki." Mikuo kemudian melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kepala Luki kemudian menyunggingkan senyum kepada Kaito. Senyuman itu sekilas tampak seperti senyum pangeran yang selalu dikeluarkan Kaito saat dia berada di lingkungan sekolah. "Namamu Kaito, kan?" tanya Mikuo.

Kaito mengangguk. "Ya, namaku Kaito Shion. Aku tetangga sebelah kak Meiko."

Mikuo tersenyum. "Namaku Mikuo Hatsune, dan lelaki ini adalah Luki Megurine. Kami berdua adalah teman satu universitas Meiko, kami juga dulu adalah teman sekolah menengah atasnya Meiko." Senyuman Mikuo lebih sempurna ketimbang senyuman Kaito.

Kaito melengkungkan senyuman tipis sambil sedikit berdehem. "Aku tahu, kak Meiko banyak sekali bercerita tentang mu. Boleh aku panggil kak Mikuo?" tanya Kaito sambil melembutkan tatapan kepada Mikuo.

Mikuo membalas tatapan mata Kaito dengan tatapan mata yang lebih lembut. "Tentu saja. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kaito." Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Mikuo.

Kaito meraih tangan Mikuo dan berjabat tangan. "Begitupun juga saya, kak Mikuo." Setelah jabat tangan itu selesai, keduanya saling menarik tangan mereka masing-masing. Kaito kemudian membuka suaranya kemudian memanggil nama Mikuo. "Apa kak Mikuo memiliki adik perempuan? ada salah satu murid dari sekolahku yang memiliki nama belakang yang sama dengan kakak, dan warna rambut dia juga sama dengan kakak."

Mata Mikuo sedikit membulat kemudian tawa kecil yang ceria dan ringan keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang cerah berwarna pink natural. "Iya, aku punya adik perempuan, namanya Miku Hatsune." Tatapan Mikuo kepada Kaito semakin melembut. "Kalian teman satu kelas?"

Kaito menyunggingkan seringai tipisnya. "Tidak, aku kakak kelas Miku."

Luki membulatkan matanya kepada Kaito kemudian mengeluarkan seringai juga. "Kalau kamu kakak kelas Miku, berarti kamu satu sekolah juga dengan Luka? apa kamu kenal dia? aku kakak Luka."

Kaito mendatarkan seringai dan menatap Luki dengan datar. "Ya, aku kenal Luka."

"Hm..." gumaman Meiko mengalihkan perhatian Kaito kepada Meiko.

"Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam universitas," ucap Meiko kemudian dia menoleh kepada Kaito. "Kai, nanti aku pulang jam sembilan malam. Kamu tidak perlu menjemput ku."

Luki menyeringai. "Iya, kamu tidak perlu menjemput kakakmu ini, aku akan mengantar Meiko pulang," dia menatap Kaito dengan tajam dan menantang.

Meiko menghela napasnya. "Aku tidak mau diantar pulang olehmu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Luki dengan suara tinggi.

Mulut Kaito sedikit melengkung membentuk senyuman hambar.

Meiko mengangkat bahunya. "Karena pasti nanti kamu akan mengajak aku pergi kemana-mana."

Kaito terkekeh kecil kemudian menoleh kepada Meiko yang ada di sebelahnya. "Aku akan menjemput kak Meiko seperti biasanya."

Mikuo kemudian menarik Luki dan juga menarik Meiko. "Sudahlah ayo nanti kita telat kalau terus di sini, biarkan Kaito mengantar mu pulang, dari pada kamu pulang sendiri atau bersama Luki." Mikuo menoleh kepada Kaito kemudian melambaikan tangannya. "Kami bertiga masuk ke dalam dulu ya, sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai."

Kaito mengguk kemudian memperhatikan ketiga orang tersebut berlari masuk ke dalam area universitas. Kaito memutar balik badannya, kembali berjalan menuju halte bus yang ada di dekat universitas. Malam-malam seperti ini biasanya dia segera pulang ke rumahnya, makan malam, belajar sebentar dan kembali menjemput Meiko di Universitas dia.

Kaito duduk di kursi halte. Halte sedikit penuh, tapi lebih sepi dari yang sebelumnya. Perutnya kembali berbunyi, seperti peliharaan yang meminta makanan kepada majikannya. Dia menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, mengambil roti isi yang diberikan oleh Meiko. Roti isi itu berisi daging, dan selada–terlihat dari sisi-sisi roti isi. Kaito mendorong sebagian roti isi buatan Meiko keluar dari bungkusan plastik. Giginya kemudian menggigit roti isi tersebut kemudian mengunyahnya. Lidahnya yang melumat makanan dalam mulutnya merasakan rasa asam dari mayonnaise dan saus tomat. Kaito menyunggingkan bibirnya ketika merasakan tidak adanya saus cabai di dalam roti isi miliknya.

Sesaat setelah dia menelan gigitan pertama rotinya, bis dari arah rumahnya datang. Kaito tetap duduk di kursinya, dia bangkit ataupun mengantre masuk karena bis itu bis tujuannya. Kaito memperhatikan bis yang mengangkut sedikit penumpang itu. Setelah beberapa saat, bis kembali berjalan dan di seberang jalan, Kaito melihat bis tujuannya juga berangkat. Mata Kaito sedikit membulat tapi kemudian kembali normal. Dia kembali memakan roti isi dari Meiko sambil memperhatikan laju bis–yang berada di seberang–melaju semakin cepat.

Kaito menggulung bungkus roti yang telah habis kemudian memasukannya ke dalam tong sampah di sebelahnya. Dia bangkit dari kursi halte, dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah pulangnya. Dia berjalan menuju pusat kota yang ada di dekat universitas tempat Meiko belajar.

Pikirannya kembali terpikirkan kepada Mikuo. _Laki-laki yang disukai kak Meiko... senyumannya lebih tulus daripada milikku, jadi kak Meiko menyukai orang yang memiliki senyuman seperti itu..._ Perasaan panas timbul dalam dadanya. Dia merasa kalah, senyumannya–yang mampu membuat gadis-gadis di sekolah bertekuk lutut padanya–kalah dari senyuman Mikuo. Senyuman miliknya belum bisa menggetarkan hati Meiko. _Dia kakaknya Miku. Mungkin aku bisa sedikit memanfaatkan Miku untuk mengorek informasi soal kakaknya._ Kaito menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya kemudian menatap ke pepohonan taman kota yang dihiasi lampu kuning kecil. _Karena dia selalu bilang dia menyukai laki-laki pintar dan baik aku selalu berusaha bersikap baik meskipun aku merasa terpaksa. Lalu dia bilang Mikuo baik seperti pangeran, dan saat itulah aku bersikap seperti yang Meiko inginkan._ Kaito sedikit menundukkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan perlahan-lahan. "Aku pikir menjadi pangeran dan baik sudah bisa untuk menarik hati kak Meiko," gumamnya.

Pikirannya kemudian teralih kepada Luki yang menatapnya sinis. _Laki-laki yang bernama Mikuo itu, aku rasa dia bukan ancaman yang besar._

Matanya membulat ketika dia menangkap sosok gadis dengan seragam sekolahnya. Gadis itu berambut peach dan menggunakan jepit rambut kuping kucing, rambutnya juga diikat dua di kedua sisi tengkuk kepalanya. Hanya satu orang gadis di sekolahnya yang Kaito tahu memakai jepit kuping kucing tersebut.

"Iroha," panggil Kaito.

Iroha terdiam dan bahunya sedikit naik ketika Kaito memanggil namanya. Dia berbalik dan wajahnya tampak tidak seceria saat dia berada di sekolah. "Kak Kaito?" tanyanya dan senyuman ceria–yang sedikit menyebalkan menurut Kaito–merekah di wajah Iroha.

Kaito menyunggingkan bibirnya ke kanan, membentuk seringai tipis. "Jadi kamu pulang lewat sini? pantas saja kamu melihatku bersama dengan seorang gadis kemudian menyebarkannya ke seisi sekolah."

Senyuman di bibir Iroha mendatar dan melengkung ke bawah kemudian sedikit menganga. Alisnya juga turun ke bawah, menunjukkan sebuah kekhawatiran. "Ah... soal itu..."

Kaito mendengus dan sedikit menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap dingin Iroha. "Aku tidak masalah jika kamu menyebarkan gosip yang itu, karena aku memang suka pergi dengan seorang perempuan." Kaito mengangkat alis kanannya. "Tapi aku merasa sangat terganggu jika kamu menyebarkan gosip tentangku dan juga Miku." Kaito kembali mendengus. "Apa lagi jika gosipnya itu gosip aku berciuman dengan Miku." Kaito berjalan mendekati Iroha kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan mulutnya kepada satu telinga Iroha. "Kalau kamu menyebarkan gosip soal aku dan Miku lagi, aku akan menyebarkan gosip soal hubunganmu dan juga guru Kiyoteru." Kaito menarik diri dari Iroha kemudian menatap mata Iroha yang pupil matanya mengecil.

"Dari mana kak Kaito tahu soal diriku dengan guru Kiyo?" tanya Iroha. Keringat mengalir dari sisi keningnya.

Kaito terkekeh sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau kalian ingin bermesraan, sebaiknya carilah tempat yang sepi, dan jangan lupa tutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Kalau bisa, kalian kunci pintunya."

Iroha menganga, dia segera membungkam mulutnya. Iroha menundukkan kepalanya. "Tolong jangan beritahu siapapun soal hubunganku dengan guru Kiyoteru."

Kaito mengangkat bahunya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku akan tutup mulut jika kamu tidak akan menyebarkan gosip apapun soal diriku."

Iroha mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah..."

Kaito melengkungkan senyuman di bibirnya. "Adik kelas yang baik. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Kaito memutar tubuhnya kemudian berjalan menjauhi Iroha. Dia kembali menyunggingkan senyuman di mulutnya. _Sepertinya aku harus bersikap manis terhadap Miku dulu untuk mencari tahu soal kakaknya itu, kalau aku bertanya pada kak Meiko, dia hanya bilang Mikuo baik ini itu. Sekarang, sebaiknya aku cari restoran sambil menunggu kak Meiko pulang._

.

Rin dan Len duduk bersila–berhadap-hadapan–di sofa ruang keluarga. Mereka saling mencondongkan tubuh mereka, membuat kening atas mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Jadi? kamu sudah punya rencana?" tanya Rin.

Len mengangguk pelan, membuat kepala Rin ikut mengangguk-angguk karena dahi mereka yang saling bersentuhan. "Selama kita belum punya rencana untuk merusak hubungan kak Mikuo dan pacarnya itu, aku punya rencana untuk membantumu jadi perempuan seksi." Len menyeringai kemudian seringai itu disusul dengan kekeh. "Aku sudah buat daftar cara yang bisa membuatmu seksi dengan cepat! yah, meskipun hasilnya terlihat setelah sekitar tiga bulan lebih."

Rin menekan dahinya kepada Len sampai mendorongnya. Rin kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. "Mana? tunjukkan kepadaku!" teriak Rin.

Len mencondongkan badannya kemudian membekap mulut Rin. "Sssh," desis Len sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Rin. "Jangan keras-keras... nanti suaramu bisa terdengar ke rumah sebelah..."

Rin menarik tangan Len yang membekap mulutnya kemudian mengambil nafas panjang-panjang. "Ya, suaraku tidak akan sampai ke rumah sebelah lah ... aku terlalu besemangat."

Len terkekeh kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang dilipat menjadi empat bagian. Len membuka kertas yang terlipat tersebut kemudian menunjukkan isi kertas tersebut kepada Rin. Len melengkungkan senyuman.

Rin menatap kertas itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Tapi, saat dia membaca seksama daftar yang ada pada kertas tersebut:

 _20 kali_ push up _setiap hari_ _S_ _enin,_ _R_ _abu,_ _J_ _um'at._

 _30 kali angkat beban hari_ _S_ _elasa,_ _K_ _amis,_ _S_ _abtu._

 _10 kali_ squat _setiap bangun pagi._

 _10 kali_ lunges _setiap akan tidur._

 _Lari pagi setiap hari minggu. 10_ twist-crunches _dan 10_ leg lift _._

 _Untuk makan siang, makan daging sapi setiap hari_ _R_ _abu. Makan dada ayam setiap_ _S_ _enin dan_ _J_ _um'at. Sebisa mungkin kamu minum susu sebelum tidur, tapi jangan minum jatah susu pisang_ _milik_ _ku yang ada di dalam kulkas :p_

Binar-binar di matanya menghilang kemudian tatapan matanya mendatar. Kelopak mata Rin turun, membuat matanya menyipit dengan tatapan datar. Mulutnya membungkam dan melengkung cemberut. Alisnya semakin menyentak bersamaan dengan keningnya yang mengernyit. Mulutnya mulai berkomat-kamit, menggumam dan menggerutu kemudian dia menurunkan kertas tersebut dan menatap Len dengan tatapan tajam. Otot-otot sedikit menonjol di keningnya. "Kamu mau membunuhku perlahan-lahan ya, Len?" tanya Rin dengan suara yang keras dan tinggi.

Len tertawa, dia mengusap-usap tengkuk kepalanya, karena rambutnya yang memang gatal karena belum ia cuci. "Ini adalah daftar latihan yang termudah tahu," jawab Len kemudian dia mencondongkan badannya dan menyentakkan alisnya. Dia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Rin kemudian mendesis dan berbisik, "kalau kamu lihat di majalah seksi yang aku miliki, daftar latihan untuk membuat badan rata sepertimu menjadi seksi dalam waktu cepat itu sangat berat." Len kemudian menjauhkan mulutnya dari telinga Rin. Mereka berdua kembali menempelkan kedua dahi mereka.

Rin mendesis kemudian membalas bisikan Len dengan menghela napasnya. "Apa maksudmu rata?" bisik Rin dengan nada menyentak. "Kamu mau aku membocorkan rahasia soal majalah-majalah itu kepada papa dan mama?"

Len memegang bahu Rin sambil mendesis. "Jangan! aku bisa mati kalau mama dan papa tahu!" Len menghela napasnya kemudian kembali menyunggingkan seringai di bibirnya. Dia terkekeh sambil melepaskan bahu Rin. Matanya menatap Rin dalam-dalam. "Pokoknya, percayalah padaku, latihan ini tidak akan membuatmu sampai mati, paling-paling keram otot."

Rin menyentakkan alisnya dan memegang dua telinga Len dan menariknya. "Kamu mau aku membocorkan rahasiamu?!" bisik Rin dengan menyentak.

Len menjauhkan kepalanya dari Rin sambil mendorong Rin dan berteriak dengan keras sehingga membuat ibu mereka memanggil nama mereka berdua. Ibunya mengelap tangannya yang basah karena air cuci piring dengan celemek yang digunakannya. "Rin, Len, jangan berisik, ini sudah malam." Ibu mereka kembali berbalik. Dia kembali menyalakan keran air dan mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka. "Len, katanya tadi kamu mau mandi. Cepat sana mandi."

"Oh iya," ucap Len sambil bangkit dari sofa. Len mengambil handuk yang sudah ia kalungkan di lehernya. Dia berjalan menuju dapur kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada di pojok dapur.

Rin kembali memperhatikan kertas yang ada di tangannya. Dia memperhatikan pesan di pojok kanan bawah kertas: _Lakukan latihan ini selama satu tahun, ok._ Di sebelah pesan tersebut terdapat gambar Len yang mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sehingga membentuk huruf v.

"Ini sih namanya pemerasan kalau aku harus menyisihkan uang untuk beli daging terus... dan susu... ugh..." gumam Rin sambil mengerang dan menutup mulutnya. Rin menghela napasnya setelah mual–karena membayangkan susu–menghilang. Rin menegakkan badannya kemudian mengangkat tinju kanannya ke atas. "Tapi demi kak Mikuo, aku akan lakukan apapun!"

* * *

To be continue

* * *

A.N

Yeay! kaze hadir dengan mengupdate chapter 5 koisuru!

reader: waaah XD terima kasih banyak sudah menunggu-nunggu update koisuru. aku terharu ukh :'' len sama rin jahat ya ke Mikuo karena mau ngancurin dia? hahaha X'D yah namanya juga karena suka *apanya* dan ya, Len mata keranjang, mungkin karena dia salah jalan waktu kecil *lah gimana

chapter ini paaanjaaang, kayaknya sebagai pelampian chapter pendek minggu lalu hshshs. Dan sepertinya chapter ini khusus buat Kaito ya. Tapi tetap ada Rin Len kok, tenang aja, kan mereka MCnya hahaha XD. Minggu depan masih cerita cinta dari para murid SMA~ penasaran siapanya? tunggu minggu depan XD dadah

mind to review? :3


	6. It's All Started With Gossips

_A Vocaloid fanfiction_

 _I don't have the characters_

 _Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc._

* * *

 _Koisuru – It's all started with gossips_

* * *

Iris mata coklat muda tampak menunjukkan sosok lelaki berambut coklat yang berdiri di depan papan tulis. Mata itu memperhatikan dalam-dalam Kiyoteru, sehingga sosok Kiyoteru terpantul di kedua lensa mata tersebut. Iroha–si pemilik jepit kuping kucing–mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menatap dalam-dalam sosok guru yang mengajar di kelas.

 _Kiyoteru... awalnya aku pikir dia adalah pria yang membosankan._

Iroha duduk dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan memainkan pulpen. Iroha kemudian mengistirahatkan dagunya pada kedua telapak tangan yang bertumpu pada sikunya yang menekan meja. Jari telunjuk kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan tulang pipi kanannya.

 _Tapi, dibalik sikapnya yang membosankan aku menemukan hal yang menarik. Aku rasa... tidak ada orang yang sadar hal yang menarik darinya. Juga... tidak ada yang tahu mengenai rahasia kami._

Kiyoteru berbalik dari papan tulisnya. Iris mata abu-abu milik Kiyoteru membalas tatapan si pemilik iris mata coklat muda. Tatapan tegas dari Kiyoteru langsung membuat pupil mata Iroha sedikit mengecil.

"Iroha," panggil Kiyoteru sambil menaruh buku yang tadi dibawanya di atas meja yang ada di depan papan tulis.

Iroha mengangkat kepalanya dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka menganga. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di atas meja kayunya. Semua pikirannya mengenai Kiyoteru seketika terhapus, berganti dengan kekhawatiran yang semakin memuncak dalam dirinya. Khawatir jika Kiyoteru akan menyuruhnya maju ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal yang baru saja ditulis oleh Kiyoteru di papan tulis.

"Maju ke depan dan kerjakan soal ini," ucap Kiyoteru kemudian melengkungkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Jantung Iroha sedikit berdebar dengan cepat saat guru itu memintanya ke depan kelas. Perlahan-lahan, dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Iroha masih diam di tempat sambil matanya menatap soal matematika di papan tulis.

"Iroha, maju ke depan," ucap Kiyoteru.

Perintah Kiyoteru padahal terdengar lembut, tapi berhasil membuat Iroha melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kelas. Iroha sedikit ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya, dan dia juga mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Saat Kiyoteru berada di dekatnya, Iroha sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengumpat dengan pelan kepada Kiyoteru. "Kenapa aku disuruh ke depan," bisik Iroha sambil mengambil kapur dari tangan Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru terkekeh pelan, kemudian melembutkan tatapan matanya kepada Iroha. "Ini salah satu cara agar kita bisa berdekatan," bisiknya.

Iroha sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Rona-rona di pipinya mulai tampak mewarnai pipinya yang mulus. Iroha menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan napas, sehingga membuat detak jantungnya yang cepat sedikit melambat kembali ke normal.

Iroha melirik kepada papan tulis kemudian kembali menatap Kiyoteru. "Tapi aku tidak mengerti soal ini..." bisiknya.

Kiyoteru mengangkat satu alisnya dan terkekeh pelan. "Jadi, dari tadi kamu tidak memperhatikan?"

Iroha terdiam, menatap dalam-dalam mata Kiyoteru. Seperti berusaha membuat hati Kiyoteru tergerak untuk memberikannya sebuah jawaban untuk soal tersebut.

Kiyoteru menghela napasnya dengan pelan kemudian kembali berbisik, "kalau begitu, aku akan membisikkan jawabannya... tapi cepat."

Iroha menyunggingkan seringai tipis di bibirnya kemudian berbalik menghadap papan tulis. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang menegang kapur, dan mulai menuliskan jawaban di kotak jawaban.

Kiyoteru membisikkan jawaban dari soal tersebut kepada Iroha. Ada kalanya dia berhenti agar Iroha berfikir sejenak. Saat Iroha berhenti cukup lama, Kiyoteru kembali membisikkan cara untuk mengerjakan soal tersebut.

Setelah menjawab soal, Iroha kembali memberikan kapur kepada Kiyoteru. Dia kembali ke bangkunya. Iroha kembali menumpu tangannya pada sikut yang menekan meja. Dagunya kembali ia sandarkan kepada kedua tangannya yang saling terbuka.

Iroha melengkungkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Dia memfokuskan matanya kepada Kiyoteru. Iroha berusaha untuk fokus pada pelajaran, meskipun pikirannya kembali berputar-putar pada kejadian yang ada di sekolah dan juga soal Kiyoteru.

 _Sebenarnya, aku tidak menyangka kalau aku dan guru Kiyoteru bisa berjalan berdampingan seperti saat ini. Karena aku pikir guru orang yang membosankan, aku tidak ingin terlihat masalah dengannya. Karena kejadian di liburan musim panas tahun lalu, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya._

 _._

Iroha keluar dari mobilnya dengan membawa tas selendang yang bergambar kucing Norwegian. Dia menyelendangkan tali tas tersebut kemudian menutup pintu mobil dengan sedikit keras.

Iroha berjinjit dengan ujung-ujung kakinya sambil tangannya menunjuk ke arah lautan lepas yang dilihat matanya. "Piko, lihat!" teriak Iroha sambil tangannya menunjuk kepada garis pantai yang sedikit terlihat dari tempat ia berdiri. "Kita sangat dekat dengan pantai!"

Suara pintu mobil yang tertutup membuat Iroha mengalihkan pandangannya kepada mobilnya. Ibunya Iroha terkekeh kepada Iroha. Dan setelah kekeh itu berakhir, suara dua pintu mobil yang terbuka membalas tawa tersebut. Dari Suara pintu mobil yang tertutup kemudian terdengar saling berurutan. Ayahnya keluar dari tempat duduk pengemudi sementara Piko keluar dari tempat duduk di sebelah tempat duduk Iroha. Suara pintu mobil yang tertutup kemudian terdengar berurutan ketika ayahnya dan Piko menutup pintu mobil. Bagasi mobil terbuka, membalas suara pintu mobil yang ditutup.

"Piko, keluarkan tas bawaan kita dari dalam bagasi," ucap ayahnya sambil mendekati bagasi mobil.

"Kak, kita tidak dekat dengan pantai. Karena penginapan ini berada di atas, jadinya pantai terlihat lebih dekat," ucap Piko sambil mendekati bagasi mobil. Piko kemudian menarik penutup bagasi ke atas, membuat bagasi mobil sedan mereka terbuka lebar.

Iroha mendekati Piko. "Ya, tapi pokoknya kita menginap di dekat pantai." Iroha mengambil tas koper kecilnya. Iroha berjalan mendekati ibunya sambil menarik koper yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Iroha berjalan berdampingan ibunya masuk ke dalam penginapan bergaya tradisional, dimana dinding-dindingnya dilapisi kayu-kayu bambu kecil yang direkatkan berjajar. Piko dan ayahnya mengikuti di belakang mereka sambil membawa koper. Hanya ibunya saja yang tidak membawa koper, tapi membawa tas tangan sederhana berwarna coklat muda.

Setelah melakukan reservasi kamar penginapan, mereka diantar oleh pelayan penginapan menuju kamar mereka. Keluarga kecil itu berjalan menuju lantai dua dan berhenti di kamar dengan nomor dua belas. Pelayan membukakan pintu untuk mereka kemudian pergi setelah dia memberikan kunci kepada ayah Iroha. Keluarga kecil itu masuk ke dalam kamar tradisional yang lumayan besar. Di dalamnya terdapat satu ranjang dan beberapa futon yang disusun di dalam rak di dekat ranjang.

Iroha berlari kecil masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Dia melepaskan pegangannya pada kopernya kemudian berderap menuju balkon kecil di kamar tersebut. Langkah Iroha menimbulkan bunyi decit dan _krek_ pelan karena lantai terbuat dari kayu.

"Kak, jangan lari-lari di lantai kayu," ucap Piko yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Karena lantai terbuat dari kayu, suara langkah kaki terdengar sedikit lebih jelas.

Iroha memegang pagar balkon dari kayu yang dipernis dengan warna coklat muda terang. Iroha menoleh kepada Piko yang mendekatinya. "Piko, kita harus cepat-cepat ke pantai, mumpung sekarang masih jam sepuluh."

"Kalian berdua saja ya ke pantainya, ayah masih mengantuk," balas ayahnya kemudian menghempaskan dirinya ke atas ranjang.

"Ibu akan menemani ayah. Piko, kamu temani kakakmu ke pantai ya," balas ibunya juga sambil duduk di sisi ranjang.

Piko menghela napasnya. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan tangannya bersedekap di atas pagar balkon. Dia menumpu badannya kepada tangannya yang bersedekap. "Aku juga masih ngantuk... dari subuh tadi aku menemani ayah menyetir."

Iroga mengumpat dengan suara pelan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan ke pantai sendiri."

Piko menegakkan badannya dan menoleh kepada kakaknya. "Jangan sendirian! bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat?" suara Piko lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Iroha terkekeh dan memutar badannya menatap kepada Piko. "Kalau begitu temani aku ke pantai."

Piko mengangguk kemudian menghela napasnya. "Baiklah." Piko mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kakaknya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Tapi jangan pakai baju renang yang mencolok."

Iroha terkekeh. Dia membuka tangannya lebar-lebar kemudian memeluk Piko. Iroha menempelkan pipi kanannya kepada pipi kiri Piko kemudian mengusap-usap dengan pipinya. "Kamu memang adik terbaik!"

"Le-lepaskan aku, kak!" pekik Piko.

.

Iroha dan Piko berlari dari ruang ganti pantai menuju pesisir pantai. Piko berlari dengan membawa tas perlengkapan mereka sementara Iroha berlari sambil membawa bola plastik yang sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran bola basket.

Piko dan Iroha berhenti ketika mereka dekat berada di tengah pantai. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka berdua saling menyunggingkan senyum canggung.

"Jadi... siapa yang akan menjaga barang-barang kita?" tanya Piko.

"A... aku tidak mau menjaga barang," jawab Iroha sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Kamu kan bilang kalau kamu ngantuk, kamu saja yang menjaga barang-barang."

Piko mendengus sambil mengangkat bahunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia melirik kepada Iroha dengan sedikit tajam. "Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi. Saat ini, aku punya misi untuk mengumpulkan kerang terbanyak dengan Len."

Lengkungan senyum canggung Iroha berubah menjadi tawa kecil. "Misi macam apa itu?" Iroha terkekeh kemudian mengempit bola plastik dengan tangan kiri. "Kita gunakan gunting-kertas-batu saja untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjaga barang-barang kita."

Piko menyinggungkan seringai di bibirnya. Dia juga sedikit menyentakkan alisnya. "Baiklah," ucap Piko sambil mengencangkan tali tasnya yang melingkar di bahu kirinya.

Keduanya saling mengangkat tangan kanannya kemudian menghentakkan sejajar dengan perut mereka. Piko mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf v, menandakan dia mengeluarkan gunting sebagai senjatanya. Sementara Iroha, dia membuka semua jarinya, menyimbolkan kertas sebagai senjatanya.

Piko menyeringai dengan jahil. Dia melirik pada kakaknya kemudian memberikan tas yang dibawanya kepada Iroha. "Jangan lupa pasang tikar dan payungnya," ucap Piko yang kemudian disusul dengan seringai jahil lagi. "Aku mau mencari kerang dulu, hahaha." Piko segera berlari menuju bibir pantai sambil tertawa.

Iroha mengumpat dalam hatinya kemudian menaruh tas di bawahnya. Kakinya menendang pelan pasir putih. "Aku ingin main bola di laut..."

Iroha berjongkok kemudian membuka ritsleting tasnya. Dia mengambil payung dan tikar tipis yang terlipat rapi di dalam tas. Iroha kembali berdiri sambil membuka lipatan tikar. Dia menggelar tikar di sebelah tasnya. Payung pantai juga dibuka olehnya. Iroha duduk di atas tikar tipis yang digelarnya kemudian menancapkan payung di belakangnya. Dia juga memindahkan tas yang berisi makanan ringan dan baju mereka ke atas tikar yang digelar.

Iroha merekatkan kakinya. Lututnya yang menggantung bertumpu pada tumit kakinya yang menekan pasir pantai. Iroha menumpu tangannya pada sikut yang berada di atas lututnya. Dagunya beristirahat pada telapak tangannya yang terbuka.

Saat siang seperti ini pantai pasti ramai, begitu juga dengan pantai yang dikunjungi Iroha saat ini. Iroha mengamati adiknya yang sedang berjongkok di bibir pantai.

Karena bosan mengamati adiknya yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, Iroha mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dari semua orang asing yang dilihatnya, seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut menarik perhatiannya. Dia berjalan mendekati tempat Iroha.

"Aku seperti pernah melihat orang itu." Iroha memperhatikan dalam-dalam lelaki berambut coklat tersebut.

Lelaki tersebut mengenakan celana sontok. Di sebelahnya ada wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna pirang kekuningan. Wanita berambut pirang itu memberikan kacamata kepada lelaki tersebut. Lelaki berambut coklat itu tertawa kemudian memasang kacamatanya.

Iroha mengangkat kepalanya. Mata Iroha membulat memperhatikan lelaki yang baru saja mengenakan kacamatanya itu. "Guru Kiyoteru," ucap Iroha.

 _Wah, ini bisa jadi gossip yang bagus. Guru yang membosankan seperti guru Kiyoteru memiliki pacar yang sangat cantik. Jangan-jangan pacarnya itu orang barat._

Iroha melipat kakinya kemudian mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku jaket bertudung yang digunakannya. Iroha membuka kunci layar ponsel, dia membuka perangkat pesannya. "Aku harus memberitahu berita ini kepada Luka dan yang lainnya."

Iroha tidak menyadari Kiyoteru dan gadis berambut pirang berjalan mendekatinya. Iroha terlalu fokus pada layar ponselnya, mengetik berita yang belum tentu kebenarannya.

Ujung mata milik Kiyoteru menangkap keberadaan Iroha yang duduk di bawah payung pantai. Kiyoteru berhenti melangkah dan menghentikan gadis berambut pirang di sebelahnya.

"Iroha?" tanya Kiyoteru.

Mata Iroha membulat. Dia segera keluar dari perangkat pesannya dan mematikan layar ponselnya. Iroha menoleh kepada Kiyoteru yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Guru Kiyoteru?" Iroha menyunggingkan senyuman hambar di bibirnya.

Kiyoteru tersenyum tipis kepada Iroha. "Sedang berlibur di sini?" tanya Kiyoteru.

Iroha melirik kepada wanita berambut pirang yang bersama dengan Kiyoteru. Dia kembali menatap wajah gurunya tersebut. "Iya, saya berlibur di sini."

 _Ah, aku malas bicara dengan orang membosankan sepertinya._ Iroha memaksa menahan senyuman hambarnya kepada Kiyoteru. Yah, sebagai pemanis bibir agar terlihat sopan kepada gurunya. Iroha diam saja dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

Kiyoteru menoleh kepada si gadis berambut pirang. Dia kembali menatap Iroha dan melengkungkan senyuman lembutnya. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu ya. Selamat menikmati liburan mu."

"Iya," jawab Iroha sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan-pelan. Iroha kembali melirik gadis berambut pirang itu lagi.

Gadis itu melengkungkan senyuman tipisnya. Dia terlihat sangat cantik. Gadis itu menggunakan baju renang one-piece dan ditutupi oleh jaket.

Kiyoteru kembali berjalan berdampingan dengan gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Mereka terlihat berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Iroha tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

Iroha memutuskan untuk menyalakan kembali layar ponselnya. Dia kembali membuka perangkat aplikasi pesannya. Iroha mengetik pesan kepada Luka dengan cepat kemudian mengirimnya. Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir tipisnya ketika dia membaca yang baru saja dia kirim kepada Luka: _Aku melihat guru Kiyoteru dengan seorang perempuan muda yang cantik. Sepertinya dia pacaran dengan perempuan itu. Mereka berdua terlihat dekat sekali._

Ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan yanh masuk ke nomornya. Iroha membuka pesan dari Luka tersebut dan membacanya dalam hati:

 _Hah? pacar? serius? aku pikir guru Kiyoteru itu_ single _. Coba foto mereka berdua._

Iroha menoleh ke arah Kiyoteru dan gadis pirang tersebut pergi. Sayangnya, dia tidak menemukan Kiyoteru atau gadis berambut pirang itu tadi. Iroha menoleh ke sekitarnya, mencari-cari Kiyoteru diantara kerumunan orang yang dilihatnya.

Iroha membungkukkan badannya, bertumpu pada tangannya. "Hah, aku kehilangan guru itu. Sial, aku harus menjaga tempat ini."

Iroha menatap tempat yang diduduki Piko. Piko tidak ada di tempatnya semula. Piko bergeser ke bibir pantai sebelah kiri. Iroha kembali menaruh dagunya pada tangannya yang bertumpu pada kakinya. Dia memperhatikan Piko karena merasa bosan. Sambil sesekali berbalas pesan dengan Luka.

Piko bangkit dari jongkok kemudian berbalik. Dia berjalan mendekati Iroha sambil tangannya menguncup menjadi seperti mangkuk. Iroha yakin kalau adik satu-satunya itu pasti membawa sekumpulan cangkang kerang yang berhasil dikumpulkannya. Iroha sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. Kerang-kerang yang diambil Piko adalah kerang-kerang kecil. Besarnya satu kerang bahkan hanya sebesar buku-buku jari tangannya.

Piko berjongkok di depan tikar. Dia menjatuhkan semua kerang yang ada di tangannya. Piko menyeringai senang. "Aku yakin aku menang dalam misi ini." Piko bergerak mendekati tasnya kemudian mengambil tas plastik kosong. Piko kembali berjongkok di depan kerang-kerang.

Iroha menurunkan kakinya, membuat dia duduk seperti bersimpuh. Iroha mencondongkan badannya. Dia menatap kagum dengan kerang kecil yang berhasil dikumpulkan Piko. "Memangnya apa hadiahnya kalau kamu menang dari Len?" tanya Iroha.

Piko terkekeh pelan. Dia tidak menatap Iroha tapi menatap kerang-kerang. Piko memasukkan kerang-kerang tersebut ke dalam kantung plastik. "Yang kalah harus mentraktir makan siang selama satu minggu."

Mulut Iroha bungkam tapi ia menggumam pelan. "Berapa banyak yang kamu dapatkan?" tanya Iroha sambil ikut menghitung kerang-kerang yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantung plastik. Tentu saja, dia menghitung dalam hatinya.

"Tiga puluh," jawab Piko kemudian mulutnya kembali menghitung kerang-kerangnya.

"Tiga puluh?" tanya Iroha sambil menatap Piko. "Apa tidak kurang banyak? pasti Len mengumpulkan lebih banyak kerang."

Piko mendengus pelan kemudian terkekeh. Dia menatap kepada kakak perempuannya. "Aku yakin seratus persen kalau Len hanya mengumpulkan beberapa buah kerang besar." Piko mengeluh kemudian kembali menunduk, memperhatikan kerang-kerang yang sedang dimasukkannya ke dalam plastik. "Dia juga tidak akan fokus mencari kerang karena di pantai banyak perempuan cantik."

Iroha menggumam pelan, membuat jeda sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kamu benar juga."

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya ibu mereka yang datang dengan ayahnya.

"Habis mengumpulkan kerang?" tanya ayah mereka. Pasangan setengah baya itu kemudian duduk di bawah payung yang ditancapkan oleh Iroha.

Iroha dan Piko menoleh kepada orang tua mereka. Mata Iroha sedikit membulat. Perasaan senang muncul dalam dirinya ketika ia berfikir kalau dirinya memiliki kesempatan untuk bermain di pantai.

Karena kedua orang tuanya datang ke pantai, akhirnya Iroha dan Piko bermain bola di laut dengan menggunakan bola plastik yang Iroha bawa.

Semenjak pertemuan singkatnya dengan Kiyoteru di pantai itu, dia merasa heran dengan gadis cantik yang bersama Kiyoteru. Pikirnya, tidak mungkin gadis cantik berambut pirang itu mau berpacaran dengan laki-laki membosankan seperti Kiyoteru.

Hari terus berganti, tapi apa yang Iroha lakukan tetap sama. Bermain di pantai dengan adiknya, mencari-cari Kiyoteru dalam kerumunan pantai saat ada kesempatan, dan menyebarkan gossip-gossip lokal yang didengarnya di pantai kepada Luka atau beberapa teman sekelasnya.

Tapi, sampai hari terakhirnya, Iroha tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Kiyoteru ataupun gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Liburan telah berakhir, tapi rasa penasaran soal Kiyoteru belum berakhir. Mereka sekarang harus pulang karena besok adalah hari terakhir liburan musim panas. Iroha dan Piko akan kembali sekolah, dan ayahnya juga harus kembali bekerja.

Semua barang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam mobil. Iroha dan Piko masuk ke dalam mobil bersama-sama. Saat dia menutup pintu mobilnya, Iroha melihat Kiyoteru dan gadis berambut pirang kemarin berjalan berdampingan.

Tapi, matanya terbelalak. Iroha melihat di tengah-tengah Kiyoteru dan gadis berambut pirang itu ada gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam yang diikat menjadi dua kuncir. "Itu guru Kiyoteru!"

Iroha segera mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya. Iroha segera membuka aplikasi kamera yang ada di ponselnya. Dia kemudian membidik foto kepada Kiyoteru. Setelah memotret Kiyoteru dan keluarga kecilnya, Iroha mengirimkan foto tersebut kepada Luka. Dia juga menulis pesan kepada Luka: _Yang ada di foto ini benar guru Kiyoteru kan? sepertinya guru liburan dengan istri dan anaknya. Aku tidak menyangka. Ternyata ada gadis yang mau dengan laki-laki membosankan seperti dia._

Piko melirik kepada Iroha. "Apa yang sedang kakak lakukan?" tanya Piko.

Iroha menoleh kepada Piko. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya menceritakan sesuatu kepada Luka." Iroha memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tasnya kemudian kembali menatap Piko. "Menurut mu, apa laki-laki membosankan bisa mendapatkan perempuan cantik?"

Piko mengangkat bahunya kemudian memutar matanya. "Pasti gosip lagi." Piko melirik kepada Iroha. "Suka itu bukan dari fisik saja, mungkin ada hal yang membuat perempuan itu tertarik pada laki-laki itu."

Mobil mereka mulai melaju. Iroha memperhatikan Kiyoteru yang tampak bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya. Tapi sesuatu muncul dalam benaknya, membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan keluarga kecil itu. _Tunggu dulu... kelihatannya anak itu seperti anak taman kanak-kanak. Umur guru kalau tidak salah masih dua puluh lima tahun. Jangan-jangan dia menikah muda. Aku harus mencari tahu soal itu._

Setelah liburan musim panas benar-benar berakhir, keluarga Iroha kembali menjalani rutinitas mereka masing-masing. Rutinitas Iroha sebagai pelajar, tentu saja pergi ke sekolah. Pagi-pagi sekali Iroha keluar dari rumahnya bersama adiknya karena jarak rumah mereka yang lumayan jauh sari sekolah.

Mereka berdua menunggu bis di halte bis. Ketika ada bis berhenti yang menuju halte bus tujuan mereka, Iroha dan Piko mengantre masuk ke dalam bis. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di dekat pintu. Kalau pagi seperti ini, bukan pemandangan yang aneh kalau menemukan bis penuh dengan murid sekolah. Perjalan terasa singkat karena Iroha memainkan ponselnya.

Bus berhenti di halte bus yang ada di dekat sekolahnya. Tetap saja, meskipun dekat Iroha dan Piko harus berjalan melewati jalan besar untuk menuju sekolahnya. Iroha dan Piko berpisah di tempat penyeberangan. Iroha berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Ketika di gerbang sekolah, Iroha sedikit kaget berita yang disebarkannya mengenai Kiyoteru bahkan sampai ke telinga para kakak kelasnya. Perasaan senang sedikit timbul dalam dirinya ketika topik gosip menjadi panas.

Pelajaran dimulai. Hari ini tidak ada jam untuk pelajaran Kiyoteru. Iroha merasa menjadi bintang ketika teman-temannya mengerumuninya untuk menanyakan soal kebenaran dari foto tersebut. Gossip adalah salah satu caranya untuk mendapat perhatian dan mendapat kepuasan atas perhatian yang ia dapatkan.

Saat pulang sekolah, tak sengaja dia bertemu dengan Kiyoteru yang baru keluar dari ruang referensi sekolah. Iroha terdiam, dia tidak berkata-kata. Rasanya, ia ingin segera menghindari laki-laki membosankan ini. Tapi, tatapan mata Kiyoteru yang tajam menyiratkan rasa tidak suka kepada sikap Iroha yang menyebarkan gosip soal dirinya.

"Kamu yang menyebarkan gossip soal aku sudah memiliki istri dan anak kan?" tanya Kiyoteru. Mata Kiyoteru menatap Iroha dalam-dalam.

Jantung Iroha bagai tertancap pisau belati mendapat tatapan yang menusuk dari guru membosankan ini. Ah, tapi Iroha sudah terbiasa mendapat tatapan itu jika dia habis membicarakan orang di sekolahnya.

Iroha mengangguk pelan. "Iya." Iroha menggumam dalam hatinya. "Sewaktu aku pulang liburan kemarin lusa, aku melihat guru berjalan bersama perempuan dan anak kecil."

Mata Kiyoteru membulat. Tawa kecil kemudian keluar dari mulutnya yang sedikit lebar tapi berbibir tipis. "Aku senang ada orang yang menganggap diriku sudah menikah." Kiyoteru melengkungkan senyuman lembut yang selalu ia keluarkan setiap saat. "Apa perempuan yang kamu lihat itu yang berambut pirang yang pernah bertemu denganmu juga?"

Iroha sedikit mengangkat satu alisnya. "Iya."

"Lalu, apa anak kecil yang kamu lihat itu berambut hitam?" tanya Kiyoteru lagi.

"Iya," jawab Iroha.

Kiyoteru tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia kemudian berusaha mengendalikan tawanya, lalu menatap lembut Iroha. "Yang kamu lihat itu adalah keponakan-keponakanku."

Mata Iroha membulat. "Keponakan?"

Kiyoteru mengangguk pelan. "Iya, perempuan-perempuan yang kamu lihat bersamaku adalah keponakanku. Karena orang tua mereka batal berlibur karena urusan pekerjaan, aku jadi bertugas mengawal mereka pergi berlibur."

Iroh menundukkan kepalanya. "Oh... maafkan aku guru. Aku pikir mereka adalah istri dan anak guru." Iroha kembali menatap mata abu-abu Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Iroha kemudian menepuk-nepuk lembut kepalanya. "Makanya, lain kali jangan sebarkan berita yang belum jelas, ya." Kiyoteru tersenyum, meskipun kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya sama dengan kalimat korbannya.

 _Aku pikir dia akan marah._ Pipi merona sedikit merona merah. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar lebih kencang. Untuk pertama kalinya, Iroha merasa geli berada di dekat laki-laki yang dia anggap membosankan seperti Kiyoteru.

.

Iroha masih menatap Kiyoteru yang sedang mengajar. Pikirannya telah selesai memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi satu tahun yang lalu. Iroha melengkungkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

 _Kita berdua dekat karena gosip. Kita juga semakin dekat karena aku masih suka menggosip. Anehnya, cuman Kiyo yang tidak marah._ Iroha menyeringai kecil. Pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang pada peringatan yang dilayangkan Kaito kepadanya.

Iroha melirik Miku yang duduk di dua meja sebelah kiri di barisan depan baris bangku Iroha. _Ngomong-ngomong soal gosip... sebaiknya aku berhenti menggosip soal Miku dan kak Kaito. Masalahnya... dia tahu soal hubunganku dengan Kiyo._ Iroha memutar matanya. _Padahal sikap Kaito yang kemarin itu bisa aku jadikan bahan gosip. Ya ampun, aku susah sekali untuk mengunci mulutku ini._

Iroha mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia kembali menatap Kiyoteru. Menyadari banyak tulisan di papan tulis yang tertinggal, Iroha segera menyalin tulisan di papan tulis ke dalam buku catatannya.

.

Rin melirik kepada Piko yang sedang memakan makan siangnya. Rin kemudian menatap Piko dalam-dalam sampai-sampai roti yang sedang dimakannya tak ia sentuh sedikitpun.

Piko melirik kepada Rin. Dia menaruh sumpit kemudian menghela napasnya dan menatap Rin dengan tatapan mata yang sedikit lesu. "Ada apa?" tanya Piko.

"Hm..." Rin menggumam. Dia tidak menjawab ataupun bergerak, hanya menggumam sambil menatap Piko.

Piko mengerang pelan sambil memicingkan matanya kemudian memanggil nama Rin. "Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, aku jadi tidak nafsu makan."

Len melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Rin. "Heh, jawab dong. Jangan diem aja. Kamu suka ya sama Piko?"

Mata Miki sedikit membulat. Dia segera menoleh kepada Rin.

Rin mengernyitkan dahi dan matanya. Dia menggerang tidak setuju. "Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak suka laki-laki dengan rambut bob." Rin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Piko kemudian menatap Len. "Aku itu sedang memikirkan cara bagaimana caranya memisahkan Mikuo sama pacarnya itu."

Piko sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali memegang sumpit. Piko menghela napasnya. "Maaf saja ya kalau kamu tidak suka gaya rambutku. Tapi ini gaya rambut terbaikku." Piko menatap Rin dengan sedikit menyipitkan matanya kemudian menatap Rin dengan biasa. "Kalau memang sedang berfikir, kenapa menatap wajah ku?"

Rin menggigit roti isi daging yang dari sebelumnya ia abaikan. Rin mengunyah laku menelan roti tersebut. "Ya karena kamu yang paling pintar di kelas, siapa tau aku bisa tertular jenius kalau aku menatapmu."

Bulir keringat mengalir di pojok kening Piko. "Mana ada yang seperti itu."

Len mendengus kemudian suara seruput dari kotak teh nya terdengar sangat jelas. Menandakan isi dari kotak teh itu telah habis. Len menaruh kotak tersebut. Dia bersandar pada sandaran kursi sambil menyilangkan kakinya. "Sudah-sudah, Rin. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir soal rencana. Aku sedang berfikir juga kok. Lebih baik kamu fokus ke latihan."

Miki kembali menoleh kepada Rin kemudian menoleh kepada Len. "Memang Rin latihan apa?"

Rin menaruh roti di meja sambil menelan roti yang ada di mulutnya. "Latihan untuk membuat tubuhku lebih berisi." Rin menyipitkan matanya kepada Len. "Aku malah tidak percaya kalau rencananya datang darimu. Badanku sakit semua karena latihan darimu, tapi aku harus tetap melakukannya."

Piko mendengus pelan. "Rin, kalau kamu mau agar Len menggunakan otaknya, ancam saja dia dengan mengundang Neru ke rumah kalian." Piko tertawa kecil sambil melirik kepada Len yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Len mendesis. "Sudah beberapa kali aku bilang aku tidak suka sama Neru."

Rin memutar matanya. "Ah, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang itu."

"Kamu sedang mencari rencana untuk mendekati kak Mikuo?" tanya Miki.

Rin menoleh kepada Miki lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Iya! aku harus memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan kak Mikuo!"

Miki terkekeh canggung. "Aku akan mencoba meminta bantuan kepada kakak perempuanku. Dia kan anak sekolah menengah atas, mungkin dia lebih paham cara untuk menarik hati laki-laki."

Mata Rin membulat. Dia melebarkan tangannya kemudian memeluk Miki lalu mengayun-ayun tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Terima kasih, Miki. Kamu memang teman yang terbaik!"

Miki melengkungkan senyuman kepada Rin. Lalu, tawa canggung kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Bulir keringat juga mengalir dari pojok keningnya. "Ya... tapi aku tidak mau membantu memisahkan kak Mikuo dengan pacarnya. Itu terlalu jahat."

Rin melepaskan pelukan dari Miki sambil mengangguk-angguk malas. "Baiklah-baiklah..."

* * *

To be continue

* * *

A.N

yeaay kaze hadir lagi dengan chapter 6 yeay XD

reader: ehehe iya nih romancenya udah mulai kerasa ya? yeay XD. bingung milih ya saya juga bingung :'3 *lah gimana. Untuk masalah Rin, sepertinua dia mengalami pegel" badan dan keram otot dan belum ada perubahan signifikan X'D

Yaa, chapter ini membahas soal percintaan guru dan murid. hahaha aku ingin nyelipim romance gurumurid dan ini dia yeay

dadah. Minggu depan adalah cerita dari sudut pandang Miku~ dasah, sampai ketemu minggu depan~


	7. Summer Heat

A Vocaloid fanfiction

I don't have the characters

Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.

* * *

 _Koisuru – Summer Heat_

* * *

Di lorong lantai tiga Miku berjalan sambil membawa tumpukan buku tulis milik teman-teman sekelasnya. Miku melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati kemudian berhenti ketika dia berhenti ketika dia berada di anak tangga yang menuju lantai dua.

"Inilah sebabnya kenapa aku selalu menolak kalau ditunjuk menjadi ketua kelas," ucap Miku sambil menghela napasnya. Miku memutar matanya kemudian memanjangkan lehernya, mempelajari jarak-jarak dari masing-masing anak tangga.

Miku sedikit mengangkat bahunya, membuat tumpukan buku yang dibawanya bersandar pada perutnya. Kaki kanannya menuruni anak tangga kemudian diikuti dengan kaki kirinya. Dia menuruni anak tangga dengan sangat hati-hati. Buku yang dibawanya juga banyak, ini adalah tugas-tugas harus dikumpulkan sebelum liburan musim panas.

Di pertengahan anak tangga, Miku berbelok menuju anak tangga lainnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok Kaito dan Gakupo yang berjalan dari lorong kelas.

Mata biru tua milik Kaito tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata aqua Miku. Sesaat, keduanya saling beradu pandang sebelum akhirnya Miku mengalihkan pandangannya. Rasa canggungnya membuat keseimbangan dia sedikit goyah. Tapi, Miku berhasil menuruni anak tangga.

Kaito melengkungkan senyuman kepada Miku. Lelaki berambut biru tua itu mendekati Miku dan Gakupo mengikuti di belakangnya. Sambil menepuk buku yang dibawa Miku, Kaito memanggil nama Miku dengan lembut. "Mengumpulkan tugas ya?"

Gakupo tersenyum sambil lalu bibirnya bersiul mengeluarkan siulan yang menggoda Miku. "Halo Miku."

Miku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Dia tidak bisa menutupi perasaan malu dan canggung. Dulu, Miku bisa mengatasi rasa malu itu meskipun jantungnya berdebar-debar. Tapi belakangan ini, dia tidak bisa menutupi perasaan malu itu. Mungkin karena hawa musim panas yang menyengat, jadi Miku tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. Namun, setelah kejadian di perpustakaan itu, Kaito semakin gencar mendekati Miku. Setiap mereka berpapasan, Kaito selalu mengajak dia bicara.

Kaito mengambil tumpukan buku yang ada di tangan Miku. "Biar aku yang bawa bukunya."

Miku menyentak pelan. Tangannya meraih tumpukan buku yang kini dibawa Kaito. Tangannya tak dapat meraih tumpukan buku tersebut karena Kaito berputar menghindari Miku. "Tidak, biarkan aku membantumu, Miku." Mata Kaito mempelajari buku-buku yang dibawanya. "Matematika ya? pelajaran guru Kiyoteru kan?"

Miku menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya. Terima kasih, kak Kaito."

Kaito kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong lantai dua menuju ruang guru. Gakupo berjalan berdampingan dengan Kaito, sementara Miku mengikuti di belakang mereka.

Gakupo melirik kepada Miku lalu terkekeh jahil. "Apa Luka ada di kelas?" tanya Gakupo.

Miku mengangguk. "Ya, Luka ada di kelas." Miku kembali sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Gakupo menyeringai. "Kalau begitu aku akan mendatangi Luka. meninggalkan Kaito dan Miku."

Kaito memanggil nama Miku dengan lembut lalu menoleh kepadanya. Bagi Miku, kibasan pelan rambut Kaito adalah pemandangan terindah baginya. Kibasan helai rambut Kaito selalu membuat jantung Miku berdebar-debar. Miku menjawab panggilan Kaito dengan suara lembutnya. Suara lembut itu sebenarnya karena dia malu, dan cara dia untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu. "Ada apa?" tanya Miku.

Kaito melangkah mundur sehingga membuatnya berdampingan dengan Miku. Mata biru tuanya melirik lembut Miku. "Liburan nanti, kamu punya rencana pergi ke mana?" tanya Kaito.

Mata Miku membulat. Dia menolehkan kepalanya pada Kaito. Rona merah kini memerahkan telinganya yang putih. "Aku..." Miku memutar-mutar pandangannya, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Kaito. "Aku dan keluargaku akan pergi ke rumah nenek yang ada di selatan." Setelah beberapa kali lirikan mata, kini Miku berani untuk membalas tatapan dengan Kaito sehingga membuat keduanya saling beradu pandang. "Bagaimana dengan kakak?" tanya Miku.

Kaito tertawa canggung sambil melengkungkan alisnya ke bawah. Kaito mengangkat bahunya. Mata biru tua itu perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan senyuman sendu, seakan meminta belas kasihan. "Selama liburan musim panas aku jarang pergi." Kaito mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Miku.

Miku tetap memandang dirinya. Rasa sesak muncul dalam hatinya kala tatapan sendu itu terpancar dari si pemilik rambut biru tua. "Kenapa?" tanya Miku.

Kaito tertawa kecil. "Kenapa ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Karena aku tidak suka pergi."

Mereka berdua diam. Miku mengalihkan pandangannya. Selama mereka berjalan berdampingan, Miku mendengar beberapa murid yang berpapasan dengan mereka sedang berbisik. Tapi, Miku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa saja yang dibisikkan orang-orang tersebut.

Miku dan Kaito masuk ke dalam ruang guru lalu mengucapkan salam kepada guru yang ada di dalam. Meja Kiyoteru tidak begitu jauh dari pintu masuk ruang guru. Setelah Kaito menaruh tumpukan buku di meja Kiyoteru, keduanya kembali berjalan menuju kelas mereka yang ada di lantai tiga. Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir. Mereka berdua harus bergegas kembali ke kelas sebelum bel berbunyi.

Mereka berdua sampai di depan kelas Miku. Kaito berhenti di depan pintu kelas Miku. Keberadaannya di depan kelas Miku membuat kelas itu menjadi riuh. Miku menoleh ke dalam kelasnya lalu melengkungkan bibirnya dengan sangat senang. Dia segera menoleh kepada Kaito lalu membungkuk.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membantu," ucap Miku sambil melengkungkan senyuman.

"Sama-sama." Kaito sedikit memanjangkan lehernya untuk mengintip ke dalam kelas Miku. Dia menarik kembali lehernya kemudian menggaruk-garukkan tengkuk kepalanya sambil tertawa canggung. "Sepertinya keberadaanku di sini membuat kelasmu berisik."

Miku terbata-bata. Pasalnya, semua teman sekelasnya tahu kalau Miku menyimpan hati pada Kaito. Namun, rasanya hal itu bukan menjadi rahasia umum lagi. Hampir semua murid di sekolah tahu kalau Miku si ketua kelas yang galak menaruh hati pada laki-laki ramah berambut biru tua, yaitu Kaito. Hanya saja, sikap teman-teman sekelas Miku yang selalu riuh ketika membicarakan kedekatan hubungan Miku dan Kaito membuat Miku malu sekaligus khawatir. Khawatir kalau Kaito akan terganggu. Meskipun, sejauh yang Miku amati, Kaito terlihat tidak terganggu dan biasa-biasa saja.

Miku sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan teman-teman sekelasku ya kak."

Kaito mengangkat satu bahunya lalu menyunggingkan seringai tipis. "Tidak perlu minta maaf."

Bel–penanda istirahat telah berakhir–berbunyi. Kaito menoleh ke sebelah kiri. Lorong sebelah kiri adalah lorong yang menuju barisan ruang kelas tiga. Kaito kembali menatap Miku kemudian melambaikan tangannya dengan pelan. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa pulang sekolah nanti." Kaito berbalik dan berjalan menuju lorong kelas tiga.

Mata Miku membulat. "Eh? pulang sekolah?" tanya Miku. Bibirnya menganga membentuk o kecil.

Kaito menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik. Dia kembali melengkungkan senyum tipisnya. "Iya, pulang sekolah." Kaito memutar matanya lalu melirik ke atas. Matanya berputar lagi kemudian Kaito sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya yang melengkung berubah menjadi datar. Telunjuk kanannya menggaruk-garuk pojok keningnya. "Bagaimana mengatakannya ya..."

Miku sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sambil berharap-harap cemas. Dia berharap Kaito akan mengajak pulang bersama atau mengajak kencan. Jantung Miku semakin berdebar dengan cepat.

Kaito menurunkan tangannya lalu tersenyum canggung. "Kamu mau pulang bersamaku?"

Mata Miku membulat. Hatinya berteriak histeris. Debaran jantungnya menjadi lebih kencang dan keras. Panas yang semula hanya terasa di telinganya kini menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya sampai ke jari-jari tangannya. "Hah?" tanya Miku yang kemudian menggumam terbata-bata.

"Kamu tidak mau pulang sekolah bersamaku?" tanya Kaito lalu terkekeh canggung. "Oh... ya sudah kalau begitu...

Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "A-aku mau kak!" jawab Miku dengan sedikit sentakan.

Mata Kaito sedikit melebar. Lengkungan senyum yang lembut membingkai mulutnya. Mata biru itu kemudian memandang Miku dengan kelembutan. "Kalau begitu aku akan tunggu di gerbang sekolah." Kaito melambaikan tangannya. "Aku kembali ke kelasku ya." Dia berbalik lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelas.

Miku mengangguk dan bibirnya membentuk tawa. "Baiklah." Miku terkekeh kecil lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Kaito.

Sosok Kaito semakin mengecil karena langkah kaki Kaito membawanya menjauhi kelas Miku. Miku masuk ke dalam kelas sambil menggumam tawa. Saat Miku berbalik, teman-teman sekelasnya berteriak menyoraki Miku.

Miku terus menggumam tawa. Rasanya dia seperti mengawang-awang, terbang karena diliputi perasaan senang dan tidak percaya. Selama ini, belum ada gadis yang pernah pulang bersama dengan Kaito. Kalaupun ada yang mengajak pulang bersama, Kaito selalu menolak tawaran mereka.

Beberapa gadis di kelas Miku berderap mendekati Miku. Mereka mengerumuni Miku yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Miku! mantra apa yang kamu gunakan agar kak Kaito mengajak mu pulang bersama!" teriak satu teman Miku.

"Ketua harus memberitahukan pada kita rahasianya! siapa tau besok-besok kak Kaito akan mengajakku pulang bersama."

"Kalian berdua pacaran ya?" tanya para gadis dengan sedikit sentakan.

Mata Miku membulat ketika mendengar kata pacaran. Otaknya kembali bekerja sehingga membuatnya sadar kalau dia berada dalam kerumunan gadis-gadis. Miku membantah semua perkataan teman-temannya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Aku tidak pacaran dengan kak Kaito." Miku menundukkan kepalanya lalu menghela napasnya. Dengan cepat, raut wajahnya berubah ceria. Miku mengangkat kepalanya kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Tapi aku berharap jadi pacarnya sih," gumam Miku.

Miku membubarkan teman-teman kelasnya yang mengerumuninya dan menyuruh mereka duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Miku berderap menuju tempat duduknya. Ketika dia sampai di tempat duduknya, Luka menoleh kepada Miku.

Luka menyeringai lalu terkekeh lembut. "Bagaimana caramu membuat kak Kaito mau mengajak mu pulang bersama dengannya?" tanya Luka.

Miku menumpu tangan-tangannya pada sikut yang menekan meja. Miku mengepalkan jari-jarinya dan membuat tangannya menjadi sandaran dagunya. Miku kembali tertawa kecil. Matanya melirik kepada Luka. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin memang kak Kaito yang mulai menyadari pesona diriku." Miku kembali terkekeh sebelum akhirnya dia berhenti terkekeh karena ada guru yang masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Miku yang merupakan ketua kelas berdiri dan memberikan salam kepada guru mereka. Setelah guru keluar dari kelas mereka, murid-murid menjadi riuh. Mereka riuh karena membicarakan rencana liburan musim panas. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah. Besok lusa adalah liburan musim panas.

Miku berjalan menuju bangku Luka. Di bangku Luka, ada Iroha. Miku menaruh tas sekolahnya di atas meja Luka. Matanya langsung berbinar-binar ketika mata _aqua_ _-_ nya beradu pandang dengan si pemilik rambu pink. "Aku tidak akan pulang bersama dengan kalian," ucap Miku lalu dia terkekeh.

Luka berdehem lalu terkekeh canggung. "Baiklah, kami mengerti." Luka menumpu tangannya pada sikutnya yang menekan meja. Dia menaruh dagu pada tangannya yang saling bertautan. Luka memutar matanya lalu melirik kepada Iroha sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Miku dengan geli. "Aku iri padamu, kamu bisa pulang bersama dengan laki-laki yang kamu sukai."

Miku tertawa. "Bukannya kamu juga bisa Luka?" Miku memutar matanya sementara mulutnya melengkung senyuman jahil. Dia melirik kepada Iroha yang sama-sama meliriknya lewat ekor matanya. Ketika lirikan mata mereka saling bertemu, Iroha terkekeh menahan tawa sampai akhirnya tawa Iroha benar-benar lepas.

Iroha menaruh satu tangannya pada pinggangnya sementara tangannya yang lain menunjuk Luka dengan telunjuknya. Iroha menatap Luka dengan geli. "Miku benar." Matanya kembali melirik Miku. Iroha mengangkat satu bahunya lalu menatap Luka. Bahunya melompat-lompat karena ia menahan tawanya. "Kamu kan tinggal mengajak kak Gakupo untuk pulang bersama."

Luka mengerang sambil memutar pupil matanya. Tangan kanannya ia kibas-kibaskan. Alisnya yang mengerut kemudian saling bertemu. "Si konyol kak Gakupo itu?" Luka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak menyukainya."

Miku bergeser mendekati Iroha. Mereka berdua kembali saling melirik satu sama lain lewat ekor mata mereka. Miku menarik satu ujung mulutnya, membuatnya menyinggungkan seringai jahil. "Hmmm, benarkah? aku tidak menyangka perkataan itu muncul dari mulut gadis yang pernah menguntit kak Gakupo."

Iroha tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia memegangi perutnya yang naik turun kemudian tangannya mengusap air mata yang menitik di ekor matanya. "Ya, sayangnya perlakuan gadis itu berubah drastis setelah mengetahui sifat lain pujaan hatinya."

Luka mendesis. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua temannya lalu melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Baiklah. Aku akui, aku memang pernah menyukai dia. Tapi sekarang tidak." Luka melirik Miku dan Iroha dengan sinis.

Miku mengangkat bahunya, tapi mulutnya masih melengkungkan senyuman jahil. "Aku kasihan pada kak Gakupo. Padahal, kelihatannya dia benar-benar menyukaimu."

Tangan kanan Luka bertumpu pada sikut di mejanya, sementara tangan kirinya ia jatuhkan di atas meja. Kepalan tangan kanannya kemudian menumpu dagunya. "Kalian bicara seolah-olah aku ini penjahat hanya karena aku tidak suka dengan kekonyolan kak Gakupo." Luka menoleh kepada Iroha. "Wajar'kan kalau aku bersikap sepeti itu kepada orang yang tidak kusuka?"

Lengkungan senyum di bibir Iroha telah mendatar. Dia menatap dalam-dalam wajah Miku. Tapi, dia tak bicara. Iroha seperti hanyut dalam pikirannya. Matanya seakan-akan menilik Miku dalam-dalam, mencari sesuatu dalam diri Miku.

Mata Luka sedikit melebar. Mulutnya menganga kecil. Dia menegakkan kepalanya lalu tangan kanannya menyentuh tangan Iroha. "Iroha?"

Miku menoleh kepada Iroha. Alis mata kanan Miku sedikit terangkat. "Iroha? kenapa menatap seperti itu?" Miku menarik pakaiannya sendiri sambil memperhatikan dirinya sendiri dan berputar-putar seperti mencari hal yang aneh dalam dirinya. "Apa ada yang aneh denganku?"

Iroha menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak." Iroha melirik kepada Luka. Dia mengangkat kedua aslinya lalu menoleh kepada Miku. "Maaf, tadi aku melamun."

Miku berhenti berputar-putar lalu menoleh Iroba. Miku mengangkat kedua bahunya. Keluhan pelan keluar dari mulut mungil Miku. "Kamu tahu, sepertinya ada yang salah denganmu akhir-akhir ini." Miku menumpu tubuhnya pada kaki kanannya. Tangannya melipat di depan dadanya, kemudian kepalan tangan kanannya menumpu dagunya. "Akhir-akhir kamu tidak menggosip dan... meskipun menggosip, gossip itu bukan dari lingkungan sekolah."

"Hah?"

Miku menoleh kepada Luka kemudian menurunkan kedua tangannya ke sisi pinggulnya. "Iya 'kan, Luka?"

Iroha menoleh kepada Luka.

Luka mengangguk. "Iya, Miku benar. Bukannya kamu senang kamu menggosip teman sekolah. Hanya saja... kamu sedikit berubah." Dia menolehkan kepalanya pada Iroha. Mata _aqua_ _-_ nya bertemu dengan mata Iroha. "Apa kamu ada masalah?"

"Atau ada orang yang tidak suka denganmu?" tanya Miku.

Iroha kembali menoleh kepada Miku. Tapi, desis kecil dari bibir Luka membuatnya menoleh kepada Luka.

Luka mendesis. "Kita semua sudah tahu kalau banyak orang yang tidak suka penggosip, dan beberapa diantara mereka memusuhi Iroha." Dia diam sejenak. "Lagipula, selama ini Iroha juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu."

Iroha menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya. "Tidak, tidak ada masalah." Iroha menoleh kepada Miku. Telunjuknya menyentuh bibir merahnya sendiri. "Bukannya kamu akan pulang bersama dengan kak Kaito?"

Mata Miku melebar lalu mulutnya menganga lebar. Rona merah muncul di wajahnya yang kemudian menjalar membuat wajahnya benar-benar merah. "Ya ampun kamu benar!"

Jantung Miku berdebar kencang dan keras. Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas. Miku memejamkan matanya. "Aah! kenapa sekarang badanku jadi panas! apa karena musim panas?" pekik Miku.

Iroha mengangkat satu bahunya sambil terkekeh. "Ya, sekarang memang panas, tapi sepertinya kamu panas karena jantungmu yang tidak karuan."

Luka menyunggingkan seringai. "Sudah, cepat sana." Tangannya mengibas-ngibas seperti mengusir Miku.

Miku mengambil tasnya lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, dadah."

Miku berderap keluar dari kelasnya. Meskipun ada larangan berlari di koridor gedung sekolah, Miku tidak bisa menahan kakinya untuk berlari. Tapi, Miku juga harus menjaga citranya dan kelakuannya sebagai ketua kelas. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat seperti berderap. Senyum lebar terus membingkai di bibirnya. Pancaran matanya begitu cerah dan bersemangat.

Miku berderap menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar. Ketika dia berada di lantai dasar, Miku memperlambat langkahnya. Dia berhenti di depan loker sepatunya. Miku dengan cepat membuka sepatu ruangan sekolahnya lalu menggantinya dengan sepatu yang disimpannya dalam loker. Setelah memasukkan sepatu ruangan ke dalam loker, Miku merapikan pakaiannya. Tangannya kemudian menata rambutnya dan poninya yang berantakan karena langkahnya tadi. Miku mengencangkan pita-pita yang mengikat rambutnya menjadi kuncir dua.

Setelah merasa rapi dan percaya diri Miku melirik ke luar gedung sekolah yang langsung mengarah pada gerbang sekolah. Miku mempelajari setiap orang yang berdiri di gerbang sekolah. Tapi, baik orang yang berjalan kaki atau menggunakan sepeda, dia tidak menemukan Kaito.

Miku melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung sekolah. Langkahnya kali ini benar-benar ia ambil dengan hati-hati dan pelan, sambil berharap akan menimbulkan kesan manis dan feminin jika Kaito tak sengaja melihatnya. Miku menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia berada di luar area sekolah. Dia menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya mencari Kaito. Tapi, Miku tidak menemukan Kaito. Dia mengalihkan matanya pada sisi gerbang sekolah. Miku berderap mendekati sisi gerbang kemudian bersandar pada dinding sisi gerbang sekolah.

Miku menggumamkan lagu yang sering dia dengar di radio. Lagu dari seorang penyanyi dan pemain biola ternama. Ditengah-tengah gumaman lagunya, Miku berhenti menggumam ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Suara itu adalah suara Kaito. Miku langsung bisa mengenali meskipun tidak melihatnya.

Miku menoleh ke sisi kirinya. Di sebelahnya, Kaito menjulurkan lehernya mendekati kepala Miku. Kedua tangan Kaito memegang stang sepedanya.

"Kak Kaito." Miku melengkungkan senyuman tipis lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil mendengarkan irama jantungnya yang semakin keras dan kencang. Miku berharap semoga suara jantungnya tidak terdengar sampai telinga Kaito.

Kaito tersenyum tipis. "Lagu Melody of Memories 'kan?" tanya Kaito.

Miku menganggukkan kepalanya. Miku memainkan kedua ibu jarinya yang bertautan. Kakinya ikut bermain-main dengan mengetuk-ngetuk pelan jalan bata. "Iya."

Mata aqua Miku melirik-lirik Kaito. "Kakak tahu lagu itu?" Miku menoleh kepada Kaito.

Kaito mengangguk. "Iya, tentu saja." Tawa kecil yang lembut keluar dari mulutnya. "Itu adalah lagu kesukaanku."

Jantung Miku semakin berdebar dengan kencang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya akibat rasa canggung dan malu yang timbul dalam dirinya. Tapi, matanya kembali menatap Kaito karena merasa sayang kalau kesempatan bertatapan sedekat ini tidak akan terulang lagi.

Miku meneguk air liur yang membasahi mulutnya. "Be-begitukah?" Miku melengkungkan senyuman. Alis matanya melengkung ke atas. _Ya, aku tahu kok kalau kakak suka. Sebenarnya aku tahu lagu ini juga karena mencari tahu kesukaan_ _mu._

Kaito mengangguk pelan. "Iya." Kaito menjalankan sepedanya dengan mendorong stang sepedanya. Kaito menoleh kepada Miku. "Ayo kita bicara sambil pulang. Meskipun sudah sore, tapi panasnya tetap menyengat kalau kita tetap diam di sini." Kaito terkekeh canggung kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan di depannya.

Telinga Miku memanas. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berderap menyusul Kaito. Ketika dia berada di sebelah kiri Kaito, Miku berjalan dengan kecepatan yang mengikuti langkah kaki Kaito. Tapi, langkah Kaito sedikit lambat, dan itu membuat Miku senang. Artinya, dia bisa berlama-lama dengan Kaito sampai persimpangan jalan tempat mereka berpisah.

 _Ah... musim panas tahun ini memang benar-benar panas,_ pikir Miku. Miku melirik-lirik Kaito lalu menundukkan kepalanya ketika debaran jantungnya semakin cepat dan keras. Tapi karena khawatir menimbulkan kesan ceroboh karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, Miku mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya kini menatap ke depannya, ke arah jalan yang ditempuhnya.

Sebenarnya, Miku sedikit tidak percaya usaha yang dilakukannya selama setahun lebih ini–untuk mendekati Kaito–kini menunjukkan perkembangan yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Meskipun memakan waktu lama dan menyerang Kaito dengan pelan-pelan, akhirnya Miku bisa pulang bersama dengan Kaito. Bermain cantik, itulah cara yang diajarkan ibunya kepada Miku ketika Miku bercerita ada laki-laki di sekolahnya yang menarik hatinya.

Ekor mata Miku menangkap gerak-gerik Kaito yang melirik kepadanya. Meskipun matanya menatap lurus ke arah jalan yang ditempuhnya, ekor matanya tetap menangkap Kaito. Miku terasa canggung mendapat lirikan seperti itu. Rasanya, tatapan Kaito seperti mempelajarinya. Meskipun senang akhirnya sang pujaan hati memperhatikannya, dia merasa sedikit risih. Daripada risih, kata yang lebih tepat adalah malu dan kaku karena dia harus menjaga gerak jalannya agar terlihat lebih feminin.

Kaito berhenti lalu tertawa. Tubuhnya sedikit meringkuk karena menahan tawa yang setiap saat akan meledak dari mulutnya. Tangan kanan Kaito menutup mulutnya yang menahan tawa kemudian memegangi perutnya.

Miku juga berhenti lalu menoleh kepada Kaito.

Kaito memperhatikan Miku meskipun matanya menyipit karena tawanya. "Kenapa jalanmu kaku begitu? seperti orang pincang."

Dengan reklek kepala Miku menoleh pada Kaito. Mata Miku melebar. Telinganya terasa semakin panas dari sebelumnya. "A-aku tidak kaku kok." Miku menundukkan pandangannya lalu melirik-lirik Kaito yang ada di sebelahnya.

Kaito terkekeh. "Jangan kaku seperti itu. Aku jadi tidak enak padamu." Kaito melengkungkan senyuman tipis. Dia kembali berjalan dan mendorong sepedanya.

Miku mengikuti Kaito, dia berderap kecil untuk menyusul Kaito. Miku sedikit menolehkan kepalanya pada Kaito tapi area pandangnya masih menangkap jalanan yang akan mereka tempuh. Meskipun jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang, tapi setelah Kaito bicara seperti tadi, Miku merasa sedikit lebih ringan. Rasa malu sedikit berkurang sehingga membuat geraknya lebih leluasa dan tidak kaku, meskipun dia harus tetap menjaga gerak jalannya agar terlihat lebih feminin.

Ketika mereka berada di persimpangan, Miku berhenti. Miku melambaikan tangannya kepada Kaito. "Kita berpisah di sini kan?" tanya Miku. Meskipun Miku akui kalau dia sedikit menyesali perpisahan mereka, Miku harus tetap tersenyum.

Kaito tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana kalau aku antar sampai ke rumahmu?"

Mata Miku membulat. Tangannya yang melambai pada Kaito seketika jatuh. Mulutnya menganga. Panas dari telinganya menjalar ke wajahnya lalu ke tubuhnya. Panas yang dia rasakan lebih panas dari yang dia rasakan karena musim panas. "A-apa?" Mulut Miku terbata-bata saat memanggil nama Kaito. "Tapi, rumah kita 'kan berlawanan arah."

Kaito mengangkat satu alisnya sambil mengangkat satu ujung bibirnya. "Iya, aku tahu, tapi aku ingin mengantar sampai rumahmu." Kaito mengangkat satu bahunya. "Ya, itu pun kalau kamu mengizinkan." Kaito melirik dan tersenyum kepada Miku. "Apa aku tidak boleh mengantar?"

Wajah Miku merah padam. Bibirnya terbata-bata. Tangannya berputar-putar kaku karena canggung. "Bu-bukan begitu!" pekik Miku. Miku menundukkan pandangannya lalu Miku memainkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dagunya. "Ka-kalau kakakku melihat... ka-kak Mikuo ada..."

Kaito mengeluh pelan. Dia menurunkan bahunya. "Jadi... tidak?"

Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan begitu..." Miku menurunkan tangannya lalu mengepalkan tinjunya. Dengan perlahan, Miku menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau kakak Kaito tidak keberatan mengantar ..." Miku menoleh kepada Kaito lalu tersenyum, "boleh saja."

Kaito membalas senyuman Miku dengan seringai tipis. "Dari awal memang aku mau mengantar pulang." Kaito kembali berjalan ke arah jalan pulang Miku yang berlawanan arah. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan berdampingan dan berbincang-bincang kecil.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, namamu sama dengan penyanyi Melody of Memories," ucap Kaito sambil melirik Miku.

Mata Miku membulat, bibirnya menganga kecil membentuk huruf o. Miku memiringkan kepalanya. Perutnya terasa tergelitik ketika Miku memikirkan hal yang dikatakan Kaito. Dia menegakkan kepalanya lalu melirik kepada Kaito sambil melengkungkan senyum. "Benar juga, namaku sama dengan penyanyi itu." Miku terkekeh lembut. "Tapi, di kota ini nama Miku memang bukan aku saja kan."

Kaito mengangguk. "Ya. Aku bahkan pernah bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki wajah dan nama yang sama seperti aku." Kaito melirik kepada Miku.

Mulut Miku menganga kecil kemudian menggumam heran. "Apa yang kakak temui itu _doppleganger_?" tanya Miku. Miku menaruh telunjuk kanannya di dekat ujung bibirnya. "Tapi... kata orang kalau ada yang bertemu _dopplegange_ _r_ itu akan mati..."

Kaito terkekeh. Matanya sedikit melirik sinis Miku. Dengusan pelan keluar dari mulutnya. "Kamu percaya dengan hal yang semacam itu?"

Miku menggumam lalu mengusap-usap dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku tidak terlalu percaya sih..." Miku melirik kepada Kaito. "Tapi... karena banyak orang yang percaya... terkadang aku juga percaya..."

Dengusan pelan kembali keluar dari mulut Kaito, tapi matanya kemudian melirik lembut Miku. "Dasar tidak berpendirian," ucap Kaito lalu terkekeh.

Meskipun mendapat ejekan sekaligus kritikan dari Kaito, Miku merasa senang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kaito mengejek dirinya. Mungkin benar apa kata orang, cinta dan rasa suka kadang-kadang bisa menumpulkan rasa malu. Miku menjatuhkan tangannya yang sebelumnya mengusap dagunya.

"Kalau aku tidak percaya dengan hal yang seperti itu, apalagi _doppleganger_." Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menatap lurus ke jalanan yang di depannya. "Buktinya, saat aku bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki wajah dan nama yang sama denganku sampai saat ini aku masih baik-baik saja. Padahal, pertemuan ku dengan orang itu sudah sekitar setahun yang lalu."

Kaito tertawa kecil. "Aku bertemu dengan orang yang mirip denganku itu. Meskipun kami memiliki nama yang sama dan wajah yang sedikit mirip, kehidupan kami benar-benar berbeda. Laki-laki itu berada di barisan generasi yang lebih tua dariku."

Miku menggumam heran lagi. Dia melirik kepada Kaito lalu tertawa canggung. Pipi Miku memerah. "Aku jadi terpikirkan satu hal..." Jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang karena merasa takut upayanya untuk membuat percakapan menjadi lebih segarnya itu gagal.

Kaito mengangkat satu alisnya. "Apa itu?"

"Jangan-jangan nama dan wajah kita ini memang pasaran... makanya ada orang yang mirip dengan kita." Miku melirik pada Kaito. Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat ketika dia melirik Kaito.

Mata Kaito melebar dan alisnya terangkat. Kaito menghentikan langkah kakinya. Miku sedikit tersentak karena Kaito tiba-tiba berhenti.

"A-aku minta maaf. Ma-maksudku itu..." Tangan Miku berusaha meraih Kaito yang ada di dekatnya. Tapi rasa bersalah karena membuat Kaito diam, sehingga Miku tidak berani meraih Kaito.

Kaito sedikit meringkukkan tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya memegangi perutnya. Tawa meledak dari mulutnya. Kaito berusaha menegakkan badannya dan menghentikan tawanya sehingga membuat napas dan tawanya terputus-putus.

Miku membulatkan matanya. Mulutnya menganga kecil. Bulir keringat mengalir dari pojok keningnya.

Kaito mengusap air mata yang menitik di ekor matanya dengan punggung jari telunjuk kanannya. Kaito melirik Miku. Dia menghela napasnya setelah berhasil menegakkan badannya dan menghentikan tawanya. Tapi, tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya sebelum akhirnya memanggil nama Miku. "Maafkan aku. Kamu orang yang pertama kali bilang wajah ku pasaran, dan itu membuatku geli."

Wajah Miku memerah ketika mendengar kata 'pertama kali' dari mulut Kaito. Kata 'pertama kali' memang merupakan sebuah kata yang mampu memberikan makna sebuah hal menjadi lebih berharga. Meskipun hal sepele, tapi ini berharga bagi Miku.

Kaito kembali melangkahkan kakinya, begitu juga dengan Miku. Mereka kembali berbincang-bincang dan ternyata Miku berhasil membuat percakapan mereka lebih segar.

Jika dalam permainan ular tangga, pion yang dikendalikan Miku bagai menaiki sebuah tangga yang mencapai angka enam puluh dari angka tiga puluh. Tapi, untuk mencapai angka seratus yang merupakan hati Kaito, Miku masih harus melewati banyak angka dan menghindari ular.

Setelah perjalanan mereka yang memakan waktu setengah jam, mereka berdua sampai di depan rumah Miku. Kaito menghentikan sepeda dan langkah kakinya. Miku berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya.

Miku membuka gerbang rumahnya lalu menoleh pada Kaito. "Kakak mau mampir dulu?" tanya Miku.

Kaito melengkungkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Lain kali saja."

"Ah! itu kak Miku!"

Miku mengenali suara gadis energik tersebut. Tanpa melihatnya, Miku mengenali kalau suara itu adalah suara Rin. Sudah begitu banyak hari-hari yang dilaluinya dengan mendengar teriakan dari rumah sebelah. Rumah sebelah itu adalah rumah keluarga Kagamine. Setiap hari, tidak ada kata sepi untuk keluarga Kagamine. Awalnya Miku memang terasa terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan Rin dan Len yang sampai ke ruang keluarganya. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu Miku terbiasa. Bahkan saat ini, Miku merasa sepi ketika tidak mendengar teriakan Rin atau Len.

Miku menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Miku melihat Rin berderap mendekati dirinya sambil melambaikan tangannya, sementara Len berjalan di belakang Rin. "Rin," sapa Miku. Miku dan Rin memang tidak begitu dekat. Miku jarang bicara dengan Rin karena tidak suka dengan Len yang merupakan kembaran Len. Tapi, meskipun begitu, mereka bertiga cukup sering pergi sekolah bersama.

"Tetanggamu?" tanya Kaito.

Miku menoleh pada Kaito lalu mengangguk. "Iya, mereka tetangga sebelah ku." Miku terkekeh sambil telunjuknya menunjuk Rin lalu menunjuk Len. "Mereka berdua itu kembaran."

Rin berhenti di sebelah Miku kemudian menyapa Miku. Len masih berjalan di belakang Rin dengan santai. Rin memperhatikan Kaito dari atas ke bawah. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Kaito, dan pertemuan antara mata Rin dan Kaito sedikit membuat Miku cemburu. Meskipun Miku tahu kalau tetangganya itu seperti menaruh hati pada kakaknya, tapi belum ada perempuan–yang Miku kenal–kuat dengan pesona Kaito.

Rin mendongakkan kepalanya karena Kaito lebih tinggi darinya. Mulut Rin menganga sementara mata Kaito membulat. Miku menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian. Dia mempelajari ekspresi keduanya dan mencoba membaca pikiran keduanya.

Rin menggumam keras. Telunjuk kanan Rin menunjuk wajah Kaito."Kamu laki-laki tampan yang bertabrakan denganku di toko buku waktu itu!" ucap Rin dengan keras.

"Toko buku?" Miku mengangkat satu alisnya. Matanya membulat. Kekhawatiran dalam dirinya semakin meningkat mendengar Rin mengatakan kalau Kaito adalah laki-laki yang tampan.

Kaito sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Alisnya sedikit terangkat dan mulutnya membentuk tawa canggung. "Tabrakan? kapan?"

Rin menggumam lagi lalu menghela napasnya. Rin sedikit menyentakkan alisnya. "Itu, kita dulu pernah bertabrakan di toko buku kota, di dekat pintu masuk." Rin kembali menggumam sambil memiringkan kepalanya sementara kedua tangannya memegang pinggangnya. "Ya... mungkin karena ada banyak orang kamu jadi tidak mengingat diriku."

Kaito terkekeh canggung sambil menatap Rin dengan alisnya yang sedikit turun. "Mungkin saja..."

Alis Miku sedikit menyentak ketika Len menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berdiri di sebelah Rin.

Mata Len membulat. Mulutnya menganga lalu dia menoleh kepada Rin sambil menunjuk Kaito dengan telunjuknya. "Lihat Rin, ada laki-laki tampan."

Rin memutar matanya lalu terkekeh. "Ya, aku sudah melihatnya." Rin menoleh kepada Len lalu menghela napasnya dengan pelan. "Aku pernah bertabrakan dengan kakak tampan ini, tapi sayangnya dia tidak ingat."

Miku menyentakkan alisnya kemudian berdehem. Dehemannya itu membuat perhatian ketiga orang tersebut teralih pada Miku.

"Kak Kaito, mereka berdua adalah tetangga di sebelah rumahku, Rin dan Len," ucap Miku sambil menunjuk Rin dan Len. Tangan Miku lalu menunjuk Kaito tapi matanya menatap Rin dan Len. "Rin, Len, kakak ini adalah kak Kaito. Dia adalah kakak kelas aku."

Kaito melengkungkan senyuman tipis dan menatap lembut kembar Kagamine. "Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal," jawab si kembar.

Mata Rin membulat. Rin melirik kepada Miku lalu melirik kepada Kaito. Rin tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil. "Aku pikir kak Kaito itu pacarnya kak Miku."

Wajah Miku seketika menjadi merah. Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyangkal dugaan Rin. "Kak Kaito bu-bukan pacarku..." Miku menundukkan kepalanya lalu melirik kepada Kaito.

Kaito menunjukkan respon yang beda. Dia tetap terlihat tenang. Wajahnya tidak berubah merah atau menampakkan rona merah. Kaito tertawa canggung dan alisnya turun. "Iya, aku bukan pacarnya. Aku hanya kakak kelas." Kaito tersenyum pahit kepada Rin.

Len dan Rin saling menatap satu sama lain lalu menatap Miku. Si kembar itu menggumam.

Kaito menatap Miku. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi pulang dulu ya, Miku." Kaito memutar sepeda yang dibawanya.

Miku menganggukkan kepalanya. "I-iya." Miku melambaikan tangannya pelan-pelan kepada Kaito. "Hati-hati."

Kaito menduduki jok sepedanya. "Sampai nanti. Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan." Kaito menginjak pedal sepedanya dan mulai mengayuh.

"Semoga liburan kakak juga menyenangkan," jawab Miku.

Miku menoleh kepada Rin dan Len, dia sedikit menyentakkan alisnya. "Jangan beritahu kak Mikuo kalau ada laki-laki yang mengantar pulang ya!"

Mata Rin membulat. Rin segera menolehkan kepalanya pada Len kemudian kembali menatap Miku. "Memangnya kenapa kak?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya jangan beritahu kakakku," jawab Miku dengan sedikit ketus sambil melirik tajam kepada Len.

Rin terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku dan Len tidak akan bilang apa-apa pada kak Mikuo." Rin melirik ke jalan yang ditempuh oleh Kaito lalu menatap Miku. Rin mengeluarkan seringai jahil. "Kak Miku, itu pasti laki-laki yang sedang kakak incar kan?"

Wajah Miku kembali merah padam. Miku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Len ikut terkekeh lalu mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya. Len menggumam mengejek Miku. "Aku berani taruhan kalau kakak yang tadi pasti dipaksa mengantar kak Miku pulang ke sini. Lain kali bawa pulang teman kakak yang seksi itu."

Miku memicingkan matanya lalu menatap Len dengan tajam. Alisnya menyentak dan mulutnya melengkung cemberut.

Rin memegang kepala Len lalu menekan kepala Len sampai ia menunduk. "Maafkan mulut Len ini ya kak Miku." Rin melengkungkan bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman.

Len berteriak kepada Rin untuk melepaskan dirinya. Tangan Len berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Rin tapi kekuatan Rin sudah jauh lebih kuat darinya. Rin terus menahan kepala Len.

Miku memutar matanya lalu menatap Rin dengan datar. Miku melengkungkan senyuman tipis. "Rin, aku mohon jangan bilang apapun pada kak Mikuo ya. Dia itu sedikit posesif soal laki-laki."

Rin terkekeh. Rin mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk duluan ya."

Rin mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya. Satu tangannya yang lain masih menekan kepala Len. Setelah Miku masuk ke dalam rumahnya, barulah Rin melepaskan kepala Len.

Len mengerang kesakitan sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia mengusap-usap kepalanya. Len menyentakkan alisnya dan satu tangannya menyikut Rin. "Sialan... latihanmu bukannya membuat badanmu seksi tapi malah membuat tenagamu seperti kingkong!"

Rin menyipitkan matanya dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Itu kan karena semua latihan yang kamu rancang untukku!"

Len mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mata Rin. Telunjuk kanannya menggaruk-garuk pojok keningnya.

Rin mengangkat tangannya kemudian menepuk-nepuk otot bisepnya. "Untunglah otot lengan ini tidak membesar!" Rin menekuk tangannya lalu memegang pinggangnya. "Tapi sekarang aku punya _six_ _pack_ di perutku!"

Len terkekeh lalu berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya. Bulir keringat mengalir di pojok keningnya. Len melirik Rin sambil membuka gerbang rumahnya. "Ya meskipun gagal setidaknya kamu mendapatkan otot yang bagus kan?"

Otot-otot menonjol di kening Rin. Dahinya yang mengerut membuat kedua alisnya saling bertemu. "Len!" teriak Rin memanggil nama Len lalu mengejar kembarannya itu.

Len berteriak lalu berderap memasuki rumahnya.

"Jangan lari Len!"

.

Miku memasuki kamarnya lalu melemparkan tas sekolah ke kasurnya. Miku berputar-putar sambil mendekati kasurnya sambil menggumam sebuah lagu. Ketika ia berada di sisi kasur, Miku menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Tangannya langsung meraih guling yang ada di sebelahnya kemudian memeluk guling tersebut. Miku berguling-guling di atas kasurnya meskipun tangannya memeluk guling. Miku mengubur wajahnya pada guling kemudian berteriak.

Setelah puas berteriak Miku, melepaskan guling yang dipeluk olehnya. Miku menelentangkan tubuhnya. Seringai dan tawa geli keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

"Aah ... wajahku kembali memanas kalau aku mengingat kejadian yang terjadi hari ini," ucap Miku lalu terkekeh. Miku kembali mengingat seluruh percakapan antara dirinya dengan Kaito. Jantungnya kembali berdebar dengan kencang. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan denyutan nadi yang berdegup kencang di lehernya.

Fantasi Miku mulai bermain-main dengannya. Miku mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang romantis dengan Kaito. Semua fantasi itu merupakan angan-angan dan harapan Miku ke depannya. Awalnya, Miku tidak berani berkhayal soal Kaito. Meskipun Kaito baik dan selalu menanggapi Miku, Miku tidak bisa melihat binar-binar cinta di mata Kaito. Namun sekarang, meskipun Miku tidak melihat binar di mata Kaito, sikap Kaito sedikit membuatnya percaya diri bahwa Kaito akan membalas perasaannya.

Sayangnya fantasi Miku terpecah karena teriakan keras dari rumah sebelah. Miku mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menggumam nama si kembar.

Miku memperhatikan jendela kamarnya yang menampilkan jendela kamar dari rumah sebelah. Jendela yang berseberangan dengan jendela itu adalah jendela kamar Rin. Miku mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamarnya. Miku menghela napasnya.

Miku bangkit dari kasurnya dan duduk di sisi kasurnya. Matanya menatap jendela yang menghadap ke arah depan rumahnya. Jendela itu menampilkan pemandangan langit biru yang cerah tanpa awan. Bibir Miku melengkungkan sebuah senyuman tipis. "Semoga semester depan kita bisa semakin dekat."

.

Kaito mengayuh sepedanya. Matanya fokus menatap lurus ke jalanan di depannya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok lelaki yang kini menghantui pikirannya–Mikuo. Kaito segera menghentikan sepedanya dan memperhatikan Mikuo. Kelopak matanya turun sehingga membuat matanya menyipit.

Mikuo mengenakan kaos biru dan celana katun abu-abu tua. Mikuo membawa kantung plastik yang yang penuh. Tapi, mata Mikuo sedang tertuju pada ponsel dia. Seringai dan pancaran mata bahagia terpasang di wajah Mikuo.

Kaito menyeringai kemudian mengayuh sepedanya dengan pelan. Seringai itu kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman tipis. Tatapan mata sipit itu kemudian melembut, memancarkan kehangatan. Setelah berada di dekat Mikuo, Kaito kembali menghentikan sepedanya.

"Kakak itu kak Mikuo temannya kak Meiko kan?" tanya Kaito.

Mikuo menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya melebar. Tatapan Mikuo melembut. Mulutnya melengkungkan senyuman tipis. "Kamu adiknya Meiko kan?"

Kaito mengangkat satu alisnya. "Adik?" Kaito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan sambil tertawa kecil. Kaito melengkungkan senyum canggung di mulutnya. Satu alisnya sedikit terangkat ke atas. "Aku bukan adiknya, tapi tetangga sebelahnya."

Mikuo terkekeh sambil memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Mikuo menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya. Mulutnya melengkungkan senyuman canggung. "Ah, maafkan aku. Habisnya Meiko sering bilang kamu itu adiknya."

Kaito merasakan hantaman keras di dadanya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan penuh. Kaito terkekeh canggung. "Begitu ya."

Mikuo sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya mempelajari Kaito dan sepedanya. Dia menunjuk Kaito dan sepedanya. "Apa rumahmu di sekitar sini? Ah bagaimana aku ini, kamu kan tetangganya Meiko."

"Sebenarnya aku habis dari rumah temanku untuk mengambil beberapa barang darinya," jawab Kaito. Kaito memperhatikan Mikuo. "Maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi sebaiknya, kakak jangan menggunakan ponsel saat sedang berjalan."

Mikuo terkekeh. Rona merah muncul di pipinya. Tangannya yang kosong kemudian menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Tangan itu kemudian menggaruk-garuk tengkuk kepalanya lalu menggaruk pipinya. "Iya, aku tahu. Tapi karena aku mendapatkan pesan dari pacarku, aku suka tidak tahan untuk membalas pesannya. Aku tahu kalau itu benar-benar bodoh." Mikuo terkekeh lagi.

Kaito membentuk seringai tipis. "Oh begitu. Terkadang aku juga sama seperti kakak." Kedua orang itu kemudian terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu kak. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai nanti." Mikuo melambaikan tangannya lalu kembali berjalan.

Kaito mengayuh sepedanya. Dia mengayuh sepedanya sedikit lebuh cepat. Seringai lebar muncul di mulutnya. "Tidak ada ruginya aku bertemu dengan Mikuo. Yah, aku sedikit lega mengetahui dia begitu tergila-gila dengan pacarnya." Kaito terkekeh. "Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit bernapas lega."

* * *

To be continue


	8. Jelaous

a Vocaloid fanfiction

Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.

Karakter-karakter yang ada di dalam cerita ini milik para developernya

Saya tidak mengambil profit apapun dari cerita ini, dan saya hanya berhak pada ide cerita ini.

* * *

Koi Suru － Jelaous

* * *

 _"Dia adalah laki-laki yang paling aku benci!" ucap Luka sambil memepang pipinya yang menggembung. Ia tak habis pikir, lelaki yang disukainya adalah laki-laki konyol, humoris yang tidak kenal kata romantis. Sifatnya itu berubah seketika ketika Luka menyatakan perasaannya._

 **.**

"Gakupo tidak hadir lagi di kegiatan musim panas, padahal dia yang memegang seluruh agenda untuk perkemahan musim panas kita," ucap pemimpin ekstrakulikuler pecinta alam. Alisnya mengernyit. Rambutnya yang biasa dijepit kini berantakan karena dia terus mengacak-acak itu lantaran kesal rencananya tak sesuai dengan rencana, ia lupa hampir sebagian besar isi yang ada di dalam agenda. Rinto menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi lalu menyambar soda yang ada di depannya. Jika ia sedang marah, ia tak malu membuat keramaian. Pelanggan lainnya di restoran cepat saji menatap kerumunan Rinto dengan heran.

Miku memiringkan kepalanya pada Luka sambil memakan kentang gorengnya. "Lihat, ketua marah lagi."

Luka memutar matanya sambil mendesis kesal. Mendengar nama Gakupo keluar dari mulut ketua klub saja sudah membuat kesal. Tapi ia sedikit beruntung Gakupo tidak datang, setidaknya tidak ada orang yang menggoda dirinya atau memberikan gombal murah yang membuatnya jijik.

"Mungkin dia sakit," ucap salah satu anggota klub pecinta alam.

"Mana mungkin dia sakit di hari yang panas seperti ini! Sakit pun pergi jauh-jauh kalau suhu udara sepanas ini!" pekik Rinto. Ia menghela napasnya lalu menempatkan dagunya pada tangannya yang bertumpu. "Kalau tahu begini aku tidak akan menyerahkan seluruh daftar agenda pada Gakupo."

"Oh," Kaito menyela. Ia memasukan ponsel ke dalam sakunya lalu menatap si ketua sekaligus mantan ketua OSIS. "Aku dapat sms dari adiknya, katanya dia sakit demam."

Sang ketua kembali menghela napasnya lalu menunjuk Kaito. "Kalau begitu, pergilah kerumahnya dan minta catatan agenda yang ada padanya," ucap Rinto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Kaito.

Kaito memutar matanya sambil terkekeh canggung. "Kenapa kita tidak menyuruhnya untuk memfoto semua catatan agenda yang ada padanya?" tanya Kaito.

Rinto mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia tahu kalau jalan itu adalah jalan termudah untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi, sayangnya Rinto bukanlah penggemar si mesin kotak kecil yang canggih. Ia lebih menyukai sesuatu yang berwujud fisik dari pada yang berbau-bau digital mesin. Dia orang kuno.

"Akan kuminta adiknya untuk memfoto agendanya." Kaito mengambil ponsel pintar dari saku lalu jemari bermain dengan layar ponsel.

Rinto hanya diam. Jika ia protes pada si murid teladan, akan ada anggota— _fans-fans_ Kaito—yang bisa mengkudeta dirinya. Sungguh, ia menyesal pernah menjadikan Kaito sebagai ikon klubnya untuk menarik perhatian murid baru. Mereka sebagian besar sudah keluar dan banyak yang tidak aktif. Tetap saja jika ada yang menyentak Kaito akan ada yang datang untuk bicara omong kosong padanya. Rinto sudah malas meladeni. Nasibnya malang, menjadi ketua OSIS tapi popularitas nol.

"Kalau begitu ...," ucap Rinto yang diselingi helaan napas, "hari ini kita bahas persiapan yang ada." Sang ketua kembali duduk tegap. Ia memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengangkat masing-masing bahunya bergiliran. "Sampai mana persiapan yang sudah kalian lakukan?"

Saat itu Luka mencibir kesal. Bukan karena persiapannya yang belum selesai, tapi karena Miku terus mengoceh.

"Kamu harus menjenguknya Luka," bisik Miku kemudian terkekeh.

Tentu saja jawaban yang dilontarkannya adalah tidak. Gadis berambut pink ini sudah muak. Ia berharap lelaki yang pernah ia sukai itu tidak akan ikut perkemahan. _Semoga sakitnya tidak cepat sembuh_ , pinta Luka dalam hatinya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan berdoa yang buruk-buruk ...," ucap Miku kemudian terkekeh lemah. Ia menyikut tangan Luka. Tawanya tertahan dalam mulutnya, membuat tubuhnya sedikit melompat-lompat menahan tawa. Kawannya ini sudah cukup puas melihat penderitaan Luka.

"Sial ...," ucapnya lalu menghela napas kecewa. _Tapi aku benar-benar ia tidak ingin dia sembuh dari sakitnya, dengan begitu dia tidak akan berkemah._

 _._

Jadwal banyak yang berubah dari agenda. Seharusnya mereka bermalam di puncak bukit, tapi karena ada yang terlambat tidak mungkin keinginan sang ketua terlaksana. Kini Luka sama menderitanya dengan sang ketua. Gakupo datang dengan sehat tanpa ada cacat satupun. Ia bahkan anggota yang datang paling pagi dan mengabsen satu persatu anggota lainnya yang datang setelahnya. Sial bagi Luka karena dia anggota kedua yang datang setelah Gakupo. Mulutnya terus ia bungkam, tak ada keinginan untuk bicara padanya. Tapi lelaki itu juga berbeda dari biasanya. Semenjak musim panas ia menjadi lebih diam, ia menjadi Gakupo yang Luka taksir dulu. Ia sudah jarang melontarkan gombal manis yang membuatnya jijik. Luka sadar, mungkin lelaki itu memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Mungkin pemuda itu hanya ingin mempermainkan dirinya. Luka yakin. Anehnya, ia merasa kesepian.

Jalanan mendaki gunung lumayan sulit untuk dilalui. Beruntung klub ini sering melakukan kegiatan alam. Sayangnya tahun ini sang ketua tengah disibukkan urusan OSIS, sehingga kegiatan alam mulai jarang dilakukan. Meskipun begitu, kaki Luka sudah terlatih, apalagi ia memang suka mendaki dan berjalan dengan sepatu hak tinggi. Benar saja, kebiasaannya memakai hak tinggi membuat kaki-kakinya terbiasa lelah. Sayangnya, sepatu hak itu membuat bentuk kakinya sedikit berubah.

Banyak pepohonan, tentu saja, toh mereka ingin berkemah di hutan. Mereka tidak perlu khawatir akan ada beruang atau hewan liar, karena kawasan ini memang sudah dijadikan objek wisata perkemahan. Ada pos-pos perkemahan, dan sang ketua berambisi membawa anak-anak buahnya ke pos perkemahan terakhir. Sayang seribu sayang harapannya tidak dapat terkabul untuk saat ini. Mereka telat berangkat.

Netra biru Luka terperanjat pada sesosok bunga ungu yang mekar tersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Ia tak sengaja melihatnya. Ia melihat bunga berwarna ungu itu lalu kakinya melangkah dengan sendirinya.

"Luka, mau ke mana?" tanya Miku.

"Aku ingin melihat sesuatu sebentar saja," jawabnya tanpa menoleh Miku. Saat kakinya melangkah hendak menghampiri bunga yang memikat dia, seseorang memegang tangannya. Luka menoleh ke si tangan misterius. Ia salah, ia lupa kalau orang yang ada di belakangnya adalah Gakupo. Luka menarik tangannya, takut-takut pemuda berambut ungu terong itu akan menggoda dirinya dengan kalimat manis yang membuatnya jijik. Luka membuang muka, kemudian berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri Miku.

.

Luka lupa, ia lupa membawa obat maag-nya. _Sial ... lambung_ _ku sakit. Kenapa aku bisa ceroboh?_ gerutunya dalam hati. Satu-satunya orang yang ia tahu punya penyakit maag sepertinya, orang itu adalah Iroha. Sayangnya Iroha bukan bagian anggota klub pecinta alam. Sia-sia rasanya ia mendaki sampai ke perkemahan tapi dia tidak membawa obat maag. Ia tidak bisa menikmati suasananya.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Miku. Ia menepuk bahu Luka, kemudian membawa sahabatnya itu bersandar di bawah pohon di sebelah tenda mereka berdua. "Jangan-jangan maag mu kambuh?" pekik Miku.

Luka mengangguk pelan. Ia memegang perutnya, meremas-remas perutnya sambil merintih kesakitan. "Aku lupa bawa obatku ..."

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Ke-ketua," pekik Miku sambil berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Rinto. "Apa ada yang membawa obat maagh?" tanya Miku. Tangan kanannya menunjuk Luka yang bersandar di pohon.

"Tu-tunggu, dia tidak membawa obatnya?" tanya Rinto. Rinto memegang kepalanya, menggaruk-garuk rambutnya sambil menoleh ke sekitarnya. "Aku rasa tidak ada yang punya penyakit maag selain Luka ..." Rinto menoleh pada satu kelompok pendaki yang lainnya, pendaki-pendaki itu membuat tenda di sebelah timur tenda-tenda kelompok Rinto. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan bertanya pada kelompok yang lainnya." Si ketua berambut pirang itu berlari menghampiri kelompok pendaki lainnya.

"Apa maag mu kambuh?" ucap Gakupo. Ia memegangi pundak Luka.

"Mana yang sakit maag?" tanya seorang wanita. Suaranya begitu dewasa dan menawan.

Luka menatap wanita yang berdiri di depannya. Rambutnya hitam lurus, tubuhnya ramping, matanya hitam. Ia benar-benar menawan. Ah apa yang Luka pikirkan, sempat-sempatnya ia memuji seorang wanita saat maagnya kambuh. Tapi wanita itu benar-benar cantik.

"Mew?!" Gakupo terperangah.

"Gaku?" wanita yang dipanggil dengan nama 'Mew' itu menatap Gakupo dengan mata yang bulat. Ia melengkungkan senyuman tipis sebelum akhirnya merunduk dan mengobati Luka.

Luka menelan obat pemberian si pendaki asing itu. Pendaki dari kelompok lain yang kebetulan adalah kenalan Gakupo. Entah kenapa, Luka merasa sedikit kesal wanita itu mengenal Gakupo. _Masa aku cemburu?_

.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya gadis bernama Mew. Dia duduk di sebelah Luka, menghadap api unggun yang menerangi gelapnya malam di tengah hutan pegunungan.

Musik-musik gitar bermain memeriahkan malam, canda tawa mengisi malam yang mereka kira akan membosankan. Luka hanya diam tidak menanggapi wanita itu. Ia pura-pura tak mendengar, sambil memejamkan matanya, pura-pura tidur.

"Dia tidur?" tanya Mew.

Luka tidak ingin menoleh. Tapi kehangatan yang ia rasakan dengan tiba-tiba sedikit membuatnya terkejut. Tapi ia yakin kalau orang yang ada di sebelahnya bukan Gakupo. _Mungkin Miku. Lagi pula untuk apa si terong konyol itu duduk di sebelah?_ pikir Luka sambil memutar matanya yang tertutup. Dengan perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya, sambil berharap-harap cemas bukan Gakupo yang ada di sebelahnya. Luka menangkap bayangan dirinya pada sepasang netra hitam. Mata itu berkilauan, memancarkan bayangan dirinya. Gadis dengan rambut pink itu sedikit menganga, terkejut. Bukan takut karena hantu, tapi keindahan pancaran sepasang bola mata itu. Rambut hitam si pemilik mata hitam kini diikat di belakang, menyerupai seperti buntut kuda. Seingatnya, ia tidak mengenal siapapun yang memiliki mata berwarna hitam, kecuali pendaki asing yang menolongnya tadi, Mew.

"Ternyata kamu belum tidur," ucap Mew. Senyumnya tipis, tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat jantung lelaki berdebar kencang. "Kalau mengantuk, tidur di dalam tenda saja."

"Aku akan beristirahat di tenda," ucap Luka. Luka mengangguk. Ia berdiri kemudian masuk ke dalam tenda yang hanya berjarak sepuluh langkah dari api unggun. Sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam tenda itu. Ia yakin, Miku sedang menggunakan kesempatan berkemah ini untuk berdekatan dengan Kaito. Bagaimanapun, gadis itu menyukai Kaito, dan sebagai teman Luka hanya bisa mendukung dan tidak ingin merusak kesempatan baik Miku bersama Kaito. Tapi semenjak maag itu kambuh tadi ia tidak bersemangat. Sayangnya, ia tidak membawa apa-apa untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa bermain gitar seperti ketua OSIS ataupun bernyanyi seperti anggota lainnya. Ia buta musik, tidak mengenal notasi dan nada-nada, hanya bisa bersenandung tidak jelas tanpa aturan. Suara gelak tawa terdengar begitu meriah di luar sana, ditambah kelompok pendaki Mew ikut bergabung dengan kelompoknya. Makin meriah saja suasana, membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Merasa iri dengan yang ada di luar sana, tapi tidak enak badan, Luka membuka sedikit celah dari tendanya. Si rambut ungu kini telah mengganti posisi tempat duduknya, ia duduk di tempat Luka yang sebelumnya. Bersebelahan dengan Mew. Melempar canda tawa dengan ceria. Luka bahkan tidak tahu sisi Gakupo yang seperti itu. Bahkan sebelum kakak kelas yang ditaksir itu berubah menjadi konyol, dia tidak pernah tertawa. Gakupo yang pertama kali ia kenal adalah sosok yang dingin, angkuh, pendiam, dan misterius. Entah apa yang menyebabkan lelaki itu berubah drastis menjadi konyol, tukang gombal yang menyebalkan. Gakupo yang merupakan tipe pria idamannya berubah menjadi pria yang paling ia benci. Tetapi, sebagian dari diri Luka menginginkan Gakupo tidak duduk di sebelah Mew, melempar canda tawa dengan air muka yang hangat.

"Dia tertawa?" tanya Luka sambil meringkuk, menatap cemas pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Selama ini Gakupo tidak pernah dekat siapapun, itu yang ia tahu. Bahkan ketika dia berubah konyol, laki-laki itu hanya mengejarnya. Ia tidak mengerti, apakah laki-laki itu benar-benar suka atau hanya mengganggunya.

Luka mengalihkan pandangannya, menutup tendanya lalu berbaring. Tubuhnya kini merasakan kerasnya tikar. Bebatuan sedikit memijat punggungnya, membuatnya mengantuk. Ketika ia menguap, ia menutup mulutnya kemudian berbisik, "sebaiknya aku tidur."

.

"Merasa baikan?" tanya Mew yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Luka. Ia memberikan air putih pada Luka. Wanita itu mendekati Luka, entah apa maksudnya.

 _Jangan-jangan dia tahu kalau aku dulu pernah suka dengan kenalannya itu?_ Luka menatapnya skeptik, mencoba mencari tahu maksud wanita yang baru dikenalnya. Entah apa umur wanita ini sepantar dengan Luka atau tidak. Mereka belum ada perkenalan lebih lanjut, karena dari kemarin Luka jadi malas bicara setelah maaghnya kambuh. "Terima kasih," jawabnya sambil melengkungkan senyuman tipis. Luka menerima gelas itu lalu meminumnya sedikit.

"Kamu teman sekelasnya Gakupo?" tanya Mew.

Hampir ia tersedak dengan pertanyaan itu. Wanita berambut hitam itu telah menyebutkan nama laki-laki yang ia benci. Luka menoleh pada Mew. Tidak ada rona merah pada wajah Mew, tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan wanita itu jatuh cinta pada Gakupo. Hanya matanya yang berkilauan dan senyuman tipis yang ia tunjukkan pada Luka. Kini hatinya semakin tak yakin kalau wanita ini pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Gakupo. _Mungkin hanya teman? atau tetangga?_

Luka menggelengkan kepalanya, "bukan. Dia kakak kelasku."

"Oh, begitu," balas Mew. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap abu dari api unggun yang baru saja dipadamkan.

Hangat panas api unggun masih terasa di kaki-kaki Luka, menghangatkan kakinya yang semalaman keluar dari tenda dan mendapat serangan nyamuk. Luka ikut mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menaruh gelasnya lalu menjulurkan kedua tangannya pada kayu bakar yang masih mengepulkan asap keabuan. Sesekali ia melirik Mew. Ah, ia berharap Miku berhenti bermain dengan ketua kelompok dan menemaninya di sini. Sayangnya, karena Kaito menempel terus pada si ketua, Miku pun ikut menempel pada si ketua.

"Bagaimana sifat Gakupo di klub?" tanya Mew. Ia mungkin murah senyum, atau wajahnya memang kaku dan sulit untuk menetralkan senyuman itu. Mungkin juga ia hanya sok akrab dengan Luka sambil mencari tahu lebih soal Gakupo.

Luka mengangkat satu alisnya lalu menatap Mew. Bibirnya terangkat sebelah. "Dia orang yang menyebalkan. Pertama aku kenal dia, dia orang yang pendiam tapi seketika berubah."

Mata hitam Mew membulat, seakan tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Luka. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, membuat alis-alisnya akan bertemu. "Menyebalkan?"

Luka mendengus percaya diri. Dia mengangguk lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Dia itu tukang gombal! Aku membencinya."

Anehnya, wanita berambut hitam itu tertawa. Kekehan meletus dari bibir yang sedikit berisi dan tebal. "Aku rasa itu cara dia menyampaikan perasaannya."

Alis gadis berambut merah muda terangkat. Ia kesal, niatnya untuk membuat Mew tidak menyukai Gakupo gagal. "Apanya? Dia terlihat seperti menghina perempuan yang menyampaikan perasaan padanya!" pekik Luka lalu membuang wajahnya dari Mew. "Aku memang suka padanya, tapi sifatnya itu ..." Untung saja tidak ada siapa-siapa diantara mereka.

"Sudah kuduga kamu menyukainya," balas Mew.

Mata mereka berdua kembali bertemu saat Luka menoleh pada Mew. Lagi-lagi sosok dirinya terpantul bagai cermin di mata Mew. Mata hitam itu semakin jelas memantulkan sosok wajahnya sendiri yang tengah memerah. "Aku benci tukang gombal."

"Aku tetangganya sampai kami berada di kelas lima," ucap Mew yang diselingi dengan tawa kecil, "Gakupo dari kecil memang bukan anak yang terbuka, tapi dia terkadang akan sangat terbuka untuk beberapa hal yang dia sukai." Gadis itu menggumam pelan sambil memutar matanya dan menatap ke atas. "Hmm ... meskipun aku masih tidak percaya kalau Gakupo akan menjadi raja gombal. Kalau dulu sih dia sering jadi orang yang jahil ketika ada perempuan yang dekat dengannya," ucapnya lagi.

Luka memutar matanya. _Jadi mereka teman masa kecil._

Mew menghela napasnya. "Sayangnya, karena sifatnya yang keterlaluan jahil membuat perempuan itu jadi berbalik membencinya." Mew memasang senyum sendu, dengan alis yang melengkung ke bawah.

"Dan kini ia berubah menjadi raja gombal," ucapnya sambil memutar matanya. Ia menyilangkan tangannya. "Menurut ku, daripada menyampaikan perasaanya, aku rasa itu adalah cara penolakannya yang paling buruk."

Kepala Mew sedikit miring, membuat rambut-rambutnya bergoyang mengikuti rambutnya. "Hmm ...," gumam Mew sambil melirik-lirik Gakupo yang tengah merapihkan tasnya di sebelah tendanya. "Bagaimana kalau kamu tanya sendiri padanya kenapa dia berubah? Atau meminta bantuan pada temannya, kamu tau Kaito 'kan? Mereka sudah bersama dari kecil."

Luka mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak akan bertanya."

.

"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, kamu banyak berubah," ucap Gakupo.

Suara laki-laki itu menarik perhatian Luka. Suaranya berasal dari belakangnya, dari balik semak-semak. Luka memang tengah duduk di tanah, mencari-cari tanaman yang kira-kira bisa ditambahkan untuk hidangan makan malam mereka. Luka sedikit melirik ke belakang. Tidak banyak yang terlihat karena tertutupi semak-semak. _Dia pasti bicara dengan temannya itu._

"Ada kak Gakupo di belakang?" bisik Miku.

Sontak Luka langsung membekap mulut Miku dengan tangannya, sambil mendesis menyuruh Miku diam. "Jangan bergerak ...," bisik Luka.

Kekehan Mew meletup. "Aku tidak banyak berubah. Justru kamu yang banyak berubah, rambutmu panjang. Seperti samurai saja!" pekiknya diselingi dnegan geliik tawa yang manis.

Gakupo sedikit mengerang. "Apa aku terlihat aneh?" tanyanya.

Tawa manis Mew kembali terdengar. "Tidak sama sekali," jawabnya dengan nada ceria.

"Bagus lah kalau begitu," balas Gakupo kemudian menghela napasnya. "Soalnya dulu anak perempuan yang ku sukai bilang kalau dia menyukai rambut panjang samurai. Bagus lah kalau rambut panjang ini cocok untukku."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Aku pernah berkata seperti itu juga ...," ucap Mew. Suaranya kini berubah jadi sedikit lebih pelan, seperti orang yang sedang malu.

"Memang kamu kok yang cuman bilang seperti itu kepadaku," ucap Gakupo. Suaranya berubah serius, seperti Gakupo yang pertama kali Luka kenal.

"Hah? Ta-tapi." Kali ini gadis yang sebelumnya terus terkekeh terbata-bata.

Mata Luka membulat. Ia harusnya tahu, sifat Gakupo yang berubah drastis itu adalah bentuk penolakannya, sekaligus membuat Luka benci padanya. Ia memag pernah bilang pada Gakupo kalau ia membenci laki-laki konyol tukang gombal. Gakupo tidak pernah menjawab 'tidak' untuk jawaban dari perasaan Luka padanya. Belati kini telah menusuk dadanya.

"Dari dulu, hanya kamu yang kupikirkan," ucap Gakupo.

Belati itu kini semakin dalam, semakin dalam menusuk dada Luka. Menusuk secara perlahan-lahan, tapi menimbulkan rasa sakit yang semakin besar. Ia hanya menghela napasnya, merasa lega. Air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya, juga membasahi ujung bibirnya yang naik sehingga membentuk senyuman tipis.

 _Dari awal dia memang tidak_ _punya perasaan apa-apa_ _._

* * *

To be continue

* * *

A.N

Maafkan cerita ini agak sedikit absurd ya kelihatannya. Saya mencoba menuangkan perasaan tokoh lain, dan chapter ini Luka adalah pemeran utamanya. Kalian tahu, aku sedikit berat bikin chapter ini :'') Jujur saja saya sudah kehilangan sebagian besar plot fic ini ... karena saya sudah lumayan lama mengabaikannya tanpa ada kemajuan...

dan maafkan jika kalian sedikit kecewa karena keterlambatan cerita ini :') Saya sendiri sebagai penulis merasa fic ini romansa remajanya terlalu dibuat-buat Mohon maaf sebenar-besarnya apabila kalian merasa romansa picisan ini jadi lebay haha X''D

Saya akan berusaha membuat cerita ini menjadi lebih baik~ Dan maafkan saya telah menajdi author yang tidak memegang omongan janji... Mohon banayk sebesar-besarnya :')

terima kasih sudah membaca~ berniat untuk review? :)

kalian juga jangan sungkan untuk PM ya kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan kepada saya~

Salam,

Kaze


	9. Farhenheit

**Vocaloid, Fanloid, Utauloid bukan milik saya. Saya hanya memiliki ide cerita dan tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.**

 **Jika ada kesamaan ide itu terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan dan harap dimaklumi.**

* * *

Koisuru－Farhenheit

* * *

Len mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Hatsune. Ia mengusap matanya dengan kedua tangannya, menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras. Wajahnya merah. Lendir keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya.Hidungnya terus menghisap lendir meskipun lendir itu terus keluar. Napasnya sesak dan suaranya tersengal-sengal, beradu dengan isak tangisnya.

"Kak Mikuo! Kak Miku! Tolong buka pintunya!" teriak si pirang Len sambil menahan air matanya. Dadanya sesak penuh dan matanya perih.

"Iya, sebentar!" Terdengar teriakan Miku dari dalam rumahnya.

Suara langkah kaki diikuti suara pintu yang terbuka sedikit membuat Len sedikit tenang. Bocah pirang itu menyeka air matanya lalu melangkah mundur. Ada kelegaan dalam napasnya. Ia menatap mata tajam Miku yang menusuk. Rambut Miku berantakan, terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur.

"Kenapa teriak-teriak?! kamu mengganggu tidur siang ku, Len!" teriak Miku. Matanya menyipit lalu ia mendengus dan mendesis. Gadis berambut _teal_ itu menggaruk pelan tengkuk kepalanya lalu memutar matanya. Ia menghela nafas, "kenapa bocah ini merengek. ..." Miku mengusap matanya lalu menguap, "kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Rin ..." ucap Len dengan suara terbata-bata. napasnya tersengal-sengal dan napasnya terdengar berat. Pemuda itu memegang tangan Miku, membuat gadis yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu terkejut dengan menaikkan bahunya. "Rin sekarat!" pekik Len.

"A-apa?!" teriak Miku.

"Cepa ... cepat ikuti aku ... Rin sekarat!" teriak Len sambil menarik tangan Miku.

Miku menahan tangan Len sambil mengambil kunci pintu yang digantungkan di lubang kunci di dalam rumahnya. "Tu-tunggu sebentar ... aku akan mengunci pintunya dulu ..." ucap Miku. Suara dentuman keras sedikit membuatnya terkejut karena Miku tidak memperhatikan seberapa kuat dia membanting pintu itu hanya untuk menutup pintunya. Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar dan nafas yang berat serta mulai terputus-putus Miku memanggil nama Len, memintanya untuk menunggu dirinya. Tangannya gemetaran saat ia memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci pintu rumahnya. Dia memutar kunci itu dua kali, dan setiap akhir putaran kunci itu menghasilkan bunyi _klik._ Miku mencabut kunci dari lubang kunci rumahnya, kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa memasukkan kunci rumahnya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Miku mengikuti Len yang berlari ke rumahnya, meskipun hanya berjarak sekitar lima belas langkah dari pintu rumahnya Len berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya. Miku menutup gerbang rumahnya, sementara Len sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Miku berlari-lari kecil, sehingga mengurangi jumlah langkah kaki yang harus dia ambil untuk masuk ke rumah keluarga Kagamine.

Gerbang keluarga Kagamine terbuka lebar, begitu juga dengan pintu rumahnya. Tidak terdengar suara apa-apa selain suara Len yang teriak dan menangis. Tetangga-tetangga di sekitar rumah mereka berdua tengah pergi berlibur. Wajar saja jika anak laki-laki itu menghampiri rumah Miku untuk meminta pertolongan, karena selain Mikuo, keluarga Hatsune jarang pergi keluar kota untuk berlibur. Beruntung lah Len karena hari ini Miku sedang menjaga rumahnya, tidak ada jadwal main, kencan atau menemani ibunya berbelanja pakaian atau yang lainnya.

Miku hanya menutup pintu gerbang keluarga Kagamine saja. Dia membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka, berfikir akan lebih mudah jika pintu tetap terbuka dan membawa Rin ke rumah sakit lebih cepat, jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi pada gadis periang itu. Miku berlari mengikuti suara Len. Suaranya dari lantai dua. Ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke rumah Kagamine. Miku segera naik ke lantai dua rumah tersebut, berlari-lari kecil di atas lantai kayu. Langkah kakinya itu menimbulkan suara yang lumayan gaduh. Satu pintu kamar terbuka dan dari ruangan itu teriakan dan tangisan Len terdengar jelas. Miku berderap menuju kamar tersebut. Kamar yang posisinya paling ujung, dekat jendela yang menghadap jalanan di depan rumah Kagamine. Miku masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Dada Miku sesak.

Rin tergeletak di depan pintu kamarnya. Sementara Len duduk di sampingnya, memukul-mukul pelan pipi saudari kembarnya. Wajah Rin merah dan berkeringat. Miku merunduk dan duduk di sebelah Rin. Tangan Miku memegang kening Rin. Keningnya panas, begitu juga dengan pipi dan nafas Rin. Tubuh Rin panas. Kaki dan satu tangan Miku yang menopang tubuh Rin dapat merasakan panas yang lebih, meskipun kulit mereka tidak langsung bersentuhan.

"Rin! Jangan mati dulu!" teriak Len.

Miku menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Len dingin, menganggap anak laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini benar-benar bodoh. "Len ... Rin tidak mati," gumam Miku sambil memutar matanya lalu terkekeh pelan. Miku mengalungkan satu tangan Rin ke lehernya.

Rin membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Matanya berair-air. Rin mendesah pelan lalu mengerang memanggil nama Len. "Kenapa ... kamu berisik sekali, hah?" tanya Rin. Rin mengangkat tangannya dengan lemas. Kepalanya menoleh pada Len lalu Rin mendengus. "Aku belum mati, bodoh ..." Rin kembali mengerang. Rin mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Len lalu berusaha bangun dari lantai kamarnya, dengan bantuan dorongan dari Miku dan Len.

Miku kembali terkekeh. "Len, bantu aku mengangkat Rin ke kasurnya."

Miku dan Len mengangkat Rin, membantunya berjalan menuju kasurnya. Panas tubuh Rin sangat tinggi. Miku bisa merasakannya hanya dengan sekali memegang kening Rin. Miku sudah terbiasa mengurusi orang sakit demam, terlebih lagi ibunya sering demam ketika badai salju, dan Mikuo adalah orang yang paling sering terkena demam, bahkan saat awal musim gugur. Miku melepaskan rangkulan tangan Rin, kemudian Len membantu saudari kembarnya itu untuk berbaring di kasur. Miku melirik pada Len lalu menyeringai.

"Ka ... kamu belum mati Rin?" tanya Len sambil mengusap air matanya lalu dia tertawa pelan. "Syukurlah."

Rin mengerang dan memegang keningnya sendiri. "Ya ampun ... anak ini benar-benar berisik ..." Rin menoleh kepada Miku. "Oh ... terima kasih kak Miku. Tolong bawa anak ini keluar dari kamarku ... kepalaku semakin pusing mendengarnya berteriak-teriak."

Miku melengkungkan senyuman tipis lalu menoleh kepada Len. "Len, ambilkan handuk dan air dingin untuk mengompres Rin."

Rin mengangkat tangannya sambil menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya menggunakan selimut. "Ah ... tidak-tidak kak Miku ... pakai saja plester penurun panas ..." Rin menunjuk Len dengan telunjuknya. "Len ... ambilkan plester penurun panasnya di kotak P3K."

"Baiklah." Len berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Rin.

Miku menoleh Rin. Miku memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Matanya sedikit membulat. Miku merogoh sakunya, dia hanya mendapatkan kunci rumahnya. "Ah ... aku lupa tidak membawa ponsel ku ..." Miku melirik pada pintu kamar Rin yang terbuka setelah itu dia menoleh pada Rin. Rin menutup matanya dan juga memegang dahinya sendiri. Miku berjalan menuju pintu kamar Rin. "Aku pinjam dapurnya sebentar ya."

"Ya ..." jawab Rin dengan suara parau.

Miku berjalan keluar dari kamar Rin dan segera menuruni tangga. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia bertemu dengan Len. Miku menatap plester penurun panas yang dibawa Len lalu menatap wajah anak laki-laki itu. Wajah Len tidak semerah sebelumnya, tapi matanya masih bengkak dan merah, hidungnya juga merah seperti jambu. "Aku pinjam dapurnya ya."

Len menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamar Rin.

Miku kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Dia berjalan menuju dapur, lalu memeriksa kulkas mencari bahan-bahan yang ingin dia gunakan. Miku mengambil sebagian kecil daging ayam yang ada di kulkas, wortel dan daun seledri. Miku menaruh bahan-bahan itu di meja sebelah kulkas. Diambilnya bawang, dan jahe dari tempat penyimpanan bumbu-bumbu dapur yang ada di dalam lemari gantung.

Miku menolehkan kepalanya, mencari tempat penyimpanan beras. Miku merunduk, memperhatikan lemari-lemari dan membuka-buka lemari itu.

"Apa ... yang sedang kak Miku lakukan?" tanya Len.

Mata Miku membulat. Miku berdiri lalu memandang Len. Miku mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mata mereka berdua tidak sengaja bertemu. Miku memasukkan kedua lengannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Miku mengangkat bahunya lalu mendengus. "Aku mencari beras." Alisnya sedikit mengernyit dan dadanya sedikit sesak, "bisa kau tunjukkan tempat berasnya?" tanya Miku.

Len memutar matanya. Matanya yang basah dan merah serta bengkak dan juga hidungnya yang merah membuatnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya. Miku sedikit melirik-lirik anak itu sambil menahan tawa melihat kekonyolan wajah Len.

Len berjalan mendekati Miku lalu berhenti di depan kulkas. Dia membuka lemari tinggi ramping yang ada di depan kulkas. Lemari itu hanya memiliki kaca di bagian atasnya dan di dalam lemari kaca itu terdapat satu set cangkir. Len membuka lemari bagian bawah. Len menoleh pada Miku lalu menunjuk lemari. "Dispenser berasnya ada di sini."

"Uhm ..." Miku menatap Len lalu mengangkat satu alisnya. "Terima kasih."

Miku berjalan mendekati dispenser beras sementara Len membuka kulkas dan merunduk di depan kulkas. Miku mengambil secangkir beras dari dispenser beras lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Apa kamu mau bubur juga?" tanya Miku pada Len sambil mengangkat satu bahunya.

Len mendengus lalu berdiri dan menutup kulkas. "Boleh." Len membawa sebotol jus jeruk. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur dan saat berada di ruang makan Len menoleh pada Miku. "Aku akan membawakan jus ini pada Rin."

Miku mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil mengambil panci dari lemari yang digantung di atas bak cucian piring. "Tunggu dulu Len," kata-kata Miku itu menghentikan Len yang baru mengambil satu langkah menaiki anak tangga.

Len menjulurkan lehernya dari tangga, melihat Miku dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah dan dahinya berkerut. "Apa?"

Miku mendengus. "Kamu itu bodoh atau apa?" Miku berdecak lalu mendesis. Miku berjalan membawa panci lalu memasukkan air dari dispenser air minum. "Kalau kau cukup pintar, bantu aku membuat minuman jahe."

"Maksud kak Miku?" tanya Len lalu menghela napasnya dan memutar matanya. "Sewaktu dia sakit dulu, mama memberinya minuman jeruk dan Rin langsung sembuh."

Miku mendesis sambil memutar matanya lalu menaruh panci di atas kompor. Miku menumpahkan secangkir beras ke baskom kecil. Miku membuka keran air lalu mencuci berasnya. "Rin tidak akan sembuh kalau minum air dingin. Mungkin bibi Lenka memberinya jeruk hangat." Miku melirik Len.

Len menundukkan kepalanya, memperhatikan botol minuman yang dipegangnya. Len mengangkat kepalanya. "Benar juga ..."

Miku mendengus sambil memasukkan beras yang telah dicuci ke dalam panci air lalu menyalakan kompor. "Kalau kamu sudah mengerti, bantu aku membuatkan jahe untuk Rin."

Len menuruni anak tangga, dia berjalan mendekati Miku. "Tapi Rin benci minuman jahe."

Miku menoleh pada Len. "Kalau begitu buatkan dia jeruk hangat saja." Miku mengalihkan pandangannya. Rasa kesal bertambah ketika dia mendengar dengusan Len.

Keduanya diam saja, sibuk dan fokus dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Diam-diam Miku memperhatikan Len. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat gugup. Tangan Len yang memegang pisau dan jeruk terlihat sangat gemetaran. Miku terkekeh, perutnya tergelitik melihat gugupnya Len. Terlihat jelas jika Len adalah orang yang selalu menjauhkan diri dari dapur.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana paman dan bibi?" tanya Miku sambil bergeser lalu mengambil dua buah mangkok.

Len menoleh pada Miku yang berjalan ke dekat kompor. "Papa dan mama pergi untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka di luar kota." Dia memasukkan air perasan jeruk ke dalam gelas yang berisi sedikit air panas.

Miku menoleh pada Len sambil mengaduk-aduk bubur. "Kamu sudah menghubungi orang tuamu kalau Rin demam?" tanya Miku.

Len menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menuangkan madu ke dalam jus jeruk. Matanya kembali berair. "Karena tadi aku panik, aku langsung berlari ke rumah kakak tanpa berpikir panjang." Len mengalihkan pandangannya, berbalik dan memasukan air ke dalam gelas jus jeruk.

Miku menggumam lalu melirik Len. "Sebaiknya kamu hubungi orang tuamu sekarang," ucapnya lalu kembali memasang matanya pada bubur yang mulai naik.

Len diam, memperhatikan Miku lalu berjalan keluar dapur. "Aku telepon mama dulu."

Suara pintu yang tertutup menarik perhatian Miku. Miku kembali memperhatikan bubur tersebut, ketika bubur itu mengeluarkan bunyi meletup. Miku berhenti mengaduk bubur kemudian mematikan kompor.

Miku menuangkan bubur ke dua mangkuk yang disiapkannya. Miku menutup satu mangkuk bubur sementara satunya lagi diletakkan di atas nampan dengan jus yang dibuat Len.

Miku membawa nampan dengan berhati-hati tapi ketika berada di depan kotak P3K yang ada di sebelah kulkas. Miku menaruh nampan di meja dapur lalu membuka kotak P3K dan mengambil obat penurun panas.

Len tengah menelepon orang tuanya dengan telefon rumah. Miku berjalan sambil membawa nampan dan obat ke tangga sambil memberi isyarat pada Len kalau dia pergi ke kamar Rin.

.

"Kak Miku?" tanya Rin sambil berusaha membuka matanya. Matanya kemerahan dan berair. Kini di dahinya sudah ditempeli plester menurun panas.

"Aku buatkan bubur untukmu." Miku duduk di tepi kasur Rin kemudian menaruh nampan di meja kecil sebelah kasur Rin.

Rin mengangkat kepalanya. "Terima kasih kak ... aku jadi membuatmu repot." Miku membantunya bangun dari tidurnya.

Miku menegakkan bantal di belakang Rin, kemudian Rin gunakan bantal itu untuk bersandar. Miku mengambil bubur meniup bubur itu. Ia menyuapi bubur itu pada Rin. Wajah Rin memerah. Dia memakan bubur yang disuapi Miku. Lalu menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sambil melirik Miku.

"Masih panas ya?" Miku memegang tangan Rin. Dia mengambil air putih lalu memberikannya pada Rin. "Seharusnya aku meniup lebih lama."

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memberikan kembali gelas yang diberikan Miku. "Bu-bukan ..." Rin mengangkat kepalanya sambil menatap Miku malu-malu. Wajahnya yang merah karena demam kini semakin merah. "Aku malu disuapi seperti ini ..."

Mata Miku membulat. Dia memekik pelan lalu memberikan bubur yang dipegangnya kepada Rin. "Maafkan aku, karena terbiasa mengurus orang sakit di rumah, secara tidak sadar aku menyuapi kamu." Miku tertawa canggung.

Rin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menoleh pada Miku dengan lemas. Rin tersenyum lalu dia memakan buburnya.

"Rin, kamu sudah baikan? Aku sudah menelepon papa. Papa bilang mereka akan pulang." Tiba-tiba Len masuk ke dalam kamar Rin, lalu berdiri di sebelah Miku. Dia kemudian duduk di bangku meja belajar Rin sambil memperhatikan saudari kembarnya itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang, mata Len masih berair.

Rin tidak menjawab, dia terus menyantap bubur. Tangannya gemetaran ketika ia mengangkat sendok ke mulutnya. Setiap kali Miku hendak membantunya, gadis itu mendorong pelan tangan Miku, seakan tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Miku.

Ketika Rin selesai menghabiskan bubur dan jus jeruknya, Rin meminum obat dan beranjak tidur. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu kembali ke dunia mimpi.

Miku melirik pada Len dan menoleh Rin. Dia melengkungkan senyuman tipis lalu berdiri. "Karena Rin sudah tertidur ..." Miku menoleh pada Len lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku pulang dulu." Miku berjalan keluar kamar Rin, tapi ketika berada di ambang pintu dia berhenti ketika merasa bagian belakang jaketnya ditarik. Miku menoleh ke belakang.

Len menarik jaket Miku. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, suaranya bergetar seperti sebelumnya. "Kakak ... jangan pulang dulu ... tunggu sampai orang tua kami datang ..." ucapnya, suaranya semakin bergetar, begitu juga dengan tangannya.

Lagi-lagi Miku menahan tawanya. Bukannya merasa iba dan kasihan, Miku justru mendapatkan pemandangan ini sebagai lawakan, tidak menyangka anak laki-laki yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya yang dia anggap sebagai laki-laki bodoh yang berbahaya dan sedikit mesum itu ternyata cengeng dan lemah seperti ini, meskipun masih saja terlihat bodoh.

Miku melengkungkan senyuman tipisnya. "Baiklah, tapi aku akan pulang saat makan malam."

Len mengangkat kepalanya lalu melengkung tipis, pipinya sedikit memerah dan dengan canggung dia melepaskan genggaman pada jaket Miku. "Terima kasih ..."

"Sama-sama."

Rona merah di pipi Len itu menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya. Rambutnya yang dia ikat ke belakang itu membuat telinganya tidak tertutupi oleh rambutnya, membuat Miku bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau daun telinga anak laki-laki itu menjadi merah.

"Wajah mu merah, apa kamu demam juga?" tanya Miku. Satu alisnya terangkat dan dia melipat tangannya.

Len menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak!"

 **.**

Miku duduk di lantai kamar Rin, bersandar di sisi kasur Rin sambil membaca komik milik Rin. Di sebelahnya terdapat tumpukan koleksi-koleksi komik milik Rin. Miku menoleh ke ambang pintu ketika sosok Len masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa beberapa bungkus camilan dan kue.

"Aku bawakan camilan dan jus jeruk," ucap Len lalu dia membungkuk di depan Miku. Dia menaruh nampan yang berisi kue dan jus. Dia juga menaruh beberapa bungkus camilan kemudian mengambil satu camilan untuknya sendiri.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Len kembali duduk di meja belajar Rin. Dari saku celananya dia mengeluarkan permainan konsol.

Miku melirik Len. "Ngomong-ngomong ... bagaimana bisa Rin demam di musim panas seperti ini?" tanya Miku sambil merapatkan kakinya lalu menekuk kakinya, menjadikan kakinya itu sebagai sandaran untuk komik yang dibacanya.

Len membatu. Suara dari permainan konsol yang dipegangnya menandakan jika _character_ yang tengah dipakainya mendapatkan serangan dari musuh dan Len sama sekali tidak melawannya atau mempertahankan dirinya. Tangannya terlihat tidak bergerak.

"Len?" panggil Miku.

Suara-suara dari permainan itu berhenti. Len menundukkan kepalanya lalu menatap Miku. "Itu semua salahku ..." Len diam setelahnya

Mata Miku sedikit membulat. Miku menoleh pada Rin lalu menoleh pada Len. Dia memutuskan untuk diam, meskipun kelihatannya Len tidak ingin bicara. Miku menatap komiknya lalu membuka halaman baru, sambil melirik Len yang kini tengah menatap iba pada Rin.

"Dia ingin menjadi perempuan cantik seperti model yang ada di majalah-majalah," ucap Len sambil menatap Miku.

Miku sedikit canggung ketika anak itu tiba-tiba melihatnya. Pancaran mata iba membuat Miku canggung. Miku lebih tenang melihat pancaran kebodohan dari mata Len atau seperti yang tadi ketimbang harus melihat wajahnya yang sekarang ini. Meskipun matanya memancarkan keibaan sekaligus penyesalan, wajahnya yang masih terlihat seperti anak-anak itu sedikit membuatnya tampak seperti orang dewasa yang penuh dengan penyesalan. Menurut Miku, wajah Len yang saat ini sedikit tampan.

"Ada laki-laki yang disukainya dan Rin berusaha untuk menjadi cantik seperti pacar dari laki-laki yang disukainya," jawab Len.

Miku menoleh pada Rin kemudian menyeringai, seakan tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud. Tapi, sepertinya dugaan Miku memang benar, bagaimanapun tingkah Rin pada kakaknya itu membuat Miku bertanya-tanya. "Oh begitu." Miku terkekeh lalu kembali menatap Len.

"Aku memberinya beberapa latihan fisik. Sebenarnya latihan itu sudah berlangsung dari musim semi. Tapi kemarin, setelah latihan fisik Rin ketiduran di bak mandi," ucap Len.

"Itu bukan salah mu." Miku tersenyum lalu terkekeh. "Kelihatannya," Miku menoleh pada Rin lalu menaruh komik yang tengah dibacanya di sebelah Rin. Miku mengistirahatkan tangannya di kasur Rin. "Aku sepertinya mengerti apa dirasakan oleh Rin. Dia berusaha, tapi terlalu berlebihan"

"Hah?"

Miku menatap Len. "Berusaha memoles diri," gumam Miku lalu menoleh Rin dengan tatapan lembut sambil menaruh dagunya dia atas kasur Rin, "memakai pakaian yang cantik, menghias rambut, bersikap anggun, bahkan terkadang ada yang berusaha menjadi orang lain hanya agar laki-laki yang disukainya itu memperhatikannya." Miku tersenyum lalu menatap Len lagi.

"Kalau perempuan sedang jatuh cinta, banyak dari mereka yang melakukan itu. Rin adalah salah satunya." Mata Miku membulat lalu dia kembali terkekeh, tapi dengan canggung. "Tapi banyak juga laki-laki yang berbuat seperti itu. Melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan si tambatan hati."

Len hanya diam sambil melihat Rin.

Miku mengambil komik miliknya lalu membuka halaman-halaman komik tersebut, mencari halaman terakhir yang ia baca sebelumnya. "Rin beruntung memiliki saudara sepertimu Len. Sepertinya aku sudah salah menilai mu."

"Eh?" Len menoleh pada Miku. Mulutnya menganga dan matanya sedikit membulat. "Apa?"

"Ya, dia beruntung karena punya saudara yang ingin membantunya dalam masalah percintaan seperti ini." Miku terkekeh canggung, entah bagaimana perbincangan diantara mereka berdua menjadi santai. Bahkan Miku sendiri tidak merasa kesal atau jijik seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena Miku sudah melihat wajah Len yang lain, wajah memalukan Len.

"Kamu berbeda dengan kak Mikuo. Kalau dia tahu aku menyukai seseorang dia akan mencari tahu orang itu lalu mengancamnya dan mengawasi terus menerus. Aku tidak pernah bisa curhat soal laki-laki kepadanya."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kak Mikuo orang yang _overprotective,_ " Len tertawa dengan canggung. Beban di wajahnya kini sedikit terangkat.

Miku mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia kembali merapatkan dan menekuk kakinya. "Ya ... itu sifat tersembunyi darinya yang tidak diketahui banyak orang ..."

Len mendengus pelan lalu tertawa dengan canggung.

"Jujur saja, sebelum ini aku pikir kamu itu anak bodoh yang genit, tapi setelah melihat mu menangis meraung-raung karena Rin sakit, aku jadi sedikit berfikir kalau kamu itu anak yang lemah." Miku terkekeh. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sementara satu tangannya lagi menutup mulutnya yang tertawa. Komik yang tengah dibacanya itu jatuh dari pangkuannya dan tertutup dengan sendirinya.

"Hei!" Pekik Len sambil berdiri dan mengernyitkan alisnya. Kedua bahunya naik, membuatnya seperti prajurit yang ada di drama. Prajurit yang berdiri tegak, sangat tegak lantaran ketakutan melihat atasannya tapi juga berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya itu.

"Maaf-maaf. Habisnya aku tidak tahu harus memilih kata-kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan sifatmu yang tadi itu. Terlihat lemah, cengeng, tapi juga sangat peduli dan berusaha melakukan segala cara untuk Rin." Miku melengkungkan senyuman tipisnya. Dia mengambil komiknya yang jatuh dan kembali memangku komik itu. Dia membuka komik itu lalu kembali membaca komik. "Aku suka sifatmu yang itu."

Len tidak menjawab apa-apa, tapi juga tidak ada suara dari permainan konsol yang kemungkinan ia _pause_. Miku sendiri tidak ingin mencari tahu kenapa anak laki-laki itu diam karena Miku tidak membiarkan matanya lepas dari komik itu. Seluruh pandangannya sudah tertuju pada komik itu, hingga ekor matanya tak bisa menangkap pemandangan lain selain komik di depannya.

Sesaat Miku teringat dengan kalimat Len yang menyatakan kalau Rin tengah sekarat. Miku kembali tertawa, bukan karena adegan lucu yang ada di komik tapi kelucuan dan keluguan Len yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan saudari kembarnya.

Suara permainan konsol yang tengah dimainkan Len berlanjut, membuat ruangan yang sepi itu sedikit ramai karena Len memasang volume yang kencang pada permainannya.

.

Rin membuka matanya meskipun ia merasakan panas ketika membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Air mata mengalir dari ujung matanya, membuat air yang panas itu semakin panas kala mengalir melewati wajahnya. Rin menguap, menarik semua udara lewat mulutnya lalu mengeluarkan udara itu menjadi udara yang panas. Rin mengangkat tangannya. Kini tangannya tidak bergetar, tapi masih terasa lemas. Ketika ia bernafas dengan hidungnya, lengkungan antara hidung dan bibir atasnya menjadi panas karena udara panas yang dikeluarkannya.

"Ri-Rin?! kamu sudah bangun?" tanya Len. Suara Len tidak seperti biasanya, tapi juga tidak seperti yang sebelumnya saat dia terisak karena Rin sakit. Suaranya gugup.

Rin memiringkan kepalanya, menoleh pada Len yang ada di sebelahnya. Dia memicingkan matanya. "Apa ... yang kau lakukan pada kak Miku, hah?" tanya Rin. Rasa pusing di kepalanya sudah hilang tapi pusing masih menyerang matanya dan di dekat bagian tulang hidung di antara kedua matanya. Ketika ia mengernyit pusing itu menjadi-jadi dengan sangat cepat kemudian menghilang. Len membungkuk di depan Miku dan satu tangannya memegang selimut yang digunakan Miku.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Wajah Len merah. Tidak seperti biasanya. Ini pertama kalinya Rin melihat wajah Len begitu merah. Bahkan jika anak itu melakukan kesalahan dan hal yang memalukan dia tetap bersikap bodoh dan biasa-biasa saja. Bisa dikatakan Len memiliki kulit wajah yang tebal, tidak tahu malu. Len berdiri di depan Miku yang tertidur di lantai dengan tubuh dan kepala yang bersandar pada kasur Rin. Tubuhnya tertutupi selimut Rin yang lain.

Mata Rin yang mengernyit mulai ia tenangkan, meskipun pusing tiba-tiba menyerangnya ketika ia menggerakkan matanya dan mengekspresikan emosinya lewat mata, Rin tidak ingin membuat kesempatan ini dengan sia-sia. Dia ingin mengganggu Len, dan rasanya tidak puas kalau dia tidak bermain dengan matanya. Rin sedikit mengangkat alisnya. Dia menyeringai. "Lalu, apa yang kamu lakukan di situ dan kenapa kak Miku menggunakan selimutku yang ada di lemari?"

"Kak Miku tertidur ... jadi ..." jawab Len dengan terbata-bata. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rin, menghindari kontak mata. Mungkin untuk menyembunyikan rasa canggung dan malu.

Rin mendengus. "Jadi aku memberikannya selimut agar dia tidak masuk angin," ucap Rin sambil menyeringai dan menggunakan nada gaya bicara Len.

Wajah kembaran laki-lakinya itu semakin merah. Alisnya mengernyit. Tapi anak itu tetap diam tak bicara ataupun bergerak.

Suara bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Pandangan Len teralih ke jendela kamar Rin yang mengarah ke jalanan rumah mereka. "Ada orang."

Rin menoleh pada langit-langit. "Mungkin papa dan mama," jawab Rin.

Len menoleh pada Rin lalu melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan 'tidak' sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau itu papa dan mama, mereka pasti langsung masuk ke dalam. Apalagi aku tidak mengunci pintu depan." Len berjalan keluar kamar Rin.

Rin menoleh pada Len. "Kalau begitu coba lihat siapa yang datang."

"Ya."

Rin kembali menutup matanya. Ingin rasanya dia keluar dari tempat tidur dan menonton acara televisi kesukaannya. Tapi, Rin masih tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Rasa lemas benar-benar membuatnya lemah. Rin melihat ke jam dinding di dekat pintu kamarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Sudah empat jam Rin tertidur. Rin kembali menutup matanya ketika pusing di matanya kembali datang dengan tiba-tiba. Perutnya panas dan ketika ia batuk rasa sakit menusuk perutnya.

Semuanya terlihat gelap, tapi Rin bisa mendengar langkah kaki Len mendekati kamarnya. "Aku akan minta Len untuk membawa minuman ..."

"Ah, kelihatannya Rin tidur lagi," ucap Len yang entah bicara dengan siapa. Tapi kalaupun itu salah satu dari temannya yang menjenguk, orang itu pastinya Piko.

Piko adalah anak laki-laki di kelasnya yang paling dekat dengan Rin dan Len. Lagipula dia juga sering menginap di rumah mereka.

 _Mungkin Len menyuruh Piko datang untuk menemaninya sampai papa dan mama sampai. Dia kan tidak berani sendirian,_ pikir Rin. _Hah ... aku berharap kak Mikuo menjenguk ku juga._ Rin menghela napasnya. Dia tidak tidur, hanya saja menutup matanya agar rasa pusingnya tidak semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Oh ya ampun, kasihan sekali, dia terkena demam di musim panas." Suara itu mengusik pikiran Rin. "Eh? Miku tidur di sini?"

"I-iya, dia ketiduran karena menemani Rin dan aku ..."

Rin hapal dengan suara itu. Suara yang selalu muncul dalam benaknya. Rin membuka matanya, walaupun pusing menyerangnya, dia tetap menoleh dengan tiba-tiba ke arah pintu. Di sana berdiri Mikuo dengan Len. Rasanya ingin sekali Rin keluar dari kasur itu dan mendatangi si pangeran. Energi dalam tubuhnya tiba-tiba meningkat. Pegal-pegal, pusing, lidah yang pahit, semuanya langsung hilang ketika Mikuo menghampirinya sambil memberikan senyuman lembut dan matanya memancarkan kelembutan.

 _Ya ampun, ini benar-benar obat yang mujarab!_ Pekik Rin dalam hatinya. Dia berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi tangannya yang tak kuat menopang tubuhnya melemah dan membuatnya oleng. Atau Rin mungkin menjatuhkan dirinya dengan sengaja.

"Awas!" Mikuo menangkap Rin yang oleng,

 _Ya ampun, kak Mikuo memeluk ku ahaay! Ini sih namanya sakit yang membawa berkah!_ Ingin rasanya dia berteriak dan mengabadikan momen sekarang ini. _Berada dalam pelukan Mikuo._

Mikuo tidak memeluknya, hanya menopang tubuh Rin yang hampir terjatuh. Jika Mikuo tidak sigap, mungkin Rin sudah mencium lantai kamarnya atau menimpa Miku yang tertidur pulas.

Mikuo menyandarkan tubuh Rin dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Panasmu lumayan tinggi ya." Mikuo memegang dahi Rin.

Tangan dingin itu memegangi dahi Rin, membuatnya sedikit merinding dan juga malu. Rin merunduk malu, dia menarik selimutnya. "Aku sudah baikan ..."

Mikuo terkekeh lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Rin. "Baikan bagaimana? Panasmu masih tinggi." Mikuo menoleh pada Miku. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Miku, membuat gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kakak?" tanya Miku. Matanya segera membulat ketika sadar kakaknya berada di depannya. "Kapan kakak pulang?" tanya Miku. Tapi gadis itu segera berhenti bicara dan menundukkan kepalanya, menatap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. "Aku ketiduran ya?" tanya Miku sambil menoleh pada Len.

Len membuang mukanya, tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata tapi hanya memberi isyarat dengan mengangguk.

Miku menoleh pada Rin. Dia berdiri lalu duduk di sebelah Mikuo. "Bagaimana, Rin? Apa kamu sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Miku sambil memegang tangan Rin.

Rin mengangguk. "Aku sudah lumayan baik, pusingnya sudah sedikit berkurang."

Miku menyeringai sambil melirik Mikuo. Rin mengerti isyarat itu. Tampaknya rahasianya benar-benar terbongkar. Rin sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan melirik Miku. Seringai Miku sedikit mengusiknya. _Sepertinya kak Miku sudah tahu soal kak Mikuo ..._ Rin melirik tajam pada Len. Len hanya mengangkat keduanya bahunya sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tapi badan mu masih panas," ucap Mikuo.

Rin melongo. Dia tidak tidak tahu ma berkata apa. Melihat Mikuo sedikit khawatir padanya sudah membuatnya merasa baikan. _Ya ampun apa yang baru saja aku katakan, kalau aku bilang aku sudah baikan, kak Mikuo akan pulang. Bodoh._

"Benar, kamu masih panas Rin," ucap Miku. Dia berdiri lalu keluar dan menarik tangan Len. "Aku akan ke dapur untuk mengambil bubur dan obat untukmu. Len juga akan ikut membuat jus jeruk."

"Eh? Apa?!" pekik Len.

Miku segera melepaskan tangan Len dan mendesis. "Sudahlah ikut saja! Kan tadi siang kamu yang bikin jus jeruk untuk Rin?" pekik Miku.

"Eh tunggu Miku-" Mikuo memanggil Miku. Tapi baik Miku atau Len tidak mendengar panggilan Mikuo.

Wajah Rin semakin panas. Jantungnya kini berdebar dengan kencang dan dia semakin ingin berteriak karena ini pertama kalinya dia hanya berdua dengan Mikuo. Saat Mikuo menoleh, jantung Rin berdebar semakin kencang. Laki-laki itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana memainkan wajahnya untuk meluluhkan hati perempuan. Hanya dengan melihat wajahnya pasti banyak gadis yang jatuh hati, tapi langsung patah hati ketika mengetahui Mikuo sudah memiliki kekasih. Rin juga patah hati, tapi dia memikirkan cara licik untuk mendekati Mikuo.

"Dimana orang tua kalian?" tanya Mikuo.

Rin kembali berbaring, berlagak lemas meskipun sebenarnya dia memang lemas. Rin menarik selimutnya, sehingga menutupi sebagian mulutnya. "Mereka sedang berlibur merayakan hari jadi mereka."

Mata Mikuo membulat. "Sudah menghubungi orang tua kalian?"

Rin mengangguk. "Len sudah menelepon papa. Sepertinya papa dan mama masih di jalan ..."

Mikuo menggumam lalu berdiri. Rin sedikit kecewa lantaran laki-laki itu berdiri.

"Kalian berdua tidak ikut berlibur?" tanya Mikuo sambil melipat tangannya.

Rin mengernyitkan alisnya. _Sial ... kalau aku menjawabnya dengan jujur ... aku bisa dianggap bodoh oleh kak Mikuo._ Rin menggumam. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mikuo dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Mikuo tersenyum lebar. "Jangan-jangan ikut kelas musim panas ya?"

 _Mati aku!_ Rin membulatkan matanya. Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau tidak menjawab artinya iya 'kan?" Mikuo menyeringai.

 _Tamat sudah riwayatku._ Rin menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut. Nafas panas dari hidungnya memanaskan wajahnya. "Panas ..."

"Rin, ini aku bawakan bubur dan obat." Suara Miku membuatnya lega.

Rin menyingkirkan selimut dari wajahnya. Percuma saja bagi Rin berduaan dengan Mikuo kalau Mikuo melihat kebodohannya.

"Len! Buka pintunya!" teriak suara dari pintu depan. Suara itu terdengar samar-samar tapi Rin sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara itu adalah Leon, ayah Rin dan Len.

"Len, kamu mengunci pintu depan?" tanya Rin. Rin bangun dari tidurnya lalu bersandar pada bantal.

"Ah iya, aku tadi menguncinya."

Mikuo dan Miku saling berbalas pandang lalu Miku memberikan nampan makanan kepada Rin. "Kalau begitu kamu berdua pulang dulu ya Rin," ucap Miku.

Rin melirik malu-malu pada Mikuo lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Semoga kamu cepat sembuh ya," ucap Mikuo.

Mikuo, Miku dan juga Len berjalan keluar dari kamar Rin. Rin terus menatap pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Mikuo melambaikan tangannya pada Rin sambil tersenyum manis. Untuk kali ini saja Rin merasa bersyukur dengan sakit yang dideritanya. Rin melengkungkan senyuman lalu memekik pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dia menjenguk ku," gumam Rin. Kalimat Mikuo mengiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

 _Semoga, besok aku masih sakit ..._

Rin tahu doa yang dia panjatkan itu sangat tidak baik. Tapi demi bersama Mikuo, dia rela berdoa hal yang konyol dan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Dia sadar, sadar betul kalau sakit ini mungkin akan membuatnya lebih lama mengikuti kelas musim panas. Tapi, Rin sudah mabuk cinta.

 _Tahu rasanya dimabuk cinta? Sewaktu bersama dengan orang yang dicintai, rasanya waktu seakan berhenti. Sewaktu dia pergi, rasanya waktu yang kita lewati berdua terasa singkat. Sewaktu kita tidak bersamanya ... rasanya waktu berjalan sangat lambat._

Rin menghela napasnya, sadar posisinya dan sadar kalau Mikuo tidak menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar kenalan dan tetangga.

"Aku rasa ..." dengan lemas Rin mengaduk-aduk buburnya. Dia menghela napasnya, pasrah dengan hubungannya dengan Mikuo hanya sebatas tetangga, "saat ini aku harus puas dengan status tetangga ..."

* * *

To be continue


	10. Last Moment

A Vocaloid fanfiction

I don't have the characters

Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.

* * *

Koisuru - Last Moment

* * *

"Kak?"

Lampu dekat pintu keluar menyala seraya dengan suara itu memanggilnya. Netra hijau kebiruan itu sedikit membulat, terkejut dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Suara yang sedikit senyap di telinganya itu mengalihkan pikirannya. Lelaki itu menghela napasnya. Debaran jantungnya yang cepat telah membuat tubuhnya sedikit berkeringat meskipun udara musim gugur sudah membuat musim panas itu tidak seburuk sebelumnya.

"Ada apa Miku?" tanya Mikuo sambil menyeka poni yang menutupi sebagian penglihatan kanannya.

"Kenapa keluar malam-malam seperti ini? Ibu bilang, dia akan menginap di kantor, jadi kakak tidak perlu menjemputnya di halte bis," ucap Miku sambil berjalan mendekati kakaknya.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit ..." suaranya sedikit terengah-engah. Matanya terlihat tidak karuan kebingungan.

Mulut kecil Miku terbuka lebar, menganga terkejut dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang "Hah? Ada apa?"

"Oliver ... Dia bangun dari koma ..." ucap Mikuo. "Lily baru saja menelepon ..."

Alis Miku hampir bertemu karena dahinya yang berkerut. "Jadi kakak ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Lily atau kak Oliver?"

Mikuo tidak menjawab. Iya menggerakkan kenop pintu rumahnya, bergegas keluar dan menutup pintu rumahnya dengan keras sambil mengerutkan dahi dan berdecak.

Miku menghela napasnya lalu memegang dahinya. "Aku jadi kasihan padanya ... tapi, haruskah aku berdoa agar Tuhan mengabulkan keinginannya?"

.

Mikuo turun dari motornya, setelah memastikan motornya terkunci dan dalam keadaan aman, ia segera berlari. Lorong rumah sakit di malam hari yang sedikit mengerikan tidak membuatnya melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berlari sambil berharap jika apa yang ia dengar hanya sebuah harapan tak sampai Lily.

"Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar sadar dari koma?" gumam Mikuo sambil keluar dari lift.

Saat ia berbelok pada koridor ruangan Oliver, gadis berambut pirang itu duduk merunduk di kursi tunggu depan ruang rawat Oliver. Kakinya yang sebelumnya berlari kencang kini berat untuk melangkah maju. Perasaannya berat melihat si pirang menangis lemah di kursi. Apakah keinginan jahatnya terkabul?

 _Ya ampun ... Teman macam apa aku ini,_ gumam Mikuo dalam hati dengan sedikit rasa penyesalan tapi juga senang dengan imaji khayal yang ia pikir terkabul.

Sedikit demi sedikit ia mengambil langkah, berat namun dengan pasti ia menghampiri sang bunga hati. Ia memanggil pelan gadis yang namanya sama dengan bunga dengan mahkota ramping cantik. Bunga itu bernama ilmiah Lilium, dan gadis pirang itu adalah Lily. Mikuo berdiri di depan Lily yang tertunduk lemas. Lily mengangkat kepalanya, menatap dalam Mikuo. Senyuman dan tawa melengkung pada bibir Lily seraya ia berdiri dan memeluk erat lelakinya. Lelakinya untuk saat ini, bisa dibilang begitu. Mikuo tahu, arti dari senyuman itu adalah kabar baik bagi Lily dan kabar buruk bagi Mikuo. Senyuman yang biasanya terasa manis itu kini terasa pahit dan memberikan sensasi tertusuk belati. Haruskah ia meminta doa yang sama setiap harinya? Haruskah ia menjadi batu bara agar mendapat sang permata? Ah, Mikuo menghela napasnya sambil membelai pelan rambut sang bunga. Rambut pirang dia yang lembut menimbulkan rasa merinding di sekujur punggung Mikuo, menjalar dari bawah ke atas.

"Oliver sadar," ucap Lily dengan suaranya yang lembut. Pelukan itu melemah dan perlahan gadis pirang itu melepaskan Mikuo. "Aku dapat kabar dari ibunya dan kini beliau ada di dalam bersama dokter."

Mikuo menghela napasnya. "Dan kamu langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit begitu mendengar kabar itu?"

Lily menjauh kemudian mengangguk. "Aku pergi tanpa berpikir panjang."

Mikuo memegang tangan Lily, menggenggam tangannya erat seakan enggan melepaskan permata miliknya. Pikiran buruk kembali muncul dalam benaknya, haruskah ia berdoa agar Oliver kembali koma? Benar pikirnya, Mikuo lah orang yang paling jahat disini.

Keduanya duduk di kursi tunggu yang ada di depan kamar Mikuo, menunggu salah satu perawat atau keluarga Oliver keluar dari ruang rawat inap.

"Mau bermalam disini?" tanya Mikuo. Si rambut pirang hanya mengangguk. Meskipun tersenyum, matanya menatap sendu, memancarkan kekhawatiran lantaran tak ada kabar lanjutan dari mereka yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku temani." Tangan Mikuo yang besar perlahan menggenggam tangan Lily, tapi gadis itu mengambil tangannya dan menatap mata kebiruan Mikuo dengan sedikit sendu.

"Mikuo."

Mikuo tersenyum, ia tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Mikuo mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian bersandar pada kursinya. Sedikit penglihatannya dapat menangkap jika si gadis pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya dan sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan. Mikuo menarik tangannya menjauhi tangan Lily. Mikuo memejamkan matanya perlahan, jujur saja ia merasa ngantuk karena terbangun tiba-tiba pukul dua belas malam. Tanpa ia sadari, kesadarannya menghilang.

.

 _"Aku menaruh perasaan padamu," ucap Mikuo, berbisik pelan pada telinga gadis berambut pirang yang terkulai lemas di meja perpustakaan._

 _Lily bangkit dan menutup telinganya. Ia menatap Mikuo, matanya membulat, bibirnya menganga lebar dan wajahnya merah bagaiman tomat. Matanya yang jernih berwarna biru itu berbinar-binar. "Ja-jangan bercanda Mikuo."_

 _Mikuo tersenyum, "aku tidak bercanda," ucap Mikuo kemudian terkekeh._

 _Lily menunduk sambil menutup wajahnya. Ah, akhirnya ia menyampaikan perasaannya pada sang permata setelah ia memanjatkan doa yang nantinya akan memberatkan ia di pengadilan Tuhan._

Jika aku berharap agar Oliver tetap berada dalam kondisi koma tidak apa-apa 'kan? _Gumamnya dalam hati sambil menyeringai tipis._

 _"Aku akan menjaga mu disaat Oliver tidak ada seperti saat ini," ucap Mikuo. Lily menatap mata kebiruan Mikuo, matanya mulai berair kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa aku boleh menjadi pengawalmu? Kekasihmu?"_

 _Wajah Lily memerah. "Aku ... tidak yakin ... Sampai saat ini perasaanku masih sama terhadap Oliver meskipun kami sudah berpisah. Aku tidak mengerti perasaanku."_

 _Mikuo duduk di sebelah Lily, kemudian memegang tangan Lily dan tersenyum padanya. "Aku tidak masalah hanya menjadi penggantinya ... sekaligus mengabulkan Oliver ..."_

 _Lily menunduk dan menarik tangannya dari Mikuo. "Kau hanya akan membuatku terlihat seperti orang egois."_

 _Mikuo terkekeh. "Tapi kamu tahu betul kalau yang paling egois disini adalah diriku bukan?"_

 _Lily kembali menatap mata Mikuo dan tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, kita akan menjadi pasangan yang egois, huh?"_

 _._

"Mikuo."

Suara Lily yang menurut Mikuo bak malaikat itu membangunkannya. Ia membuka matanya yang hijau kebiruan. Lily berdiri di depannya, memegang tangan Mikuo seakan berusaha menariknya untuk ikut bersama Lily. Mikuo mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ibu Oliver baru saja pulang dan bilang kalau Oliver berada dalam kondisi yang baik," ucap Lily. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

Mikuo mengusap matanya lalu menatap netra biru Lily. Kini mata biru itu memancarkan sebuah harapan, matanya sama seperti Lily yang dulu ia kenal, saat Oliver masih di sampingnya. Mungkin saja, itu akan terjadi lagi. "Jadi, sekarang kamu akan pulang?" tanya Mikuo.

Lily menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku akan menunggu disini sampai pagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mikuo.

"Ada yang harus aku pastikan terlebih dahulu ..." bibir Lily melengkung tipis dan alis matanya melengkung sendu.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menemani dirimu malam ini," Mikuo kembali bersandar dan kembali memejamkan matanya, "mungkin inilah kesempatan terakhir ku untuk bersamamu."

Mikuo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Lily atau apa yang Lily lakukan, tapi ia bisa merasakan seseorang duduk di sebelahnya.

.

"Lily, Mikuo. Itu kalian 'kan?" tanya lelaki berambut pirang. Mata coklat hazel miliknya memandang lurus pada Lily dan Mikuo. Mata itu sedikit sayu, terlihat dari lingkaran hitam besar di bawah matanya. Tubuhnya kurus, lebih kurus dari tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia berbaring masih dengan alat bantu rumah sakit.

Lily terkekeh lega sambil menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman tipis nan hangat, senyuman yang selalu Mikuo ingin lihat. Kini ia melihat semua cinta yang ada pada Lily, cinta yang ia harapkan akan ditunjukkan untuk dirinya seorang. Cinta itu, bukanlah untuknya. _Takdir jahat bukan?_ Itu anggapan Mikuo setiap emosinya meletup sesaat, tapi _mungkin ini semua adalah ganjaran atas keegoisan ku?_

Sepasang pirang itu kini saling menatap satu sama lain, sambil menggenggam tangan seakan melepas segala rindu yang terkunci. Siapapun, tolong bantu Mikuo untuk keluar dari situasi menyakitkan ini. Ah, tidak ada yang bisa membantunya karena Mikuo sendiri yang membawa dirinya dalam permainan ini.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?" tanya Oliver. Suaranya masih lemah, tapi masih sempat-sempatnya untuk tertawa.

"Sudah cukup lama kurasa, cukup lama sampai-sampai aku hampir melupakan keberadaanmu," jawab Lily yang diselingi tawa, tapi dalam tawa itu, setitik air mata menggarisi pipinya.

"Jahatnya."

 _Aku harap dia tidur untuk selamanya ..._ Lagi-lagi pikiran buruk itu hinggap padanya, membuat pancaran mata hijau kebiruan miliknya hampa. Ia memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan gelak tawa kedua insan yang dipertemukan kembali. _Aku ini apa? Nyamuk?_

Mikuo menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman tipis kemudian berjalan mendekati kedua pirang itu. "Aku harap kalian tidak melupakan keberadaanku disini," ucap Mikuo sambil terkekeh dan memiringkan kepalanya pada Oliver. Mata biru kehijauan itu kemudian melirik Lily yang tepat berdiri di sebelahnya.

Lily menundukkan kepalanya dan perlahan senyuman di bibirnya menghilang, berubah sendu. Perlahan-lahan Lily melepaskan tangan Oliver yang bertaut dengannya dan mengusap-usap lengan kanan bawahnya.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Oliver sambil melengkungkan senyuman tipis.

"Aku baik-baik saja dengan Lily," jawab Mikuo sambil merangkul Lily, menariknya dekat dengannya.

Kedua mata hazel Oliver membulat kemudian mengecil, sedikit sipit karena senyuman lebar yang ia lukis di bibirnya yang kering dan pucat. "Kalian bersama?" tanya Oliver, ada guratan halus di dahi Oliver.

Bibir Mikuo menyeringai tipis dan mengangguk perlahan sementara Lily hanya diam saja. _Untuk sekarang ini, status Lily denganku belum berubah bukan?_ Seringai itu menghilang saat ia melirik Lily. Bibir yang sebelumnya menampakkan keangkuhan kini melengkung tipis dengan alis mata yang turun dan mata yang menatap sendu ke lantai rumah sakit.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua," bisik Oliver, tapi Mikuo mampu mendengar bisikan itu meskipun terdengar samar.

.

"Kenapa bolos kuliah lagi?" tanya adiknya. Ia merasakan sentuhan keras dari tangan kecil sang adik yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya.

Ia tidak bisa menggunakan alasan sakit flu atau demam, toh Mikuo baru sembuh dari demam kemarin lusa. Ia sudah lebih baik, bahkan sudah terlihat sehat untuk orang yang alergi musim gugur. Hidungnya memang sedikit merah, tapi sudah tak terasa gatal apalagi mengganggu konsentrasinya sampai tak mampu menulis tugas dalam buku binder kuning kesayangannya.

"Biarkan aku sendiri," ucap Mikuo sambil menyikut tangan Miku. Tak ada gelak canda yang biasa keluar darinya. Ia duduk meringkuk dibalik selimut di atas sofa ruang keluarga ditemani secangkir teh hangat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkan kakak sendirian kalau kakak seperti anak kecil begini?" Miku menghela napasnya dan menaruh piring di meja yang ada di depan Mikuo. "Ya ampun, karena patah hati kakak jadi seperti ini."

Mikuo menaruh cangkir putih yang dipegangnya di sebelah piring yang berisi roti isi daging buatan Miku. Ia menoleh dan menatap adiknya kemudian tersenyum sendu. "Aku belum benar-benar patah hati, aku masih bersama Lily ... sementara waktu ini."

Adiknya itu duduk di sebelahnya lalu menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku pernah melihat kakak seperti ini sebelumnya, dan aku ini tahu apa yang ada di pikiran kakak."

Rambut pendek hijau-kebiruan yang mirip dengan Miku menempel pada baju wol Miku. Mikuo menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangan Miku lalu menghela napasnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan Miku? Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya tapi aku juga ingin dia tidak tertekan seperti ini," tanya Mikuo.

"Lepaskan Lily," jawab Miku singkat, tanpa ada jeda setelah kakaknya itu melempar pertanyaan.

Mikuo berdecak, "jawaban yang sangat tidak kuharapkan."

Miku memiringkan kepalanya ikut bersandar pada kepala Mikuo. "Kalau begitu ... kenapa kakak tidak melakukan apa yang kakak mau? Jujur saja ... sejak awal aku tidak begitu setuju dengan hubungan kalian berdua, karena aku tahu sebelumnya Lily sudah bersama kak Oliver."

Keduanya diam. Perlahan-lahan, keduanya merasa hangat. Baik Mikuo maupun Miku tidak ada yang bicara, mereka bungkam tapi berusaha untuk mengobati satu sama lain.

"Terkadang, aku berdoa agar Oliver tetap tertidur sehingga Lily akan terus bersamaku," ucap Mikuo sambil memejamkan matanya, "aku ini jahat 'kan?"

"Sangat jahat," jawab Miku.

"Terima kasih."

.

"Kita perlu bicara." Suara Lily bergetar, bahkan ini pertama kalinya Mikuo melihat bibir merah muda gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu bergetar hebat, padahal dinginnya musim gugur ini tidak separah musim dingin.

Mikuo menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa kamu tidak mau berkencan denganku setelah satu minggu kita tidak bertemu?" tanya sambil melengkungkan senyuman. Mikuo duduk di kursi taman yang ada di dekat gedung fakultas mereka berdua. Lily berdiri di depannya dan kedua tangannya ia taruh di depan dadanya.

"Mikuo."

"Jangan katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Senyuman tipis itu berubah menjadi sendu. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya dan sedikit membuka lebar kakinya, ia menaruh tangannya yang bertaut di depan hidungnya.

"Memangnya kamu tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan?" tanya Lily.

"Pasti soal Oliver 'kan?" Rambut biru-kehijauan dan tangannya menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya.

"Aku ingin kita pisah saja," ucap Lily. Satu kalimat itu bagaikan ribuan belati bagi Mikuo.

Lelaki itu hanya diam, membungkam mulutnya enggan menjawab atau menatap Lily.

"Selama tiga tahun ini aku berusaha untuk mengubur perasaanku, tapi saat mendengar Oliver sadar, apa yang telah berusaha ku kubur semuanya meluap ...," ucap Lily, suaranya semakin lemah meskipun lembut. Getaran yang semula sangat terdengar kini mulai menghilang seiring ia mencurahkan perasaannya. "Dengan terus bersama aku hanya akan menyakiti dan memberimu harapan."

Mikuo mengangkat kepalanya. "Tidak adakah sedikit kesempatan untukku?" Ia melengkungkan senyuman. Meskipun emosinya memuncak, tak tega ia meninggikan suara pada gadis yang selalu membuat hatinya gundah itu.

Tak ada jawaban dari pemilik rambut pirang yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

Mikuo mendengus. "Bodohnya aku. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya jadi untuk apa bertanya." Ia terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya menatap sendu Lily. "Sudah lama aku ingin melihat cinta di matamu." Tangannya yang bertaut itu ia gantungkan diantara kedua lututnya. "Kini aku melihatnya lagi ... Sayangnya, tatapan itu bukan untukku."

"Maafkan aku ... Meskipun tidak ada jaminan aku dan Oliver akan kembali bersama, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa bersamamu, Mikuo ..."

Lelaki itu terkekeh sambil memegang dahinya dengan tangan kanannya, menutupi sebagian besar matanya dari Lily. "Ingin sekali aku memaksa dirimu agar tetap bersamamu, tapi kau tidak akan suka dengan itu 'kan?"

"Aku rasa ini adalah bayaran atas segala doa dan apa yang pernah lakukan." Mikuo bangkit dari kursi taman dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya pada Lily, memeluk si rambut pirang.

"Mi-Mikuo!"

"Seberapa besar aku mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Oliver," bisik Mikuo pada telinga Lily. Ia sedikit menekuk kakinya agar bisa bersandar pada bahu Lily. "Seberapa jahatnya pikiranku, aku tak tega untuk mengikat. Selama ini aku hanya berani karena Oliver tidak ada. Aku ini pengecut 'kan?" Ia menundukkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya dan mendekap Lily lebih erat sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Lily. "Biarkan aku memeluk dirimu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum aku melepaskan dirimu ..."

"Maafkan aku ... dan terima kasih sudah mau mengerti ..."

Setitik air mata jatuh dari mata hijau kebiruan Mikuo yang tertutup. "Tidak," jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah memberi kesempatan kepadaku untuk berada di samping dirimu ..."

"Apa kita masih bisa menjadi teman?" bisik Mikuo.

"Tentu saja ..."

"Terima kasih ... Selamat tinggal."

 _Apa aku benar-benar bisa melepaskannya begitu saja?_ _Tiga tahun hubungan kita berakhir seperti ini?_

* * *

To be continue


	11. Dua es krim satu janji kecil

**A Vocaloid fanfiction**

 **I don't have the characters**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.**

* * *

 _Koisuru_ _－_ _Dua es krim;_ _satu_ _janji kecil_

* * *

Kaito mengambil ponsel yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya. Dibukanya ponsel lipat berwarna biru itu dan dimasukkannya kode pengaman layar ponsel. Daripada ponsel dengan layar yang lebar, Kaito lebih menyukai model ponsel yang terlihat klasik seperti ini. Toh, ponsel lipat itu juga kini telah bertransformasi layaknya ponsel pintar layar sentuh juga dan bisa menggunakan aplikasi-aplikasi seperti yang ada pada ponsel pintar lainnya.

"Sebaiknya aku atur jadwal dengan Gakupo," gumam Kaito sambil mengetik pesan pada Miku. Kaito menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi putar sambil memutar-mutar pelan kursinya. "Cih, gadis itu tidak menyerah mengajak berkencan hah? Apa tidak cukup aku tidak menghubungi dirinya selama liburan musim panas?"

"Oh, jadi kamu sedang ribut dengan pacar ya?" suara Meiko tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga Kaito.

Pemuda berambut biru tua itu memekik kaget sambil menoleh ke sebelahnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan keras bagai terkejut karena melihat makhluk halus di sebelahnya. Kaito berdiri dari kursinya lalu segera melangkah mundur menjauhi Meiko. Tangannya segera melipat ponsel pintar lipat itu. "A-apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?!"

Meiko menegakkan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya membungkuk. Dia mengangkat satu bahunya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Meiko berjalan mendekati Kaito sambil melipat tangannya. "Aku masuk ke kamarmu karena aku melihat pintu itu," ucap Meiko sambil menunjuk pintu kamar Kaito, "terbuka," lanjutnya.

Kaito menoleh pada pintu kamarnya. Pintu itu terbuka, Kaito tidak ingat pintu itu sebelumnya tertutup atau terbuka. Akhir-akhir ini, bukan, setiap waktu pikirannya dipenuhi oleh wanita yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya, dan kini wanita itu tengah berdiri di depannya dengan mata coklat yang menatap dalam mata biru Kaito, seperti hendak mempelajari mata itu dan membaca pikiran pemuda itu.

Jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang. Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya dari Meiko, menatap ke bawah kolong meja belajarnya. Dia menyembunyikan ponselnya di belakang tubuhnya, mengantisipasi jika wanita berambut pendek itu akan menyambar ponselnya dan mengisi pesan yang tengah ia ketik untuk gadis yang akan ia ajak kencan.

Dengan gugup dia melirik Meiko. Sambil menegakkan badannya dia berjalan menghindari Meiko lalu mengirim pesan itu kepada Miku dan segera menutup kembali layar ponselnya. "Ke-kenapa kak Mei datang ke kamarku?" tanya Kaito tanpa melihat Meiko, lebih tepatnya memunggungi Meiko. Kaito menoleh ke belakangnya. "Kakak tidak boleh masuk sembarangan ke kamar laki-laki."

Meiko menyunggingkan seringai jahil sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan sedikit mengangkat bahunya. "Hmm," gumamnya sambil berjalan perlahan-lahan ke sisi Kaito. "Aku kan sudah terbiasa ke kamarmu, lagi pula aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kan?" tanyanya sambil melirik ponsel lipat Kaito.

Kaito menghela napasnya. "Tetap saja ..." Kaito membaca mata Meiko. Dia melirik mata dan ponsel miliknya. Kaito menyembunyikan ponsel itu di belakang tubuhnya lagi. "Apa yang sedang kakak lihat?" tanya Kaito sambil berjalan mundur tapi berjalan memutari Meiko karena posisinya sudah terpojok.

Meiko terkekeh lalu mendekati Kaito lagi. "Aku tahu kamu sedang berbalas pesan dengan pacarmu 'kan?" tanya Meiko. Tangannya kini terbuka, seperti capit besar yang hendak mengambil barang yang ia incar.

Kaito memekik heran. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, bibirnya melengkung kecut. "Aku tidak punya pacar!" teriak Kaito. Tangan Kaito menggenggam erat ponselnya sambil menghindari tangan-tangan yang hendak merebut ponsel biru kesayangannya itu.

Meiko mendekati Kaito, memojokkan gadis itu hingga ke sisi tempat tidur sementara tangannya meraih-raih ponsel Kaito. Meskipun tinggi mereka tidak berbeda jauh, tapi kenyataannya tangan Kaito lebih panjang daripada tangan Meiko, sehingga membuat gadis itu berjinjit hanya untuk meraih ponsel itu. Wanita itu tak kehabisan akal untuk mendapatkan benda yang diinginkannya, Meiko mendorongnya ke belakang. Tapi Kaito tetap berdiri di tempatnya meskipun kakinya terpojok dan dia hampir jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Wah! Jangan dorong aku!" teriak Kaito.

Meiko tak menghiraukan peringatan itu. Dia kembali mendorong Kaito tapi kini mendorongnya ke samping, membuat Kaito kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke karpet kamarnya. Meiko mengambil ponsel yang ada di tangan Kaito. Meiko terkekeh lalu menoleh pada Kaito. "Kalau aku tidak mendorongmu, aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan ponselmu."

Kaito menghela napasnya lalu duduk bersandar pada sisi tempat tidurnya. Dia memegangi lengan kanannya sambil memijatnya pelan-pelan dan mengernyit kesakitan. Kaito menoleh pada Meiko. "Memangnya apa yang kakak ingin tahu dari ponselku?"

Bibir Meiko melengkungkan senyuman lalu mengetik sandi ponsel Kaito tapi ponsel itu berbunyi, menandakan kalau Meiko memasukkan kata sandi yang salah. "Aku ingin tahu pacarmu yang sekarang, hehe."

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak punya pacar..." Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya dari Meiko lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Eh... kenapa _password_ ini tidak bekerja terus..." gumam Meiko lalu mendesah kesal. Menyerah karena ponsel itu tidak bisa dibukanya, Meiko menoleh pada Kaito. Alisnya tegak, bibirnya melengkung cemberut dan bahunya sedikit terangkat. "Kamu mengganti sandi ponselmu 'kan?"

Kaito tersenyum, menyeringai lalu terkekeh halus sambil berdiri. "Itu 'kan ponselku. Aku bebas untuk mengganti kata sandinya."

Meiko berputar lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur Kaito. Wanita itu duduk membungkuk lalu menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Kaito. Dia menghela napasnya lalu mengistirahatkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya yang terbuka. Wajahnya berubah kecut. Meiko menggerutu kesal dengan suara pelan.

"Ada apa? Kalau kamu datang ke sini, pasti ada yang sedang diinginkan," tanya Kaito sambil membuka ponselnya. Kaito kembali duduk bersandar pada sisi tempat tidurnya dan dengan kaki yang bersila. Dia kembali mengetik, tapi kini lebih cepat dan segera melipat ponselnya. "Apa kak Mei," Kaito menoleh pada Meiko sambil melengkungkan senyuman tipis, "ada masalah dengan sesuatu?"

Meiko diam. Meiko menundukkan kepalanya, tidak bicara atau memberikan isyarat. Meiko menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya.

Kaito mengangkat satu kaki kanannya, tangan kanannya itu memegang lutut kanannya. "Kalau kakak diam seperti ini..." Kaito sedikit bergeser mendekati Meiko sambil menaruh satu tangannya di atas tempat tidur, "apa itu ada hubungannya dengan kak Mikuo?"

Meiko semakin menundukkan kepalanya hingga kepalanya itu hampir terjatuh dari kedua tangan yang menumpu tubuhnya. Meiko mengangkat kepalanya dan tangannya menelungkup di sisi-sisi kasur. Meiko memekik sambil menoleh pada Kaito. "Ya ampun, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan!" Alisnya tegak dan wajahnya benar-benar kecut.

Kaito mendesis pelan sambil memutar matanya lalu dia menatap Meiko dan melengkungkan senyuman tipis sambil terkekeh pelan. "Ada apa?"

"Aku benar-benar terkejut karena Luki bilang kalau Mikuo putus hubungan dengan Lily!" pekik Meiko sambil menaikkan kakinya ke atas kasur lalu wanita yang usianya berkepala dua itu memeluk kakinya sendiri. "Ponsel Mikuo sekarang mati... aku tidak bisa memastikan kebenarannya."

Kaito tersenyum tipis sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. "Lily?"

Meiko memutar matanya. "Ya... dia itu pacarnya Mikuo yang sering aku ceritakan itu." Meiko kembali menyandarkan bahunya pada tangannya. Meiko menghela napasnya. "Aku senang karena Mikuo sekarang sendiri," wanita itu berhenti bicara lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, "tapi aku merasa jahat."

Kaito terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu menyerah saja."

Meiko menoleh pada Kaito. Alisnya mengernyit. "Aku juga ingin melakukan itu. Tapi niatku itu selalu berhenti di tengah jalan." Meiko berhenti bicara lagi. Dia menghela napasnya lalu menarik napas. "Setiap aku bertemu dengannya, niatku itu hilang."

Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya. Rasa kesal mulai bertumpuk dalam dirinya, rasa kesal yang selalu ia rasakan kalau wanita berambut coklat itu bicara soal laki-laki yang ia taksir. Kaito melirik Meiko. Wanita itu masih menatap Kaito, seakan menunggu jawaban atau menunggu kalimat-kalimat manis yang selalu dikeluarkan Kaito hanya untuk menyemangati dirinya. Kaito membuang napas panjangnya dengan hidungnya. Lelaki bermata dingin itu melengkungkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Meskipun terpaksa senyuman itu tetap terlihat indah, manis dan juga menawan. Butuh beberapa tahun bagi Kaito untuk menyempurnakan senyuman senyuman palsu itu. Dan karena kepolosan Meiko, wanita itu tidak sadar segala amarah yang dipendam Kaito, kecemburuan yang ditutupi dengan senyuman.

"Dari pada sedih seperti ini," Kaito menunjuk ke jendela kamarnya, menunjuk langit biru cerah dengan hanya sedikit awan yang menggores langit, "bagaimana kalau kita berdua keluar dan membeli es krim?" tanyanya lalu menoleh pada Meiko.

Meiko melengkungkan senyuman tipis lalu senyuman itu melebar. "Tapi kamu yang traktir."

"Iya."

.

Kaito membawa dua stik es krim. Dia berjalan mendekati Meiko lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Kaito memberikan satu stik es krim kepada Meiko, es krim yang ada di tangan kanannya. "Ini untukmu," ucap Kaito.

"Terima kasih," jawab Meiko sambil mengambil es krim yang ada di tangan kanan Kaito.

Kaito tetap menatap lurus Meiko, mempelajari isi hatinya lewat mata coklat Meiko. Tapi, meskipun sudah bersama dan menjadi teman selama bertahun-tahun, tatapan itu masih belum bisa menjangkau pikirannya yang terdalam. Apalagi, setelah wanita itu mengenal Mikuo. Pikiran Meiko jadi sulit dibaca, dia bahkan menjadi orang yang sedikit berbeda. Tapi, menurut Kaito perubahan itu juga membawa hal yang baik bagi Meiko sendiri. Meiko jadi perempuan yang bisa menjaga ucapannya, lebih feminin dan lebih sedikit menggunakan kekerasan. Kaito menyadari dengan betul, tetangga sebelahnya, teman masa kecilnya itu berubah menjadi gadis cantik setelah dia masuk ke dunia SMA dan menceritakan soal Mikuo－anak laki-laki yang digadang-gadang Meiko sebagai anak laki-laki terbaik di sekolahnya. Sayangnya, Meiko tidak pernah dan tidak mau menunjukkan foto Mikuo dan semasa SMA gadis itu juga tidak pernah membawa teman ke rumahnya.

"Ah, meskipun taman bermain ini hanya beberapa langkah dari rumah kita, tapi aku jadi jarang ke taman ini karena sibuk dengan berbagai hal." Meiko menoleh pada Kaito sambil meluruskan kakinya, merenggangkan tulang-tulangnya.

Kaito membulatkan matanya. Dia melirik ke arah lain, mengalihkan pandangan matanya lalu kembali menatap Meiko dan mengembangkan senyuman tipis. "Aku juga sudah jarang ke taman ini setelah naik kelas tiga."

"Apa kamu sudah menentukan jurusan yang ingin kamu pelajari di universitas nanti?" tanya Meiko.

Kaito diam sambil menjilat es krim yang dipegangnya. Kaito menggumam pelan, berfikir bagaimana cara ia menjawab jawaban Meiko. Timbul rasa sesak dalam dirinya. "Aku..." Kaito menoleh pada Meiko, "mungkin akan mengikuti jejak ayahku."

Mata Meiko membulat. Senyum di bibirnya sesaat menghilang tapi wanita itu mengembangkan kembali senyuman, tapi sedikit kecut dan alisnya sedikit berkerut. "Menjadi pelaut?" tanyanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kakinya. Meiko diam, begitu pula dengan Kaito. "Kamu bilang... dulu kamu ingin menjadi pengacara kan?" tanya Meiko.

Kaito terkekeh pelan lalu kembali menjilat bagian es krim miliknya yang mulai mencair. Kaito menatap lurus ke depannya, melihat anak-anak yang bermain di taman itu, menikmati masa liburan musim panas mereka yang sebentar lagi berakhir. Lagi-lagi Kaito menyimpulkan senyuman tipis. "Itu kan cita-citaku saat aku masih duduk di bangku SMP," Kaito diam sejenak lalu menoleh pada Meiko, "aku terpengaruh dengan film drama yang waktu itu kita tonton berdua."

"Ah.. benar juga."

Kaito kembali menoleh pada anak-anak yang bermain di taman itu, menatap mereka dengan iri. "Ya, saat itu aku benar-benar terpesona dengan pengacara di film itu."

Meiko mencondongkan badannya. Ekor mata Kaito bisa melihat kalau wanita muda itu tersenyum padanya sambil merapatkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya. "Kenapa tidak jadi pengacara saja? Kamu cocok jadi pengacara."

Kaito melirik lalu tersenyum kecut. "Yah... aku sudah memiliki pandangan yang berbeda lagi tentang pengacara," Kaito mengangkat sebelah bahunya, "setelah lulus aku akan pindah ke kota lain dan masuk sekolah asrama kelautan," lanjutnya lalu menjilati es-krim yang mulai mencair. Kaito menggigit es-krim itu, merasa takut es krim itu akan segera mencair dan tetesan-tetesan es krim yang mencair itu membuat es krim miliknya lebih cepat meleleh.

Tetesan-tetesan es krim di sebelah Kaito menarik perhatiannya. Tetesan es krim itu bukan dari es miliknya. Tetesan berwarna pink, tetesan itu berasal dari es krim Meiko. Kaito mengangkat kepalanya, dia menoleh pada Meiko. Meiko menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah datar. Jarang sekali dia melihat wajah yang seperti ini, bahkan meskipun dia memiliki masalah dengan Mikuo sekalipun. "Kenapa?"

Mata Meiko membulat, dia sedikit mengangkat bahunya lalu menoleh pada Kaito. Meiko mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaito lalu menatapnya dengan sendu dan senyuman kecut. "Jadi ... kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi setiap hari ya?" tanya Meiko.

Kaito melengkungkan senyuman sehingga membuat matanya sedikit menyipit. _Ah, bahagianya melihat senyuman kecut Meiko,_ pikir Kaito. Dia menyimpulkan seringai tipis sambil menatap lembut Meiko. "Kakak sedih ya dengan kepergianku?" Kaito membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada tangannya yang bertumpu pada sikut.

Senyuman kecut itu tidak berubah, tapi Meiko mendengus pelan lalu menghela napasnya. Senyuman itu tetap kecut tapi matanya menatap rindu pada taman, memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain. "Tentu saja," ucapnya lalu menggigit es-krim.

Kaito ikut menoleh pada apa yang Meiko lihat. Melihat seorang anak perempuan tomboy yang tengah bermain di taman bermain, ia teringat akan peristiwa-peristiwa yang pernah dia alami dengan Meiko. Lebih tepatnya, teringat akan masa kecil Meiko.

Meiko membuang stik es ke tempat sampah di sebelahnya. "Kita sudah bersama dari kecil," gumam Meiko. Meiko menoleh pada Kaito dan begitu juga Kaito yang menoleh padanya. Wanita muda itu terkekeh tapi dengan alis yang sendu. "Tidak, aku sudah bersama denganmu sejak kamu baru lahir. Toh sedari kecil aku sudah sering dititipkan di rumahmu."

Kaito tersenyum tipis. "Ya, kita 'kan tetangga."

Meiko mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaito. "Lucunya, sewaktu kita kecil, kita pernah berjanji kalau kita akan terus bersama." Meiko terkekeh. Angin berhembus dari barat, melewati helai demi helai rambut Kaito dan juga Meiko. Angin itu menghembuskan rambut pendek Meiko, menutupi sebagian pipi Meiko. Tapi, wanita itu menutup matanya dan satu tangannya menahan rambutnya dengan menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinganya.

Mulut Kaito menganga. Matanya sedikit membulat dan telinganya sedikit memanas, bukan karena cuaca panas dari musim panas toh kini sudah masuk musim gugur, tapi karena detak jantungnya cepat dan wajahnya memanas.

Setelah angin berhembus, Kaito membungkam mulutnya bersamaan dengan Meiko yang menoleh pada Kaito lalu memiringkan kepalanya. "Padahal kita tidak bisa terus bersama." Meiko tersenyum tipis. "Saat kita semakin dewasa, kita akan menentukan jalan hidup kita masing-masing dan tetap berpisah. Dan... aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu yang akan pergi lebih dulu dari kota ini." Senyuman itu berubah sendu. Jarum-jarum iba tertancap pada dada Kaito. Jarum-jarum itu membuat dadanya sesak dan sesaat dia sulit bernapas. "Aku... sepertinya tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini..." Meiko menghela napasnya sembari menatap langit. "Sebentar lagi aku akan kehilagan adik."

Kaito melengkungkan senyuman tipis. "Kita berdua akan terus bersama." Kaito terkekeh tapi langsung membungkam mulutnya ketika merasa tangannya kini basah karena lelehan es krim. Kaito segera menjilat dan menggigit sisa-sisa es-krim.

Meiko menyapukan es krim di tangan Kaito dengan tisubasah. "Kamu masih saja seperti dulu, tidak bisa makan es krim tanpa wadah," ucapnya lalu dia membuang tisu itu dan mengambil yang baru. Meiko menyapukan tisu basah itu ke mulut Kaito. "Untung aku sudah antisipasi untuk membawa tisu basah."

Jantung Kaito lagi-lagi berdebar dengan cepat. Terkadang, dia tidak mengerti, ketika berada di dekat wanita ini, kadang dia merasa kalau dirinya menjadi orang lain. Ah, tapi dimanapun Kaito berada, dia selalu menjadi orang lain yang menyembunyikan jati dirinya dengan senyuman bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Senyuman manis yang selalu ditunjukkannya pada dunia bahkan tidak mempan untuk meluluhkan wanita ini. Tapi, saat bersama dengan Meiko, senyuman yang seringkali ia paksakan itu terasa sangat ringan.

Dadanya terasa tergelitik, begitu juga dengan tangannya. Kaito menarik tangannya dari Meiko ketika wanita itu telah selesai membersihkan lelehan es krim dari tangannya. Kaito kembali memakan es krim miliknya dan dengan satu gigitan, es krim itu telah habis. Kaito membuang stik es-krim lalu mengambil tisu basah dari tangan Meiko.

Meiko terkekeh tapi kini tawa itu terdengar lebih bersemangat. "Aku jadi ingat kejadian yang dulu, saat kamu menolak mentah-mentah memakan es krim tanpa sendok tapi akhirnya kamu meminta es krim bagianku dan karena itu wajahmu jadi belepotan dengan es krim."

Kaito mendesis sambil melirik Meiko.

Meiko kembali melihat anak-anak yang bermain. Terkadang dia membuka mulutnya ketika melihat anak-anak terjatuh tapi langsung tersenyum ketika melihat anak-anak itu bisa berdiri sendiri. "Kamu dulu suka menangis kalau jatuh seperti itu. Tapi sekarang Kaito sudah banyak berubah ya," ucapnya lalu menoleh pada Kaito, begitu juga dengan Kaito, "sewaktu kecil kamu itu sangat pendiam, dingin dan keras kepala kalau sudah menginginkan sesuatu. Tapi kamu berubah menjadi laki-laki yang manis, tapi tetap saja keras kepala."

 _Tentu saja aku berubah... karena kamu bilang kamu menyukai laki-laki yang manis dan baik seperti Mikuo 'kan?_

Kaito melengkungkan senyuman tipis. "Kak Meiko juga berubah 'kan?" tanya Kaito lalu terkekeh. "Dulu tidak ada feminin sama sekali, bahkan memakai celana boxer di dalam rok sekolah." Kaito menghela napas lalu kembali tertawa jahil, "tidak pernah menggunakan riasan wajah ataupun _sunblock_ sampai-sampai kulitnya menghitam. Bicara pun seperti anak laki-laki dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, selalu berkelahi dengan anak laki-laki."

Wajah Meiko memerah. "Ka-Kaito!" Meiko memekik, "jangan ingatkan masa-masa suram itu." Meiko memukul wajah Kaito.

Kaito mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang pipinya. "Aw..."

"Rasakan itu!" gumam Meiko sambil mengerutkan dahinya, membuat kedua alisnya hampir bertemu.

Kaito mendesis, ia mengusap-usap pipinya dan melirik Meiko. Senyum mengembang di bibir Kaito. "Tapi sifat kasarnya padaku masih belum berubah." Kaito mengembangkan lagi senyuman di mulutnya, membuat matanya menyipit. Kali ini senyuman itu benar-benar ringan di bibirnya, bahkan tidak membuat wajahnya lelah. "Menurut aku, kak Mei sudah cantik dari dulu, meskipun kulitnya kecoklatan karena sinar matahari."

Meiko membulatkan matanya. Rona merah muncul di pipinya tapi segera menghilang setelah wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaito. "A-apaan itu," gumam dia lalu menatap Kaito keheranan. "Tadi itu kamu mau merayu ya?"

"Menurut kakak bagaimana?" tanya Kaito. Dia mengangkat satu bahunya. Jantungnya kembali berdebar lebih cepat. _Baru kali ini... pipinya memerah karena kata-kataku._

Meiko mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kesal. "Oh iya, apa besok kamu ada acara?" tanya Meiko. Meiko mengayun tubuhnya sementara tangannya menekan bangku taman. Meiko menoleh pada Kaito. "Aku ingin mengunjungi makam, mau ikut denganku?"

Mata Kaito sedikit membulat. Sesak kembali mengisi dadanya. "Mau mengunjungi bibi?" tanya Kaito dan Meiko mengangguk. Kaito menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku..."

"Kamu ada acara?" tanya Meiko.

Kaito mengangkat kepalanya, Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Di saat merasa iba pada wanita ini Kaito tidak bisa berkutik. "Kalau aku ada waktu."

"Mau berkencan ya?" tanya Meiko sambil terkekeh. Dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Kaito.

Kaito mendesis lalu terkekeh pelan. "Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak punya pacar. Ujian kan sebentar lagi."

Meiko mengangkat sebelah bahunya sambil mendengus dan menyunggingkan seringai. "Jangan berbohong, aku tahu betul kalau kamu itu _playboy_." Meiko berdiri dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana pendeknya. "Terima kasih ya," Meiko menoleh pada Kaito, "aku jadi sedikit tenang." Dia berbalik memunggungi Kaito lalu merenggangkan tangannya ke atas. "Yah... setidaknya mengurangi sedikit patah hatiku dan cemburu karena Mikuo."

Kaito terkekeh. "Padahal kak Mei belum jadi pacar kak Mikuo, kenapa kakak tidak mengatakannya perasaan kakak yang sebenarnya pada kak Mikuo?" tanya Kaito.

Meiko tersenyum tipis, dia menutup matanya, dan senyuman itu berubah kecut kemudian lembut. "Aku tidak ingin hubungan pertamanan ini rusak..." Meiko membuka matanya lalu menoleh pada Kaito. "Karena, setelah aku mengungkapkan perasaanku, hubungan kami ke depannya tidak akan pernah bisa bertahan seperti ini."

Kaito menundukkan kepalanya. _Dia juga sama denganku._ Kaito melengkungkan senyuman pada Meiko lalu terkekeh, "kalau kakak ditolak kak Mikuo, kakak tahu dimana harus mencariku."

Meiko tersenyum pahit kemudian terkekeh, "sudahlah, ayo kita pulang."

Kaito berdiri lalu menyapu-nyapu debu dari celananya. "Iya, ayo pulang."

 _Jika dia sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah ... apa ini artinya lampu hijau untukku?_

* * *

To be continue


	12. Trick and Love

**A Vocaloid fanfiction**

 **I don't have the characters**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.**

* * *

 _Koisuru — Trick and Love?_

* * *

"Kencan saat Halloween?" tanya Miku sambil menatap pada dua gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di depan mejanya, hanya saja satu dari gadis itu warna rambutnya semerah buah jambu. Gelak tawa pecah dari bibirnya yang sebelumnya tertutup rapat dengan cemberut.

"Kalian bercanda?" tanya Miku sambil mengusap air mata yang menetes dari ujung matanya lantaran perutnya yang tergelitik. Ia menatap mata kedua gadis berambut merah muda itu. Keduanya saling melirik satu sama lain kemudian mengangkat bahunya. "Ya 'kan?" tanya Miku sambil memutar sinis kedua matanya dan menopang pipinya dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Kalian pikir aku akan berkencan dengan kak Kaito sambil mengetuk rumah orang-orang," ucap gadis itu kemudian menautkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya disebelah pipi kanannya kemudian tersenyum lebar, "dan meminta permen, berikan permen atau kami akan mengutuk rumah kalian," ucapnya dengan suara yang manis. Miku memutar matanya lalu menghela napasnya dan kembali menopang pipinya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," gumam Miku sambil mencibir, "jangankan kencan Halloween, kencan biasa saja sering ditolak."

Luka dan Iroha kembali menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya menatap Miku. Sudah seminggu lebih gadis yang berciri khas kuncir kembar itu menggerutu, kesal atau melontarkan kekesalannya dengan menendang kerikil setiap kali ia menemukan kerikil di depannya.

"Ya coba saja ... siapa tahu kak Kaito tertarik juga," ucap Iroha sambil mengangkat bahunya kemudian menatap Luka, "ya 'kan?"

Bibir tipis yang dipoles pelembab bibir merah muda itu kembali mencibir. Miku menatap Iroha dan berdecak. "Sayangnya, kak Kaito bukanlah guru Kiyo yang akan menuruti segala keinginanmu."

"Ha-hah?" mata Iroha membulat, ia segera membungkam mulut Miku dengan tangannya. Wajahnya merona dan ia mendekati Miku, "dari mana kamu tahu soal Kiyo?" tanya Iroha.

Luka mendesah, "ya ampun, tidak ada yang bisa kamu sembunyikan dari kami, Iroha."

Iroha melepaskan tangannya pada mulut Miku. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menatap Luka, "sejak kapan kalian berdua tahu?"

Miku dan Luka saling menatap satu sama lain kemudian memutar matanya dan keduanya tertawa pelan, "sejak kamu sering membicarakannya," bisik kedua gadis itu kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain.

Si rambut biru kehijauan itu kembali menghela napasnya kedua gelak tawanya berakhir. "Ya ampun, kenapa kembali teringat kak Kaito lagi sih."

Luka menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, lalu bergumam dan memanggil Miku, "kamu bilang ... kak Kaito tidak pernah menghubungi lagi selama musim panas 'kan?"

Miku menganggukkan kepalanya, "lebih tepatnya setelah aku mengajak dia berkencan."

"Hmm ...," Iroha memegang dagunya sendiri kemudian menatap Miku. "Aku rasa itu pesan kalau dia ... tidak menyukai dirimu?" Iroha kemudian melirik pada Luka yang menghela napasnya kemudian berdecak.

"Hah si Kaito dan si Gakupo itu sama saja! Benar-benar teman sejati," cibir Luka sambil memutar kedua matanya, "sama-sama pintar memainkan hati perempuan," pekik Luka dan duduk di atas meja Miku.

Miku dan Iroha mendengus. Miku tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali mendengus dan memanggil nama si rambut merah muda yang duduk di mejanya. "Akhirnya kamu mengakui juga menyukai kak Gakupo."

"Berisik," jawab Luka.

Iroha menghela napasnya dan memanggil kedua kawannya itu. "Oke teman-teman, waktu istirahat kita sebentar lagi, jadi strategi apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk Kaito dan Miku?"

"Coba saja ajak kencan di pesta Halloween sekolah," ucap Luka kemudian menyeringai, "dan mari kita lihat bagaimana Kaito akan bereaksi di rumah hantu."

Seketika mata Miku berbinar. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan memeluk Luka. "Kamu benar! Ini patut untuk dicoba!"

.

"Berikan aku permen atau aku akan mengutuk rumah ini!" teriak Rin di depan pintu keluarga Hatsune, mengenakan topi kerucut penyihir dan jubah merah marun dengan membawa keranjang permen dan tongkat kayu. Seketika, wajah si pirang itu merona merah kala pria tinggi yang menjawab panggilannya.

Mikuo masih dalam piyama _sweater_ biru mudanya dengan celana panjang putih. Rambutnya masih berantakan, terlihat sekali baru bangun tidur meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang lebih.

"Ya ampun, Rin," lelaki itu tertawa hingga matanya menyipit. Ia melengkungkan senyuman kemudian bersandar pada ambang pintu dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu, penyihir cilik?" tanya Mikuo dengan nada menggoda. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara Mikuo lagi setelah ia mendengar kabar dari Miku bahwa Mikuo mengunci dirinya dalam kamar. Tapi memang benar, tubuhnya jauh lebih kurus dari sebelumnya.

 _Ya ampun, aku tidak tahu kalau kak Mikuo punya sisi penggoda juga!_ Jika Rin tidak tahu malu, ia ingin sekali melolong bak serigala karena Mikuo menggoda dirinya. Sayangnya, kini ia tengah menjadi penyihir cilik untuk Halloween _,_ bukannya manusia serigala seperti tahun lalu.

"Uhm ... permen?" tanya Rin sambil menyodorkan keranjang permen yang masih kosong, jelas sekali jika rumah Hatsune ini adalah target pertamanya.

Mikuo menyeringai. "Apa yang akan kamu tunjukkan padaku sebagai gantinya?" tanyanya kemudian ia sedikit melihat sekitar, "mana penyihir lainnya? Tidak berburu mangsa dengan, Len?" tanya Mikuo. Salah satu ujungnya bergerak naik membentuk lengkungan bibir yang manis.

Ya ampun bisa mati aku!

Mata biru yang sebelumnya memandang dalam lawannya kini berputar, melihat ke sana ke mari memastikan dirinya tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan si rambut biru-kehijauan. "Ehm ... Len ... dia pergi ke rumah Piko, jadi hari ini aku berburu permen ... sendirian."

"Oh begitu rupanya," jawab Mikuo disusul tawa lalu ia berdiri tegak dan berkacak pinggang, "sebentar ya, aku punya permen untukmu."

Rin mengangguk-angguk pelan sambil melirik Mikuo yang berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Baiklah ...," bisik gadis itu sambil mendekatkan keranjang permen berbentuk labu ke mulutnya. Tanpa permen pun lidahnya sudah terasa manis dengan senyuman pangeran berambut biru-kehijauan. Rasanya, semakin lama ia semakin tidak bisa mengalahkan pesona si tetangga sebelah.

"Permisi." Suara seorang wanita dewasa memecah imaji Rin. Sesaat, harapannya hancur ketika bayangan perempuan berambut pirang selain dirinya melesat dalam ingatannya. Tapi Miku bilang wanita itu tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Mikuo lagi, lantas apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

Perlahan Rin menoleh dan berputar ke belakang. Matanya sedikit membulat kala ia melihat wanita dengan rambut coklat pendek berdiri di hadapannya, mengenakan sweater tipis dengan celana jeans. Rambut coklat rapi dengan sisi kiri rambut yang terselip di belakang telinga. Bibirnya merona merah kecoklatan dengan mata yang tajam nan cantik. Lagi-lagi ada musuh, pikir Rin dan mengambil napas panjang.

Dilihat dari sudut manapun sudah jelas Rin kalah dengan wanita ini terlebih lagi tubuhnya jauh lebih dewasa, pesona wanita dewasa, cibir Rin dalam senyuman tipisnya. Ia secantik Lily, hanya saja terlihat jauh lebih dewasa.

"Mencari siapa ya?" tanya Rin dengan melengkungkan senyuman lebar dan kaku, berusaha keras untuk tidak memaki dan menguatkan angan dirinya kalau wanita ini tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Mikuo.

"Ini rumah keluarga Hatsune, bukan?" tanya wanita itu yang sama-sama melengkungkan senyuman tipis tapi sedikit canggung dengan alisnya yang tergerak naik turun.

"Bu-"

"Meiko?" tanya Mikuo.

Sial, gerutu Rin dalam pikirannya. Rin menoleh ke belakangnya. Hatinya tergores melihat lelaki itu melengkungkan senyuman pada wanita yang dipanggilnya Meiko. Selesai dengan Lily, sekarang ada Meiko. Rin berdecak kemudian melengkungkan senyuman pada Mikuo.

"Teman kak Mikuo?" tanyanya sambil melirik sinis Meiko kemudian menatap Mikuo kembali.

Mikuo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan begitu juga Meiko. Rin menghela napas diam-diam dengan hidungnya dan terus mempertahankan lengkung senyuman di bibirnya.

"Ini permen dan bonus untukmu, Rin," ucap Mikuo sambil memasukkan beberapa bungkus permen lolipop dan sekotak coklat.

Senyuman merekah di bibir mungil Rin.

"Oh jadi penyihir ini sedang berburu permen?" tanya Meiko yang diselingi gelak tawa pelan. Meiko merogoh tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa kotak permen coklat kecil dan ikut memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang labu Rin.

Mata yang sebelumnya terbakar cemburu kini berkilauan cahaya melihat coklat mahal masuk ke dalam keranjang labu Rin. "Te-terima kasih!"

"Melihatmu, aku jadi ingat saat-saat berburu permen dengan Kaito," ucap Meiko dan mengangkat satu bahunya.

 _Kaito? Pacar kak Miku? Gadis ini kakaknya?_ _'Kok tidak mirip?_ Pertanyaan itu berputar dalam benak si pirang tapi tak berani ia lontarkan.

"Ada perlu apa ke sini?" tanya Mikuo. Ia menyilangkan tangannya kan kembali berdiri di ambang pintu.

Meiko memutar kedua bola matanya. "Hanya ingin menjenguk seseorang yang kini menjadi tukang bolos," ucap Meiko.

Mikuo tersenyum pahit lalu bersandar pada pintu. "Masuklah."

Mata Rin membulat mendengar ajakan Mikuo pada si rambut coklat. Telinganya sedikit tidak percaya sang pangeran mengajak perempuan lain—rivalnya—masuk ke dalam rumah yang mana di dalam rumah itu hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Rin sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil pada dirinya sendiri, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak ada perasaan khusus dari Mikuo untuk gadis yang baru ditemui Rin itu.

 _Ah, bisa saja hanya teman, tidak masalah kalau gadi_ _s_ _itu di dalam rumah_ _kak_ _Mikuo_ _..._ _tidak akan terjadi hal buruk meskipun mereka hanya berdua di_ _dalam rumah itu 'kan?_

Sesaat, Rin tersadar ketika melihat Meiko berjalan melewatinya "Ka-kalau begitu aku permisi. Aku akan memburu rumah-rumah lain sebelum senja tiba,"

"Semangat ya."

Rin mengangguk kemudian berbalik dan berlari menjauhi rumah Hatsune ketika mendengar suara pintu rumah itu tertutup.

.

"Mau masuk ke rumah hantu?" tanya Miku sambil menatap penuh pada Kaito, berharap sikap lelaki itu tidak dingin apalagi diam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang telah memengaruhi isi kelapa si rambut biru tua. Tak ada yang dia lakukan bahkan setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Lantas apa maksud dari sikap terbukanya yang dulu? Miku pikir itu adalah tanda-tanda jika perasaannya akan berbalas.

"Tidak," jawab Kaito dan sedikit menarik satu ujung bibirnya.

Miku berhenti melangkah. Rasanya, mengambil tempat kencan di taman sekolah, di tengah perasaan festival budaya yang mengangkat tema Halloween adalah keputusan yang salah.

Kaito berhenti melangkah dan berjalan mundur ke tempat Miku berdiri. "Ada apa?"

Miku berbalik dan menatap mata Kaito. "Kenapa kakak seperti menghindar dariku?" tanya Miku dan menautkan kedua tangannya. Ingin rasanya tangan itu meraih jari-jari panjang Kaito atau berharap tangan besar itu akan membelai rambutnya, memberinya rasa tenang serta menghilangkan rasa gundah dalam dirinya.

Kaito menghela napasnya. "Aku tidak menghindar darimu," jawab Kaito dengan wajahnya yang datar. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah Miku lihat sebelumnya, membayangkan lelaki itu akan menatapnya dingin saja tak pernah melesat dalam pikirannya.

"Lalu kenapa tak pernah membalas pesanku?" tanya Miku. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, takut jika pertanyaannya akan membuat pria di hadapannya itu meledak atau semakin tak mengacuhkan dirinya.

Hening. Tak ada suara. Tak ada balasan. Keduanya hening meskipun suasana di sekitarnya ramai dengan festival. Mungkin inilah gambaran yang tepat bagi Miku, dunia serasa milik berdua. Milik berdua dalam keheningan di keramaian tepatnya. Gadis itu tak menggerakkan barang sedikitpun matanya yang menatap kaki-kakinya sambil berharap lelaki itu segera menjawabnya.

"Karena ...," jawab Kaito dan saat suaranya yang melembut sampai di telinga Miku, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku rasa, sudah waktunya aku mengangkat topeng yang aku gunakan selama ini."

"Hah?" gadis itu melongo, pikirannya berputar mencoba mencerna cepat kalimat Kaito. Apa yang ada di pikiran lelaki itu, pikir Miku sambil menutup mulutnya yang melongo.

"Melihatmu yang terus berusaha mendekatiku, melihat seseorang yang aku kagumi merelakan apa yang ia inginkan, aku jadi ingin mencoba caramu daripada menggunakan caraku sendiri untuk mendapatkan dirinya," jawab Kaito sambil menarik satu ujung bibirnya naik ke atas.

Entah kenapa, jantung Miku mulai berdebar kencang, gugup, berkeringat dan sedikit sesak. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Seringai di bibir Kaito menghilang. "Artinya, aku tidak perlu menjadi _pangeran Kaito_ yang selama ini orang-orang bilang."

Mata teal gadis itu sedikit menyusut, terkejut tapi kembali normal sesaat ia mengatur napasnya. "Maksudnya, semua senyuman itu ... hanya pura-pura? Kenapa melakukan itu?"

Kaito mengangguk. "Cukup melelahkan juga menjadi orang lain selama bertahun-tahun, tapi ya itu bukan aku. Aku hanya ingin membuat orang yang kusukai melihatku. Dia menyukai seseorang yang baik hati yang selalu menebar senyuman, jadi aku coba untuk menirunya." Kaito mendengus dan melipat tangannya. "Kenapa aku jadi curhat padamu?"

"Jadi ...," Miku menarik napas kemudian menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. "Semua kebaikan itu ... hanya pura-pura? Lalu ... kenapa kakak seolah memberi harapan padaku?" kini gadis itu tertunduk dengan mata yang basah tapi tetap menahan air mata itu tak jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Kaito tidak menjawab, entah hatinya merasa kasihan atau bagaimana. Wajahnya tetap dingin bahkan tak ada kekhawatiran dalam dirinya.

Miku berbalik kemudian berlari menjauhi Kaito. Sesaat, rambut biru-kehijauan yang bergerak hebat menghilang dalam kerumunan. Kaito hanya diam, melihat gadis itu menghilang dalam kerumunan sampai helai rambut terakhirnya. Ia tetap diam. _Apa aku terlalu jahat padanya? Tapi ..._ Setidaknya Kaito merasa lega.

"Sejak awal, aku tidak menganggapmu spesial sampai aku tahu bahwa gadis yang kusukai itu menaruh perasaan pada kakakmu, Mikuo."

Mata Miku membulat kemudian kembali mengecil dan ia melengkungkan senyuman tipis nan sendu. "Jadi … ini semua hanya untuk mencari tahu soal kak Mikuo?"

Kaito mengangguk. "Kau cepat mengeti juga ya."

.

"Aku dengar ...," Meiko meregangkan kakinya sambil mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman di sofa Mikuo, "kamu bolos sampai dua minggu." Rambut coklat yang cantik jatuh menutupi telinganya ketika ia sedikit menundukkan kepala, bingung kata apa yang harus diambilnya. Ini kunjungan pertamanya ke rumah Mikuo yang baru dan ia tak akan menyangka jika hatinya cukup sulit beradaptasi kembali, ditambah mereka hanya berdua di rumah ini. Meiko menoleh pada Mikuo yang datang membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir dan dua potong kue. "Kelihatannya berita itu benar karena sudah dua minggu ini aku tidak melihat batang hidungmu di kelas malam," ucap gadis itu yang matanya tak lepas dari Mikuo.

Tawa kecil lepas dari mulut Mikuo yang sebelumnya mengeluarkan senyuman pahit. "Ya kesibukan membuatku lupa dengan kuliah."

Satu alis Meiko naik bersama dengan bibirnya yang membentuk seringai. "Kesibukan? Kalau begitu coba jelaskan kenapa Miku menelepon dan bilang kalau kamu mengunci dirimu di kamar. Bahkan kamu tidak membalas pesanku sama sekali!" pekik Meiko dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Senyuman pahit kembali keluar dari mulut pria yang memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan warna rambutnya. "Jadi Miku menelepon?" Mikuo berdecak sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. "Dasar anak itu."

Tawa kecil dari bibir Meiko memudar. "Aku tidak mau mengungkit hal ini, tapi ... apa semua ini karena Lily?"

Ruangan itu menjadi hening dengan Mikuo yang menatap kosong pada cangkir teh hangat tang ada di depannya. Kehadirannya yang duduk di sebelah Meiko bagai hilang, hanya tubuh tanpa jiwa yang siap dirasuki makhluk halus.

Si rambut coklat terus memanggil Mikuo. Kesadaran Mikuo kembali ketika Meiko mendorong Mikuo ke sisi lain sofa yang mereka duduki. Mikuo tertawa pahit lalu bangkit dan kembali duduk di sebelah Meiko. Meiko mengangkat bahunya, entah harus menjawab apa. Tidak ingin dianggap lemah tetapi juga tidak memungkiri alasan kenapa dirinya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Meiko ingin diam saja sebenarnya, tidak ingin melihat guratan luka di pancaran mata Mikuo. Ingin rasanya mulut itu memilih diam tapi pikirannya berkata lain. Ada keinginan untuk memanfaatkan keadaan tapi di lain pihak merasa tak tega. Menjadi teman Mikuo selama tiga tahun lebih sudah cukup bagi Meiko untuk mengerti segala sifatnya, segala gerak bahasa tubuhnya dan arti dari sikap Mikuo yang mengunci dirinya.

"Lemah," ucap Meiko. Sering ia mengejek Mikuo, tapi baru kali ini ia benar-benar bermaksud memaki Mikuo.

Lelaki itu sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya membulat dan mulutnya sedikit menganga. "Maaf?"

Meiko menyentak alisnya, sejenak memandang ke bawah lalu menatap lelaki di hadapannya. Alisnya tegas, marah, senang, sedih, entahlah, itu adalah semua yang Meiko rasakan. Tapi melihat Mikuo ini ia menjadi kesal. "Kamu lemah sekali hanya karena berpisah dengan Lily, padahal aku saja yang menaruh perasaan padamu selama enam tahun masih bisa menjalani hidup." Langsung ia bekap bibirnya itu. Wajah si rambut coklat seketika merah menyala dengan mata yang hampir mengeluarkan air mata.

Mata Mikuo membulat. Rona merah muncul di pipinya. "A-apa?"

Meiko menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tas. Ia tidak menjawab, membiarkan pertanyaan spontan Mikuo menggantung di udara. Cukup lama keheningan menemani mereka sampai Meiko berani membuka suara. Ia terkekeh kecil sambil perlahan-lahan menatap Mikuo, dadanya sesak, sudah tahu akan penolakan Mikuo, tapi juga sedikit lega karena mulutnya yang tidak menjaga rahasianya sendiri.

"Aku … mencintaimu dari semenjak kita menjadi teman sekelas," jawab Meiko sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan pelan. Matanya berkilauan cahaya karena basah dengan air mata yam tertampung tapi menolak tumpah menjadi sebuah tangisan.

"Kamu tidak pernah bilang," ucap Mikuo sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga tidak pernah bilang …."

"Hah?" Mata Meiko membulat, pikirannya tak menjangkau makna dibalik kalimat-kalimat Mikuo. Sederhana tapi ambigu dan menimbulkan harapan bagi dirinya. Namun, Meiko tak berani menaruh harapan.

"Aku pernah menyukaimu," ucap Mikuo sambil terkekeh dan memasang senyum sendu. "Mungkin jika kita dulu saling jujur pada perasaan kita, kita tidak akan tersakiti seperti ini," ucap Mikuo.

Meiko terkekeh. "Ya, kamu bodoh karena tidak mengungkapkannya padaku." Dadanya terasa sesak. Kenapa Mikuo tidak pernah menyatakannya? Kenapa Lily harus datang diantara mereka dan membalikkan hati Mikuo. Kenapa ia tidak pernah berani untuk mengungkapkannya? Jika dulu Meiko sedikit berani, mungkin ia tidak akan merasa sakit seperti sekarang ini, begitu juga Mikuo. Namun … semua yang sudah terjadi, sebaiknya direlakan saja bukan? Toh semua telah terjadi … tidak ada yang bisa mengulang waktu sebagaimana Meiko bersikeras ingin mengulang waktu.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Mikuo sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Meiko tersenyum meskipun dadanya sesak dan sakit. Daripada sakit karena ditolak oleh pujaan hatinya, ia lebih sakit meliat Mikuo seperti mayat hidup. "Akan kumaafkan jika kamu kembali seperti Mikuo yang kukenal sebelumnya."

Mikuo terkekeh. "Kurasa aku harus belajar bagaimana rasanya mengatasi rasa sakit hati darimu."

Air mata yang dibendungnya tak tertahan lagi. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Meiko. Ia cepat-cepat mengusap pipinya. "Kurang ajar," pekik Meiko sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa tidak pernah bilang?" tanya Mikuo.

"Karena aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kita," jawab Meiko sambil memegang tangan Mikuo. "Oke cukup bertanya soal perasaanku atau aku akan menangis di sini. Sejak awal melihatmu sakit begini sudah membuatku ingin menangis, ditambah dengan ini, aku bisa menangis keras."

"Maafkan aku ya. Aku tidak sadar aku sudah menyakitimu selama enam tahun, bahkan sampai detik ini aku menyakitimu," ucap Mikuo sambil mengelus lembut tangan Meiko. Ah … ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Meiko begitu lemah, tanpa perlindungan, satu kata lagi saja Meiko akan melepaskan air matanya. Sebagian dirinya tak tega, tapi juga penasaran dengan tangisan Meiko. Jahat.

"Tidak," Meiko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak menyakitiku. Rasanya memang sakit, tapi aku bahagia melihat senyuman terukir di wajahmu. Aku selalu mencintai senyuman itu …. Melihatmu seperti ini baru menyakitkanku." Air matanya menetes lagi. "Jadi … jika ingin membuatku bahagia … kembalilah tersenyum seperti Mikuo yang biasanya …."

Kini, ia tak dapat membendungnya. Meiko menarik tangannya dari Mikuo ."A-aku rasa aku harus pulang." Dalam tangisannya, ia berusaha tertawa, "aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya …., sampai jumpa!"

.

 _Sakit …. Ya Tuhan … kenapa rasanya sakit sekali … sudah kucoba untuk tetap tersenyum di depannya. Sudah kurelakan perasaanku, sudah kucoba untuk menerima semuanya. Kenapa tetap sakit? Sakit … aku harap aku dapat mengulang waktu._

Meiko duduk di sebuah taman. Lokasinya masih di dekat rumah Mikuo. Persetan dilihat orang yang berlalu lalang, ia tak peduli. Ia hanya tak ingin air mata itu jatuh deras di depan Mikuo atau segala yang ia kubur akan kembali meluap.

 _Percuma … semua sudah terjadi. Namun, dada ini masih terasa sakit. Meskipun aku tahu akan begini jadinya, tapi tetap sakit._

Gadis itu tertawa kemudian mengusap air matanya. "Bodoh …. Tentu saja sakit … toh aku baru ditolak."

"Halloween tahun ini benar-benar kejutan," gumamnya lalu bangkit dari kursi taman dan berjalan dengan senyuman lebar dan mata yang masih sembab.

 _Hidup harus tetap berjalan. Cukup sampai di sini bersedihnya._

* * *

To be continue

* * *

A.N

Kaze hadir membawa koi suru! KYAAA seneng banget akhirnya bisa lanjutin ini lagi dan semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanyaaa~ review?


	13. One Step to Move On

**A Vocaloid fanfiction**

 **I don't have the characters**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.**

* * *

 _Koisuru - One Step to Move On_

* * *

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Len sambil memberikan tisu pada gadis berambut teal di sebelahnya. Gadis itu menerima tisu lagi meskipun di tangannya ada gumpalan-gumpalan tisu yang sudah basah dan berwarna hitam karena maskara yang luntur.

Gadis itu terisak sambil mengangguk ragu. Ia menatap mata biru bocah pendek di sebelahnya lalu tertawa canggung, "maaf sudah merepotkanmu," ucapnya sambil memberikan payung kuning yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kepada Len.

Len mengangguk sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Matanya berputar-putar menghindari mata _teal_ penuh air Miku. "Siapapun yang melihat kak Miku dalam kondisi begitu pasti akan menolong kakak, apalagi … saat hujan seperti ini," jawab Len.

Rona merah muncul di pipinya. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar kencang dan terasa penuh. Bukan karena apa-apa, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya dia hanya berdua dengan seorang gadis selain Rin atau Miki yang sudah ia kenal sejak ia masih mengemut ibu jarinya, ditambah mereka hanya berdua, berteduh di pojok sebuah kios yang tutup, tak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan karena hujan.

Sebenarnya ia membawa payung, tapi payung itu tidak mungkin cukup untuk dibagi berdua. Buktinya, mereka berdua kebasahan setelah Len mencoba membagi payungnya dengan Miku saat ia melihat Miku menangis di tepi jalan. Untung dia pergi ke festival sekolah Miku setelah mendapat undangan dari Iroha—kakak Piko. Ia gunakan kesempatan itu untuk bermain sekaligus berburu coklat atau permen di setiap rumah warga yang dilewatinya sepanjang perjalanan. Sayangnya, karena hujan dan terpisah dengan Piko saat mereka mengantri makanan, Len memilih pulang dengan payung kuning kesayangannya.

Di jalanan dekat sekolah itulah dia menemukan Miku, menangis, kehujanan dan tak ada siapapun yang berhenti untuk berbagi payung dengannya.

Miku menyeringai sinis, "nyatanya hanya kamu yang mau berbagi payung denganku 'kan."

Len terdiam sejenak, entah harus bicara apa-apa setelah sadar gadis yang ada di sebelahnya manis juga. Len tidak pernah berpikir tentang hal itu sebelumnya, tepatnya sebelum ia berlari ke rumah Hatsune untuk minta tolong membantu Rin yang tengah sekarat—pikirnya.

"Telah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Len, ragu-ragu melihat gadis yang lebih tua darinya, takut gadis itu tersinggung atau malah kembali menangis setelah ia menghabiskan satu pak tisu yang ia miliki.

Miku mengangguk. "Banyak hal yang mengejutkan, tapi setelah aku tahu semua kejutan itu, aku merasa lega. Yah meskipun sakit hati tapi sedih tidak akan mengubah keadaan apapun."

"Oh …," gumam Len.

Miku tersenyum, masih dengan isak yang belum berhenti, "makasih ya,"

Len mengangguk, menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang panas dari gadis di sebelahnya. _Semoga hujan cepat berlalu._

.

"Baru pulang jam segini?" tanya Kaito yang berdiri di depan pagar rumah Meiko dengan jaket cukup tebal. Tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya, hanya tatapan dingin dengan mata yang menusuk.

Meiko memutar matanya kemudian tertawa pelan. "Ini baru jam delapan malam, kenapa kamu bersikap seperti ayahku?" tanya Meiko.

"Kemana saja?" tanya Kaito. Ia berjalan mendekati Meiko dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaketnya.

Meiko mengangkat bahunya. "Mengunjungi makam ibu," jawabnya memberikan senyuman pahit.

Mata Kaito membulat. Ia tahu betul jadwal-jadwal Meiko mengunjungi makam dan hari ini bukanlah hari dimana Meiko biasa mengunjungi makan ibunya yang telah tiada. Ia kenal betul Meiko, datang ke makam ibunya saat ia memiliki masalah atau saat sedih. Di saat-saat seperti itu, ia jarang mengajak Kaito untuk menemaninya ke makam sang ibunda.

Kaito menggarukkan kepalanya. "Apa sesuatu telah terjadi pada kakak?" tanya Kaito.

Meiko tersenyum pahit. "Mikuo menolakku," ucapnya.

Si rambut biru berdecak kesal kemudian mendengus. "Bagaimana bisa?" Dusta. Meskipun wajahnya tampak kesal ia tahu betul hatinya bahagia tak karuan mendengarnya. _Satu poin untuk lebih mudah mendapatkan Meiko,_ pikirnya. Berterima kasihlah pada akting hebatnya yang membuatnya memiliki banyak lapisan wajah.

"Aku tak sengaja mengungkapkan perasaanku," ujar Meiko kemudian mengangkat bahunya sambil berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya, melewati Kaito yang berdiri kaku di depannya, "dan aku ditolak."

Kaito menyeringai sambil mendengus senang. Tinggal selangkah lagi untuk memuaskan obsesinya. Entah itu obsesi atau murni cinta.

"Mau masuk ke dalam dan meminum teh? Sudah lumayan lama kamu tidak main ke rumahku karena belajar terus," ucap Meiko sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia menoleh pada si rambut biru dan melayangkan senyuman tipis.

Kaito membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman maut _pangeran_ yang tak pernah memberikan efek pada Meiko. Mencobanya sekali lagi tidak masalah 'kan? Mungkin saja gadis itu akan luluh karena sakit hatinya. Kaito mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Meiko yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang hangat.

.

"Kau tau, sepertinya kak Miku putus dengan pacarnya yang kau ceritakan itu," ucap Len dengan tiba-tiba di sela kunyahan keripik pisangnya.

Rin menoleh heran sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hah?" pekiknya. Lumayan terkejut ia mendengar Len yang tiba-tiba memulai pembicaraan tentang Miku. Biasanya, ia memulai pembicaraan tentang gadis-gadis cantik yang dia lihat di perjalanan pulang atau lelucon payahnya yang membuatnya bosan tujuh keliling.

"Tadi siang aku menemukan kak Miku di jalan dan menangis," jelas Len menceritakan hal yang terjadi siang tadi diantara mereka berdua. "Sepertinya dia bertengkar dengan pacarnya. Dia tidak cerita banyak sih. Aku hanya mengambil kesimpulan kalau dia putus dengan pacarnya," lanjutnya dan menaruh keripik pisang di meja sudut sebelah sofa.

Rin mengangguk dan bangkit dari baringannya di sofa. "Oh, lalu," ucapnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil memeluk bantal, "apa urusannya denganmu?" tanya Rin.

Seketika wajah Len memerah. Ia segera menghindari tatapan mata Rin. "Tidak ada, hanya memberi tahumu saja barang kali kamu tidak tahu."

Rin menyeringai jahil. "Kamu suka kak Miku ya?"

"Tidak!"

"Wajah merahmu itu menjawab semuanya, bodoh!"

.

Mikuo duduk sambil meminum teh panas. TV di ruang keluarga itu menyala, tapi tak ia lihat karena matanya fokus membawa pesan-pesan di ponselnya yang sempat membuat ponselnya menjadi lamban.

"Oh, sudah bisa bangun dari kasur?" tanya Miku sambil membawa beberapa buku tulis dan satu buku ajar.

Mikuo mengangguk dan menaruh tehnya di meja. "Sejak awal … aku tidak benar-benar sakit sih, hanya malas ke kuliah dan takut melihat Lily." Mikuo melemaskan bahunya sambil menghembuskan napas dalam. "Terima kasih sudah memanggil Meiko."

"Kak Meiko datang?" tanya Miku.

Lelaki berambut teal itu tertawa pahit sambil memegang ponselnya. Di layar ponsel itu, deretan pesan dari Meiko terlihat jelas. Setiap jam ia mengirim pesan padanya. Dia kembali menatap Miku dan mengangguk pelan. "Ya, dan dia menyebutku bodoh karena aku jadi lemah hanya karena Lily."

Miku mendengus. "Aku setuju dengan kak Meiko!"

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis dan mematikan layar ponselnya. "Maafkan aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir. Akan kucoba untuk melupakannya, tapi kelihatannya aku harus banyak belajar," ucapnya di susul dengan tawa pahit.

 _Hidup ini harus terus berlanjut 'kan?_

* * *

 _To be continue_

* * *

A.N KYAAA KAZE KEMBALI

akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan chapter 13 semoga kalian suka


	14. Unrequited Triangle

_A Vocaloid fanfiction_

 _I don't have the characters_

 _Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc._

* * *

 _Koisuru_ _－_ _Unrequited Triangle_

* * *

"Kau bilang, kau sudah melupakan Mikuo, bukan?" tanya pria berambut merah muda yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Meiko. Ia berhenti dan menarik tangan Meiko, membuat gadis itu terpaksa berhenti dan berbalik menatap pria merah muda dengan mata biru yang kini pancaran matanya dingin.

Luki memaksa untuk mengantar Meiko pulang setelah sebelumnya ia mendapat cerita tentang Mikuo dari mulut Meiko sendiri, berdalih dengan alasan takut gadis itu tidak kuat menahan kesedihannya lagi meskipun kejadian itu sudah berlangsung cukup lama sebelum salju turun di kota itu. Mata biru _sapphire_ miliknya menatap dalam mata kecoklatan Meiko yang sedikit berkilauan basah. Nampaknya, gadis itu belum seratus persen mengatasi perasaannya pada Mikuo meskipun bibirnya selalu bicara dirinya sudah melupakan Mikuo, tapi _yah_ gadis itu memang sudah menjadi teman akrab dengan Mikuo, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Hanya saja, kini Mikuo sedikit lebih perhatian pada Meiko. Tentu saja, kepala merah mudanya panas setiap kali melihat mereka berduaan, bahkan semakin dekat takut si kepala _teal_ itu malah berbalik mencintai Meiko setelah ditinggal dengan pacar lamanya dengan _sahabatnya_ yang lain.

"Apa sih?" pekik Meiko sedikit kesal. Menyesal rasanya ia cerita semuanya pada laki-laki berambut merah muda itu—meski memang hampir semua hal yang terjadi padanya ia ceritakan kepada si merah muda, bukan kepada si rambut biru tua atau lelaki yang pernah menolaknya dulu. Wajar, mereka berdua bagaikan _partner in crime_ semasa SMA dulu. Tak aneh rasanya jika mereka mengetahui rahasia masing-masing sampai hal yang paling buruk sekali pun.

"Aku tanya, kamu bilang kamu sudah melupakan Mikuo 'kan setelah ditolak dulu, apa sekarang kamu sedang dalam upaya membuatnya jatuh cinta denganmu?" tanya Luki dengan wajah yang mengeras dengan dahi yang berkerut. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia tunjukkan wajah ini kepada Meiko, tidak pernah mungkin.

"Tidak, kami kembali berteman. Kamu lihat sendiri 'kan? Tidak ada yang berubah diantara kita bertiga," ucap Meiko dan berbalik, hendak melanjutkan perjalan pulangnya yang tinggal berjarak beberapa puluh langkah lagi. Salju semakin lebat, tidak ingin ia berdiri berlama-lama tanpa membawa payung dan kedinginan seperti ini. Besok masih ada ujian, konyol rasanya kalau ia sakit hanya karena tidak membawa payung.

Ia kesal, sejalan pulang tadi Luki terus bertanya hal itu hanya karena hari ini Meiko memberikan sebuah kotak nasi kepada Mikuo. Padahal, sejak jaman SMA pun Meiko kadang melakukan itu. Luki yang memberi saran, bahkan kepala merah muda itu juga mendapat kotak yang sama dengan Mikuo, alih-alih agar Mikuo tidak curiga dengan perasaannya. Tapi hari ini, kotak makan itu hanya satu. Dengan kata lain, kotak nasi itu _spesial_ , _super duper spesial_ untuk Mikuo seorang.

Luki benci. Awalnya ia tak akan mengira ia akan membenci Mikuo sampai sejauh ini. Ia sudah memperkirakan semuanya dengan baik, Meiko menyatakan perasaannya, Mikuo menjauh dan tetap bersama Lily, lalu ia datang menjadi pelipur lara Meiko. Nyatanya? Tak ada satupun dari rencananya yang berjalan mulus, kecuali meyakinkan Mikuo untuk menjadikan Lily sebagai pacarnya saat Luki tahu bagaimana kondisi Oliver, Lily dan juga Mikuo pada saat itu. Teman yang jahat? Tidak. Luki memikirkan kebahagiaan Mikuo juga, tapi kebahagiaan dirinya juga penting.

Ditambah lagi kini Luki harus bersaing dengan bocah SMA yang ia anggap lawan besarnya, bukan karena apa-apa tapi karena Luki bisa melihat mata licik yang ada diri Kaito. Mata yang licik tipu muslihat, bahkan Meiko sendiri tak sadar dengan itu, begitu pikir Luki. Ia dan Kaito mungkin memiliki kemiripan, sama-sama menyukai Meiko. Entah jalan apa yang ditempuh, keduanya ingin bersama dengan Meiko. Ya, Meiko seorang. Gadis yang lebih cantik pun tak ia lirik.

Luki kembali menarik tangan Meiko. "Tentu saja ada yang berubah."

Gadis itu kembali menatap mata biru _sapphire_ Luki. Sempat kesal ia dibuatnya. Hanya karena kotak nasi ia jadi dihujani ribuan pertanyaan yang sama. Apa salahnya memberi kotak nasi? Ia tahu kalau perasaannya tak berbalas tapi berusaha melupakan Mikuo juga justru membuatnya semakin sakit. Ia tahu ia tidak akan meraih Mikuo, tapi mencoba menunjukkan afeksi yang jelas-jelas sudah diketahui Mikuo apa salahnya. Toh Mikuo tidak terganggu. Toh ia juga membatasi dirinya hanya sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Apa?" tanya Meiko. "Aku tidak akan berharap banyak dari Mikuo karena aku pun tahu bagaimana besarnya ia menaruh perasaan pada si pirang," jawab Meiko sambil menarik tangannya dari Luki. Ini pertama kalinya mereka beradu mulut. Apa yang terjadi pada Luki pun ia tak dapat menebaknya. Tak mau merasa percaya diri menganggap si rambut merah muda itu cemburu pada sahabatnya sendiri, meskipun gerak-geriknya menunjukkan demikian.

"Bagaimana kalau Mikuo jadi menaruh perhatian padamu? Apa setelah kamu memutuskan untuk melupakannya, kamu akan kembali padanya?" tanya Luki.

Meiko membuang muka lalu melengkungkan senyum sambil menatap Luki. "Jangan buat aku ingin berharap, Luki. Kamu pasti tahu jawabannya 'kan?" Gadis itu menunduk lagi. "Jangan ajukan pertanyaan yang membuatku berpikir untuk berharap padanya. Buktinya, sekeras apapun usahaku, sampai tahun ini pun Mikuo tidak pernah melirikku sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu …," bisik Luki sehingga membuat gadis itu kembali menatap matanya. Luki menatapnya seksama, begitu dalam sampai tak bisa membayangkan ekspresinya sendiri. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, tapi juga sakit, sambil berharap gadis itu akan setuju dengan usulannya, atau setidaknya ia akan tersenyum dan membuang jauh wajah kaku karena ulahnya. "Kalau kamu tidak ingin aku mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuatmu ragu akan Mikuo, bagaimana kalau kamu jalan denganku?"

"Hah?" Mata gadis itu membulat. Ia memicingkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukaimu sejak kita masih SMA."

Perlahan-lahan wajah gadis yang sebelumnya kaku itu kini melunak, panas. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, entah harus senang atau marah. Yang jelas kini lidahnya tak tahu harus bicara apa. Kehabisan kata-kata ia dibuatnya. Kalau begitu, sudah berapa lama Luki menaruh hati padanya dan selama itu juga dia terus membuat telinga Luki tuli dengan ocehan soal Mikuo.

"Kamu tidak sedang bercanda?" tanya Meiko. Ia tahu ia harus menyembunyikan wajahnya, tapi bagaimana caranya tubuhnya enggan merespon. _Bagaimana ini?_

Rona merah menghiasi pipi Luki yang putih. "Apa wajahku saat ini kelihatan seperti aku sedang bercanda?" tanya Luki sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Meiko hanya diam sampai akhirnya ia mengeluarkan erangan ketika Luki memegang kedua tangannya. "Selama ini aku hanya diam tapi aku rasa kini aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi," ucap Luki.

"Tapi Luki …," bisik Meiko sambil menarik tangannya dari Luki. Ia menunduk. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sesak, penuh dan sakit dengan jarum-jarum yang menusuk dadanya. "Terima kasih dan maaf …."

Luki hanya diam.

"Kau sahabat terbaikku, bahkan sampai detik ini pun kamu sahabat terbaikku." Meiko menatap kedua mata birunya yang kini sayu. "Terima kasih sudah menyukai orang sepertiku, tapi maaf …."

Luki terkekeh canggung sambil memegang dahinya sementara satu tangannya lagi masuk ke dalam saku jaketnya, diam-diam mengepalkan tinju. "Jadi, aku tidak bisa lebih dari sekedar sahabat?"

Meiko mengangguk ragu. "Maafkan aku karena selama ini tanpa sadar aku sudah menyakitimu."

"Aku gagal ya .," bisik Luki tapi Meiko mendengar suara pelannya dengan jelas, beruntung dengan jalanan malam yang sepi.

"Kak Mei." Suara yang familiar di telinga Meiko menarik perhatian Meiko dan juga Luki. Mereka menoleh pada si pemilik suara.

Di sana, di belakang Luki, berdiri sosok pria yang sangat Meiko kenal. Rambut dan mata biru tua yang tak pernah lepas dari hari-harinya. Ia menatap rendah keduanya dan dengan dengusan kesal ia kembali bersuara.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Ternyata kakak sudah pulang duluan dengan," ucap Kaito sambil melirik tajam pada Luki sesaat, "dia."

"Kaito? Ya ampun, maafkan aku. Aku lupa memberitahu kalau aku pulang dengan Luki," ucap Meiko. Saat gadis itu hendak berjalan mendekat pada Kaito—alih-alih ingin kabur—Luki kembali mencengkeram tangannya.

"Tunggu," bisik Luki. "Bagaimana dengan urusan kita?"

Kaito menepis tangan Luki yang mencengkeram Meiko kemudian menarik gadis itu dengan paksa. "Urusan kalian selesai sampai sini. Sekarang sudah malam dan waktunya pulang. _Bye."_

"Tu-tunggu, Kaito!" Meiko menarik tangannya kembali lalu menatap mata biru Luki.

Meskipun tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, ia harus menyelesaikannya dulu, cepat dan tuntas sebelum akhirnya kabur darinya. "Aku harap kamu mengerti …."

Luki tersenyum. "Sudahlah," ucapnya sambil menepuk kepala Meiko. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Meiko dan berbisik, "kau akan menyesal menolak laki-laki tampan sepertiku." Ia mengecup pipi Meiko.

Gadis itu berjalan mundur dengan cepat sambil memegang pipinya. Ia bisa mendengar geraman pelan Kaito di belakangnya.

Luki menatap tajam Kaito sambil menyunggingkan seringai kemudian menatap Meiko dengan penuh senyuman. Entah ia tertawa dengan terpaksa atau bagaimana, tapi tawa Luki yang biasanya lepas. "Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena menolak sahabatmu yang paling keren ini," ucapnya kemudian berjalan mundur dan berbalik.

Saat ia mengambil langkah pertama, ia menoleh ke belakang. Rambut merah mudanya itu disinari oleh gemerlap cahaya lampu jalanan, tapi tampak dingin juga dengan salju yang turun di atas kepalanya. "Kita … tetap menjadi sahabat ya. Seperti katamu tadi … tidak ada yang berubah." Luki melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan kembali berjalan.

"Ayo pulang," ucap Kaito sambil menarik tangan Meiko.

Yang Meiko rasakan saat itu, tangan Kaito bergetar tapi juga hangat.

.

"Aku akan pergi setelah ujian selesai," ucap Kaito dengan tiba-tiba saat ia masuk ke rumah Meiko.

Meiko hanya tinggal dengan ayahnya setelah ibunya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat Meiko masih kecil dan bahkan sebelum Kaito ada di kandungan ibunya. Di jam-jam seperti ini seperti biasa Meiko hanya sendirian di rumah. Ayahnya terbiasa pulang larut malam, _yah_ pekerjaannya sebagai dokter mengharuskan beliau untuk pulang larut malam, bersiap-siap jika ada keadaan darurat. Meiko lebih sering berada di rumah Kaito saat sendiri, tapi itu pun ketika dia tidak dibebani tugas kuliah.

"Secepat itukah?" tanya Meiko sambil menaruh sepatunya di rak dekat pintu. Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak, merasa ia akan kehilangan seseorang lagi. Siapa sangka waktu itu akan tiba, padahal baru musim panas kemarin Kaito bicara soal cita-citanya menjadi pelaut. Pilihan Kaito untuk menjadi pelaut ketimbang menjadi pengacara kadang membuatnya kecewa. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya egois ingin menyimpan—sosok—adik yang ia sayangi akan pergi jauh darinya.

"Ya, tes akan dilakukan dua hari setelah ujian berakhir."

Meiko menoleh ke belakang. "Kalau begitu … kamu akan pergi besok lusa?" tanya Meiko sambil menoleh pada Kaito dan melengkungkan senyuman sendu.

Kaito berjalan mendekatinya kemudian melemparkan pelukan padanya. "Ada yang ingin aku beritahu kepada kak Meiko sebelum aku pergi."

"Apa?" tanya Meiko.

Kaito mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga kanan Meiko. Gadis itu bisa merasakan udara panas dari mulut dan hidung Kaito. Napasnya hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sesaat, dunia Meiko berhenti.

.

 _"Kau tahu hal yang bisa kulihat dari Kaito-mu itu?" ucap Mikuo sambil meminum jus jeruk._

Meiko masih ingat kapan percakapan ini berlangsung. Suatu hari di musim panas, sebelum liburan sekolah.

 _Meiko mengernyitkan alis sambil menatap Mikuo dan menaruh sumpit di dalam mangkok, membiarkan makanan itu tertinggal sementara ia langsung menelan mie yang ada di mulutnya. "Apa? Jangan bicara seolah-olah Kaito itu pacarku. Dia adikku."_

 _"Tapi sepertinya Kaito tidak melihat dirimu seperti kakaknya," jawab Mikuo._

 _Saat itu tidak ada Luki yang biasa memotong pembicaraan kala Mikuo membahas pria yang tengah dekat dengan Meiko. Entah ke mana Luki saat itu, hilang dari kelas dan absen tanpa memberi kabar sampai salah seorang teman sekelasnya bilang dia absen karena adik perempuannya—Luka—terkena demam tinggi setelah ikut perkemahan musim panas._

 _"Jadi … maksudmu dia menganggapku hanya sebatas teman?" tanya gadis itu._

 _"Lebih dari itu," jawab Mikuo, "ada hal yang tidak kau sadari."_

.

Meiko melepaskan pelukan Kaito. "Apa-apaan kamu ini," ucap Meiko. Kini wajahnya panas ditambah dengan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

"Aku mencintaimu," ulang Kaito. Pemuda itu berusaha memeluknya kembali, dengan paksa sambil membisikkan kalimat cinta.

Meiko menundukkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa reaksi jantungnya jauh lebih liar ketimbang saat Luki mengutarakan perasaannya tadi. Atau ini karena dalam satu hari ada dua laki-laki yang mengutarakan perasaan padanya? Meiko berdehem canggung sambil perlahan-lahan melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kaito.

"Hentikan," gumannya. Matanya basah. Kali ini, ada perasaan enggan menolak tapi juga enggan untuk menerimanya. Bayangan Mikuo kembali menghantuinya. Dua laki-laki itu sedikit mirip, mereka memendam perasaan pada Meiko sudah cukup lama. Tapi entah berapa lama pemuda biru tua itu sudah menyimpan rasa.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau jadi milikku," jawab Kaito.

Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda itu tidak menyebutnya _kakak._ Untuk pertama kalinya Meiko melihat sosok yang berbeda dari Kaito. Untuk pertama kalinya ia terperangkap oleh Kaito. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berdebar karena kalimat pria yang lebih muda darinya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan tenaga Kaito. Hari ini, semua adalah hal pertama bagi Meiko untuk sosok lain Kaito.

Topengnya selama beberapa tahun bekerja dengan baik, sampai-sampai gadis yang sudah bersama dirinya sejak ia masih dalam popok tidak mengenal sisi lainnya. Sisi yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan juga Gakupo, karena Kaito jugalah yang mengajarkan kepada Gakupo untuk memiliki wajah lain sebagai cara membuat Luka benci padanya.

"Hentikan, Kaito." Entah bagaimana lelaki itu kini lebih kuat dari Meiko. Ia mencengkeram tangan Meiko dengan erat sambil wajahnya menjalar ke telinga Meiko, terus berbisik sehingga membuat gadis itu geli tak nyaman.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, Meiko."

"Kaito!"

Lelaki itu berhenti ketika melihat air mata jatuh di pipi Meiko. "Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud," ucapnya sambil melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Meiko menarik tangannya kemudian berlari menaiki tangga, yang jelas ia pergi menuju kamarnya. Kaito tetap berdiri di sana sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

"Tidak mau membuka pintunya untukku?" tanya Kaito sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kamar Meiko.

Meiko mendengar suara ketukan itu, enggan melihat Kaito, ia mengunci pintu kamarnya sesaat dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, sakit, bingung tapi tak tahu harus bagaimana. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menjawab kalimat yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Luki?

"Pergilah," jawabnya sambil memeluk bantalnya dan duduk bersila di atas kasur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya yang dibasahi oleh salju.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu kaget," jawab Kaito dari balik pintu.

Meiko hanya diam. Ia bangkit sambil membawa serta bantal yang dipeluknya kemudian bersandar di pintu.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Meiko. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu, telinganya menempel pada pintu kayu bercat putih. Ia bisa mendengar napas Kaito samar-samar.

"Apanya?"

"Perasaanmu itu …," jawab Meiko.

"Entahlah, saking lamanya aku sendiri tidak ingat kapan jantungku ini berdebar saat melihatmu. Yang jelas … setiap melihatmu, jantungku berdebar," jawab Kaito.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa … kamu tahu perasaanku saat ini kan?" tanya Meiko. Perlahan-lahan gadis itu lemas dan duduk bersandar pada pintu kamarnya.

"Ya."

"Kenapa masih mengutarakannya?"

"Karena aku ingin kau mengetahuinya, Meiko."

"Meskipun ada kemungkinan kau akan kutolak?" tanya Meiko dan tidak ada jawaban dari Kaito.

"Apa yang kau suka dariku?" tanya Meiko sambil memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

Ia tidak paham, Luki dan Kaito menyukai dirinya, tapi kenapa Mikuo tidak? Sudah cukup. Berhenti berharap dan mengharap.

"Semuanya."

"Gombal."

"Aku sedang tidak menggombal."

" _Playboy._ "

"Aku bukan _playboy."_

"Pembohong …."

Untuk kata itu, Meiko mendengar Kaito menarik napas panjang.

"Aku memang pembohong. Pembohong besar. Tapi untuk rasa cintaku padamu, aku tidak pernah berbohong," jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa pergi? Kamu dulu sempat bilang kalau kamu akan terus di kota ini 'kan?" tanya Meiko. Sial, perasaannya yang campur aduk membuatnya lemah. Semoga Kaito hanya menganggap kalimat yang tadi itu adalah ungkapan seorang kakak pada adiknya, meskipun kedengarannya tidak seperti itu.

"Karena aku ingin mengejar cita-citaku," jawabnya. "Tapi, aku akan terus menghubungimu, Meiko."

Satu perasaan yang membebani Meiko hilang. Tapi kini mungkin akan muncul kesalahpahaman baru bagi Kaito yang salah mengartikan maksud kalimat Meiko. Tapi tak apa, ia jadi tidak kehilangan figur adiknya. Ia egois, ia tahu itu.

"Meiko! Ayah pulang! Oh, ada Kaito ya?" Suara itu datang dari lantai bawah. Suara berat ayah Meiko yang wajahnya serupa dengan Meiko. Tak biasanya ia pulang sore seperti ini. Artinya, tidak ada pasien yang harus ia pantau.

"Keluarlah dari kamar atau ayahmu akan curiga. Kau tahu bagaimana beliau akan heboh melihatmu mengurung diri dalam kamar sambil menangis 'kan?" ucap Kaito.

Meiko bangkit, melempar bantalnya. Ia mengusap air matanya sebelum ia memutar kunci kamarnya. Saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, Kaito tersenyum tipis.

Dengan cepat Kaito mengecup dahi Meiko lalu tersenyum dan berjalan menuju tangga bawah.

"Kaito! Beraninya kau! Aku bahkan menolakmu!" pekiknya sambil menahan suaranya, khawatir sang ayah mendengar tapi juga kesal.

.

Len dan Rin saling menatap satu sama lain dengan mata yang bulat. Dengan bersamaan mereka menatap sang ayah yang duduk dengan tangan yang bertaut.

"Pindah rumah?!" teriak mereka berdua.

"Ehm … ya ...," jawab ayahnya sambil menggaruk pipinya. Ia kemudian menggaruk rambut pirangnya yang sedikit lebih gelap dari Rin maupun Len. Leon menghela napasnya. "Maafkan karena papa memberitahukan hal ini dengan mendadak. Ayah dipindah tugaskan di pulau utara dalam waktu yang lama. Perusahaan juga memfasilitasi rumah yang sementara akan kita gunakan untuk beberapa tahun ke depan."

"Ta-tapi!" pekik Rin kemudian menoleh pada Lenka sambil menunjuk ibunya. "Bagaimana dengan mama? Mama juga 'kan kerja! Tidak mungkin ditinggalkan!"

"Benar! Lalu bagaimana dengan kami?!" lanjut Len dengan sedikit teriakan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana dengan teman-teman yang kami punya di sini?" tanyanya.

Lenka terkekeh canggung sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Sebenarnya … mama sudah mengajukan surat pengunduran diri setelah mendengar keputusan papa."

"Kenapa langsung keluar? Bukannya mama suka dengan pekerjaan mama?" tanya Rin. Matanya mulai basah dan ia mulai memegang tangan Len.

Len bisa merasakan getaran di tangan Rin. Ia menggenggam tangan Rin erat. Yang Len tahu adalah pasti Rin tidak ingin pergi, apalagi setelah memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan Mikuo. Rasanya seperti kehilangan seluruh kesempatan yang ada dan harus rela.

"Sebenarnya, mama ada alasan lain untuk keluar dari pekerjaan," jawab Lenka kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Leon. "Mama sedang mengandung adik kalian, jadi dokter menyarankan mama untuk istirahat dari pekerjaan."

"A-apa?!" pekik Rin dan Len. "Ta-tapi!"

Leon menempelkan kedua tangannya, meminta maaf kepada Rin dan Len sambil sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya. "Papa minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada kalian berdua …."

Rin tidak menjawab tapi ia mengepalkan tangannya. Len tahu jika sedang marah besar, Rin pasti marah, bukannya meledak-ledak seperti biasanya atau langsung lari ke kamarnya.

"Papa tidak bisa menolak karena ini menyangkut pekerjaan papa … dan … tenang saja, kalian pasti cepat mendapat teman di pulau utara sana," ucap Leon.

Len menundukkan kepalanya. "Kapan kita akan pindah?"

"Lusa."

"Apa?!" pekik Len. "Bahkan aku butuh lebih dari tiga hari untuk membereskan seluruh barangku."

"Cukup bawa barang-barang yang benar-benar berguna untukmu Len, karena rumah yang akan kita tempati sudah lengkap dengan furnitur," jawab Leon.

"Tapi lusa … apa itu tidak terlalu cepat … bagaimana dengan proses pindah sekolahnya …," ucap Len.

"Papa sudah mengatur semuanya."

Rin bangkit dari sofa dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Len. Ia berlari dari ruang keluarga menuju pintu keluar.

"Rin!"

* * *

To be continue

* * *

A.N

Kaze hadir membawa chapter 14 koisuru~ waah tak terasa koisuru udah mendekati penghujung ceritaaa~ dan chapter ini adalah akhir dari Meiko, Luki, Kaito act! yah meskipun kelihatannya seperti terburu-buru, tapi kuharap kalian suka dengan Koisuru ~meskipun melihat respon pembaca sepertinya sedikit peminat koisuru~ :'' tapi tak apalah~

Chapter selanjutnya adalah final chapter dan final act untuk seluruh character~ penasaran? (Oh Luka's act juga masih belum selesai looh setelah sebelumnya ia digantungkan oleh Gakupo gitu) Lalu bagaimana dengan pemeran utama kita Rin yang belum menyampaikan perasaannya pada Mikuo?! Apakah Rin akan berakhir patah hati seperti (hampir) seluruh pemerah utama di fic ini (kecuali Iroha)? dan apakah Len (yang sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda perubahan jadi laki-laki seperti yang Piko ajarkan) akan menemukan cintanya?

Tunggu chapter terakhir dair koisuru!

HarukazeRen


	15. Time to Say Goodbye

_A Vocaloid fanfiction_

 _I don't have the characters_

 _Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc._

* * *

 _Koisuru - Time to Say Goodbye_

* * *

"Rin!" teriak Len yang mengejar Rin di tengah jalanan bersalju.

Salju sedikit menghambat langkah keduanya. Namun, gadis pirang dengan bando putih itu enggan berhenti, padahal ia tidak menggunakan sehelai baju hangat, hanya kaus lengan panjang yang biasa ia gunakan sebelum mengganti piyama. Di belakangnya, Len berlari sambil mengejar Rin. Langkahnya tidak bisa lebih cepat dari gadis itu. Memang, Len lebih payah soal olahraga daripada Rin, meskipun Len pernah menentukan resep latihan untuk Rin. Jelas fisik saudarinya lebih kuat.

Rin berbelok ke jalan sebelah kanan. Dengan cepat ia menghilang di balik tembok berbata.

"Rin!" Sebuah suara memanggil Rin.

Len kenal suara itu. Suara orang yang selalu saudarinya dambakan, yang katanya bak pangeran berkuda putih dari kerajaan apalah itu namanya. Derap langkah kaki Rin kembali terdengar. Len bersusah payah mengeluarkan semua tenaganya untuk berbelok ke mengikuti Rin. Ia berhenti ketika melihat sosok tinggi berdiri di jalan berbelok itu. Len segera menghentikan tubuhnya, hampir-hampir menabrak lelaki dewasa dengan rambut biru-kehijauan. Mikuo berdiri sambil melihat gadis pirang itu berlari cepat di depannya.

"Kak Mikuo," panggil Len disela napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Ia membungkuk memegang kedua lututnya sambil banyak-banyak mengambil napasnya yang kehabisan.

"Len, apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Rin?" tanya Mikuo sambil memegang kedua bahu bocah pirang dan membantunya kembali berdiri tegak.

Rasa dingin menjalar di bahu Len berkat tangan besar Mikuo. Tangan lelaki itu tidak ditutupi sarung tangan, bahkan lehernya dibiarkan terbuka tanpa dikalungi syal. Lehernya hanya sedikit tertutupi dengan baju hangat berkerah tinggi dengan jaket tebalnya. Pantas saja hidung lelaki itu merah.

Jujur saja, Len juga merasa kedinginan begitu sadar ia tidak menggunakan sehelai pakaian hangat. Ia hanya memakai piyama lengan panjang, karena memang ia sudah mau bersiap-siap tidur sebelum kedua orang tuanya memanggilnya ke bawah dan berdalih ingin memberikan kado ulang tahun kepada mereka berdua. Padahal, ia sendiri tahu kalau ulang tahunnya masih minggu depan, tapi jiwa anak-anaknya memanggil. Ia dan Rin bergegas turun ke bawah dengan wajah berseri-seri sebelum akhirnya merasa tegang ketika ayahnya duduk dengan wajah serius kemudian meminta mereka berdua duduk dengannya.

"To-tolong …," ucap Len terengah-engah sambil memegang jaket tebal berwarna coklat milik Mikuo. "Tolong bantu aku mengejar Rin …," ucap Len sambil menunjuk sosok Rin yang jauh di depan sana, tapi bagusnya sosok itu masih terlihat, berterima kasih pada jalan lurus yang panjang.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Mikuo sambil menoleh ke belakangnya. Laki-laki itu mengangguk-angguk kemudian melepaskan pegangannya pada Len.

"Aku akan segera menyusul. Cepat kak! Kejar Rin!" teriak Len dengan segenap napas yang masih tersisa sebelum kembali kehabisan napas dan buru-buru menghirup dalam-dalam udara dingin di sekitarnya. Hidungnya terasa panas sekaligus dingin, bagai ditempeli es.

"Baiklah," jawab Mikuo. Ia berbalik lalu berlari dengan kaki-kakinya yang panjang mengejar Rin. Lelaki itu tidak memanggil nama Rin, tapi langkahnya lebar dan cepat, sangat berbeda dengan Len dengan kaki-kaki pendeknya.

Mikuo berlari mengejar Rin. Meskipun gadis itu cepat, ia lebih cepat dari Rin, kaki-kakinya yang panjang membuatnya dapat menyusul Rin dengan cepat. Lelaki itu memanggil gadis pirang itu. Ia berteriak lantang, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa mereka tengah berada di jalan perumahan, malam-malam dengan salju turun, jelas orang-orang sudah mengunci pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat atau mungkin sudah pergi tidur karena memang musim dingin ini jauh lebih dingin dari tahun lalu.

Si rambut pirang menoleh ke belakang. Ia tak menjawab panggilan Mikuo tapi justru dengan cepat kembali menatap jalan sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepala lantara napasnya mulai berat. Sudah berapa jauh sebenarnya ia berlari? Rin tidak sadar, tahu-tahu ia hanya merasa cahaya hangat dari lampu-lampu jembatan sungai. Tangannya terasa dingin dan ia langsung berhenti. Seseorang menariknya ke belakang, memaksanya berputar dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kacau. Sayangnya, kini ia tidak ingin melihat siapapun, termasuk Len, apalagi tetangga sebelah yang memikat hatinya. _Ah kenapa laki-laki datang dan ikut mengejarku? Len bodoh itu meminta tolong padanya 'kan? Sialan!_ Umpatnya dalam hati sambil membuang muka dari tatapan hangat Mikuo. Tatapan yang tidak berarti apa-apa kecuali hanya sebatas kasihan. Rin tahu itu, ia harus sadar diri. Kalau bukan karena Len yang memaksanya (begitu dugaan Rin) tidak mungkin Mikuo mau membuang tenaganya untuk mengejar tetangga sebelahnya yang kabur dari rumah.

"Larimu cepat juga," ucap Mikuo sambil mengambil napas. Napas Rin sama-sama tersengal-sengal.

Keduanya diam beberapa saat, sibuk dengan napas masing-masing yang habis, terlebih lagi Rin. Ia merasa tenggorokannya kering, panas dan tertusuk oleh hawa dingin karena lehernya yang terbuka. Bodohnya ia kabur tanpa membawa persiapan apapun, hanya kaos lengan panjang dan sendal jepit, tanpa penghangat sama sekali. Padahal, cuaca di luar sedang dingin, wajar saja toh ini sudah puncak musim dingin.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Pertama kalinya semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, Mikuo memegang tangannya, memegangnya erat seakan Rin akan kabur darinya. Meskipun sebenarnya Mikuo sudah pernah menggendongnya ketika kaki Rin terkilir dulu. Memang, kemungkinan besar gadis itu akan kabur, bukan karena masalah yang ada di rumah, tapi merasa malu karena dia dalam kondisi yang _sangat tidak baik untuk dipandang_ Mikuo. Siapa yang terlihat seperti anak yang baru saja berguling-guling di tanah? Terlebih lagi kalau terlihat seperti itu di depan si penembak hati.

Bodohnya Rin tidak bersembunyi di semak-semak atau bangunan di sekitarnya. Namun, diam-diam bibir gadis itu melengkungkan senyuman tipis. Ia masih membuang mukanya dari Mikuo, tidak ingin orang itu melihat wajah konyolnya, wajah lusuhnya, dan senyuman bodoh yang dibuatnya saat ini.

"Rin," panggil Mikuo sambil melepaskan tangan Rin.

Dinginnya tangan Mikuo meninggalkan perasaan kecewa dalam dada Rin. Ingin sekali ia meraih tangan besarnya itu, meskipun dinginnya menusuk kulit Rin. Namun, rasa malunya masih lebih besar dari keinginannya. Rin mengatur wajahnya, membuang senyum konyolnya dan menatap Mikuo.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Mikuo sambil menepuk pelan kepala Rin. Lagi, tangan dingin Mikuo kembali menusuk kulitnya. Tetapi sesaat langsung terasa hangat, mungkin karena kepalanya panas dan panasnya masih lebih kuat dari tangan dingin Mikuo.

Pipi dan hidung Mikuo merah. Rin tahu itu bukan merah karena Mikuo merasa malu berada di dekatnya, tapi karena laki-laki itu tidak memakai penghangat lainnya selain baju bangat berkerah tinggi dan jaket. Tapi yang paling bodoh sekarang adalah dirinya sendiri, mungkin juga Len yang tidak sempat memakai jaket karena sibuk mengejar dirinya.

"Rin, apa terjadi sesuatu di rumah?" tanya Mikuo. Lelaki itu mengelus pipi Rin yang basah. Garis bekas air mata yang kini hampir menjadi es tergambar jelas di kedua pipi Rin. "Kamu menangis?"

Pikirannya terlalu melayang memikirkan pria yang berdiri di depannya sampai-sampai lupa kenapa ia pergi dari rumah. Pikirannya langsung teringat dengan pernyataan ayahnya yang meminta Rin dan Len segera mengemasi barang mereka. Ia akan pindah. Pindah jauh. Tidak apa jika kepindahannya itu hanya sebatas di luar kota, dengan kereta cepat pun Rin masih berani untuk kembali ke kota ini hanya untuk berkunjung ke teman-temannya dan yang paling penting adalah memperhatikan Mikuo dari jauh. Namun, mereka harus pindah ke pulau sebelah utara. Pulau yang jauh, pulau yang harus ditempuh dengan pesawat terbang atau kapal. Tak mungkin bagi Rin untuk sesekali mengunjungi kota ini meskipun ia bertekad bulat. Bayangkan berapa lembar uang yang harus ia keluarkan untuk membeli tiket, belum lagi hotel tempat menginap.

Air mata yang sebelumnya sudah ia hentikan ketika ia tahu Mikuo mengejarnya kembali keluar. Air matanya tumpah ruah sekonyong-konyong. Teriakannya meledak. Ia tak kuat, melihat fakta ia akan terpisah jauh dari lelaki itu. Meskipun bukan siapa-siapa dan sadar diri, Rin tetap ingin berada di sebelah Mikuo dengan perlahan-lahan membuat lelaki itu memperhatikannya. Semua rencana yang Rin buat sia-sia, se sia-sia ia melakukan olahraga yang dirancang Len. Bukannya membentuk tubuhnya menjadi seperti Lily tapi malah membuatnya lebih kurus ditambah dengan otot yang terbentuk di perutnya yang sebelumnya mulus rata.

Mikuo menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Rin. Ia menarik Rin ke dalam pelukan sambil membungkus gadis itu dengan sebagian jaketnya. "Shhhh," bisiknya sambil memeluk Rin. Gadis itu semakin meraung-raung sekaligus senang.

 _Menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berlama-lama bersamanya tidak masalah 'kan? Toh … hal ini mungkin tidak akan pernah terulang lagi …._

.

Len berjalan sambil menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan menatap langit dengan salju-salju yang turun. Ia lebih suka langit berbintang daripada malam bersalju, mereka lebih hangat dan lebih indah, jauh dari kemungkinan kepala tertumpuk salju dan demam yang menghadang. Ia memilih pulang ketimbang harus menyusul Rin dan mengganggu momennya dengan Mikuo, meskipun sebenarnya Len sangat penasaran dengan keadaannya. Jelas kembarannya itu menangis, tapi sangat jelas juga Rin tidak menginginkan kehadirannya saat ini.

"Bodoh," gumamnya, mengumpat pada saudari kembarnya yang entah dimana.

Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, kedinginan karena angin malam bersalju yang menusuk. Bodohnya ia tidak mengambil jaket sebelum mengejar Rin.

"Kalau besok pindah berarti," ucap Len sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa yang akan pindah?" tanya sebuah suara seorang gadis. Suara itu beberapa kali masuk dalam khayalnya dan suara yang terkadang membuat Len tersipu tak berani menatap langsung kedua mata biru-kehijauan miliknya.

Len menoleh ke belakang. Matanya membulat menangkap sosok seorang gadis dengan jaket tebal berdiri sambil membawa beberapa buku, jelas terlihat ia baru pulang dari perpustakaan. Len sama sekali tidak mendengar atau merasakan tanda-tanda kehadiran gadis itu. Ia larut dalam pikirannya, baik soal pindah, soal Rin, soal sekolah dan juga ….

 _Aku tidak akan melihat dia lagi …._

.

Rin berdiri sambil berpegangan pada pagar pembatas jembatan. Ia menatap sungai sementara Mikuo berdiri dekat di sebelahnya. Tubuhnya tidak sedingin sebelumnya karena Mikuo meminjamkan jaketnya, tapi tetap saja kakinya kedinginan. Ia tidak ingin pulang alih-alih menggunakan kesempatan kabur ini untuk bersama dengan Mikuo. Beruntung lelaki itu mau menemaninya lebih lama tanpa bertanya lebih jauh. Tuhan sudah berbaik hati menempatkan Mikuo di waktu yang tepat.

Rin menatap Mikuo yang menggosok-gosok lengan atasnya. Ia kedinginan.

"Terima kasih sudah meminjamkan jaket kakak untukku," ucap Rin dan Mikuo menoleh padanya. Gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Maaf juga karena sekarang kakak yang kedinginan,"

Mikuo tersenyum. "Tidak masalah," jawabnya lalu kembali memegang tangan Rin.

Beruntung pipi dan hidungnya sudah merah terlebih dahulu karena udara dingin, jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan wajahnya yang panas.

"Sudah merasa tenang?" tanya Mikuo dan Rin mengangguk sambil melengkungkan senyuman tipis. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Hari sudah semakin malam." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Rin. Lelaki itu menarik tangan Rin kemudian berjalan menuntunnya.

Rin tersenyum tipis kemudian menarik tangan Mikuo sehingga lelaki itu berhenti. Mikuo menoleh pada Rin, tidak bertanya tapi hanya melihat gadis itu sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Aku akan pindah," ucap Rin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sudah tidak ada air mata yang bisa keluar dari matanya, sudah habis tangisnya meresap ke dalam baju hangat Mikuo, meninggalkan jejak air yang berbentuk seperti pulau pada peta.

 _Aku akan berada di tempat yang jauh …._

.

Len menggaruk pipinya kemudian menyapa gadis dengan rambut khasnya yang selalu ia kuncir dua. Jantungnya kembali memberi sinyal aneh, reaksi yang biasa muncul hanya beberapa saat ketika ia melihat gadis cantik (dulu). Namun berubah semenjak Piko memberinya nasihat ini itu dan juga ikut ambil serta membakar majalah-majalah Len sebelum ayah Len kembali dari luar kota. Untungnya, berkat Piko Len _sedikit_ kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Aku yang akan pindah," jawab Len sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Miku setelah mereka berpapasan di jalan.

Miku hanya menyahuti pelan sambil menatap Len kemudian matanya kembali fokus ke jalanan bersalju. "Tiba-tiba sekali," jawabnya.

Len mengangguk pelan sambil ikut menatap jalan bersalju. Ia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di rumah, kepindahannya yang tiba-tiba, pekerjaan ayahnya serta Rin yang baru saja kabur dari rumah dan disusul Mikuo.

"Lalu kau pulang begitu saja?" tanya Miku sambil memekikkan suaranya. "Tidak menyusul Rin dan kakakku?" tanya Miku. Gadis itu bergerak mendekatinya kemudian dia sedikit menjauh dan menghela sambil memegang dadanya. Ia menunduk.

Len memutar matanya diam-diam sambil menggeram pelan. "Begitulah, kalau aku yang menyuruhnya pulang, dia pasti akan ribut denganku dan malah kabur lagi," jawabnya. Ia tak tahu harus berdalih apa, tidak mungkin memberi Miku sedikit petunjuk soal perasaan Rin kepada kakak laki-lakinya itu dan juga tidak ingin terlihat sebagai laki-laki lemah yang kalah cepat dari saudara perempuannya.

"Oh …."

Len melirik gadis itu, beberapa kali berdehem hendak memecah kesunyian sebelum akhirnya angkat suara, "kakak habis pulang dari perpustakaan?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk buku yang dibawa Miku.

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil terkekeh canggung. "Sebenarnya, aku habis belajar bersama di rumah temanku untuk ujian terakhir besok lalu kelupaan waktu."

"Oh … kupikir dari perpustakaan." Dugaan awalnya salah. Gadis itu mengangguk.

Di jalanan yang sepi, mereka mempercepat langkah kakinya, sama-sama merasa kedinginan dengan salju yang turun dan angin dingin yang menusuk kulit-kulit mereka. Hidung keduanya merah. Mereka tidak berkata apapun, menikmati perjalanan pulang berdua untuk pertama kalinya.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

.

Mikuo mengatupkan mulutnya yang menganga. "Oh … pindah ke mana?" tanya Mikuo.

Rin mendongak. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca meskipun sudah sakit dan terasa bengkak sudah menguras habis air matanya. "Pulau utara …," jawabnya dengan pelan. Ia membuang muka dari Mikuo lagi, berusaha sebaik mungkin agar wajahnya tidak tiba-tiba berubah konyol karena sedih.

"Jauh ya," jawabnya singkat.

Tangannya yang dingin memegang tangan Rin. Lelaki tinggi itu berjongkok hingga wajahnya lebih pendek dari Rin. Perlakuan ini, seperti membujuk anak SD. Gadis itu berada di antara rasa sedang dan kesal, kesal diperlakukan seperti itu tapi senang Mikuo memberi perhatian padanya.

Gumpalan-gumpalan embun mengepul dari hidungnya. Kala ia membuka mulutnya, gumpalan embun terbentuk di depan bibirnya bersamaan dengan napasnya yang keluar. "Apakah itu yang membuatmu kesal dan sedih lalu kabur seperti ini?" tanya Mikuo dengan suara tenang yang lembut. Suara yang selalu membuat Rin berdebar. Satu-satunya suara yang membuat Rin berdebar. Suara yang pernah menimbulkan rasa cemburu yang baru-baru itu ia rasakan. Suara yang selalu membangkitkan semangatnya, sampai-sampai rela melakukan latihan fisik ketat serta merogoh celengan untuk membeli daging-daging mahal sampai akhirnya hanya memberi daging kaleng.

Rin mengangguk sambil setengah menatap Mikuo. "Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan teman-temanku di sini," jawab si pirang kemudian menatap penuh pada Mikuo. "Aku akan kehilangan teman-temanku …."

Mikuo tersenyum. "Itu tidak akan terjadi," jawabnya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya menyipit begitu ia terkekeh, sebuah keindahan yang hakiki. "Rin adalah anak yang ceria dan pastinya teman-temanmu tidak akan melupakanmu. Kalian bisa berhubungan lewat ponsel 'kan?" tanya Mikuo.

Ia menarik naik kedua ujung bibirnya. Dengan kaku ia melengkungkan senyuman paksa. "Lalu … bagaimana dengan kakak?" tanya Rin. Ia mengambil kesempatan dengan baik.

Laki-laki itu menutup mulutnya. Alisnya naik. "Hah?" tanya Mikuo. Matanya membulat dan ia kembali menganga.

Ia memejamkan kedua manik _sapphire-_ nya. Buru-buru ia menggerakkan bibir menambah kalimatnya, "juga kak Miku? Apa kalian akan melupakanku?"

Laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum sambil tertawa geli. "Aku dan Miku tidak akan melupakan kalian. Kami berdua akan merasa kehilangan, apalagi kehilangan suara berisik kalian berdua yang selalu ribut karena urusan kecil."

Ia membuka matanya kembali. Dalam dadanya, terdapat getaran yang menggelikan. Rin tertawa geli. "Maaf sudah membuat kakak terganggu karena aku dan Len," jawab Rin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku justru senang, seperti ada yang menemani rasa suntuk karena tugas," jawabnya sambil berdiri kemudian kembali menuntun Rin kembali. "Sekarang kita pulang ya."

Rin mengangguk dan mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Mikuo sambil terkekeh kecil.

Kemajuan hubungan mereka tidak pernah terjadi karena memang tidak ada waktu. Pertama, gangguan karena Lily dulu, lalu Meiko, dan tugas akhir Mikuo yang selalu membuatnya pulang malam dan membuat Rin hanya bisa melihatnya dari jendela kamar. Hanya sedikit momen-momen singkatnya dengan Mikuo. Namun malam ini adalah malam yang paling indah untuk Rin. Kemajuan yang sangat lamban, tapi aman. Rin bersyukur Mikuo mau menyusulnya dan dengan manja Rin bisa berlama-lama dengan lelaki itu. Meskipun … besok lusa ia harus pergi jauh.

 _Pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menjangkau dirimu._

.

Kedua kembar berambut pirang itu terkekeh canggung melihat tatapan menusuk teman-temannya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya tersenyum ragu di depan kelas. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang guru dengan rambut pirang sebahu.

"Kami sendiri juga kaget dengan keputusan ayah kami," ucap Rin. Ia tersenyum meskipun alis-alisnya yang tipis sedikit sayu melengkung ke bawah. Dengan kuat hati ia berkedip-kedip dengan mata basah dengan sedikit isak napas yang sampai ke telinga Len.

Si pirang yang berkuncir satu itu menoleh pada Rin. Dadanya sesak melihat pemandangan di sebelahnya. Gadis yang lebih tangguh darinya, ternyata lebih lemah darinya. Jauh di dalamnya, Len bisa merasakan kesedihannya. Wajar, ia kembarannya. Hati mereka terhubung meskipun berada dalam tubuh yang berbeda. Orang bilang, kembaran adalah bayangan diri yang hidup. Mereka berdua adalah bayangan satu sama lain, yang tidak akan lengkap jika tidak bersama, yang merasakan apa yang lain rasakan, yang terhubung dalam ikatan batin.

Gadis pirang itu melirik Len.

Mata Len membulat. Buru-buru mata birunya itu menatap teman-temannya. Tawa konyol yang biasa ia buat, kini ia suarakan. "Maafkan kami ya. Saking kagetnya dan sibuk menyiapkan barang-barang kami, kami tidak sempat untuk mengabari kalian lewat ponsel kami berdua."

Tatapan mata _sapphire_ miliknya tertuju pada mata _heterochormia_ pemuda berambut perak dengan antena yang melambangkan huruf pertama namanya. Len tertegun melihat ekspresi Piko yang kusut. Jarang-jarang pemuda dengan gaya tinggi itu bersikap seperti itu, kecuali memang pikirannya tengah kalang kabur. Sebuah senyuman tersimpul di bibir tipisnya seraya mata yang berbeda warna itu terpikat pada mata _sapphire_ miliknya.

"Baiklah, karena kelas ini adalah kelas terakhir kita," ucap sang guru yang mengenakan kalung panjang dengan liontin berhuruf Y. Ia menepuk tangannya beberapa kali. "Mari kita adakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk Len dan RIn Kagamine!" teriak Yohio, si wali kelas.

Len dan Rin kembali menatap satu sama lain. Keduanya menyimpulkan senyuman tipis.

 _Ini semua … tidak apa-apa 'kan?_

 _._

"Kau tahu kalau kak Kaito akan pergi dari kota ini?" tanya Iroha sambil mengacungkan telunjuk lentik di depan wajah Miku. Ia duduk di meja Miku dengan menyilangkan kaki dan rambut merah mudanya terurai di belakangnya, sebagiannya menutupi meja Miku. Mata coklatnya bergerak cepat menatap Luka dengan serius. "Tidak mau datang ke kelas kak Kaito? Sekalian melihat Gakupo," tanya Iroha.

Gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata _sapphire_ buru-buru memutar matanya sambil menggeram pelan dan bertolak pinggang. "Jangan ingatkan aku pada si bodoh itu lagi," jawabnya dengan suara sinis kemudian kembali bersandar pada tembok di sebelah bangku Miku yang berada di barisan depan.

"Sudah merelakannya?" tanya Iroha sambil mengangkat sebelah bahunya.

Luka mengangguk. "Ya, untuk apa aku memikirkan dia. Jelas-jelas dia sudah menolakku dari awal, membuatku benci dengan sifat konyolnya," jawab Luka sambil mengerang. "Aku tidak paham isi otaknya itu."

Iroha mendengus sinis sambil mengangkat satu tangannya, bergerak seperti mengangkat angin. "Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini dengan dengan anak kelas sebelah yang bernama Li, ya 'kan?"

Wajahnya mulai memerah, sangat senada dengan rambut merah mudanya yang terurai panjang. "Be-berisik! Jangan urusi urusanku, urusi saja Kiyo- _san_ milikmu itu!" pekik Luka tetapi berusaha menahan suaranya.

Iroha buru-buru menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya yang mengerucut. "Jangan bicara keras-keras! Bagaimana kalau ada yang tahu!"

Miku menghela napas dan berbalik dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia mengambil tas selempang miliknya kemudian menggantungkannya di bahu kanannya. "Ayo, kita pulang saja."

Iroha melompat turun dari meja Miku dan dengan cepat memegang tangan kecil si rambut _teal._ Matanya menatap dalam-dalam Miku, menelan bulat-bulat gadis yang perlahan-lahan mundur tapi terhalang dengan bangkunya. "Benar-benar tidak tertarik ke pesta kak Kaito?"

Miku tersenyum. Ia mendorong pelan si rambut merah muda yang mendesaknya. Miku mengangkat sebelah bahunya sambil tersenyum sendu dengan alis yang turun. "Tidak. Jangan buat usaha _move on_ -ku ini sia-sia ya."

Iroha memutar matanya. "Baiklah."

Miku mengalihkan pandangan kemudian berjalan mendahului Luka dan juga Iroha. Ia menghela napas kemudian menatap ke depan. Masih banyak yang harus ia lakukan untuk melupakan Kaito, melupakan cinta yang kini ia anggap sebagai obsesi, berdalih agar tidak sakit hati.

Gadis itu berhenti ketika sesosok lelaki dengan rambut biru gelap berdiri di depannya. Pertemuan yang benar-benar tidak disengaja.

Matanya masih dingin, sama seperti saat Miku terakhir kali bersamanya di festival itu. Tidak ada pancaran kehangatan sama sekali di dalamnya. Kaito yang dulu telah hilang. Kaito yang selalu memberinya senyum, senyum palsu.

Dadanya terasa lega melihat wajahnya masih sama seperti terakhir kali, meskipun awalnya sempat sesak dan berdebar kencang.

"Aku dengar, kakak akan pergi dari kota ini," ucap Miku, berusaha memecah kesunyian ini dan kecanggungan dirinya.

Kaito hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, semangat," lanjut Miku.

Lelaki itu menyimpulkan senyuman tipis, sangat pelit hingga tak dapat diperhatikan lama-lama.

"Kau juga," jawabnya sambil berjalan melewati Miku. "Maaf sudah pernah menyakitimu," bisiknya ketika ia melewati Miku.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

 _Kehidupan harus tetap berjalan meskipun tanpa kehadiranmu._

.

"Piko, sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ucap Len sambil menatap Piko. Ia menaruh jusnya.

"Apa?" tanya Piko.

"Aku … sepertinya menyukai kak Miku," ucap Len pelan-pelan sambil menundukkan kepala tapi buru-buru tertawa pelan sambil mengeluarkan senyum percaya dirinya yang konyol.

"Hah, basi," pekik Piko sambil membuang muka dari Len. Ia berdecak. "Aku sudah tahu lama soal hal itu. Kenapa baru cerita sekarang?" tanya Piko.

Alis Len terangkat sebelah. "Kamu dukun?" tanya Len, "bagaimana bisa tahu?"

"Awalnya kukira kamu suka dengan Neru, tapi kamuu memperhatikan Neru karena kesal dia seriang beradu mulut dengan Rin. Untuk kasus kak Miku ini, kamu jadi malu-malu setiap aku membahas kak Miku," jelas Piko.

"Kenapa bisa tahu sampai sedetil itu?"

"Aku memperhatikanmu, bodoh."

"Ya, ampun!"

"Jangan salah paham dulu!"

Len terdiam ketika Piko diam setelah melemparnya botol plastik minuman. Untung kelas sudah selesai dan Yohio sudah keluar dari kelas, di kelas itu hanya tinggal ada beberapa orang saja.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Len.

Piko mengangkat bahunya. "Kenapa aku harus marah? Aku tidak mau ribut dengan sahabatku hanya karena seorang perempuan," jawab Piko dengan santai.

Senyuman tipis tergores di bibir Len, matanya sedikit menyipit dan dia menepuk bahu Piko. "Terima kasih ya.

Piko menyeringai. "Nah, karena kita ini saingan dan besok kamu harus pergi …," ucap Piko sambil menepis tangan Len dari bahunya. "Bagaimana kalau kamu menyatakan perasaan pada kak Miku sekarang?" tanya Piko.

"Hah?!" pekik Len. Wajahnya seketika merah.

Piko menyeringai. "Kamu 'kan tidak akan meliat kak Miku lagi, jadi tidak ada kesempatan lagi. Sementara, aku lebih memiliki banyak peluang ketimbang dirimu," ucap Piko.

"Oh! Jadi kita ini sekarang rival?"

Piko mengangguk, "tentu saja!"

 _Tapi bukan berarti aku akan melupakan kehadiranmu._

.

"Bahkan sampai aku mau pergi kamu tidak menyampaikan perasaanmu?" tanya Rin sambil berjalan berdua dengan Miki. Entah saudaranya dan Piko itu ke mana, menghilang tiba-tiba setelah pesta selesai, tanpa jejak dan telepon tidak diangkat sama sekali.

Miki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, biarkan saja kita menjadi teman seperti ini," Miki tersenyum tipis, "itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Apa benar begitu?" tanya Rin.

Miki mengangguk perlahan. "Ya," jawabnya dengan singkat. "Aku sudah sangat senang menjadi sahabat untuknya."

"Begitu ya …."

 _Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang tidak kau mengerti._

.

"Apa yang membuatmu sekesal itu dengan ketua kelas?" tanya Kaito. Ia mendengus pelan sambil membawa beberapa kado.

"Karena si Rinto itu menggoda adikku," pekik Gakupo sambil melipat tangannya. "Aku benci dia."

"Menggoda?" tanya Kaito.

Si rambut ungu itu kembali menggeram. "Dia berpacaran dengan Kokone."

Kaito mengangkat alisnya. "Sejak kapan?" tanya Kaito sambil mendengus.

Bahunya yang bidang terangkat. Gakupo menggeleng sambil menatap Kaito. "Sudahlah, jangan bahas soal dia." Ia berdehem. "Kai, kau serius ingin menjadi pelaut?" tanya Gakupo.

Kaito mengangguk. "Ya, tekad itu sudah bulat."

"Tidak pernah menyangka orang sepertimu akan menjadi pelaut," balas Gakupo disusul dengan dengusan kecil.

"Bahkan kamu pun beranggapan begitu, hah? Meiko juga awalnya kaget."

 _Meskipun jauh, aku akan terus menyimpanmu … dalam hati._

.

"Itu dia," ucap si rambut pirang dengan kuncir kecil. Telunjuknya menunjuk gadis rambut hijau-kebiruan yang berjalan di tengah-tengah dua gadis dengan rambut merah muda. Ia tepat waktu, bersyukur masih bisa mengejar mereka bertiga sebelum mereka bertiga berpencar dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Jika waktunya habis, hilang kesempatan Len.

Piko menepuk bahu Len. "Baiklah, semangat."

Len berdiri dari persembunyiannya di balik semak-semak. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, tapi ia tetap melangkah mendekati Miku yang baru saja berpisah dengan ketiga temannya. Ia beruntung sekali punya Piko yang merupakan adik salah satu dari teman Miku. Piko meminta kakaknya untuk pergi bersama Luka, meninggalkan Miku sendirian. Tentu saja, Iroha tahu rencana dua bocah yang kelewat merasakan cinta monyet.

"Kak Miku," panggil Len.

Miku menoleh. Mulutnya menganga melihat Len di belakangnya. "Loh, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Miku.

Len menggaruk-garuk pipinya sambil menunduk malu-malu. "Oh … aku membeli beberapa barang lalu melihat kakak, jadi aku menyusul kakak," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, mau pulang bersama?"

Len mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia berjalan berdampingan di jalanan bersalju dengan Miku. Namun, langit lebih cerah, tanpa menurunkan butiran-butiran salju. Matahari bersinar terang meskipun tidak menimbulkan rasa hangat atau mencairkan es-es yang membekukan genangan air di jalanan.

"Kak Miku," ucap Len sambil menarik tangan Miku.

"Oh?"

"Ada yang harus aku beritahukan padamu sebelum aku pindah," ucapnya. Malu-malu ia menyembunyikan wajahnya, tapi tetap berusaha terlihat keren di depan gadis yang menurutnya memiliki standar tinggi untuk urusan laki-laki.

"Apa?"

"Aku suka padamu."

Mata Miku membulat, mulutnya menganga. Sesaat, jalanan distrik pertokoan yang ramai menjadi sunyi sejenak kemudian kembali ramai ketika pikiran jernih menyambutnya. Gadis itu terkekeh kemudian menatap Len. "Kamu sedang bercanda ya, Len?"

Si pirang menggelengkan kepalanya.

Perlahan-lahan pipi yang sudah merah karena udara dingin menjadi semakin merah. Melihat rona merah di pipinya, Len merasakan panas di wajahnya. Panas yang membara.

"Oh …," gumam gadis itu lalu menunduk.

"Aku tidak bercanda."

Miku tertawa canggung. "Aku tidak menyangka akan ada seorang laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku," ucapnya sambil menatap mata Len. "Tapi … apa kamu tidak salah dengan perasaanmu?" tanya Miku.

Alisnya yang lurus dengan rambut-rambut halus yang berjajar rapi kini hampir bertemu. "Tidak."

Mata Miku kembali membulat. "Jika kamu kembali lagi ke kota besar ini dan sudah menjadi laki-laki dewasa, katakan itu sekali lagi ya."

 _Nyatanya, hanya aku yang akan menyimpan perasaan itu._

.

"Hari ini anjing kesayanganmu tidak menjemputmu?" tanya Luki sambil menaruh dagunya di bahu Meiko.

Wanita berambut coklat itu menarik bahunya sambil menggeram, "anjing mana?" tanyanya sambil mendengus pelan.

Luki memutar matanya. "Ituloh, yang warna bulunya biru tua."

Meiko ikut memutar matanya. "Ya ampun, jangan bilang Kaito itu anjingku!" pekiknya sambil memukul punggung Meiko.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan ribut di jalan," ucap Mikuo kemudian menghela napas. Ia memegang tangan Luki kemudian melemparnya dengan sedikit keras. Lelaki berambut merah muda itu langsung diam.

"Mau aku antar pulang?" tanya Luki sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak," jawab Meiko diselingi dengan gelak tawa, "kalaupun ada yang mengantarku pulang selain Kaito, aku maunya pulang dengan Mikuo."

"Cih," si rambut merah muda itu berdecak.

Mikuo menghela napasnya. "Maaf Meiko, hari ini aku sudah ada janji dengan Lily."

Mata Meiko dan Luki membulat. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain kemudian kembali menatap Mikuo. Keduanya berhenti melangkah, kemudian si rambut _teal_ itu juga berhenti, menganga melihat kedua temannya yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kau itu bodoh?" tanya Luki.

"Gadis itu sudah membuangmu untuk _sahabatmu_ yang lain, tapi kenapa masih mau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Meiko.

Mikuo tersenyum pahit kemudian tertawa pahit. "Bukannya kita semua sama?"

"Hah?"

"Kita sudah saling menolak satu sama lain bukan? Tapi kenapa kita malah masih bersama?"

Luki tersenyum. "Oh … maafkan aku kawan. Aku rasa aku mengerti. Meskipun ditolak, kita tetap ingin bersama dengan orang _itu_ ya 'kan?" ucap Luki sambil melirik Meiko. Sesaat, wajah wanita berambut coklat itu memerah.

"Kita memang cocok menjadi sahabat ya," ucap Mikuo dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, "sama-sama keras kepala dan egois." Laki-laki itu memasukkan tangannya yang tidak ditutupi sarung tangan ke saku jaket tebalnya. "Kita juga sama-sama licik, huh …," bisiknya.

 _Apa itu artinya aku ini egois? Tapi …._

.

"Kau masih tetap di sini?" tanya lelaki rambut pirang yang duduk bersandar di kasur rumah sakit. Di tangannya, selang infus mengalirkan cairan putih ke dalam darahnya. Rasanya ngilu, tapi tak bisa ia hindari. Lelaki itu menatap wanita dengan rambut pirang emas yang terurai lurus dengan indah.

Wanita itu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Tentu saja."

"Kenapa malah kembali bersamaku?" tanya Oliver. Tatapannya dingin, menusuk mata _sapphire_ si rambut pirang keemasan yang berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. "Padahal Mikuo lebih baik, ya 'kan?"

Gadis itu memeluk Oliver. Lelaki itu tak bereaksi, ia hanya bernapas di dekat telinga Lily. Napasnya terdengar sangat jelas, lemah, pelan, dan mungkin bisa saja berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Mikuo lebih baik dariku," gumam Oliver dengan tatapan mata kosong. "Ia bisa berjalan, berlari, mengajak dirimu ke tempat yang indah."

"Jangan bicara apa-apa lagi," bisik Lily sambil mengubur wajahnya pada bahu Oliver.

"Ia tampan, pintar, punya banyak keahlian," lanjut Oliver mengabaikan kalimat Lily. "Mikuo itu … apa yang orang sebut dengan laki-laki ideal bukan? Aku sering mendengar orang membicarakannya seperti itu sejak masih SMP."

"Cukup … yang kuinginkan hanyalah dirimu." Gadis itu semakin mengubur wajahnya

"Sedangkan, aku cacat, penyakitan, lemah, bahkan hanya menjadi beban."

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Berhenti bicara seperti itu!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Oliver. Suara itu kini mulai bergetar. Napasnya pelan menjadi berat. Isak beradu dalam setiap hembusan napasnya.

Kulitnya yang tidak secara langsung bersentuhan merasakan sebuah debaran kencang. Semakin ia eratkan pelukannya, masa bodoh jika lelaki itu kesulitan bergerak. Lily merasakan basah di bahunya, setetes air jatuh di atas bahunya yang terbuka.

Tangan yang lemah itu menyambutnya. Kedua tangan ramping bagai hanya tulang dengan sedikit gumpalan daging kini melingkari pinggang si pirang. Dengan pelan ia mengelus-elus baju wol cokelat si pirang. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala si gadis pirang keemasan. Oliver menutup matanya, mengunci seluruh air matanya, meskipun, banyak diantaranya yang lolos dari matanya. Lengkungan tipis terbentuk di bibir pucatnya. "Kenapa kamu masih ingin bersamaku?" Dengan perlahan ia mengubur wajahnya pada bahu Lily.

 _Mencintaimu adalah pengalaman yang indah dalam hidup._

.

"Len?" Rin duduk di sisi kasur Len. Kembarannya itu menggulung dirinya di balik selimut. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pulang-pulang ke rumah langsung begini?"

Len tidak menjawab.

Gadis itu menggoyangkan tubuh Len, tapi tetap saja saudara kembarnya itu tidak menjawab panggilan ataupun pertanyaannya.

"Kamu kenapa _sih_?!" Pekik Rin sambil menarik selimut Len. Sebuah tendangan kasar mengenai kaki-kakinya. Rin menjauh kemudian mendekat ke bagian kepala Len. Dengan keras, tangannya menarik bantal yang ada di balik selimut. Guncangan di kasur tersebut terjadi bersamaan kepala Len yang jatuh.

"Ck!" suara decak Len keluar dari balik selimut. Ia menurunkan selimutnya dan menatap Rin. "Aku ditolak."

Mata _sapphire_ -nya membulat. "Hah? Sama siapa?"

Kedua alis Len hampir bertemu dan kerutan di dahinya tergambar dengan jelas. "Kak Miku lah! Memang siapa lagi!" Pekik Len sambil menendang Rin tapi gadis itu masih tetap dalam posisi duduknya.

Gadis itu memekik, "kapan?!"

Len memutar matanya kemudian berbalik memunggungi Rin. "Tadi sore, setelah pulang sekolah," jawab Len lagi sambil menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Kedua pasang manik _sapphire_ itu berkaca-kaca. "Apa katanya?"

Lelaki itu menoleh pada Rin. "Dia bilang, aku harus menjadi lelaki dewasa dulu dan menembaknya lagi."

Rin mengangkat bahunya. "Huh, romantis juga?"

"Bodoh."

Len menatap Rin lalu mendengus pelan dan terkekeh jahil. "Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah berhasil mendapatkan pangeranmu? Besok kita pergi _loh_."

Rin menggeram pelan. "Cih, diam." Ia menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu."

Len mendengus. "Bukannya dulu aku pernah bilang akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Mikuo?" tanya Len. "Kenapa tidak ungkapkan saja perasaanmu. Yang penting, dia tahu 'kan?"

Mata Rin kembali membulat dengan gemerlap cahaya putih. Dia menangguk kemudian berdiri, berlari kecil keluar kamar Len sambil menyimpulkan senyuman.

 _Meskipun ujungnya sakit._

.

"Ada yang ingin aku ucapkan pada kak Mikuo," ucap Rin setelah ia menyuruh Mikuo menunggunya di jembatan kemarin. Balasan 'OK' dari Mikuo tentu membuatnya menjerit senang bukan kepalang.

"Ya? Apa itu?"

"Aku suka kakak."

Mata Mikuo membulat lalu wajahnya itu kembali tenang.

"Maaf."

 _Selamat tinggal._

* * *

To be continue

* * *

A.N

Yeaaah akhirnya koisuru selesaai~ chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir.


	16. Start Over

_A Vocaloid fanfiction_

 _I don't have the characters_

 _Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc._

* * *

 _Koisuru - Start Over_

* * *

 _Setiap pertemuan berakhir dengan perpisahan bukan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Terima kasih sudah mau membantu kami untuk menjaga rumah ini," ucap Lenka sambil memberikan kunci rumahnya pada Sonika. Wanita setengah baya berambut pirang panjang yang diikat menjadi kuncir itu berjabat tangan tangan wanita berambut hijau tua. Ia menarik Sonika ke dalam pelukan, singkat, hanya seperti simbolis selamat tinggal.

Rin menautkan tangannya di belakang pinggangnya. Manik _sapphire_ -nya menatap lurus pada si rambut _teal_ yang kini membantu ayahnya mengangkut beberapa tas ke mobil travel. Mereka meninggalkan semua kendaraannya di rumah ini, terlalu repot untuk membawanya, toh mereka akan terbang dengan pesawat, bukan menyeberangi lautan. Jika sempat, mungkin salah satu anak buah ayahnya akan datang dan meminjam kunci yang Sonika pinjam untuk mengambil mobil dan motor lalu mengirimnya ke pulau utara. Hal itu akan menghemat waktu mereka, mengingat Leon harus mulai bekerja dalam dua hari ke depan.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan ketika Mikuo menatap matanya. Dadanya sesak mengingat kejadian semalam, kejadian yang mungkin bisa merubah perasaannya. Nyatanya, sampai saat ini dia masih berdebar meskipun dadanya sakit.

 _"Maaf." Itu kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Mikuo setelah Rin selesai dengan kalimat yang sempat membuat rahang si_ teal _jatuh._

 _Rin tersenyum. Ia sudah tahu akan bagaimana jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Mikuo. Meskipun sakit dan sudah sadar diri, ia nekat mengambil keputusan, mengutarakan perasaannya pada lelaki yang lebih tua delapan tahun darinya. Siapa ia? Berharap Mikuo akan membalas perasaannya, tidak mungkin. Belum. Saat ini, Mikuo belum membalas perasaannya._

 _"Apa kamu serius dengan ucapanmu?" tanya Mikuo. Matanya membulat heran dengan guratan-guratan di dahinya yang muncul saat ia sedikit mengernyitkan mata dengan heran. "Usia kita …, kamu tahu kalau usia kita cukup jauh 'kan? Mungkin kamu salah mengartikan perasaan itu sebagai rasa kasih sayang kepada seorang kakak?"_

 _Rin mengangguk pelan. Ia sudah mengira-mengira, begitulah kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Mikuo, benar saja. Kurang lebih kalimat itu serupa. "Tidak, aku menyukai kakak, hanya itu yang kutahu."_

 _Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Mikuo dengan menarik ujung bibirnya. "Aku tahu kakak pasti akan menjawab seperti itu."_

 _Mikuo menyunggingkan seringai._

 _"Akan aku buktikan kalau perasaanku ini bukan cinta monyet biasa."_

 _Mata Mikuo membulat kemudian ia kembali menyeringai._

 _"Saat aku kembali ke kota ini, akan aku buktikan itu. Tepati janji kakak untuk tidak melupakanku!"_

 _Manik_ teal _Mikuo terpejam diiringi tawa._

Rin menggaruk pipinya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. _Sial, kemarin itu aku percaya diri sekali._

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu akan benar-benar meninggalkan kota ini," ucap Mikuo kemudian menghela napas. Ia berdiri di depan Kaito yang sudah siap masuk ke dalam mobil. Lelaki itu hanya tinggal duduk saja lalu menutup pintu dan pergi diantar ayahnya.

Kaito menyunggingkan seringai. Ia mendekat ke telinga Meiko. Suara-suara menyambut tingkahnya, yang ia kenali adalah suara ibunya, ayahnya dan suara teriakan kecil ayah Meiko yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. "Setelah aku kembali ke kota ini, bersiap-siaplah, karena aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Meiko."

"Kaito!" pekik Meiko.

Pemuda berambut biru tua segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, menutup pintunya kemudian menguncinya. Ia menyeringai kemudian melambaikan tangannya. Ayahnya tertawa di sebelahnya kemudian mobil mulai melaju. Kaito menoleh ke belakangnya melihat Meiko yang marah dengan mengacungkan tinju dengan wajah yang merah sementara mata ibunya dan ayah Meiko masih membulat, keduanya tampak kaku.

"Tidak pernah cerita pada ayah sebelumnya kalau kamu tertarik dengan Meiko?" tanya ayahnya sambil melirik Kaito.

Kaito menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Sudah lama sekali aku memperhatikannya, ayah."

Ayahnya tertawa kemudian matanya fokus kepada jalanan yang saljunya sudah dikeruk. "Kalau begitu, kamu harus berusaha keras, kamu tahu bagaimana sikap Meito yang memanjakan Meiko 'kan?"

"Akan kuingat betul nasihat ayah."

 _Dimanapun dan kapanpun, perpisahan pasti terjadi._

.

"Langsung kabari aku kalau sudah sampai rumah barumu ya," ucap Miki. Ia menautkan tangannya pada Rin. Matanya basah, segaris air mata membasahi pipinya. Mata gadis itu sudah merah dan bengkak, kelihatan sekali menangis semenjak ia datang bersama Piko pagi-pagi sekali.

"Iya iya," jawab Rin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Miki, berharap air mata gadis itu berhenti mengalir.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis karena kita pergi," ucap Len sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Miki dan berkacak pinggang.

"Itu benar Miki, kita masih bisa berhubungan dengan mereka lewat _chatting_ bukan?" Piko tersenyum canggung sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Len, Rin, sudah waktunya kita berangkat," ucap Lenka sambil menepuk bahu Len dan juga Rin yang tengah menenangkan si rambut merah.

Kembar Kagamine itu menepuk-nepuk kepala Miki. Gadis itu berhenti menangis, tapi masih memegang tangan Rin.

Len berjalan kemudian berjabat tangan dengan sahabatnya, si rambut perak Piko. Piko menyeringai, alisnya melengkung turun, sedikit kecewa sahabatnya pergi jauh darinya.

"Kita tetap sahabat, oke," ucap Len sambil menyeringai.

Piko mengangguk dan terkekeh, "tentu saja. Jangan jadi mesum lagi ya."

Len memutar matanya, "ya ya."

"Oh Len-" ucap Piko yang kalimatnya menggantung. Ia menunjuk ke belakang Len.

Si pirang menoleh ke belakang. Matanya menangkap bulat-bulat sosok gadis berambut _teal_ yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, tersenyum sambil memanggil namanya pelan.

"Selamat jalan," ucap Miku.

Len mengangguk dan membalas senyuman tipis Miku. "Tunggu aku untuk mengatakan hal yang sama seperti kemarin," jawab Len kemudian gadis itu diam dengan pipi yang sedikit merona.

"Rin, Len, ayo. Kita bisa terlambat," ucap Leon.

Rin dan Len melambaikan tangannya. Len masuk ke dalam mobil sementara saat Rin berhenti di depan pintu mobil. Ia menoleh ke rumah Hatsune. Mikuo berdiri di depan rumahnya, tersenyum padanya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Rin?" tanya Len.

Rin tak mengacuhkan Len. Ia berlari menghampiri Mikuo. Mata _teal_ Mikuo membulat memperhatikan dirinya. Ia tarik naik ujung-ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Gadis itu berjinjit hingga ujung-ujung kakinya, kemudian bibirnya menyentuh pipi Mikuo.

"Aku akan kembali, jadi bersiaplah!" bisik Rin.

Lelaki itu bergerak mundur, menjauhi Rin. Rona merah menjalar di pipi putihnya yang semalam kemarin merah karena udara dingin, tapi kali ini pipinya merah hangat.

"Rin!" teriak semua yang hadir di situ, termasuk Leon yang berteriak dalam mobil.

Rin terkekeh dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil sementara Mikuo masih mematung sambil memegang pipinya.

"Kamu gila ya!" pekik Len di dekat telinga Rin dan Rin hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Mobil mereka mulai melaju. Rin mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari jendela yang terbuka, melambaikan tangannya sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

 _Aku pasti akan kembali._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _5 Tahun Kemudian_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ya ampun, sudah lima tahun ya setelah kita wisuda?" pekik Luki sambil menoleh pada Meiko yang berjalan di sebelahnya sementara di sebelah Meiko ada Mikuo yang membawa beberapa tas belanja, keliatan sekali lelaki itu berbelanja beberapa barang untuk merayakan tahun baru. Ia masih tampak sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu, kecuali dengan poni yang lebih pendek dan cincin yang melingkar di jari manis sebelah kanannya.

Jalanan setapak distrik belanja kota itu ditutupi salju tipis setelah dua hari salju tidak turun di kota tersebut. Mereka berjalan dengan santai, sama seperti sewaktu mereka menjadi teman kuliah, berjalan santai sambil memakan kue yang dibeli di toko pinggir jalan dan bercanda atau sekedar _curhat_ masalah mereka. Sudah lima tahun sejak mereka saling menolak dan memutuskan untuk tetap menjadi teman. Tidak ada yang berubah di hari itu, tidak ada yang menjauh ataupun mendekat. Hubungan mereka masih sama seperti dulu, hanya saja jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing.

"Ya, dan siapa sangka kalau kita bertiga akan bertemu di sini dan sama-sama berbelanja untuk keperluan tahun baru," jawab Meiko. Rambutnya kini lebih panjang dari lima tahun yang lalu. Ia mengikat longgar rambutnya dan menaruhnya di bahu sebelah kanannya. Riasan wajah yang dikenakannya lebih berwarna dengan lipstik merah menyala yang pas sekali dengan kulit putih pucatnya yang kemerahan karena udara dingin.

Mikuo tertawa, masih dengan ciri khasnya seperti pangeran. Ia menyisir rambutnya ke samping kiri, tidak seperti dulu dimana rambutnya ke bawah membuat poninya menutupi dahinya. Tangannya telanjang tanpa sarung tangan rajut, kelihatan membiru karena kedinginan. "Yah, tahun baru itu salah satu pemeras gaji."

Meiko mengangguk, membuat topi hangatnya bergerak naik-turun. "Yap. Tapi bagus juga, kita punya kesempatan untuk bertemu 'kan? Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?" tanya Meiko.

Luki menggumam. "Dua tahun yang lalu, saat pesta pernikahan aku dan Merli," jawabnya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk angka dua.

Meiko mengangguk kemudian mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, siapa sangka kamu akan menikah duluan, dengan ratu kampus tentunya." Meiko menghela napas. "Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih tidak percaya."

Luki memutar matanya. "Yah, berarti hanya Merli yang sadar dengan pesonaku."

Meiko mengangkat bahunya, gemetar geli sambil menggeram pelan seperti habis memakan makanan yang rasanya asam.

"Kita jawab iya saja," jawab Mikuo sambil ikut memutar matanya.

Luki terkekeh pelan lalu menyikut lengan Meiko, membuat wanita itu sedikit menggeram kesal dan membersut. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar anjing lautmu itu? Aku sudah lama tidak mendengarmu bercerita soal dia."

Meiko memutar matanya. "Berhenti bilang Kaito itu anjing laut!" pekiknya sementara Mikuo tertawa. Gadis itu membersut dan menyentak kedua sahabat lamanya itu.

Luki mengangkat bahunya. "Salah dia sendiri bertingkah seperti anjing penjagamu. Karena sekarang dia sering di laut, kupanggil saja dia ke anjing laut."

Meiko menggeram pelan, tapi ia membiarkan sahabat berambut merah mudanya itu. Kalau dulu sewaktu mereka masih di bangku sekolah atau universitas, Meiko tidak akan segan-segan memukul Luki atau diam-diam menginjak kakinya. Sayangnya, pria itu sudah menikah dan Meiko harus bisa bersikap. Ia menghela napas kemudian melengkungkan senyuman. "Sebenarnya, aku belanja ini karena dia akan pulang ke rumah setelah lima tahun merantau dan menjadi pelaut." Gadis itu tersenyum. Pipinya yang sudah kemerahan semakin memerah.

"Oh, jadi selama dia melaut, sudah berhasil meluluhkan hati majikannya ya." Alis Luki sedikit terangkat naik dan ia memanggil si rambut _teal._ "Kau tahu? Aku rasa gadis ini- maksudku wanita ini jadi _lebih_ feminin dari yang dulu."

Gadis itu hanya mengangkat alisnya. Mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

"Sudahlah," pria berambut _teal_ itu tertawa dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. "Jangan ganggu Meiko. Lebih baik kamu pulang sebelum istrimu mencarimu."

Mata _sapphire_ -nya memutar dua kali kemudian menggeram pelan. "Biarkan aku menjernihkan pikiran dari kesensian ibu hamil."

Kedua temannya tak bisa menahan tawa mereka. Mereka berjalan dengan santai sebelum akhirnya berhenti ketika seorang gadis yang suaranya hampir mirip dengan Luki semasa SMA memanggil pria berambut merah muda. Ketiganya menoleh ke belakang.

Sesosok wanita dengan rambut yang warnanya sama dengan Luki menghampirinya. Rambutnya yang pernah lurus kini sedikit bergelombang besar dengan potongan rambut berlapis dan poni yang membentuk wajahnya. Wanita itu ditemani dengan seorang pria berambut pirang yang panjangnya hampir menyentuh bahunya dan sepasang mata yang senada dengan mata Luka.

"Luka, Li?" tanya Luki.

"Kak, tadi aku menelepon rumah kakak dan kak Merli yang mengangkat, kelihatannya dia marah menunggu kakak yang belum pulang dari belanja," jelas Luka yang tak lepas memegangi tangan Li.

Luki mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ehm, ya … sebentar lagi aku pulang. Oh, kenapa menelepon rumah?" tanya Luki.

"Ibu menyuruh kakak dan kak Merli untuk makan malam di rumah, merayakan tahun baru bersama," jawab Luka dan garis itu segera berbalik.

"Lalu?" tanya kakaknya itu tapi adiknya dan pacarnya yang berambut pirang itu sudah berbalik, berjalan menjauh dan melambaikan tangan. "Luka tunggu!"

"Tanya sendiri pada kak Merli! Jangan ganggu aku berkecan!"

"Cepat pulang sana," pekik kedua sahabatnya sambil tertawa kencang.

.

Luka menggandeng tangan Li sambil berjalan santai ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Luki. Gadis itu menoleh melihat wajah Li yang terganggu. Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya sambil melirik ke belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa langsung meninggalkan kakakmu begitu?" tanya Li. Lelaki itu menatap kekasihnya yang berambut merah muda sambil sesekali melihat ketika orang dewasa yang berjalan berlawanan dengan mereka. Sebenarnya, dua diantara mereka itu sudah ia kenal. Ia kenal Luki karena ia adalah kakak Luka, dan ia juga kenal dengan Mikuo, mantan pacar kakak perempuannya, Lily. Ia tidak melihat banyak pada Mikuo karena memang jarang bertemu, hanya beberapa kali melihat ketika Mikuo menjemput Lily ke rumah.

"Biarkan saja dia merasakan amarah istri dinginnya," jawab Luka. "Yang penting, sekarang kita harus menghabiskan malam tahun baru ini bersama-sama," lanjutnya sambil menyandarkan kepala merah mudanya pada Li.

Lelaki itu memutar matanya lalu berdehem. "Loh, bukannya kamu bilang sore ini mau menemani teman geng SMA-mu dulu?" tanya Li, merasa berat tangannya ditarik oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu tapi tidak sekalipun merasa terganggu karenanya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian bersandar kembali. "Tidak, semuanya batal, menyebalkan sekali bukan? Makanya aku ingin berkencan denganmu. Miku sibuk dengan kencan buta dengan teman-teman kampusnya sementara Iroha memiliki acara sendiri untuk keluarga kecilnya."

"Oh, begitu, jadi aku hanya pengganti mereka?" tanyanya kemudian mendengus.

Gadis itu terkekeh lalu mengangguk. "Oh iya, nanti malam ikut makan malam di rumahku ya."

Kepala pirangnya menoleh pada Luka, tertegun. "Kau mengundangku?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya sambil mengangguk. Luka memutar matanya, "kamu pasti kesepian di apartemen nanti."

Li terkekeh, "baiklah."

"Tapi tidak apa-apa ya ada kakak iparku yang dingin, terkadang kalimatnya tajam. Biasanya dia tidak banyak bicara, tapi semenjak hamil, dia jadi banyak bicara. Jadi, abaikan saja dia. Abaikan kakakku yang bodoh juga kalau dia bertanya yang macam-macam," jelas Luka.

"Iya iya."

.

"Aku pikir, semuanya akan berhenti begitu aku berada di rumah sakit," ucap Oliver sambil menatap birunya langit siang. Salju tidak turun sampai siang ini. "Tapi, Tuhan berkehendak lain."

Lily memegang punggung tangan Oliver yang mencengkeram pagar balkon kecil apartemen mereka. Wanita itu tidak berubah jauh, hanya saja rambutnya menjadi pendek dengan potongan sebahu. Dalam usianya yang kepala tiga, rambut pendeknya membantunya tampa seperti wanita yang masih dua puluh tahunan. "Tuhan masih kasihan padaku," jawab Lily kemudian tangan kanannya menggandeng lengan Oliver. Cincin perak melingkar di jari manis kanannya.

Lelaki itu tertawa dan menoleh pada Lily sambil mengelus pipinya. "Ya." Matanya sedikit membulat. "Oh, bagaimana kalau kita undang Li makan malam bersama kita? Ia pasti kesepian di apartemennya sendiri."

Lily melepaskan tangan suaminya itu kemudian mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku bajunya. "Benar juga."

Dengan cepat tangan wanita itu mengetik di ponselnya kemudian ponsel pintarnya itu berbunyi.

"Oh … Li akan makan malam di rumah Luka," ucap Lily kemudian menatap Oliver.

"Kalau begitu, malam tahun baru ini hanya kita rayakan berdua?" tanya Oliver. Tangannya mengundang Lily dalam pelukannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian bersandar pada dada suaminya sambil memandang atap-atap rumah dari balkon apartemen kecilnya.

.

Mata hitam wanita berambut hitam panjang memandang dalam wajah membersut lelaki berambut pendek berwarna ungu seperti sayuran terong. Ia mendorong sedotan minumannya kemudian menautkan tangannya dan mengistirahatkan dagunya pada tangannya. "Kenapa marah lagi?" tanya wanita itu tapi buru-buru ia membuka mulutnya, "biar kutebak," sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya, "pasti karena hari ini berkencan dengan Rinto 'kan?" tanya Mew.

Gakupo mengangguk kesal kemudian mendesis sambil melihat layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan jam dua siang. "Ya. Kau tau ke mana mereka akan pergi? Aku lihat dari buku harian Kokone kalau mereka akan makan siang di sini juga."

Mata hitam wanita yang gemerlap itu membulat. "Hah? Kamu ini benar-benar terlalu ya," jawabnya kemudian menghela napas. "Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka, kamu sudah mengenal Rinto dengan baik 'kan?"

"Tapi aku masih tidak rela mereka pacaran, apalagi sekarang jalan enam tahun," dengusnya sambil memutar matanya dan menaruh pipinya pada tinju kanannya.

"Kakak?" tanya suara seorang gadis. Suara yang lembut, jernih dan sangat familier bagi Gakupo dan Mew.

Gakupo menoleh sementara Mew melengkungkan senyuman.

"Oh, halo Gakupo," ucap pria berambut pirang yang menggunakan jepit rambut hitam, membuat rambutnya itu rapi ke samping kiri. Ia mengangkat tangannya, memberi lambaian singkat pada kedua temannya.

Kokone, adik Gakupo mengernyitkan dahi dan mengepalkan tinju. "Kakak membuntutiku lagi ya?!" pekik Kokone.

Kakaknya yang berambut ungu itu buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sama sekali tidak," jawabnya sambil menoleh pada Mew, "iya 'kan, Mew?"

Pacarnya itu hanya tersenyum tipis dengan mata yang melirik ke arah lain.

Ponsel yang dipegangnya itu tiba-tiba bergetar. Mata Gakupo membulat dan senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. Ia segera mengangkat teleponnya dan tidak sadar kalau Rinto membawa Kokone pergi, menghindari keributan yang bisa terjadi.

"Kaito?" tanya Gakupo.

"Aku sudah sampai rumah," ucap suara lelaki yang Gakupo kenal. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarmu?"

.

Meiko memasukkan kunci pada lubang kunci rumahnya. Meskipun sudah berbelanja dari subuh, wanita itu pulang setelah lewat jam dua siang. Berjalan-jalan sendirian di distrik belanja setelah berpisah dengan Mikuo yang katanya harus pulang cepat untuk memberikan belanjaan dan pergi lagi karena ada undangan karaoke dengan teman sekantornya. Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, rumah keluarga Sakine hanya ditinggali oleh dua orang tetapi ayahnya masih saja pulang larut malam karena pekerjaannya sebagai dokter yang menyita waktu. Sebagai pelayan kesehatan, ia tidak mengambil cuti libur, lagi pula apa yang bisa ia lakukan di rumah? Kecuali melihati rumah yang kosong karena Meiko sendiri kerja sampai malam, menghitung uang yang bukan miliknya.

Wanita berambut coklat itu mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya, tapi memilih tidak menoleh ke belakang karena berpikir suara itu hanya suara langkah kaki orang-orang yang berjalan persis di depan gerbang rumahnya. Dalam lima tahun, pembangunan kota tempatnya tinggal berlangsung dengan cepat, terdapat rumah makan di dekat rumahnya dan mal yang hanya berjarak lima belas menit dengan bus. Berkat itu, kini jalanan depan rumahnya cukup ramai dengan orang yang berlalu lalang.

Tangannya ditarik ke belakang. Sontak wanita itu langsung berbalik, bersiap-siap menendang tetapi tubuhnya malah jatuh dalam sebuah pelukan dari pria dengan baju hangat yang mirip dengan warna rambutnya, hanya sedikit lebih muda. Wanita itu sedikit memekik kemudian ketika ia mendongak, pandangannya sedikit kabur dengan helai rambut biru yang menyambut pandangannya.

"Aku pulang," bisik pria itu. Suaranya sedikit serak basah.

Suara itu bergetar di telinga Meiko. Getarannya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya kemudian jantungnya berdebar keras, seperti ditabuh oleh stik drum.

"Kaito …," bisik Meiko. Wajahnya yang sudah merah karena dingin semakin memerah tetapi menjadi hangat. "Kau bilang akan sampai malam nanti …."

"Aku berbohong," jawabnya pelan, ia masih memeluk si wanita, lupa akan keberadaan mereka yang masih di depan rumah, bisa dibilang juga masih di tempat umum.

Kedua ujung bibir Meiko terangkat hingga garis bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. "Selamat datang."

Kaito terkekeh dalam bisikannya. "Karena aku sudah disambut, mulai saat ini, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Mata coklat wanita itu terbelalak. "Le-lepaskan aku bodoh!" Ia mendorong lelaki itu sambil gelagapan menyembunyikan wajahnya dari mata publik yang menatap mereka dengan heran.

"Tidak."

.

Piko melepaskan tangan Miki ketika ponselnya bergetar dalam saku jaketnya. Ia menghela napas sambil melemaskan bahunya. Pikirannya sudah jenuh dengan ponsel yang bergetar dari pagi, mengganggu kencannya dengan Miki. Jarang-jarang mereka pulang kampung, lebih tepatnya karena universitas mereka pelit hari libur. Dengan kesal pemuda berambut perak itu melihat layar ponselnya. Ia menggertakkan gigi ketika mendapati nama yang sama tercantum dalam tampilan nama penelepon.

"Kenapa meneleponku lagi sih?" tanya Piko kemudian mendesis kesal.

Miki di sebelahnya tertawa canggung kemudian menyelipkan rambut lurusnya ke belakang telinganya.

"Bantu aku menghubungi Miku," jawab suara yang sedikit serak lelaki dewasa tapi dingin.

Piko memutar matanya sambil membenarkan topi baret cokelat mudanya. "Sudah kubilang dari tadi Len, aku tidak akan menolongmu. Kau sudah mengganggu dari pagi."

"Minta tolong pada kakakkmu, begitu aku sudah berhasil berhubungan dengan Miku, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi aku sampai rumah, itu pun jika jalanan tidak macet," jelas Len melalui telepon.

"Terserah," pekik Piko kemudian menutup ponselnya dan memasukkan ke dalam saku jaktenya.

"Kenapa lagi Len? Masih meminta hal yang sama?" tanya Miki. Mereka kembali berjalan santai di taman bermain yang tertutupi salju putih. Taman itu ramai, dengan banyak keluarga kecil yang menemani anak-anaknya bermain atau sepasang kekasih lainnya seperti mereka.

Piko mengangguk. "Kak Miku tidak mengangkat teleponnya dari kemarin malam, mungkin mereka bertengkar atau Len mengatakan hal yang bodoh."

Gadis berambut merah itu tertawa. "Mereka sudah pacaran?"

Mata _heterochromia_ Piko berputar kemudian kepalanya menoleh pada Miki. "Sejauh yang aku tahu, anak itu sudah ditolak tiga kali oleh kak Miku dalam satu minggu."

"Tidak kusangka dia masih ingin mengejar kak Miku," jawab Miki kemudian menggandeng tangan Piko.

Piko mendengus dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket dimana ponselnya di simpan sambil diam-diam menekan tombol _power_ untuk mematikan ponselnya. "Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka dia benar-benar serius dengan kak Miku."

.

Satu piring cantik dengan hiasan lukisan bunga ditaruh wanita berambut pendek dengan warna merah muda. Di atas kepalanya ada jepit kuping kucing berwarna hitam. Ia berpaling ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Matanya menatap meja sudut ruang keluarga dari bilik dapur.

"Kiyo- _kun,_ Yuuki, bisakah salah satu diantara kalian membawa ponselku ke sini?" tanya Iroha sambil berkacak pinggang.

Gadis berubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam berdiri dari sofa. "Biar aku yang ambil," ucapnya kemudian berlari-lari kecil ke meja sudut dan berlari ke arah Iroha sambil membawa sebuah ponsel dengan hiasan kuping kucing di sudut atasnya.

"Terima kasih Yuu- _chan,_ " ucap Iroha yang langsung mengangkat ponselnya. "Halo?"

Kiyoteru mengangkat kepalanya dari layar laptop lalu menoleh kepada Yuuki dan Iroha yang berada di dapur. "Siapa?" tanya Kiyoteru pada Yuuki.

Yuuki mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi nama kontaknya itu Len."

Satu alis Kiyoteru terangkat. "Len?" Ia menggumam. "Oh, aku rasa itu nama salah satu teman sekolahnya dulu, mungkin."

Iroha mengempit ponselnya dengan bahu dan pipinya kemudian melanjutkan menata meja makan dengan mengambil piring-piring yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Padahal, makan malam masih sekitar dua jam lagi tapi istri muda itu sangat bersemangat. "Miku? Oh sebenarnya, hari ini kami ada rencana untuk bertemu, tapi batal karena dia bilang dia diajak dalam kencan buta teman-teman kuliahnya. Kamu tidak tahu? Bukannya kamu pacarnya? Oh belum ya?" tanya Iroha panjang lebar kemudian berhenti sejenak. "Aah, sebentar, akan aku tanya Miku dulu lalu kukirim alamatnya padamu ya."

Wanita itu menaruh piring di meja makan lalu mengambil ponsel yang dikempitnya. Ia mengetik dengan cepat di ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiyoteru.

Iroha mengangkat satu bahunya. "Masalah anak muda yang labil mencari cinta," jawabnya tanpa melihat sang suami yang kembali sibuk ke laptopnya.

.

"Selamat datang kembali," teriak seorang wanita berambut hijau tua. Wanita setengah baya itu memeluk Lenka dan Lenka membalas pelukan wanita itu. Sonika masih tetap cantik meskipun usianya sudah bertambah, rambutnya semakin panjang dan gayanya masih seperti wanita usia muda.

Lenka memeluk erat tetangga lamanya itu. Keduanya lama-lama memeluk tanpa bicara apapun, padahal di hari-hari biasa sebelumnya mereka jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing.

Leon berjabat tangan dengan seorang pria tinggi berambut merah menyala. Mata pria itu merah, tapi tetap penuh kelembutan meskipun warna itu biasa melambangkan api atau amarah.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Ars," ucap pria itu kemudian memberikan senyuman tipis.

"Leon," jawabnya dengan singkat kemudian menunjuk Lenka. "itu istriku, Lenka."

Sonika melepaskan pelukannya dari Lenka kemudian menggandeng pria berambut merah. "Oh iya, perkenalkan, dia adalah Ars, suamiku."

"Eeh? Sudah menikah?" tanya Lenka yang wajahnya langsung memerah.

Suara geram yang keras datang dari dalam mobil yang diparkir di depan rumah lama keluarga Kagamine. Sepasang kembar dengan warna rambut yang sama berusaha keluar dari kursi belakang mobil yang cukup sampai enam-tujuh orang itu. Suara pekikan wanita dengan keras memekik telinga mereka.

"Ya ampun Len! Jangan buat aku sulit dengan semua sampah makanan yang kamu bawa ini!" pekik Rin sambil keluar dan membawa satu keresek putih sedang yang penuh. Gadis itu melangkah menjauhi mobil ketika sosok pirang lainnya keluar dari mobil.

Leon menghela napas, melemaskan bahu kemudian menggeleng. "Len, Rin, kita ini baru sampai, jangan ribut," ucap Leon.

Rin menoleh pada wanita berambut hijau yang berdiri di depan rumah yang sering diimpikan olehnya. "Eh? Bibi Sonika?" pekik Rin. Matanya membulat.

Sebuah pelukan mendarat pada keduanya. "Ya ampun, kalian sudah dewasa ya."

Len dan Rin terkekeh canggung. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain kemudian mengangguk seakan berbicara lewat pikiran mereka.

 _Bibi Sonika tetap tidak berubah._

Wanita paruh baya itu melepaskan pelukannya pada si kembar pirang yang salah satunya kini sudah lebih tinggi. Rin tidak jauh berubah, hanya rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang dan dia tetap mengenakan bando pita yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Berbeda dengan Rin, kembaran laki-lakinya itu sudah lebih tinggi melewati Rin. Tingginya hampir sama dengan ayah mereka, lebih tinggi sedikit malah. Rambutnya masih sama panjangnya tapi rambut sisi kirinya ikut ia ikat menjadi kuncir sementara sisi kanannya tetap ia biarkan menjadi poni dan jambul _spike_ yang sedikit tinggi. Kulitnya sedikit lebih kecoklatan dari sebelumnya. Semua itu berkat ia ikut dalam klub basket yang membuatnya kadang berjemur di tengah lapang.

"Bi, mana kak Mikuo dan kak Miku?" tanya Rin sambil menoleh ke sana ke mari mencari sosok kakak beradik berambut _teal_ yang sayangnya tidak ia temukan sejauh mata memandang.

"Mereka pergi, ada urusan masing-masing," jawab Sonika dan menaruh telunjuk di pipinya. "Kalau Miku mungkin akan pulang saat jam makan malam, tapi kalau Mikuo … mungkin pulang besok pagi karena di bilang dapat undangan pesta tahun baru dari teman se kantornya."

Mata Rin membulat kemudian ia mendecak pelan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tahu begini, aku tidak usah pakai acara kejutan segala," bisiknya.

Len mengambil ponsel dari sakunya kemudian sama-sama mendecak. Ia kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. "Mah, Pah," ucapnya sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya. "Aku pergi dulu ya, ada urusan." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Len langsung berbalik dan berlari ke jalan yang menuju arah halte bis.

"Tapi Len! Kita kan baru pulang!" teriak Lenka tapi anak laki satu-satunya itu tidak menyahut, ia tetap lari dan semakin menjauh. Kini larinya sudah cepat, terima kasih pada klub basket yang membentuk badannya jadi seperti sekarang ini.

Rin memutar matanya. "Biarkan saja dia mah, paling-paling ke rumah Piko," ucap Rin sambil mengangkat bahunya. Matanya membulat ketika sosok wanita berambut _teal_ masuk dalam pikirannya, "oh, atau jangan-jangan …."

.

Miku membersut, duduk diantara beberapa lelaki yang tidak ia kenal. Sebenarnya, ia malas hadir dalam pertemuan _keakraban_ seperti ini. Namun, teman-temannya merengek meminta Miku datang menemani mereka sehingga ia harus membatalkan janji yang sebelumnya sudah dibuat dengan Luka dan Iroha, jarang-jarang ia bertemu dengan sahabatnya semasa SMA dulu, selain mereka sudah sibuk kuliah, salah satunya sudah menjadi istri muda dari guru yang mengajarnya dulu.

Terpaksa ia berdandan, menggulung rambutnya agar menjadi sedikit ikal tapi tiba menghilangkan ciri khasnya yaitu mengikat rambutnya menjadi kuncir dua. Rambutnya jauh lebih pendek dari dulu sewaktu ia masih di SMA. Kini rambutnya hanya mencapai pinggang. Susah-susah ia memilih baju hangat terbaik dengan bahu yang terbuka dan membentuk tubuhnya, warnanya putih dan dipadu dengan _dress_ pink selutut yang ia pakai dalam baju hangatnya. Jaket biru tuanya ia taruh di atas pahanya dengan syal putih.

 _Kupikir mereka tampan-tampan, tapi biasa saja …_ , pikir Miku sambil menghela napasnya dengan pelan. Keempat lelaki yang duduk di kursi karaoke itu tampan, tapi bukan tipe pilihan Miku. Ia memiliki standar tinggi dalam urusan laki-laki, entah itu kapasitas otaknya, sifatnya, wajahnya, keahliannya, sampai latar belakang keluarganya. Kurang lebih, tipe yang Miku sukai adalah lelaki seperti Kaito (yang dulu), sayangnya, lelaki itu hanya bermain topeng sandiwara. Semakin ia beranjak dewasa ia semakin hati-hati memilih laki-laki, takut-takut akan merasakan kejadian yang serupa seperti di SMA.

"Jadi namamu itu tadi … Miku 'kan?" Tanya laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya. Rambutnya hitam dengan kuncir kecil. Suaranya berat dan serak. Lelaki itu menarik satu ujung bibirnya ke atas, membentuk sebuah seringai manja yang enak dipandang. Berkat undian acak yang dilakukan teman kuliahnya, Miku berpasangan dengan lelaki yang mata dan rambutnya hitam legam tetapi manis dipandang.

Miku akui, laki-laki itu tampan dan sedikit menarik perhatiannya tapi ia tidak ingin jatuh dalam kesalahan yang sama seperti dulu. Tidak ingin kepalanya pusing dengan masalah laki-laki setelah ada satu bocah yang lebih muda membuatnya kesal meskipun tidak dalam satu kota yang sama. Miku tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, membuang pikiran sebelumnya kalau mereka semua biasa saja. Laki-laki dengan rambut hitam itu sedikit menarik perhatiannya. "Iya, namaku Miku Hatsune."

Senyum melengkung di bibir lelaki itu, "namaku Rei Kagene, barang kali kamu lupa."

Pertemuan itu sudah berlangsung selama dua jam lebih, pertama dengan bertukar kado lalu saling berkenalan dan sekarang mereka duduk di ruang karaoke. _Benar-benar seperti anak SMA._ Padahal, usia mereka sudah masuk dua puluh tahun tapi masih mengikuti kencan buta dan akhirnya berkencan ramai-ramai di sebuah tempat karaoke yang terdekat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalau kita keluar dari sini?" tanya Rei sambil memegang tangan Miku.

"Ah," gadis itu tidak menolak tapi juga belum memberikan jawaban ya pada Rei. Ia memegangi jaketnya dengan tangan yang lain.

Mereka berdua berhenti ketika sebuah pintu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruang karaoke. Lelaki itu berambut pirang, matanya biru, dan tubuhnya tinggi. Wajahnya membersut ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata _teal_ Miku.

"Le-le-" ucap Miku.

Len berjalan cepat, ia melepaskan genggaman Rei pada tangan Miku kemudian menarik tangan gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tangan besarnya menekan punggung Miku, membuat tidak ada jarak sama sekali diantara mereka. Mata birunya melirik tajam pada Rei yang membersut kemudian mata itu menjelajah ruangan dan berseringai. Lelaki itu tidak mengacuhkan gadis dalam dekapannya. "Maaf mengganggu kalian, aku hanya mengambil untuk mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku."

"Mi-Miku! Siapa dia?!" pekik teman-teman perempuan Miku yang wajahnya kemerahan.

Len menyeringai kemudian terkekeh sinis. "Sebagai informasi, aku adalah pacar Miku Hatsune."

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" pekik Miku sambil memukul-mukul dada Len, tapi lelaki itu terlalu besar bahkan untuk Miku yang dulu pernah lebih tinggi dari bocah itu.

Len mendekap Miku lalu mengecup telinga gadis itu. Miku berteriak pelan lalu setelahnya diam.

"Dah semuanya," ucap Len kemudian menuntun Miku keluar dari ruang karaoke.

"Ya ampun! Aku tidak pernah tahu Miku punya pacar yang sangat tampan seperti itu!" pekik teman-temannya yang terdengar sebelum akhirnya Len menutup pintu karaoke, kemudian suara itu meredam bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang tertutup.

"Le-Len! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?!" pekiknya. Alisnya hampir menyatu dan dahinya mengernyit. Gadis itu mendorong Len menjauh darinya.

Len mendesak Miku ke pintu ruang karaoke yang baru saja ia tutup. "Tentu saja menjemputmu. Benar-benar tidak setia."

Wajah gadis itu sedikit memerah. Ia kembali mendorong Len dengan jaketnya juga. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dibarengi dengan geraman. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Satu hal lagi, aku bukan milikmu!" Gadis itu menyesal pernah mengucapkan kalimat yang berisi harapan pada Len ketika ia hendak menolaknya. Alih-alin berniat menolaknya secara halus tapi malah membuat lelaki itu tidak tahu diri dan terus mengganggunya dengan gombalan konyol.

Len mengambil tangan kanan Miku yang kosong. "Sekarang belum," ucapnya kemudian menarik tangan Miku mendekati bibirnya. Bibir tipisnya itu mengecup telapak tangan Miku, membuat gadis itu diam dengan alis yang menyentak tapi wajahnya merah. "Tapi akan menjadi milikku cepat atau lambat," lanjutnya yang masih mengecup telapak tangan gadis itu.

Miku menarik tangannya dari Len dan mundur meskipun ia sudah terdesak di pintu karaoke.

"Kau bilang kalau aku sudah menjadi pria dewasa aku boleh mengatakan hal yang sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu 'kan?" tanya Len kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miku. "Aku sudah mengucapkannya tiga kali minggu ini, dan ini akan menjadi yang keempat kalinya."

Gadis itu diam dan tetap membersut.

"Oh satu lagi," goda Len. "Aku tidak akan menerima jawaban apapun kecuali _iya._ Jadi, kupastikan kalau aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu dan membuatmu menjadi milikku," lanjut Len kemudian terkekeh pelan.

Wajah Miku yang sudah merah semakin memerah. Kali ini, ia tidak akan lepas. "Bodoh,"

.

Rin menghela napas sambil menatap jendela kamarnya yang menghadap jalanan, menunggu Mikuo pulang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Mikuo. Rin membersut, menekuk wajahnya sambil menangkup dagunya.

"Sial," gumanya. Gadis itu menghela napasnya lagi. Ia belum berganti pakaian ke piyama karena sudah bertekad tidak akan pergi tidur sebelum bertemu dengan Mikuo. "Len beruntung sekali karena dia laki-laki," cibirnya dan dagunya jatuh ke meja belajarnya. "Ia bisa pergi menjemput kak Miku lalu menariknya pulang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi, bagaimana denganku?"

"Bahkan dia hanya membaca pesanku meskipun aku bilang aku sudah di rumah," bisiknya.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menatap jendela. Tidak ingin ia membuka kardus-kardus pindahannya di liburan tahun baru dan sibuk mengurusi barang-barang. Hanya beberapa kecil bagian yang dibersihkan olehnya dari debu-debu. Ia takut Mikuo akan pulang ketika ia sibuk dengan tugasnya dan tidak bisa bertemu.

"Sampai saat ini kak Mikuo masih mempermasalahkan jarak usia dan masih menganggapku adik," gerutu gadis itu sambil menyelipkan rambut pirangnya ke belakang daun telinga.

Sebuah motor berhenti di depan rumah keluarga Hatsune. Seseorang dengan helm hitam turun dari jok belakang motor. Ketika ia membuka helm hitam darinya, rambut _teal_ bersinar dalam gelap malam. Rin bergegas mengambil jaket yang sudah ia siapkan di kasurnya kemudian bergegas lari ke lantai bawah.

Beruntung lelaki itu sedikit terlibat perbincangan dengan pengendara motor. Rin bisa memanfaatkan waktu untuk mengejar lelaki itu. Suara motor mulai melaju ketika ia sampai di pintu depan rumahnya. Gadis itu dengan buru-buru membuka kunci pintu rumahnya. Kala ia berbelok, ia melihat si rambut _teal_ membuka gerbang rumahnya.

"Kak Mikuo!" pekik Rin dengan tangan yang meraih angin.

Mikuo menoleh, matanya membulat lalu senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

Gadis itu berhenti berlari di depan Mikuo. Dadanya mengembang mengempis dengan keluar masuknya udara dengan cepat dan berat. Ia membungkuk sejenak lalu berkacak pinggang dan buru-buru merapikan rambut. "Kak Mikuo …," panggilkan dengan napas berat dan embun mengepul di depan bibirnya setiap ia membuka mulutnya. "Aku …," lanjutnya kemudian menarik napas dan menyentakkan alis, "aku datang untuk memenuhi janjiku!"

Ketika senyuman semakin jelas melengkung di bibir Mikuo, jantungnya mulai berdebar. Sensasi itu sama seperti saat Rin pertama kali melihatnya. Ia jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya, pada orang yang sama. Tidak, gadis itu sampai saat ini selalu jatuh cinta pada si rambut _teal_ yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Pernah sekali ia terpesona dengan pemuda dari pulau utara. Kulitnya kecoklatan, rambutnya perak, sangat bertolak belakang dengan Mikuo yang bermulut manis, lelaki itu bermulut pedas. Beberapa kali Rin dibuat lupa dengan Mikuo tetapi ketika ia melihat ponselnya dan melihat pesan yang dibalas oleh Mikuo, perasaannya muncul lagi. Ia sudah melakukan segala cara untuk membuat pria yang delapan tahun lebih tua darinya itu melirik padanya.

"Karena aku sudah kembali …," ucapnya, tangannya sedikit gemetar, baik karena dingin ataupun gugup.

Sudah lima tahun ia tidak bertatap muka. Ingin rasanya melompat dan memeluk lelaki itu seperti apa yang Len lakukan pada Miku. Jujur saja, ia sangat iri dengan kembarannya yang tidak tahu malu langsung menyerang gadis yang lebih tua darinya. Sebesar apapun dia merindukan Mikuo, Rin tetap menjaga dirinya agar perasaannya tidak tumpah ruah, ia harus tahu bagaimana bertingkah. Ketika mendengar cerita si rambut pirang kuncir, telinganya panas dan berdebar membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Miku, juga membayangkan Mikuo melakukan hal yang sama seperti Len. Sayangnya, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Pertama, Rin tidak akan pernah mengikuti kencan buta. Kedua, Mikuo tidak seperti Len, ketimbang langsung menyusulnya, yang ada Mikuo hanya diam memperhatikannya dari jauh, siapa dia berharap Mikuo akan memperlakukannya? Ketiga, Mikuo tahu bagaimana harus bersikap, tidak seperti Len yang makin lama makin liar seiring dengan bertambah usianya. Efek dari _pelajaran_ yang diberikan Piko hanya berlangsung singkat, bahkan saat tiba di pulau utara, sifat aslinya yang dulu mulai terlihat lagi meskipun memang tidak membeli majalah-majalah aneh lagi. Terkadang, Rin berharap Piko hadir saat Len menunjukkan aksi bodohnya untuk menasihati saudaranya itu, tapi yang ada malah beradu fisik dengannya.

Ia menelan air liurnya lalu menatap Mikuo. "Aku akan membuktikan kata-kataku! Akan aku buktikan kalau aku benar-benar mencintai kak Mikuo, sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu!"

Tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam oleh tangan dingin Mikuo yang telanjang. Tangannya dengan kuat mencengkeram dan menarik tubuh kecilnya. Gadis itu jatuh dalam dada bidang Mikuo. Hangat, tetapi telapak tangannya dingin, membuat kulitnya yang dilapisi baju hangat jadi merinding.

"Kak Mikuo?" bisik Rin. Tangannya bergerak mencari jalan keluar dari dekapan Mikuo. Jantungnya semakin berdebar. Ada debaran lain yang ia dengar, sangat dekat dengan indranya, berdebar keras tetapi tidak terlalu cepat. Setiap detaknya membuat wajahnya memanas. Debaran itu debaran pertama yang ia dengar. Lima tahun perjuangannya dengan mengintai Mikuo, mengirim pesan, mengucapkan selamat pagi, nampaknya hampir membuahkan hasil, atau sudah berhasil?

"Tidak perlu melakukan itu," bisiknya di telinga Rin. Afeksi Rin telah menimbulkan efek pada lelaki yang sebelumnya tidak pernah meliriknya. Kini, pria itu menyerangnya tiba-tiba dengan lembut.

Suatu hal yang tidak bisa dipercayai oleh Rin karena lelaki itu menunjukkan afeksinya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena ada seorang gadis cilik yang dalam lima tahun ini menghantui hidupku dan perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam kehidupanku," jawabnya Mikuo kemudian ia terkekeh canggung. "Untung kamu sudah besar ya."

Rin mendorong Mikuo menjauh darinya. Alisnya terangkat dan wajahnya membersut. "Hah?"

Lelaki itu tertawa sambil mengacak-anak poni rambut Rin. "Karena kalau kamu menyerangku lima tahun lalu dan aku menerimamu, aku bisa dituntut ayahmu dan masuk penjara."

Bahunya bergerak naik turun diiringi dengan gelak tawa yang meledak. "Hal itu tidak akan aku biarkan terjadi."

"Tapi pasti terjadi," jawabnya kemudian memeluk Rin dengan erat. "Kita mulai semuanya dari awal ya."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan mengubur wajahnya dalam pelukan Mikuo. Tangannya membalas pelukan Mikuo kemudian mereka berdua terkekeh pelan.

"Selamat datang di rumah."

.

.

.

 _Semua itu akan menjadi cerita bagi kita._

* * *

 _Fin_

* * *

A.N

Halo semuaa~ hyaaa akhirnya Kaze hadir lagi merampungkan Koisuru yang sebelumnya digadang-gadang akan berakhir di tengah jalan discontinue tetapi aku tidak tega dengan cerita Rin yang tidak selesai mengejar Mikuo. RinMikuo harus bahagiaaaaa dan yaaa mungkin kalian merasakan alur beberapa chapter yang berlangsung cepat.. sebenarnyaa aku merasa gundah gulana mengerjakan Koisuru, disamping aku sendiri memang kehabisan ide dan merasa tidak sreg dengan rencana berpuluh-puluh chapter koisuru yang tidak relevan akhirnya muncullah revisi ini tapi dengan banyak time skip. Masalanya, apa yang bsa dilakukan anak SMP untuk mendekati laki-laki semester akhir masa kuliah yang sibuk-sibuknya dengan skripsi dan lain-lain, datang ke kuliah untuk kelas yang tertinggal, perpustakana dll? ya tidak ada, jadi hanya aku ambil momen libur yang memang bisa memungkinan interaksi antara Rin dan Mikuo, salah satu caranya adalah dengan time skip.

Maafkan aku jika kalian merasa kurang dengan interaksi Mikuo dan Rin dan interaksi karakter lainnya yang terkesan mungkin agak memaksa. Saya merasa fic ini juga kurang maksimal tetapi saya sudah mengerahkan tenaga dan waktu saya untuk merampungkan koisuru di tengah padatnya jadwal kuliah dan challange yang dibuat untuk tetap produktif dan ketika jenuh mengerjakan fic multichapter.

Bisa saya katakan Koisuru adalah fic multichapter ketiga yang tamat dari lima multichapter yang saya kerjakan. ah disini juga saya ingin mengumumkan kalau saya mungkin akan kembali sangat slow update karena kuliah sebentar lagi tiba dan mungkin saya akan kembali melanjutkan Snow White Story (yang akan ada perubahan besar dalam cerita) dan Melody of Memories, tetapi mungkin saya akan tulis discontinue pada judul tersebut karena saya akan melanjutkan cerita itu dalam bahasa inggris seperti yang saya sudah jelaskan pada profil saya kalau saya akan berpindah haluan ke bahasa inggris.

Q: _Lalu kenapa tetap melanjutkan koisuru dalam bahasa indoesia?_

 _A: karena koisuru sudah jauh dalam bahasa indonesia ehehe jadi agak membuang waktu kalau saya harus mengubah bahasanya menjadi bahasa inggris._

 _Q: kapan akan melanjutkan cerita yang lain?_

 _A: saya tidak bisa janji, buktinya saya tidak bisa menepati janji" saya sebelumnya karena waktu dan kesibukan_

 _Q: endingnya kurang seru niih_

 _A: maafkan hamba yang masih kurang maksimal dalam merampungkan Koisuru_

Untuk kalian yang maish bingung dengan pasangan akhir yang ada di koisuru, saya buat ringkasannya yaa

1\. Iroha dan Kiyoteru menikah 4 tahun setelah Iroha lulus dari SMA, dan dia masih kuliah untuk saat ini. Kiyoteru masih bekerja sebagai guru dan sekarang mengasuh Yuuki yang orang tuanya bekerja di luar kota.

2\. Rinto dan Kokone sebenarnya berpacaran ketika Rinto masih SMA dan saat itu Kokone masih kelas 3 SMP. mereka berbeda 3 tahun dan bertemu di toko buku, awalnya aku ingin membuat cerita tentang mereka berdua, tetapi tidak sempat (dan aku sendiri lupa kehadiran mereka dalam cerita yang memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita) sebagai pengingat saja, Rinto adalah ketua kelas dan mantan ketua osis dan dia ikut dalam klub pecinta alam yang diikuti oleh Luka dan Gakupo. Kokone adalah adik Gakupo.

3\. Gakupo Mew. Cerita mereka sangat tiba-tiba sekali dalam Luka act. Sebenarnya, kehadiran Mew sendiri tidak aku duga dalam cerita, tapi dalam Luka act, aku ingin membuat Luka merasa sakit hati setelah dia bersikap tsundere dan labil begitu. Tapi coba bayangkan bagaimana rasanya orang yang kalian sukai tiba-tiba bersikap 180 derajat dari yang biasanya, mengesalkan bukan? Itulah yang Luka rasakan dan apa yang Gakupo lakukan untuk menjauhkan Luka darinya. Gakupo dan Mew adalah teman masa kecil yang terpisah karena berbeda sekolah. Gakupo menyukai Mew tapi tidak pernah mengungkapkannya karena ia takut Mew akan menjauhinya, tapi nytanya, gadis itu luluh.

4\. Luka Li. Setelah luka patah hati, aku kasihan dengan Luka yang sendirian dan aku hadirkan Li, anak lelaki dari kelas sebelah yang menarik perhatian Luka. Kalian tahu Li? Li adalah genderbend dari Lily. Kenapa aku pilih Li? karena aku pernah menyukai LukaLily dan melihat Luka dengan genderbend Lily kelihatannya lucu. Oh iya mereka berpacaran saat mereka lulus sekolah, merasa tidak ingin terpisah.

5\. Piko Miki. Pasangan apa yang lebih baik dari pasangan yang berawal dari persahabatan? Itulah Piko dan Miki, bersahabat dari kecil kemudian menjadi pasangan saat mereka dewasa. Sifat Miki yang pemalu meluluhkan hati Piko, ditambah lagi mereka hanya berdua kan setelah Len dan Rin pergi, jadi tidak mungkin mereka tidak merasakan getaran-getaran yang ada saat mereka hanya berdua hehehe. Piko menembak Miki saat mereka SMA dan kalau melihat sifat Miki, mungkin gadis itu akan menangis bahagia lalu menceritakan semuanya pada Rin via telepon.

6\. Luki Merli. Luki mendapatkan Merli saat dia wisuda, kenal dengan adik tingkatnya yang tiba-tiba memberi buket bunga saat kelulusannya. Gadis dengan wajah yang dingin, kulit kecoklatan dan rambut biru benar-benar tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Luki akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Tapi sifat Luki yang sedikit konyol dan penggoda itu membuatnya penasaran pada Merli yang pendiam yang tiba-tiba mendekatinya. Sebenarnya ide tentang Luki dna Merli itu tiba tiba saja melayang di pikiranku ketika menulis cerita ending ini. Siapa yang sangka laki-laki yang menaruh hari pada Meiko itu akan luluh dengan gadis dingin? Ya, dia sudah merasakan sakitnya ditolak dan tidak tega menolak Merli yang wajahnya dingin dan jarang menunjukkan ekspresinya.

7\. Lily Oliver. Mereka adalah alasan kenapa Miku benci dengan Lily di awal cerita. Wanita itu sudah membuat kakak laki-laki Miku buta, tapi akhirya Lily kembali lagi pada mantan pacarnya yang koma kemudian menikah begitu Oliver sembuh dan bisa berjalan lagi. Mereka tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil dan hidup biasa saja.

8\. Kaito Meiko. Dari semua cerita pasangan, Kaito dan Meiko benar-benar menarik perhatianku. Sebenarnya setelah Kaito menyatakan perasaannya, Meiko sedikit luluh dengan laki-laki itu, mereka mulai sering bertukar pesan dan perasaan pun tumbuh dalam diri Meiko. Cerita mereka juga adalah salah satu cerita inti dari koisuru.

9\. Len Miku. Oh ini dia otpku yang aku relakan untuk tidak menulis mereka terllau banyak, tapi sepertinya aku sedikit gagal, mengingat porsi cerita mereka yang sedikit lebih banyak dari RinMikuo. Len yang bertaubat karena desakan Piko kembali ke jalannya ketika Piko tidak lagi disisinya, menjadi laki-laki yang mesum tapi tidak separah sebelumnya, mengingat bagaimana tatapan Miku yang bisa membaca pikiran mesumnya ketika ia bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Merasa kalah dari Rin saat adegan kejar-kejaran, Len memutuskan untuk masuk tim basket dan juga terus menghubungi Miku, takut Piko akan merebutnya. Awalnya Miku biasa saja, mengingat anak SMP pasti akan menemukan gadis baru yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi Len malah terus mendekati Miku sampai kadang sifat aslinya keluar dan membuat Miku kembali galak padanya a.k.a tsundere. Miku tumbuh jadi gadis yang sedikit galak dari dulu lebih hati-hati karena sakit hatinya dulu. Dengan kata lain, Miku menjadi tsundere dan Len menjadi lelaki jahil yang overprotective tapi menggoda. Bisa kalian bayangkan? oh aku berteriak.

10\. RinMikuo. Mereka adalah pasangan yang paling sulit ditulis dalam cerita ini. Terpaut usia 8 tahun mungkin tidak masalah, tapi status Rin yang masih anak SMP membuatku berpikir sampai 2-4 kali untuk membuat dirinya agresif menyerang Mikuo. Tapi, gadis ini bersabar, bermain cantik seperti cara yang Miki lakukan pada Piko. Terus mengirim pesan pada Mikuo setiap hari sampai akhirnya lelaki itu terbiasa dengannya. Mereka akhirnya berpacaran seperti di akhir cerita

Sudah yaaa sampai sini duluu, tunggu aku di cerita lainnya~

See You

HarukazeRen


End file.
